Seasons of Love: Wintertime Love
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: Sequel to Summertime Love. Jaden&gang bringing new friends return to Ochi City to spend XMas w/the Yukis! But when Claire shows up to hang with old friends, Lex begins to feel threatened. When problems follow Claire, the gangs in for a wild ride! JxA, RxR
1. Back to Ochi City

_I'm back! That's right, this is Anime-Queen-2011 back at cha with another tale about Love in a Season! This is Wintertime Love and __**IS**__ the sequel to Summertime Love! YAY!_

_Now, let me explain a few things first. One, no, you guys did not convince me to write a sequel. I lied when I said that I wasn't a planning a sequel. I wanted you guys to be really surprised when I posted it and I didn't want demands to get it posted soon. So that's why I lied._

_But, also, Wintertime Love isn't going to be my only tale about Love in a Season, aside from Summertime Love. Oh, no, I'm making a series! That's right! The Seasons of Love series! Ha zah! There's more information about the Seasons of Love series on my site underneath its own tab._

_Right now, enjoy your new tale! It's part one of a very merry Christmas present, Hanukah present, Kwanza present, and Winter Solstice present! ENJOY!_

_**Disclaimer: Its freaking Christmas! Leave me alone you asses! Take your freaking lawyers away! I renounce any claim on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX you freaks and 4kids think I have!**_

_**Claimer: MINE! Oh, wait, maybe I should elaborate. Alrighty then, everything not in the actual Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime is…MINE!**_

_**xXx**_

**Jaden's POV**

"Geez, its freezing!" Chazz complained as he pulled his jacket tighter around his body, trying to keep some of his body heat. I laughed at him and reached up to flip my collar. Alexis walked over to me, pulling her arms tighter across her body so the collar of her winter jacket covered her neck. She took my hand and smiled up at me; I smiled down at her.

"Let's get into the airport before I freeze my nuts off!" Chazz complained again. Blair walked over to him, the red hood to her jacket pulled up over her head to keep the falling snow off of her hair.

"You have nuts, Chazz? Damn, could a fooled me!" Blair said. Chazz glared at her. I laughed and began to head into Ochi City International Airport.

"Come on, my dad and uncles should be here by now," I said. Everyone followed after me.

Okay, here's a rundown of what's going on. Yes, the gang and I, along with some new friends, are back in Ochi City. Why? Because it's Christmas Break at Duel Academy and my friends wanted to hang out with my family again rather than go to their own homes. Mom and Dad didn't mind in the least. In fact, they even paid for the hotel for my friends and graciously agreed to let Alexis and a new friend of mine stay at our house.

There are quite a few differences to being in Ochi City this time than there was last time. For instance, no Dr. Crowler! My dad worked that out; he was willing to take charge of all of us in order to keep Dr. Crowler away. I don't think Dad liked him too much after how he acted last summer when Aunt May was in the hospital. The next difference is in who actually came this time. Mindy and Jasmine skipped out this time. Apparently, all the guys in Ochi City are paired off. They decided to go to Mindy's hometown and scoop out the guy market there. Zane also didn't join us this year, much to Sam's disappointment. He had some pro duels that he couldn't reschedule.

Yes, for those of you who are wondering, they are still together. I've caught Zane texting Sam at midnight more than once. Well, whatever, Zane's a good guy and, if he hurts Sam, I can always borrow Uncle Mike's guns and make him regret that decision. Not that I'm hoping to have to do that…just saying.

What else is different this year? Oh! Yeah, my new friends! Well, first there's Jim Cook and his pet crocodile, Shirley. Jim's a really cool guy and I do like his Australian accent. Shirley is really sweet and I do like her a lot. Though I'm pretty sure my mom won't like Shirley hanging out around Mia, Zoey, and Tommy.

After Jim there's Axel Brodie. Axel is…different. He keeps a lot to himself but he accepted my invitation to meet my family more quickly than I thought he would. Axel is a lot like Hassleberry, all military and things like that. Can't say they really get along but they do have that in common.

Last, but certainly not least, there's my new best friend Jesse Andersen. He's really cool! People think we're twins, which we practically are. We act a lot alike and even look a lot alike. Very weird, but whatever. Jesse is the other friend who's staying at my house, in the spare room.

Now we're getting our bags and trying to hunt down my family so we can get to our hotel and relax. This plane ride was longer than the first one. Because of the snow storm, we were delayed and then we were slowed down because of it. Gah, I just want to get home and relax.

"Seriously, slacker, where's your family. I just want to get out of here!" Chazz complained with his hand over his eyes as he looked around the crowded airport. I shrugged and picked my bags off of the machine as they came around. Jesse stood next to me. He shrugged his shoulder bag and fixed his black headband so it covered his ears more. The black stood out against his teal hair. Jesse grabbed his bag and looked at me.

"So, what exactly are we going to do when your dad and uncles pick us up?" Jesse asked, his southern accent mixing in with the commotion for the airport. I shrugged and turned around, trying to find my family.

"I have no idea to be honest, Jesse," I said. Jesse chuckled and rolled his eyes. Alexis, who was standing next to me, holding my hand and her bags in the other, gasped and raised our interlocked hands up so she could point.

"There they are!" Alexis yelled. Everyone, who was looking around the airport for them, turned to where Alexis was pointing. Sure enough, there was my dad, Chris, Uncle Mike, Uncle Jake, and one of my best friends, Morgan. However, they didn't see us, as they were looking all around the airport but not in our direction. I smiled and unclasped my hand from Alexis'. She looked at me confused. I smiled at her.

"I'll go get them," I said. Alexis nodded and I quickly disappeared through the crowd, making sure to go the long way around so no one saw me. I came up behind my dad, being very sneaky. When I was completely behind him, I cupped my hands around my mouth, took a deep breath, and screamed, "HEY DAD!" Dad screamed and whirled around, his arm extended like he was going to punch me in the face. I knew he was going to do that though, so I ducked and was laughing as he stared at me in shock and was gasping.

"Jaden!" Dad gasped. His eyes were wide. "Are you **trying **to give me a heart attack?" Dad demanded. I smiled at him.

"Maybe," I answered. Dad glared at me before pulling me into a hug. By now, the rest of the gang had come over to join us. Uncle Mike gave me a hug as Dad went over to hug Alexis, who came to stand by my side again. Once all of the hugs were out of the way, Morgan insisted on hugging Alexis before me, making a very big show about it.

"So, Jaden, who are you're new friends?" Uncle Jake asked as he stowed his hands in the pocket of his jacket. I smiled and pointed to Jim.

"That there is Jim Cook and his pet crocodile Shirley," I introduced. Jim tipped his hat to my parental units. Shirley lolled her head to the side so she could see them too. Dad smiled at Jim.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jim. I hope your pet there doesn't have a taste for little kids," Dad teased. Jim chuckled and shook his head.

"No worries, mate, Shirley is sweet as sugar around little kids," Jim assured. Dad chuckled and nodded.

"Good, be sure to tell that to Sam before she get's any ideas," Dad said. Jim cocked his head to the side and looked at Dad confused as I started laughing. Soon, Alexis started laughing and then everyone was, except those who didn't understand the joke. Well, them and Uncle Mike. He didn't think it was a very funny joke.

"Oh my God, Chris! You're right! Sam would so use Shirley to kill my sons!" Mike screamed, panicked. That only made us all laugh harder and those who didn't understand it, understood it then.

"Well, enough of this, let's get moving," Uncle Jake said as he whipped a tear from his eye. Uncle Mike jabbed his elbow in his ribs. Jake just smiled at him. Morgan held up her hands like she was stopping traffic.

"Hold up!" Morgan yelled, causing everyone to freeze instantly. That's power right there! I wonder where she learned it…oh yeah. She learned it from…

"What is it, Morgan?" Syrus asked. Morgan folded the back of her gloved hands against her hips.

"We're forgetting someone!" Morgan said. Dad sighed.

"Oh right, Mark," Dad said. Then he turned his head away from Morgan and whispered, "Damn, I thought we could escape without him." I stifled my laugh as Morgan narrowed her eyes at Dad.

"What was that, Chris?" Morgan asked. Dad whipped his head around and smiled at Morgan.

"Nothing, dear!" Dad yelled. Morgan narrowed her eyes more when Mark walked up. For once, he was actually dressed for the weather. During winter, Mark has frequent colds because, as he says, it's sunny in California! Morgan must have finally knocked it into his head that he can't run around in summer clothes in winter. He took Morgan's hand. He saw me and I figured he'd freak out like he normally does but no, not this time. He has a normal response!

"Hey, Jay," Mark said, smiling. I blinked.

"Hey…Mark," I said. Mark continued to smile at me before he looked at my dad. _Who are you and what have you done with my friend Mark!? _

"So, Chris, when's Jaden getting here?" Mark asked. I fell on the ground, banging my head on the floor. Alexis pulled me back up quickly. Everyone was staring at Mark with flabbergasted expressions.

_Good ol' Mark!_

"You've **got** to be kidding me!" Chazz yelled. Mark looked at him confused.

"What?" Mark asked. Chazz looked ready to beat Mark over the head with a dictionary…in Portuguese. Morgan just held up her hands and looked at Mark.

"Sweetie, who did you just say hello to?" Morgan asked. Mark looked down at her.

"Jaden," Mark answered. Morgan nodded.

"That's correct. That means who's here?" Morgan asked. There was a long pause. Finally, Mark's eyebrows pulled together.

"I'm confused," Mark answered. Chazz leaned forward, ready to pounce, when Morgan just shot him a glare and looked back up at Mark.

"Mark, baby, you told Jaden hello and then you asked Chris when Jaden was going to get here. Who is here that you said hello to?" Morgan asked. Mark looked at her in confusion.

"Morgan, why are you speaking in riddles?" Mark asked in a serious tone. Morgan let out a frustrated growl and smacked herself on the forehead.

"I give up!" Morgan screamed. I laughed and patted Morgan's shoulders.

"Its okay, Morgan, Mark will figure it out eventually," I said. Mark looked between Morgan and me before comprehension flickered across his face.

"Jaden! When did you get here?" Mark asked. I smacked myself on the forehead and then ran my hand down my face. I dropped my hand and looked up at Mark, smiling.

"Just now, Mark. Can we go now?" I asked, turning to my dad. He nodded and lead everyone through the airport to the parking lot. Dad and my uncles drove two twelve person vans to come and get us. We split up and shoved our luggage in the trunks. I sat shotgun with my dad while Uncle Jake rode shotgun with Uncle Mike. Apparently, Uncle Jake got to drive on the way there. As we were driving down the midtown, which was having a rather fast traffic day, Dad spoke up finally.

"I should warn you, Jaden, your mother wants to have a big party for your eighteenth birthday," Dad said. I frowned and looked away from Alexis, who I was talking to in the backseat.

"Why?" I whined. Dad chuckled at me.

"She just wants to. It's your big eighteenth birthday and she's upset that it happened while you were at Duel Academy," Dad explained. I continued to frown at him.

"My seventeenth birthday happened at Duel Academy, too. We didn't have a big party when I came back for that one," I complained. Dad rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you can talk her out of it, but you know your mother. I couldn't even talk her out of throwing a big party for _my _birthday," Dad said with a cringe. An evil smile slowly spread across my lips as I sat up straighter in my seat.

"Oh, that's right. You're fortieth birthday, right?" I asked. Dad cringed again and glared at me briefly before turning his attention back to the road.

"Shut it," Dad ordered in a grumble. I smiled wider. Oh, I wasn't going to shut it, I was having way too much fun!

"Wow, number forty. You're getting old, Dad. Right, Alexis?" I asked as I turned to look at her. She quickly shook her head.

"Oh, no, I'm staying out of this one," Alexis said. I frowned and looked at Jesse, who just shook his head without saying a word. I shrugged and looked back at my dad. He was glaring at the windshield.

"You're mean, Jaden," Dad muttered as we turned into our driveway. I laughed and unbuckled as Dad turned off the car. Dad shook his head and handed me the keys to the van. I took them and looked at him. "Both vans are for you guys. You're in charge of the gas and cleaning the cars before we take them back to the airport rental car place. Mike has the other key," Dad said. I nodded and pocketed the keys. Dad jumped out of the van and so did the rest of us. As soon as my boots crushed the snow, I was tackled by three little people.

"Big brother!" Mia and Zoey screamed, hugging my legs tighter. I laughed bent down to pull them off of my legs. I also made sure to pick up Tommy, who was covered in snow. They all hugged me tightly. When I pulled them back slightly so I could breath (Mia's fuzzy hood to her jacket was filling my mouth and nose), they noticed Alexis and all three of them reached for her. She laughed and took Tommy, making sure to kiss Mia and Zoey on the nose so they weren't hurt.

"About time you guys got home!" Sam said as she trudged over to us. Following Sam was a girl with long orange hair wearing a beanie hat. She had orange eyes and looked to be about sixteen. Sam stopped right next to the car, the girl standing on her right.

"Why are you outside, Sam?" I asked. Sam scowled at me.

"Aunt Lauren kicked us out of the house," Sam complained. By now, everyone was convening around us. I noticed all of my little cousins around us, too. Brad was the only one who wasn't there. Even my aunts were outside. May was cradling Emma in her arms.

"Why would Lauren kick you all out?" Dad asked. Aunt Shelbi shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. She was looking out the window after a phone call and after a little bit, she was suddenly kicking us all out the **back** door. She said we couldn't go back inside until you guys got home," Shelbi explain, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Yeah, and I have to get in there! My phone's in there!" Sam whined with a stomp of her foot.

"Or what's left of it," the girl said. She had a slight British accent. Sam frowned and glared at her.

"Shut up, Joni! It's in one piece!" Sam said. Joni shrugged.

"For now," Joni said. Sam looked ready to shove a snowball in Joni's face when Morgan spoke up. She and Mark stalked us to my house, Mark trailing behind us in his car.

"Well, let's get inside then," Morgan said. We all nodded and began to go inside, Dad carrying my bags, me carrying Alexis', and Jesse carrying his own. We walked in the door and were greeted with the smell of fresh baked cookies. That's a good sign; Mom's in a good mood! Dad dropped my bags in the corner of the kitchen and walked up, kissing my mom on the cheek. I dropped Alexis' bags next to mine and Jesse dropped his. Sam ran past everyone and into the living room, grabbing her phone off of the coffee table.

"You're back sooner than I thought," Mom said, kissing Dad lightly on the lips before turning around and opening her arms out toward me. I gave her a quick hug and indicated with my arm toward Jim, Axel, and Jesse.

"Mom, meet Jim Cook, Axel Brodie, and Jesse Andersen," I said. Mom smiled at them and shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Mom said. They nodded.

"Likewise, ma'am," Jim said, tipping his hat. Mom smiled again. She appeared to be in too good of a mood to care much about Shirley.

"Any particular reason why you kicked our family out of the house?" Dad asked as he leaned his hip against the counter. Mom looked at him and was about to answer when Sam spoke up. She froze between the living room and the kitchen. She was staring at something confused.

"Aunt Lauren, who's in the living room?" Sam asked. Everyone turned to see what Sam was talking about. Sure enough, there was someone sitting in the living room. They were sitting in my dad's chair, which was spun around so it was purposely facing the kitchen. The person was wearing black slippers and tight fit, flaring jeans. Their legs were crossed. Whoever they were, they were reading the obituaries from the newspaper, keeping the paper up so it covered their face.

"Whoever she is, she has a great taste in clothes! I want those pants!" Sam whined. Joni laughed at her. I took a step around the two of them and narrowed my eyes at the person. For some reason, I felt like I knew who it was. I just couldn't figure it out!

"Yeah, Mom, who is it?" I asked. The person sighed.

"Geez, Jaden, you forgot me already? It's only been five years…six. You lose track after the first three," the person said as they dropped the paper, revealing their face. It was girl about seventeen. She had long, slightly curly very light brown hair and deep, rich brown eyes. At first, I still didn't recognize the girl. That is, until I saw her smirk. I stared at her for a moment before gasping and saying,

"Claire!?"

_**xXx**_

_Dun dun duuuuuuuuuun!_

_Teehee, hope you guys liked the first chapter of Wintertime Love. If you're confused about Claire's looks, going "Wait a minute, didn't she have red hair?" she did…at a time. But I changed her picture a long time ago. I even changed it in Summertime Love when we first meet Claire (chapter 19). So if you read it as soon as I posted it, then yes, you read the Claire had red hair. Not anymore though!_

_There's a picture of Claire on my site underneath the Seasons of Love tab! : )_

_Anyway, please review and enjoy your next two chapters!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-s**


	2. Claire Sato: Live and in Person

_One thing I forgot to point out last chapter. I'm going to try and keep this entire story in Jaden's POV. Whenever I change from his POV, I'm going to us narrative._

_Okay, enjoy part two!_

_**Disclaimer: *pulls out Charlie (my bazooka)* DAMN YOU ALL! I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! GX OR ANY OF IT'S ROYALTIES!!!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! IT'S THE HOLIDAYS!**_

_**Claimer: Wintertime Love, Summertime Love, the Seasons of Love series, all of their plots and original characters belong to ME!!!!!!!!!!! Take them and suffer the wrath of my lawyers!**_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Claire!?"

Claire smiled and pushed herself off of the chair, so she was standing up. The newspaper fell on the floor. As she stood up, she folded her hands against her hips, just like Morgan did at the airport. Claire was wearing fingerless black gloves. Her jeans were beaded around the pockets. Claire was wearing a tight, long sleeved white T-shirt that was covered up by a black button up vest that began just underneath her breasts. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with some strands loose and curling by her face.

"I want her pants, I want her shirt, I want her slippers, and damn it I bet I want her bra and underwear too!" Sam muttered from behind me. Joni stifled a giggle. I would have too but my voice kind of vanished from me as soon as I saw Claire. I wasn't the only one either. My entire family, well, the adults, not the kids, were dead silent. My mom was just smiling. Morgan was quiet too but that only lasted about, oh, ten seconds before…

"**CLAIRE!!!!**" Morgan screamed. Claire jumped slightly and looked up at Morgan. Morgan threw herself across the counter that separated her and Claire. She fell off of the counter and landed on her back on the ground. Mark jumped forward to see if she was okay. She was, because she just scrambled to her feet and threw herself at Claire, hugging her tightly. Claire laughed and hugged Morgan back. After a minute, Claire forced Morgan back.

"Oh, my god! I can't believe you're here! What are you _doing _here? Why didn't you **tell **me that you were coming?" Morgan demanded. Claire just smiled and tipped Morgan's nose with the tip of her finger.

"I'm here to spend Christmas with old friends, I didn't tell you because you would have blabbed it to Jaden as soon as you saw him and I wanted to surprise him and you as well," Claire explained. Morgan just scowled at her for a moment before smiling again and throwing herself at Claire. Claire laughed and forced Morgan off again and then she side stepped her so she was standing in front of me. Claire lowered her head and cocked it to the side, raising an eyebrow at me. "I think he's broken, Morgan," Claire said. She then raised her hand and snapped her fingers in front of my face. I blinked and my head shot back. I looked down at her and then I found my voice again.

"Claire!" I screamed. I grabbed Claire around the waist and spun her around, hugging her tightly. Claire was laughing and hugging me back.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis stared at Jaden as he swung Claire around in a circle. Jealousy coiled in Alexis' gut. It shocked her; Alexis never saw herself as the jealous type. Just the way Jaden was swinging Claire around…

"Jaden Takato Yuki, put me down this instant!" Claire ordered, still laughing. Jaden obeyed and set her on her feet. Claire brushed some hair out of her face and was beaming up at Jaden. Jaden was beaming down at her. The jealousy coiled tighter. Chris quickly sidestepped everyone and walked quickly to Claire.

"My eyes aren't deceiving me! It really is you, Claire!" Chris said. He scooped her up in a quick hug, swinging her around once before setting her down on her feet.

"What is she, a rag doll?" Chazz grumbled. Sam smacked his arm.

"Shut it, Chazz," Sam growled. Chazz glared at her. When Chris set Claire down on her feet, she reached up and smacked him on the back of the head. Chris winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Any particular reason why you just abused me?" Chris asked. Claire was glaring at him.

"Yes, there is. Thanks to you mister, I got _attacked _by a mattress when I was taking care of my bags!" Claire answered. Chris blinked in confusion. He then turned and looked at his wife, who was smiling at no one in particular.

"A mattress?" Chris asked. Lauren giggled and nodded. She pointed up the stairs toward the end of the hallway, toward the spare bedroom.

"The mattress I specifically asked you to get in the spare room _before _you left to go pick up Jaden and everyone," Lauren said. "Instead, you left if propped in the hall outside the door," Lauren continued.

"Where it proceeded to fall on me!" Claire said. Jaden looked at Claire.

"No way," Jaden said. Claire looked at him and nodded.

"Way," Claire said. A smile spread across Jaden's lips.

"Damn, I wish I could have been there to see that!" Jaden said. Claire smacked Jaden on the side of his head. He just laughed.

"Yeah, I was down here making cookies when all of a sudden, I here _kerplunk_ followed by a cuss and 'I'm going to kill, Dad!'" Lauren said as she got some cookies off of the cookie sheet with a spatula. Chris smiled at Claire, both amused and repentant. He also looked thrilled. He must have liked the fact that Claire still called him Dad.

"I'm sorry, Claire-bear," Chris said. Claire shrugged.

"Its okay, this time," Claire said, looking at him. Chris laughed.

"That's it; I need a hug from Claire now!" May said as she forced her way through the gang and to Claire. Shelbi, Jake, and Mike all followed. After all of the hugs were out of the way, Atticus spoke up.

"Jay, who's Claire?" Atticus asked. Jaden looked at Atticus. Claire looked between them before kicking Jaden in the shine. He looked at her confused; the kick wasn't a hard one.

"What was that for?" Jaden demanded. Claire was glaring at him.

"Now why would your friends be asking who I am? Shouldn't they already _know_?" Claire asked. Jaden stared at Claire and looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Claire had heard all about Jaden's new friends from Duel Academy, _all _about them. Shouldn't they have heard _all _about her?

"Ummm, no, they shouldn't," Jaden answered slowly. Claire's eyes narrowed even more before she just smiled. Jaden looked at her confused.

"Okey-dokie then," Claire said.

"That's it?" Jaden asked. Claire shook her head.

"No, but it will be more of a surprise when I actually do get my revenge," Claire answered smiling. Jaden frowned and Morgan just laughed.

"Jaden?" Syrus called. Jaden shook his head and looked at his friends. He smiled and pointed to Claire.

"Guys, meet Claire Sato, Claire, meet the guys," Jaden introduced. Claire smiled at them.

"Jaden, I think she should know our names, too," Bastion said. Claire shook her head.

"No worries, Bastion, I know who everyone is," Claire said. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"How do you know all of our names?" Hassleberry asked. Claire sighed and jerked a thumb at Jaden.

"Jaden here, ever since he started going to Duel Academy, just wouldn't shut _up _about his new friends," Claire answered. Axel looked at her.

"That doesn't explain how you know the names to the faces," Axel said.

"Sure it does, Axel. Jaden sent me pictures of you guys. I have all of your faces in my phone. Creepy, but effective now," Claire answered. Jim nodded.

"That sure is creepy," Jim agreed. Claire nodded. She then placed her hands on the counter top and pushed herself up onto the counter top. Crossing her legs, Claire swiped a cookie off of the sheet and took a bite out of it. Lauren just smiled at her and continued to place the cookies on a plate.

"Mommy, I want a cookie," Mia said. She was standing next to her mother's leg, tugging on her pants. Zoey and Tommy stood next to her, obviously hoping to get a cookie as well. Before Lauren could say anything, Claire leaned back and grabbed three cookies. She held them down for the three of them.

"Here ya go," Claire said. The three of them smiled up a Claire and took the cookies.

"Thank you!" they said. Claire smiled and sat up straight, taking another bite out of her cookie. Jaden smiled at Claire.

"What, I don't get a cookie?" Jaden asked. Claire looked at him. She took one last bite of her cookie before shoving the rest of it in Jaden's mouth. He chocked and cookie crumbs fell on the kitchen floor. Jaden quickly swallowed the cookie and whipped his mouth with the back of his hand, glaring at Claire. Claire smiled and looked at Lauren.

"Mom, Jaden's making a mess of the kitchen," Claire said. Lauren looked at Claire, then Jaden, and lastly the floor. She looked at Jaden with a disapproving expression. Jaden pointed an accusing finger at Claire.

"Claire shoved the cookie in my face!" Jaden defended himself. Lauren rolled her eyes and went back to the cookies. Claire tisked Jaden.

"Excuses, excuses," Claire said. Jaden rolled his eyes and elbowed Claire in the side. Claire just smiled.

"Okay, can we, like, go now?" Blair asked. Claire looked at her, cocking her head to the side confused.

"Go where?" Claire asked. Blair rolled her eyes.

"To our hotel. I think I speak for all of us when I say we're ready to relax," Blair said. Everyone nodded their heads. Claire looked at everyone confused and then at Lauren.

"Explain to me again _who's _staying here," Claire said. Lauren chuckled and smiled. She looked at Claire.

"Only Jaden, Alexis, and Jesse are staying here, sweetheart. We don't have room for everyone," Lauren said. Claire pointed to the living room.

"But you have a big living room, and those couches are pretty damn comfy!" Claire said. Lauren laughed and Chris ruffled Claire's hair, causing her to glare at him as she fixed her now messed up hair. When she finished fixing her hair, Claire looked back at Lauren.

"So Jesse is the guy I'm sharing the guest room with?" Claire asked. Lauren nodded and began to scrub the cookie sheet.

"That's right," Lauren said.

"Wait a minute!" Atticus yelled. Lauren looked at Atticus over her shoulder, as did everyone else.

"What's up, Atticus?" Jaden asked. Atticus looked at him.

"If Claire is sharing a room with Jesse, doesn't that mean you and Alexis are sharing a room?" Atticus asked. Jaden nodded.

"That's right," Jaden answered. Atticus looked at him like he was insane. Claire jumped off of the counter and patted Atticus on the shoulder. He looked at her.

"Relax, Atticus, nothing is going to happen. For Christ's sakes, Jaden's room is _right next to his parents_. And those walls a very thin," Claire assured Atticus. Atticus' cheeks took on slight color. Claire just smiled at him. "And besides, I can't share a room with Alexis," Claire said with a shrug. Aster looked at her confused.

"Why's that?" Aster asked. Claire looked at him.

"I don't know her," Claire said. Bastion pointed to Jesse.

"But you don't know Jesse, either," Bastion said. Claire looked at him.

"Actually…," Claire began to say, trailing off purposely. Jesse chuckled and Claire smiled at him; she smiled back at her. Everyone looked between them confused.

"Jess," Jaden called, causing Jesse to look at him. Jesse raised an eyebrow. Jaden pointed to Claire. "You know Claire?" Jaden asked. Jesse smiled.

"You could say that. This is the first time we've actually met in person," Jesse clarified. Claire smiled. Jaden's head whipped between the two of them.

"What are you _talking _about?" Morgan demanded, folding her hands against her hips. Jesse and Claire smiled at each other.

"I called Jaden at Duel Academy about a month ago, but he was in _detention_ so Jesse answered the phone. We got to talking and then I gave Jesse my cell number and we've been talking a lot in the last month," Claire explained. She turned to smile at Morgan. "Dad wasn't pleased with the phone bill last month. He actually made me pay for _my _part of the bill," Claire said, frowning. Morgan laughed.

"That only ever happens when you go over your minutes by a _lot_," Morgan said. Claire winced.

"Try I nearly tripled them last month," Claire said. Morgan's jaw dropped.

"You have twenty five _hundred _minutes!" Morgan said. Claire glared at her.

"I know, but like I keep track of how many minutes I use! I talk to you, Jaden, Danny, Jesse, and all of my friends!" Claire explained. Sam looked at Claire.

"You have twenty five _hundred _minutes!" Sam gasped. Claire turned and smiled at her.

"Actually, because of last month, I have five thousand minutes now. Dad gave me Nathan's minutes and bought him a Go-Phone, because Nathan doesn't use his phone _nearly _as much as I do," Claire explained. Sam's jaw fell and she whipped around to look at Mike. Mike's eyes grew wide and he started shaking his head.

"Oh, _hell _no! You are fine with three thousand minutes! You _never _go over your minutes!" Mike explained. Sam's lower lip jutted out in a pout. Joni patted her hand.

"Sam, you text everyone anyway, you don't need five thousand minutes," Joni explained. Sam continued to pout but nodded. Claire clapped her hands, drawing attention away from Sam. Everyone looked at her.

"Okay, now that my phone's minutes are out of the way, can we _please _get out of here?" Claire asked. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, we can leave but you guys can stay," Atticus said. Claire looked at him.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" Claire asked. Chazz took a step forward.

"We want to relax. So you guys are going to stay _here_ and we're going to our hotel to relax," Chazz explained. Claire just shook her head and waved her hand in the air.

"Pish posh, you can relax tonight. I need out of this house and I want to go to town, track down some people, all that jazz," Claire said. Chazz glared at her.

"And why do _we _have to go?" Chazz demanded. Claire looked at him.

"Because, what do you intend to do at your hotel?" Claire asked.

"Relax," Chazz answered in a tone that insinuated that she was an idiot.

"Relax how?" Claire asked. That pulled Chazz up short.

"Relaxing like everyone relaxes!" Chazz said eventually. Claire smiled at him.

"Oh, so you're going to relax like _I_ relax?" Claire challenged. Chazz nodded.

"Yes," Chazz answered.

"Oh, so you're going to write and clean the hotel and listen to music and organize every room in the hotel?" Claire asked. Chazz's eyes grew wide. Jaden laughed.

"Give it up, Chazz, you're going to lose," Jaden said. Chazz grumbled and folded his arms across his chest. Claire smiled at him.

"Besides, you'll have time to relax before we run around the city. We still have to drop your bags off at the hotel and get you checked in before four," Claire said. Everyone looked up at the clock on the wall.

It was a quarter to two.

"Alright, good point, Claire," Aster said. He then shrugged. "I don't really feel like kicking it back in a hotel anyway," Aster said. Everyone slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that gets pretty boring pretty fast," Syrus said. Jaden smiled.

"Alright, then, we'll get out of here as soon as Lex and Jess are settled in," Jaden said. Everyone nodded. Jaden grabbed Alexis' bags and headed up the stairs. The gang sighed and resigned themselves to the living room. The adults began to talk in the kitchen over cookies and coffee while all of the younger kids ran back outside to play in the snow. Jesse began to pick up his bags. As he reached for his shoulder bag, a hand reached down and picked it up before he could. As Jesse looked up, he saw Claire shouldering the bag.

"Thanks," Jesse said. Claire smiled.

"No problem," Claire said. She reached down and picked up Jesse's Ruby Carbuncle key chain. She ran her thumb over the top of the key chain. "I love the keychain. Ruby's my favorite Gem Beast," Claire said. Jesse smiled at her.

"Don't tell the others, but she's mine, too," Jesse said. Claire giggled and nodded. She looked at Jesse and held her index finger in front of her lips.

"Our secret," Claire said, winking. Jesse chuckled and nodded. Jaden leaned over the banister in the hall to see Claire talking with Jesse. Claire casually tucked her hair in front of her face behind her ear. This caused Jaden to smile and come up with an evil idea.

"Claire, quit flirting!" Jaden yelled. Claire whipped around and glared at Jaden.

"I'm not flirting!" Claire yelled. Jaden rolled his eyes.

"Sure you aren't," Jaden said in a patronizing tone. Claire growled and Jaden just smiled at her. Jaden then stuck his tongue out at Claire and turned around to go back into his room.

"Jaden Takato Yuki, I'm going to kill you!" Claire yelled. She then ran through the living room and up the stairs. She disappeared down the hall where Jaden's room was. Everyone stared up at them confused. Morgan just laughed and smiled. Everyone looked at her.

"That's Claire Sato, live and in person," Morgan said with a smile.

_**xXx**_

_Part two, check!_

_Please review and enjoy your last part!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	3. Just Follow Me

_Here's your last part! Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: It's Christmas time, Damn it! Don't sue me! I'm saying I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Now take your freaking lawyers and leave me alone!**_

_**Claimer: Haha! I own this plot, this title, and every OC of the Season of Love series. Oh yeah, I own that title too! MWUAHAHAHAHAHA! MINE MINE MINE MINE MINE!!!!!! *runs away laughing manically***_

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jesse slowly walked into the living room, the adults right behind him.

"Oh, I've missed that girl so much," May said as she sat down in the arm chair next to Alexis, cradling Emma in her arms. Alexis smiled down at her goddaughter. May smiled at her and handed Emma over to Alexis, who took her gently.

"She sure kept things interesting around her," Mike said. He sat down on the arm of May's chair and dropped his arm over her shoulder. Chris looked at Lauren. She was standing next to him brushing cookie crumbs off of her apron.

"Now why didn't you tell me Claire was coming to visit?" Chris asked. Lauren smiled.

"I was under strict orders to keep it a secret," Lauren said. Shelbi looked up at her sister-in-law. She was sitting on Jake's lap; he was sitting on the other arm chair by the couch.

"How long have you guys been planning this?" Shelbi asked. Lauren smiled.

"A few weeks. Claire called and wanted to come and visit everyone, completely out of the blue. She asked if she could stay here, which I said I wouldn't have it any other way. She already had the airplane ticket. Her plane was set to arrive about two hours before Jaden's, but instead it arrived only an hour ahead of his. I set up the taxi ride for her and I made sure that no one knew that she was coming or was here," Lauren explained. Jake looked at her.

"So it was all Claire's idea?" Jake asked. Lauren nodded.

"Right down to the tiniest request," Lauren answered. Mike placed his index finger on his chin in a thinking manner.

"I wonder what suddenly made her decide to come and visit us after all of these years," Mike said. Lauren shrugged.

"I wondered that myself but Claire always sidestepped the question quickly, so I didn't press much. I'm just so glad to see her after all these years. She's grown up so much," Lauren gushed. Before anyone could say anything, there was a _crash_ upstairs, followed by Claire laughing and Jaden cussing.

"You were saying?" Chris teased Lauren, who just smiled. Claire came running down the stairs, sliding down the railing and stumbling at the bottom when she finally ran out of railing.

"What happened?" Lauren asked. Claire was laughing and she just shook her head.

"Claire?" Chris asked. Suddenly, Jaden appeared at the top of the stairs, rubbing his head. He looked down at the laughing Claire.

"You are so dead, Claire Sato," Jaden said. Claire eeped and looked up. Jaden started running down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Claire laughed again and started running away from Jaden. Jaden jumped the last five steps and began to chase Claire around the house. He had her cornered the kitchen and it looked to be the end of the chase when Claire suddenly stuck her tongue out at Jaden and jumped across the counter, just like Morgan, but landing on her feet and running to use Chris as a shield between her and Jaden. Jaden kept trying to get to her, but Claire just rotated Chris so he was facing Jaden.

"Quit using Dad as a shield and fight me like a man!" Jaden said. Claire peaked her head around Chris' side.

"I'm not a man, just so you know," Claire said. Jaden tried to reach for her but Claire quickly rotated Chris around. Chris was laughing at them.

"What did you do, Claire-bear?" Chris asked. Claire smiled up at him.

"Nothing, I'm completely innocent. It's all Jaden's fault. He's a bad seed," Claire said. Jaden stared at Claire.

"I'm not the bad seed, she's the bad seed! What kind of father are you for letting me befriend such a monster?" Jaden asked his father. Claire, still keeping a firm grip on Chris' arms, pushed him to the side so she could kick Jaden on the butt. Jaden stumbled forward before spinning around and finally grabbing Claire's arms and pulling her against his chest, pinning her arms underneath his arms. He then began to tickle her as Claire tried to wriggle free. Everyone started laughing at them, everyone but Alexis.

Alexis simply stared at the two of them; the way Claire smiled and tried to kick off Jaden, the way Jaden laughed and smiled down at Claire, the way Jaden's arms wrapped around Claire's frame, and lastly, the way they looked so perfect like that. Claire hadn't even been there an hour and Alexis already felt like she's been seeing her with Jaden for years. The jealousy that began to coil in Alexis' gut didn't tighten, but loosened as another emotion swept in and began to take hold on Alexis.

Fear.

Alexis now began to fear that maybe she might lose Jaden to Claire. They way they were together…they were perfect together. Claire showing up seemed to make Jaden the happiest guy in the world. Alexis continued to stare at them as Claire finally kicked Jaden hard in the knee, causing him to release her. Claire jumped away from Jaden and fell down next to Alexis. Jaden rubbed his knee and explained what the noise upstairs was.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Claire made me trip over Alexis' suitcase and bang my head on the top of my trunk," Jaden explained. Claire smiled as Alexis winced. I smiled at her and sat down the arm of the sofa next to her. "I'm fine though," I assured them, mainly Alexis. She nodded. Claire smiled at her.

"Relax, Alexis. Jaden's head is hard as the rocks that fill it!" Claire said. I reached behind Alexis' head and knocked Claire lightly on the side of her head. She just smiled at me. Alexis giggled at what Claire said. I rolled my eyes and let my arm fall across Alexis' shoulders.

"So, where do I put my bags so we can get out of here?" Jesse asked. I turned around and pointed up the stairs.

"Go up the stairs, turn left, and go straight down the hall to the door at the very end. It's right there," I explained at the exact same time Claire did. I looked at her and she looked at me. Her arm was also extended in the exact same way mine way. Simultaneously, we jerked our arms so we were pointing at each other. "Freak!" we both yelled at the same time. Morgan and my parents, plus my aunts and uncles, laughed at us.

"That was creepy," Chazz muttered. Morgan shrugged.

"Oh, you'll get used to it. Those two are in such perfect sync, it's flippin' creepy!" Morgan said, throwing her arms in the air. I smiled at her and Claire rolled her eyes. Alexis looked between Claire and I before dropping her gaze to Emma, who was sound asleep in her arms. I reached down run my fingers over Emma's blonde hair.

"Alright then, I'll be down in a minute," Jesse said as he headed up the stairs.

"Take your time," Claire and I both said again.

"Stop that!" Chazz yelled. I laughed. Claire just threw a pillow at Chazz's face.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jesse chuckled and disappeared up the stairs. He followed both Jaden's and Claire's directions and walked into the room he was going to be sharing with Claire. He flipped on the lights and took in the room he was going to be spending his winter break in.

There were two twin size beds, opposite each other flush against the wall. The bed closest to the door, right to Jesse's right, was bare minus a simple white pillow, crisp white sheets, and a blue, fleece blanket. The other bed was obviously claimed by Claire. It had a fleece patch work quilt with a fuzzy orange fleece backing. Claire snagged a backrest from Jaden's room, Jesse figured that out because it was flame red, and had her pillow propped up against it. The side table next to the bed had a book, the cover obscured because of the glasses/contact case resting on top of it. Claire's tote bag, black with pink peace signs all over it, and was hanging on the end post of the bed. Claire had her suit case lying across the floor in front of her bed. Jesse noticed that his shoulder bag was hanging on his bed post.

He smiled and sat down on the edge of his bed, laying his suitcase at the foot of the bed just like Claire did. Jesse then laid down on his back and folded his arms behind his head.

Jesse wasn't supposed to tell anyone, but he secretly knew that Claire was going to come and visit Jaden at the same time they all were. Jesse mentioned it during one of their long conversations on the phone. Claire just started rambling that she was, too, and then she just couldn't wait to finally meet Jesse in person. Jesse was thrilled, too. He learned a lot about Claire and began to like the girl a lot. I mean a _lot_.

However, unlike Alexis, Jesse wasn't jealous about the way Claire was with Jaden. He knew everyone about Claire and Jaden, or everything that Claire was willing to tell him.

Jesse sighed and pushed himself up so he was sitting cross legged on his bed. He then stretched his arms above his head and stood up.

"Hey, Jesse! We're leaving! Can you bring me my bag please?" Claire called up the stairs. Jesse smiled at the door.

"Sure, be down in a second," Jesse called back.

"Hurry, hurry," Claire called. Jesse chuckled. He walked over to Claire's bed and pulled the bag off of the post. It was heavier than Jesse thought it would be.

"Why do girls have to carry so much in their purses?" Jesse muttered as he pulled the bag's strap up on his shoulder. As Jesse walked to the door, he grabbed his shoulder bag and slung the strap around his neck so it was secure. He snapped off the light and quickly ran down the stairs. Claire was waiting at the bottom of the steps for him; she was sitting on the last step. Jesse stopped behind her and Claire looked up. She smiled at him. Jesse pulled her bag off of her shoulder and handed it to her.

"You're bag, me lady?" Jesse said in a teasing tone. Claire smiled and stood up. She was wearing a black winter coat with a fuzzy hood. Her hands were covered in white gloves with the black fingerless ones she was just wearing over them. She had a black ear warmer head band on, just like Jesse's.

"Thank you, good sir," Claire said, fake curtsying. Jesse chuckled and Claire took her bag. Claire slung her bag over her neck and she and Jesse made their way to the gang, who was standing in the kitchen waiting for the two of them. Sam and Joni were dressed in their winter clothes. Apparently, they were also going to come.

"Here, Claire, take these," Lauren said, handing Claire a packet of papers. Claire took them and quickly put them in her purse.

"What's that?" Syrus asked. Lauren smiled at him.

"Just things you're going to need for the hotel," Lauren explained. Hassleberry jerked a thumb at Jaden.

"Why didn't you just give it to Jaden?" Hassleberry asked. Claire snorted.

"Because, he'd lose it in two minutes," Claire explained. Jaden scowled at her. He was holding Alexis' hand firmly in his own.

"I would not," Jaden defended himself. Claire looked at Morgan.

"Morgan, who was it that lost your birthday invitations two minutes after you gave them to him?" Claire asked. Jaden flinched and Morgan shot Jaden a glare.

"That would be mister 'I would not'," Morgan said. Jaden smiled, repentant.

"Alright, you got me," Jaden said, sighing. Claire nodded. After bidding farewell to the Yuki adults, the kids made their way outside. Jaden pulled a set of keys out of his pockets and handed it to Jim. Jim took them and looked at him. Jaden smiled at him. "You'll drive the other van, the one on the right. Just follow me," Jaden said. Jim nodded. Claire came up on Jaden's left, as Alexis was on his right.

"You'll get us all lost if we follow you, Jaden," Claire said. Jaden looked at her.

"I would not," Jaden defended himself again. Claire rolled her eyes.

"You got us lost when we were twelve going to the market around the corner. You had a freaking Tom-Tom unit!" Claire yelled, throwing her arms in the air. Jaden glared at her. She just smiled at him and then looked at Jim.

"I'll ride shotgun with Jaden, so he doesn't get lost," Claire said. Jim chuckled and nodded. Claire ducked when Jaden reached out to smack her on the back of the head. She ran to the van and opened the passenger side door. She looked back at the group and smiled. "Or death seat, as the Australians' like to call it!" Claire said. Jim just laughed out loud as Claire jumped in the van, slamming the door. Jaden looked at Jim.

"Really?" Jaden asked. Jim nodded.

"Really, mate," Jim answered. Jaden walked up the driver side of the van, Alexis trailing behind him and climbing in. Jaden jumped in the van and slammed the door closed.

"Well, you learn something new every day," Jaden said. Chazz leaned forward from the back of the van and folded his arms behind Alexis' head.

"Or, for you slacker, ever decade," Chazz said.

"Funny, Chazz," Jaden said as he started the van. Claire turned around in her seat; she stared at Chazz in shock.

"You beat me to the punch! You ass!" Claire said. Chazz just smirked and Jaden laughed. Jaden backed out of the space, waving to his cousins as they waved at him. When Jaden was down to the edge of the drive, Jim pulled up behind him. Jaden turned left.

"Ochi City is to the right, Jaden," Claire said, crossing her legs and leaning back.

"I knew that, I was just doing this to make you happy," Jaden said as he pulled an illegal U-ey. Claire rolled her eyes as they sped down the street toward Ochi City.

"Tom-Tom," Claire sang in a taunting tone.

"Shut it," Jaden mimicked.

_**xXx**_

_Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter!_

_This story won't be updated for awhile, still gotta finish Twin Love and then Taken Heart. School this year is harder than I thought it would be. Sorry._

_Anyway, please visit my website for updates on future updates. There's one I want everyone to read. Also check out the new Seasons of Love tab! : D_

_Have a happy holiday season and a safe and happy New Year!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	4. Welcome Back, Guys!

_Hey everyone! I'm back with updates! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I slammed the car door shut behind me and walked around the back of the car. The gang and I were parked outside of a city park. We decided it would be best to park there and just walk around from there until we decided on what to actually do. Everyone was waiting at the back of the van. I walked over to Alexis and took her hand in mine. She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her. Claire walked around the car and looked at us. Her gaze shifted to Alexis and she looked her up and down. Alexis fidget slightly. I bit down on the urge to chuckle, because Claire did have a gaze that let you know she was seeing everything about you; everything you **don't **want her to see.

"So what are we doing, Jay?" Mark asked as he and Morgan walked up to us, hand in hand. They had followed us in Mark's car. Yes, Mark has a car. And he can drive it! What an over achiever! Claire looked away from Alexis and at Mark and Morgan, mainly Mark. He didn't seem to notice though. Alexis relaxed once Claire wasn't looking at her anymore.

"No clue," I answered Mark's question. Chazz huffed out a breath and folded his arms across his chest. Blair elbowed him in the side. He glared at her but kept his mouth shut. He hasn't been in a good mood since the hotel. We got them all the checked in but he doesn't like the fact that he has to share a room with Atticus, Hassleberry, and Syrus. He also has to share a bed with Atticus again. He's not very fond of that at all.

"Let's just walk around town," Claire offered as she looked away from Mark and stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets. Claire's black tote back was hitched up on her shoulders and seemed rather bulky to just walk around with. Women confound me!

"Sure," I said. Chazz didn't seem very fond of that idea, but he kept the comment to himself. He and Claire kinda duked it out in the car and Claire won, but only because she cheated. She hit below the belt…quite literally. Once we got of the van so they could check in that is. It was rather hilarious, and only those of us in the car actually understood why Chazz was cussing and limping for a half an hour.

So we found ourselves just wondering around town. The gang didn't mind so much after a little bit; our wondering was better than the tour we took last summer!

"Hey, Sam!" a boy called as he walked down the sidewalk. Sam waved at him, smiling. Joni smiled at him but didn't wave. Yeah, Sam and Joni tagged along. We just couldn't ditch them. Believe me, we tried. Or, I did at least. That is until Alexis finally told me to knock it off and let them tag along. She likes Sam a lot, she's always liked Sam. I don't know why.

"Hey, look, Jay! It's our old karate studio!" Claire said, pointing to an old building. With her other hand, she placed white rimmed, rather large, sunglasses over her eyes. I smiled.

"Good times," I said. Claire nodded. Morgan jumped forward, pulling poor Mark along behind her, and looped her free arm through Claire's arm.

"I remember that place! You were one of the best female students among the class. Didn't you floor poor old Brook?" Morgan asked, rather innocently. She smirked when she recalled Brook. Claire smiled as well and I found myself laughing.

"Floored poor old Brook?" Syrus questioned. I nodded.

"Yeah, well, you see Claire and Brook were sparring one time, Brook just wanting to prove herself to her crush of the week," I began to explain when Claire cut me off.

"Crush of the week? Try crush of the _day_. Hell, maybe even crush of the **hour**! But, seriously, you know who she _**really **_was trying to impress," Claire said, smiling at me. I glared at her and she just smiled wider.

"Wait a minute; Brook has had a crush on Jaden for _that _long?" Aster asked. Claire, Morgan, and I nodded in unison.

"Oh, hell yeah. But, of course, Brook would tell you that she's been 'in love' with Jaden for that long. That whore doesn't even know the meaning of love," Claire said, using air quotes. She then stuffed her hands back into her pocket and had her face pulled up into a scowl. Jesse walked up on Claire's vacant side.

"Brook is that one that stalked you guys when you were younger, right?" Jesse asked Claire. She nodded.

"Freaking little bitch. I wanted to cut off all of her pretty blonde hair and shove her face in a garbage can," Claire muttered. Everyone looked at her in shock as Morgan just burst out laughing.

"God, I wish you would! I'd sell tickets! Hell, I'd help you do it!" Morgan said, laughing. Claire didn't say anything and just continued to glare at nothing. I frowned and looked at her. I knew exactly what Claire was thinking. Something I've been able to do for years. It's handy sometimes, other times I wish we weren't so connected.

"What's got you so pissed off, Shelia?" Jim asked, looking at Claire. Everyone looked at Claire confused, even Morgan. Claire shrugged, pulling her arm away from Morgan in the process.

"Don't worry about it; it's ancient history," Claire said, trying to brush it off. Morgan scowled at her; I did too.

"Claire," I said in a low tone. She waved her hand at me, dismissing my tone.

"Later," Claire answered. I frowned but left it at that. I'd make sure she ranted later. Alexis looked between us before dropped her gaze to the sidewalk.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

It amazed Alexis how with a simple wave of the hand Claire could dismiss what she just started. It amazed her more that Jaden let it drop, even though Alexis could tell something about that "ancient history" wasn't so ancient.

Fear lased Alexis' guts.

Keeping an eye on the sidewalk, Alexis tried to fight back all of those feelings that were now drowning her. She and Jaden were dating; she and Jaden were in love. Not him and Claire, never him and Claire. Alexis looked up and saw Claire chatting it up with Jesse, explaining more about the karate school. Alexis just toned them out.

She looked up at Jaden. He was looking over at Mark and chatting it up with him. Morgan was hanging onto Mark's hand. Her free hand was chaffing up and down his hand. His hand was bright red with the cold. Alexis looked down at hers and Jaden's hands.

They were both wearing gloves, their fingers tightly interlocked. Without really thinking about it, Alexis tightened her fingers around Jaden's slightly. Jaden looked away from Mark and down at Alexis, his eyebrow raised. She didn't look back at him though. Jaden just smiled, returned the pressure on her fingers, and brushed his lips over her hair. He looked back at Mark and started talking to him again.

A smile tugged at Alexis' lips. She leaned more on Jaden's side, her other arm coming up to wrap through hang onto Jaden's arm just above his elbow. Jaden's fingers tightened for a moment around her own. With her head leaning on his arm, Alexis looked up at Claire.

Claire had been watching them, Alexis knew that much. Claire had her attention on Jesse. She was using her right hand, gesturing to some things and doing some actions to reenact her story. Though Jesse was on her left side. Alexis' eyes traveled down Claire's left arm to see that her hand was being held by Jesse.

This really threw Alexis for a loop. Jesse and Claire were holding hands like it wasn't anything, like they'd been doing it for years. Alexis remembered how long it had taken her and Jaden to begin holding hands easily; it had been about three weeks. Alexis still had her eyes on their hands, so she could see when Claire moved her hand around so they weren't just holding hands anymore, but their fingers were also interlocked.

Just like that; their first day of meeting in person, and they were already holding hands like boyfriend and girlfriend. Jaden and her took almost a month to hold hands like that.

If Claire could hold hands with Jesse like that so quickly, what would stop her from doing the same to Jaden or worse, getting Jaden to change his mind about his and Alexis' relationship?

The fear Alexis had only now suppressed came back in a tidal wave. Alexis' hand tightened around Jaden's and didn't loosen up. Jaden looked down at her confused but she didn't look back up at him. Jaden just shrugged lightly and returned the pressure on her fingers, pulling her closer to him.

One thing became certain to Alexis then and there.

If Claire was here to try and get Jaden, she was going to have to get through Alexis first.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

We started talking about some pro duels that were going to be on later, somehow getting off on the pro duel Zane was going to be in…next week…

Thank you very much Sam!

"Who is this Adrian Geko character anyway? It says he's not even a pro duelist yet, just the top student at East Academy," Sam said.

"Can we please stop talking about Zane already?" Chazz asked. Joni looked at him.

"If you can get Sam to shut up about Zane, I'll pay you anything," Joni said. Sam pouted at her best friend.

"I don't talk about Zane that much!" Sam defended herself. Joni looked at her.

"You told me Zane's entire life story against my will," Joni said.

"I did not!" Sam yelled.

"You raped my ear,**(1)**" Joni said. Sam's jaw went slack before she snapped her teeth together and scowled at Joni. We were laughing as we rounded the corner. Suddenly, Claire stopped. When she did, we all stopped walking and looked at her.

"Claire, what's wrong?" Mark asked. Claire's jaw was down and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

"No…way!" Claire yelled. Before we could ask her anything, Claire took off in a full blown sprint forward. Jesse staggered forward slightly, I don't know why. When we looked up, she had glomped a person from behind. They were tall, wearing a long black coat. They had shaggy black hair with fading red highlights. Morgan and I laughed as we walked up on Claire and the person, who was trying to pry her off of him.

"Seriously, get _off _of me!" the person said, sounding irritated.

"Geez, Danny, don't you recognize me?" Claire said, jumping off of Danny. Danny looked at her confused. Claire smiled and pulled her sunglasses up off of her eyes and into her hair. Danny gasped.

"Claire!" Danny exclaimed. Claire smiled wider. Danny scooped her up and swung her around hugging her tightly. When they weren't spinning anymore, Danny kissed Claire soundly on the mouth. The gang gapped at them, even Mark, Sam, and Joni did. Morgan and I just burst out laughing. Claire laughed and pushed Danny off of her.

"Down boy," Claire said, laughing. Danny just smiled like an idiot at her.

"Get a room!" Morgan said, laughing. Danny looked up, seeming to see us for the first time. He just smiled at us, not seeming embarrassed about what he just did at all.

"Danny?" a timid voice called from behind him. Danny looked over his shoulder and smiled. He set Claire down on her feet and angled his body back, revealing the person who was standing behind him. It was girl, about seventeen. She had long, very dark brown hair. Her eyes were a light, yet dark, brown. She wasn't very tall, maybe only five foot two. Danny positively towered over the poor girl.

"Kaite** (2)**!" Sam and Joni exclaimed at the same time. Kaite looked up at the calling of her name. She looked at Sam and Joni confused.

"Sam, Joni? What are you guys doing?" Kaite asked. Sam gapped at her.

"I should be the one asking you that!" Sam said. Kaite cocked her head to the side. Danny chuckled.

"You know each other?" Danny asked, gesturing between Sam and Kaite. Kaite nodded and looked up at him.

"Sam and I are on the debate team together. Joni too," Kaite explained. Aster looked at Sam.

"**You're** on the debate team?" Aster asked, shocked. Sam glared at him.

"She's the best on the team; that girl just doesn't know when to give up," Joni explained. Sam nodded and stuck her tongue out at Aster.

"That explains it," Danny said. Kaite smiled and nodded. Sam looked at Kaite with confusion alit in her eyes.

"Anyway, Kaite, why are you hanging out with Danny?" Sam asked. Color flared up slightly on Kaite's cheeks. She raised her right hand to her lips and began to bite on her thumbnail.

"Umm, well, you see," Kaite stammered, trying to come up with a reason. Everyone looked at her confused. Well, everyone but Claire. Claire just smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"They're dating; been dating for awhile now," Claire explained. The color on Kaite's cheeks deepened. We all stared at Kaite and Danny in shock. I don't want to sound mean but Danny is still considered the town punk and Kaite is, well, the town sweetheart, I guess. Those two dating? Opposites must really attract.

"How do you know?" Bastion asked. Claire smiled at him.

"Danny told me when they first started dating," Claire explained. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, but you don't tell me?" I asked. Danny smiled at me. He grabbed Kaite's hand without really thinking about it. The color that faded slightly came back full force.

"You never really asked, Yuki," Danny explained. I sighed and looked down at their joined hands. Danny wasn't, of course, wearing any gloves.

"Geez, Danny, where are your gloves?" I asked. Danny looked down at his hand and then up at me.

"Me and gloves don't mix, Yuki, you know this," Danny said. I sighed and nodded. Claire looked at Kaite.

"You should just tell him to wear gloves, Kaite. Danny's really a big push over," Claire said, winking. Kaite looked at her confused.

"He sure fooled me last summer," Aster muttered. The gang who was here last summer nodded in agreement. Claire didn't hear his comment.

"Danny doesn't seem like a push over," Syrus said, his eyes looking over Danny's towering six foot two frame. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Size wise, no, Danny isn't a push over. But not when it comes to who he really is," Claire said. Hassleberry looked at her confused.

"What?" he asked. Claire groaned and waved her hand in the air in a dismissing manner.

"Forget it, you won't understand," Claire grumbled. She walked over to Kaite and threw her arm over her shoulders. "You might though. Come on, I know _all _of Danny's dirty little secrets," Claire said, pulling Kaite with her as they walked away. Kaite didn't really resist but she didn't look like she really wanted to know all of Danny's dirty little secrets. Danny just smiled after them. I walked over to Danny and stood next to him, my arms folded across my chest.

"So tell me, Danny, how peeved was Brook when she found out Kaite could have you, but not her?" I asked. Danny smiled wider and looked down at me.

"Oh, new level," Danny answered. I smiled.

"Awesome," I said.

"Why do you guys enjoy tormenting this Brook character?" Axel asked. I looked at him.

"You'll understand why when you finally meet her, Axel," I said. Axel seemed confused but nodded.

"Don't threaten your friends, Jaden, it's not very nice," Danny said. I just laughed and placed my free hand on the small of Danny's back; I pushed him forward.

"I'm just warning them," I said. Danny laughed and nodded. Claire and Kaite were waiting for us at the corner; Kaite was smiling. She walked over to Danny and took his hand. Danny smiled at her and looked at Claire with a raised eyebrow. Claire just smiled and winked.

"Yo! Jaden! What's up?" Brad called. I looked in the direction of Brad's voice. Sure enough, he was walking toward us with Chelsea hanging onto his arm. He was actually, honest to God, smiling at me. Brad never has a real smile for me!

"Hey, Brad. Nothing much, we're just wondering around town, trying to decide what to do," I said when he and Chelsea reached us.

"Cool, cool," Brad said.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, folding her arms across her chest. Brad looked at her.

"Our movie just let out and we saw you guys. You don't mind a few more people tagging along, do you?" Brad asked, looking at me. I blinked but shook my head.

"Yeah, sure, we don't mind at all," I said. Brad smiled again, a real freaking smile! Geez, I like this Chelsea person!

"So, what are we going to do now that we have a rather large party?" Bastion asked. I shrugged. We were walking again, Claire walking right next to Danny and Jesse. She and Danny were talking, pointing at some things here and there. Jesse just seemed to be listening, but Claire explained everything to him. Huh…maybe…

"Let's go there!" Claire yelled suddenly. We all stopped and looked to where she was pointing. Claire was pointing to a…dear God, save me!

A teen Karaoke Club!

"YES!" Atticus yelled, doing a little fist pump with his hand. He then looked at me. "Why didn't you show us this place during the summer, Jaden?" Atticus demanded. I scratched the back of my head.

"I, uh, forgot about it," I said. Claire snorted.

"What he meant to say, Atticus, was that he 'conveniently' forgot about it," Claire said. I glared at her while Morgan and Danny started laughing.

"Now I know why I was glad when you moved to America," I said quickly, regretting it instantly. I was afraid Claire might actually take me seriously. Morgan and Danny seemed to believe me, because their jaws fell. Claire simply smiled.

"You were the most upset," Claire said.

"I was not," I shot back quickly. Claire just smiled and looked at Danny.

"Who was it that cried when I told them that I was moving away?" Claire asked. Danny smirked and pointed at me. Claire looked at Morgan. "Morgan?" Morgan just smiled and pointed to me.

"I did not!" I defended myself. Claire looked at me.

"There were waterworks!" Claire said. Danny and Morgan both nodded.

"Definite waterworks," Danny said.

"Balling, you might say," Morgan elaborated.

"I hate you all," I said. They just started laughing and Danny elbowed me.

"So, what are we doing?" Hassleberry asked. I sighed and pointed to the club.

"Might as well," I said. Claire smiled and ran ahead of us, pulling Jesse along behind…her…WAIT ONE SECOND! I zeroed in on Claire's hand. Sure enough, she was holding Jesse's hand. When did they start holding hands!? My eyes narrowed slightly at their hands but neither of them seemed to notice.

When we finally crossed the road, Chazz ahead of us, rather ticked that we were going to a karaoke club. Chazz was to engrossed in his own fury that he didn't notice the slick portion of the sidewalk.

"Chazz, look...," I tried to warn him but he wasn't listening. Chazz caught the ice wrong, slipped backwards, his arms flailing, and fell right on his ass with a grunt. Everyone stopped and looked down at him. Chazz was cringing on the sidewalk. Suddenly, everyone was in a fit of hysterics with Chazz yelling at us rather rudely. Atticus helped Chazz up, fighting his own bout with hysterics. Blair calmed down before the rest of us and sighed.

"Oh, this is going to be one hell of a night."

_**xXx**_

_Yay! Another chapter done! Hope you guys liked it!_

_Okay, here's an update on when updating should happen:_

_Every other week at least. That's right. Now here's some really important news you guys so please remember it._

_Please, please, please, PLEASE do NOT ask me when I will be updating if I don't get the updates up on time. I've received some emails, PMs, and messages on my website asking for me to begin updating this story or if I was going to finish it. Don't do that to me please. I know you guys want the story but with everyone asking me if I'm going to continue, which is always a yes, it's starting to feel like a job guys._

_I do this for pleasure and with everyone pestering me it's starting to feel like work. Please don't make it feel like that for me! Updates will come, when is a mystery at some times, but they come._

_Thanks you guys! You're the best! Remember to review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: I LOVE RON WHITE!!! That's his quote, so I don't claim it. It's in his "You Can't Fix Stupid" routine! It's awesome, hilarious! Check it out!**

**2: No, that name is not spelled wrong. The person that Kaite is based spells her name like that, just so you're all aware!**


	5. How Can You Compete?

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter. Here's the new one, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series! Plus, I don't own any songs sung in this chapter.**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"See, Chazz? I told you we wouldn't be the biggest party here," Claire said as she leaned back against the booth we were in. Chazz glared at her from his spot across the table. Syrus looked around the corner of the booth and stared at the group that just walked into the club. There were about thirty people with them.

"That poor waitress looks like she's about the pass out," Syrus said. Sam looked over her drink and at the waitress for the table. She was fairly short and had long brown hair pulled into a high pony tail. Her terrified blue eyes were hidden behind small rimed glasses.

"Aww, poor Brittany!" Sam said. Joni turned to look at Brittany.

"She looks like she's about to faint," Joni noted. Morgan frowned around her straw and set her drink down, folding her arms across her chest.

"Why did someone as shy as Brittany want a job at the most popular teen hang out in this side of the city?" Morgan asked. Joni and Sam shrugged.

"That would be my fault," our waitress confessed as she set the rest of our drinks down on the table. I reached for one, as they were all the same, when Claire slapped the back of my and grabbed the drink I was just reaching for. I just rolled my eyes and grabbed a different one.

"How is it your fault, Tyra?" Sam asked. Tyra sighed and folded her platter under her arm.

"I didn't want to work here alone, so I convinced Brittany to work here with me. Now she makes more in tips than I do and she always gets the biggest groups," Tyra explained. We looked at Brittany's new table. She was taking their drink orders. She looked very flustered. Tyra sighed and pulled out a pen and notepad. "Anyway, what can I get you?" Tyra asked. Sam stopped drinking and looked up.

"Oh, shit! Who's buying? I'm completely broke," Sam confessed. Everyone but Claire and I froze and looked at each other. Claire picked up a menu and kept drinking.

"The person with the credit card of course," Claire said. Everyone looked at her before looking at Chazz. He was glaring at Claire.

"I'm not paying!" Chazz growled. Claire raised a confused eyebrow at him, looking up from the menu. She continued to suck on her straw. I just chuckled and stood up slightly, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out my wallet. I just flipped it open quickly before nodding and sliding it into the inner pocket of my jacket.

"Relax, Chazz. Claire doesn't mean you. She's talking about me," I said, picking back up my drink. Everyone looked at me confused.

"Since when did you have a credit card, Jaden?" Sam asked. I shrugged.

"Since my birthday; Mom and Dad got it for me," I explained. Sam's jaw fell.

"I want a credit card for my birthday!" Sam said. Joni looked at her.

"You would go over the limit with one visit to the mall," Joni said. Sam looked at her and opened her mouth to defend herself when she snapped it shut.

"Yeah, I would, wouldn't I?" Sam asked. We all nodded.

"Now that that is all clear up, what will it be?" Tyra asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Here, look at this," Claire said. She moved closer to me, pressing her side against mine and pulled her feet up where she was sitting. I pulled my arm out form under her and dropped it on the booth behind her head. Claire moved closer to me when my arm was out of the way. She shoved the menu in my face, her index finger pointing at something on the menu.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis watched as Claire hugged Jaden's side and talked to him about what to order.

It irritated her as to how easily Claire moved closer to Jaden, especially in public. It irritated her even more as to how easily Jaden dropped his arm behind her head, allowing Claire to move closer. Alexis felt her gut tighten as the jealousy bean to seep in.

Claire knew Jaden was taken, right? She wasn't another Brook, right?

"Alexis, what do you like on your pizza?" Claire asked, pulling Alexis out of her train of thought. She jolted forward and blinking in confusion. She looked at Claire, who was still cuddled into Jaden's side. The menu was sitting on the table.

"Excuse me, what? I wasn't listening," Alexis said. Claire's eyes narrowed for a moment before her expression cleared. She sat up and moved away from Jaden. He looked at her confused but Claire kept her eyes on Alexis.

"I asked, what do you like on your pizza?" Claire repeated.

"Anything's fine," Alexis answered. Claire pursed her lips before handing Tyra the menu she was looking at.

"Then just get us three large pizzas. One with just pepperoni, one with just cheese, and one with everything," Claire said. Tyra nodded as she quickly wrote down the order.

"I'll bring your order out shortly," Tyra said as she hurried away.

"Take your time," Claire said as she rested her head in her hand, still watching Alexis. Alexis began to feel very uncomfortable under Claire's intense gaze. Everyone but Jaden looked between Claire and Alexis confused. Jaden simply leaned back in the booth and drank some of his drink.

"Uhh, Claire?" Atticus called.

"What?" Claire asked without looking away from Alexis.

"What are you looking at?" Atticus asked. Claire sighed and leaned back against the booth. She closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her bangs that framed her face.

"Nothing," Claire answered. Alexis flinched slightly but no one noticed. Claire picked up her drink and began to drink it when the lights to the club dimmed and a spot light landed on the stage. The manager of the club walked up onto the stage. He was a young guy, only in his mid-twenties. He had shaggy brown hair and was wearing a long sleeved navy blue shirt and dark washed jeans.

"Good evening everyone! How are we doing tonight?" the manager asked. Some people clapped, some whistled, and the large group in the back cheered obnoxiously. The gang was one of the people in the club to clap, except Claire and Jaden. They just looked over the back of the booth and continued to drink.

The manager smiled.

"Glad to hear that you're all doing well. Now it's time for everyone's favorite part of the evening, open mic karaoke!" the manager said. More cheering and louder clapping filled the club. The manager smiled and stepped down off of the stage. The karaoke machine was up and humming, waiting for the first person to standup and come sing.

No one made a move toward the machine.

"Why isn't anyone going to sing?" Axel asked. Morgan smiled and folded her arms on the table, looking at Axel.

"It's just like the school dance. No one starts dancing until someone else does. Someone else has to start singing before everyone else will jump up," Morgan explained. Axel nodded, accepting this answer. Atticus jumped up.

"Then I shall start this night off right!" Atticus said. Alexis spat her drink across the table as her brother ran across the club and to the machine, looking for a song to sing.

"Dear God, save us all!" Alexis said as she dropped her head into her hands, threading her fingers through her hair. Jaden smiled sympathetically and reached over to wrap and arm around her, pulling her against his side. His hand chaffed her arm soothingly. Claire watched this with hawk eyes. She tapped her chin in a thinking manner before looking back at the stage. Atticus was standing on the stage with a microphone in his hands. The lights dimmed slightly and a spot light fell on Atticus. Everyone was watching as Atticus began singing…

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_

The gang stared at Atticus with their jaws slack. Atticus began shaking his butt and dancing around the stage. Alexis groaned and buried her face in her hands. Claire smirked at the Atticus before looking back at Alexis.

"Such a charming brother you have, Alexis," Claire said. Alexis glared at her.

"Bite me," Alexis muttered. Everyone except Claire looked at her both shocked and confused. Claire simply smirked and set her drink down. She leaned across the table and looked Alexis right in the eyes.

"Bend over, baby," Claire said, smirking.

_Got many money honey, I'm a superstar,  
My life is funny honey, Have you seen my car?  
I know __a lot of people, I'm a superstar,  
Everybody knows me, Right from near too far. _

_I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name) __  
And I just want you to know._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

_  
_"I vote that we don't know him," Chazz said. Everyone nodded_._

"Agreed," everyone muttered as Atticus started to sing the second verse of his song.

_I got a red __Ferrari, I'm a superstar,  
I really like to party, Am I cool or what?  
I love a lot of women, I'm a superstar,  
Star's got a freaky living, That's the way we are._

_I got a plane (got a plane)  
I love the fame (love the fame)  
You know my name (know my name)  
And I just want you to know._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are._

"Do you guys realize that he's singing both the male and female parts of the song?" Aster said. Sam looked at him confused.

"There's a male and female part?" Sam asked. Aster nodded and looked away from Atticus and at Sam.

"Yeah, you'll see what I mean with the next verse," Aster said. Just after that, Atticus began to sing again.

_I got __fortune; I got fame,  
Love it when you say my name.  
Love to party, I am naughty, _((Places index finger on corner of mouth))**(1)**_  
Prettier than everybody! _

"Gah, you're right!" Sam gasped. Alexis just groaned and dropped her head onto the table. Jaden continued to try and console his girlfriend. Claire also continued to watch this like a mother hawk.

_I got muscles, I'm a stud,  
Jealous people kiss my butt,__  
_((Atticus pointed to his butt))_  
I'm so fly I'll make you cry,  
Cross my heart and hope to die._

_I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are.  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are,  
I am a superstar with a big big house and a big big car,  
I am a superstar and I don't care who you are!_**(2A)**

As the song's final cord drifted away, the club fell silent. Atticus was breathing raggedly and smiling like a fool. He threw his arms into the air.

"Thank you all and good night! Don't forget to tip your waitresses," Atticus said as he put the mic back on the stand and made his way back to his seat. He fell right into his spot next to Chazz and Hassleberry, still grinning like a fool.

"Nice song choice, Atticus," Claire said as she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey, thanks Claire!" Atticus said. Claire smiled at him and started moving things around on the table, creating a clear space. Just when Aster was about to ask what she was doing, Tyra walked up with their pizzas, being followed by Brittany, who was carrying the other pizza. They both set the pizzas down on the space Claire just cleared out for them.

"Here you go," Tyra said. Claire smiled up at her.

"Thanks," Claire said. Tyra smiled at her. Brittany whipped her hand across her forehead and sighed.

"Damn, this sucks," Brittany whined. Tyra smiled at her.

"You can quit anytime you want, Brit. I'm not forcing you to stay," Tyra said. Brittany just waved off her comment with a flick of her hand. She looked at Atticus.

"You're a good singer," Brittany complimented him. Atticus beamed at her.

"You think so? I'm hoping to make a career out of it someday," Atticus said. Brad looked at him confused.

"Aren't you a pro duelist?" Brad asked. Atticus nodded.

"Yeah, kind of, but that's just a step toward my real dream of being a pop superstar!" Atticus said, throwing his arms out and whacking Chazz in the face. Chazz growled and smacked Atticus back. Tyra and Brittany laughed and left the group to go to their other tables.

"Hey, Joni!" a male voice called. Joni gasped and looked over his shoulder. A tall boy with orange hair and orange eyes came walking over to the table. He was being followed by two more tall boys. One of them had long black hair pulled into a pony tail and dark blue eyes. The other one had died green hair and bright green eyes. His nose was pierced, as well as his upper lip and eyebrow.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Joni asked as the boy and his friends stopped by the table. Jake smiled.

"We're here looking for a lead singer for our band, what about you?" Jake asked. Joni shrugged.

"Just hanging out," Joni answered. Jake nodded and looked up at the stage, where a girl and her friend were singing a song that no one recognized. Sam looked up at them before looking back at Joni.

"Let's go sing a song!" Sam said. Joni shook her head.

"I'm good," Joni said. Sam pouted.

"Party pooper," Sam muttered. Joni smiled.

"Thanks," Joni said. Sam stuck her tongue out at her. Joni just chuckled and started eating her pizza. Claire looked back at the stage. It was empty and no one was jumping up to go and sing right now. Claire smiled and looked at Jaden.

"Let's go sing, Jay," Claire said. Everyone stopped eating and looked at Claire. Jaden raised an eyebrow at her.

"You've got to be kidding me," Jaden said. Claire raised an eyebrow at him.

"What, are you chicken?" Claire asked. Jaden sighed and shook his head.

"No, but," Jaden began to say but Claire cut him off.

"Chicken," Claire said. Jaden glared at her. Claire smiled at him. "Come on, it will be fun!" Claire said. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Claire, give it up. Not even his entire family could," Sam began to say when Jaden interrupted her. He sighed and set his pizza down on his plate. Jaden grabbed a napkin and whipped the grease from the pizza off of his fingers.

"Fine, let's go," Jaden said, standing up. Claire beamed at him before jumping up and running over to the machine. Jaden smiled and made his way out of the booth and toward Claire, stowing his hands in his pockets as he went to reach her. Sam and Brad both stared at Jaden with their jaws nearly touching the table. Everyone watched as Jaden braced a hand on the top of the machine and leaned down so he could listen to Claire as she scrolled through the songs.

"Did…did Jaden just agree to go and _sing_?" Sam asked, flabbergasted. Jesse looked at her.

"That would be my assumption. What's that so shocking about that?" Jesse asked. Sam shook her head slowly and looked at Brad.

"Jaden's going to sing," Sam said. Brad looked away from his older cousin and looked at his younger one. He nodded.

"That appears to be the case," Brad said, just as shocked as Sam appeared to be. Everyone looked at the two of them confused.

"What's so shocking about Jaden agreeing to go and sing?" Syrus asked the two of them. Sam looked at him.

"Jaden _**doesn't **_sing!" Sam answered. Everyone but Brad looked confused. Danny folded his arm on the table and looked at Sam.

"What on Earth are you talking about? Jaden sings all the time," Danny said. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, well, maybe not _all _the time, but Jaden sure as hell sings. And he's a damn good singer, too," Morgan said. Brad shook his head.

"Allow me to explain. We Yukis have a family night once a month, where the _**entire **_Yuki family goes and hangs out for just one night. Just us, no girlfriends, boyfriends, or regular friends allowed. It's a family rule," Brad explained. Everyone nodded, understanding it. Sam jumped in before Brad could continue.

"Yeah, and last summer, when you guys were here for the first time, we all went out to a family karaoke club just a few blocks away from here," Sam explained. Hassleberry looked at her.

"Is that the night Jaden totally ditched us?" Hassleberry asked. Both Sam and Brad nodded.

"Yup," they answered in unison.

"Okay, but what does that night have anything to do with tonight?" Aster asked.

"Everything," Sam and Brad answered again.

"What is everything?" Bastion asked. Both of them opened their mouths to answer again but Bastion held his hand up, silencing them both. "One of you, please," Bastion clarified. Sam looked at Brad. She gestured her hand to him. Brad nodded and looked at Bastion.

"Okay, Bastion. Answer this: how long did it take Claire to convince Jaden to go and sing with her?" Brad asked. Bastion shrugged.

"A minute, maybe less," Bastion answered. Brad nodded.

"Okay, that's about right. Claire is _**one person**_ and it took her _**less than a minute**_ to convince Jaden to go and _**SING**_ with her. When our family went to the club, not even our entire family could convince Jaden to go up and sing," Brad explained. Everyone looked at Brad in shock. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we _**all **_tried. But Jaden was being his usual stubborn self and refused every time," Sam said, folding her arms across her chest. Morgan looked between the two of them.

"Seriously?" Morgan asked. Both of them nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, even the _**triplets **_went up and sang a song together. But Jaden? Noooo, he wasn't having ANY of that," Sam grumbled. Brad looked up at Claire and Jaden. They were still looking at the song selection. Someone else had jumped up and started singing a song while they were looking.

"Well, something Jaden said to me when I was trying to convince him bugged me until now," Brad said. Sam looked at him.

"What's that?" she asked. Brad rested his cheek on his fist, still watching as Jaden and Claire looked at all the songs.

"Well, Jaden kinda blew up at me, as I was the last person to try and convince him and I think his patience was growing a little thin. But what he said to me made me wonder," Brad said.

"What did he say?" Jim asked. Brad shrugged.

"He said, and I quote, 'Listen, Brad, I don't sing karaoke without…never mind.' He cut himself off quickly and when I asked him about what he stopped saying, he just glared at me and said, 'Don't worry about it, Brad. It's none of your business. I just don't sing karaoke, alright?' So I let it drop. Now I think I know what he was about to say," Brad said. Morgan and Danny nodded, understanding, but everyone else simply stared at Brad confused.

"And what was he about to say?" Alexis asked. It was Morgan who answered.

"He was about to say, and I guarantee this is _exactly _what he was about to say, 'I don't sing karaoke without Claire'," Morgan answered. Alexis' gut tightened slightly.

"That would be my guess," Danny said. Kaite looked up at him.

"Why do you say that?" Kaite asked. Danny looked down at her.

"Just something weird about Jaden, I suppose. He and Claire probably sang karaoke together and he just didn't feel right singing it without her," Danny explained with a shrug.

"So he wouldn't even sing with his own family?" Bastion asked. Morgan looked at him.

"Obviously," Morgan said. Axel looked at her, setting his drink down in the process.

"What about other things they did together? Did he stop doing those, too?" Axel asked.

"Not right away," Danny answered. Syrus looked confused.

"What does that mean?" Syrus asked. Morgan rested her elbows on the table, folding her hands just under her nose.

"Well, Jaden finished out the year and just never signed up again. None of us did really; we all kind of went onto the things we enjoyed the most. Danny stuck with karate while Jaden and I went off into dueling," Morgan explained.

"Did you guys just do that because Claire was gone?" Hassleberry asked. Morgan and Danny both shook their heads.

"No, we all agreed to just do one thing after that year was done; being in high school made all of those activities a bit stressful," Danny explained. Everyone nodded in understanding. Everyone looked at Jaden and Claire. They looked like they just found a song to sing. Claire looked up at Jaden and smiled at him. Jaden smiled back at her. Alexis' gut tightened in jealousy for a second before loosening in fear. She dropped her gaze to the table and picked up her drink, taking a sip of it.

"I wonder what song they chose," Blair said. Mark shrugged.

"We'll find out in just a second," Mark said as Jaden and Claire both jumped onto the stage. They picked up a microphone and the lights dimmed like they did for every performer and the beginning notes to their song began. Claire placed the microphone to her lips and sang the first verse.

_**((A/N: **__Italicized are Claire singing__** and**_ **Bolded is Jaden singing.** _**Bolded and Italicized together are both of them singing**__**.))**_

_Nobody listens to me  
Don't hear a single thing I've said  
Say any things to me  
Anything to get you from my head  
Don't know how I really feel  
The faith it takes to make like I don't care  
Don't know how much it hurts  
To turn around like you were never there  
Like somehow you could be replaced  
And I could walk away from the promises we made  
And swore we'd never break_

_**((A/N: All the talking is DURING the verses))**_

"Wow, Claire's got a good voice," Jesse said. Morgan smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," Morgan said.

"Let's see if Jaden will actually sing, though," Sam said. Danny looked at Sam.

"He will," Danny said. Sure enough, just as Danny finished talking, it was time for the chorus.

((Jaden and Claire look at each other))_**  
I thought I lost you  
**__When you ran away to try and find me__**  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone  
**_((Claire turns around and Jaden ducks out of the way so she can't see him))_**  
And on and on the days went  
But I kept the moment that we were in  
And I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you  
**_((Claire grabbed Jaden's hand))_**  
But I thought I lost you  
**_((Claire throws Jaden's hand))

"He did sing, but Claire kind of covered up his voice," Hassleberry said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Then wait for Jaden's solo verse," Danny said. Jaden began to sing his own verse.

**I felt so empty out there  
And there were days I had my doubts  
But I knew I'd find you somewhere  
'Cause I knew I couldn't live without  
You in my life for one more day  
**((Claire and Jaden look at each other))**  
**_**And I swore I'd never break the promises we made**_

Everyone but Morgan and Danny stared at Jaden with shocked expressions.

"Oh, my, GOD! Jaden's an _**awesome **_singer!" Sam gasped. Danny and Morgan laughed at her expression.

"Told you," they both said in unison. Jaden and Claire began to sing the chorus the second time.

((Jaden and Claire look at each other))_**  
I thought I lost you  
When you ran away to try and find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone  
**_((Claire turns around and Jaden ducks out of the way so she can't see him))_**  
And on and on the days went  
But I kept the moment that we were in  
And I hoped in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you  
**_((Jaden grabbed Claire's hand))_**  
But I thought I lost you  
**_((Jaden threw Claire's hand))

"They're not even looking at the monitor anymore," Axel said. Danny nodded.

"Yeah. My guess is they already know the lyrics to the song," Danny said. Before anyone could say anything more, Jaden began to sing again. Claire wasn't on stage anymore.

"Where did Claire go?" Syrus asked but was quickly shushed by the rest of the table.

**I told myself I wouldn't sleep  
Till I searched the world from sea to sea**

Claire begins to sing her verse somewhere off stage. The spot light shoots over to where her voice is coming from. Claire is down on the ground between two tables a couple feet away from the stage. Jaden jumped off the stage and walked over to her as she sang her verse.

_I made a wish, upon a star  
_((Claire raised her right hand in the air and pointed at the ceiling))_  
I turn around and there you were_

((Claire slowly drops her arm as she and Jaden come face to face))_**  
Now here we are  
Arrreee…**_

_Here we are…  
I thought I lost you_

**I thought I lost you, too**

_I thought I lost you_

**I thought I lost you**

_YOU!_

Claire ran around one of the tables as she and Jaden continued to sing the song. Jaden followed her around the table; they were headed for the stage.

_**I thought I lost you  
When you ran away to try and find me  
I thought I'd never see your sweet face again  
I turned around and you were gone  
And on and on the days went  
But I kept the moment that we were in  
**_((Claire walks up the stage stairs backwards, singing right in Jaden's face as he followed her))_**  
And I knew in my heart you'd come back to me, my friend  
And now I got you  
**_((Jaden grabbed Claire's hand and spun her into his chest))_**  
But I thought I lost you  
**_((Jaden spun Claire out, still hanging onto her hand))

_But I thought I lost you_

**I thought I lost you, too**

_**So glad I got you, got you**_

_So glad I got you, yeah, yeah_

Claire and Jaden walked to each other until their faces were so close, their noses were practically touching.

_I thought I lost you_

**I thought I lost you, too. (2B)**

As the last note drifted away, the club was completely silent. Jaden and Claire were grinning at each other. Suddenly, the club was in an uproar. Jaden and Claire looked away from each other and toward the club. The gang was clapping and whistling louder than the rest of the club, except for Alexis.

Alexis was clapping her hands lightly but soon stopped. She looked away from the stage and down at the tabletop. They were awesome; Alexis had to admit to that. What bugged her most, or what frightened her most the _chemistry_ they had during the song.

They moved perfectly together; their moves precise as if they had them practiced. They didn't though, because that was their first time singing that song. Even not being together for six years, they were still that in sync, it was frightening.

How was Alexis supposed to compete with that?

_**xXx**_

_X.X I'm so dead. My brain wants a vacation now. Two weeks to write this chapter. It's over 5000 words! Only 1000 of them are lyrics, more or less. Gah!_

_Don't hope for every chapter to be this long, guys, __**'cause they won't.**__ Hope you liked it though!_

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: Things that look like this: **((example))** are things the singers do during the song. Yes, Jaden and Claire's song had more than Atticus' but that's because I had their routine envisioned in my head for so long!**

**2: Here are the songs and who they're by:**

**A: Superstar by Toy-box (Atticus' Song)**

**B: I Thought I Lost You by Miley Cyrus and John Travolta (Jaden and Claire's Song)**


	6. Don't Mess with Morgan

_Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been very busy with finish school, my novel to get published, and work. My computer also was broken for a week, the very same week I planned on updating, so I couldn't! So I apologize and will hopefully be updating more with school ending in two days! We'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, here's the next chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Claire and I went back to our seats. I sat down next to Alexis and Claire fell down next to Jesse. When I was sitting down, Alexis slid closer to me and wrapped her arms through mine and hung onto my arm. Her hands grabbed mine and locking our fingers together, her other hand lying on the top of mine. I looked down at her confused but she didn't look back up at me, her gaze was focused on something else. I looked up and Claire was looking at us closely.

I could practically _see _the little hamster a running on its wheel.

"Great job, mates," Jim said to us. I smiled at Jim.

"Thanks Jim. I think now it's your turn," I said. Jim laughed and shook his head.

"Thanks, but no thanks," Jim said, smiling.

"I really want to go up and sing," Sam said, pouting. Joni turned back around in the booth; she was sitting on her knees talking to Jake and his friends who were in the booth behind her. Joni looked at Sam.

"Then go and sing; it's not that hard," Joni said. Sam glared at her.

"You know I don't like to sing by myself; come and sing with me!" Sam pleaded. Joni shook her head.

"I don't sing," Joni explained. Sam pouted and curled up closer to Joni.

"Joni," Sam began.

"Oh no you don't," Joni said, trying to get away from Sam and failing quite miserably I might add.

"Please come and sing with me Joni, please!" Sam cried, giving Joni her best puppy dog eyes. Seriously, I don't think even May would be able to tell Sam no with that look.

"No," Joni said seriously.

"Damn!" Brad and I both yelled. Sam glared at us.

"Hey, if she can tell you no when you give her that look, dude, you're losing your touch," Brad said. Sam gasped and grabbed Joni firmly on the shoulders. She then started shaking her furiously.

"Come sing with me you bitch! COME ON! COME ON! COME _**ON!!!!!!**_" Sam cried.

"Fine! Just stop shaking me!" Joni yelled.

"Deal," Sam said, dropping Joni like last week's shoes. Joni shook her head and sat up. She looked at Kaite. Kaite was curled up under Danny's arm, her head resting on his shoulder. I'll admit they looked extremely cute together.

"If I have to sing, you have to sing, too, Kaite," Joni said. Kaite stared at Joni with huge eyes.

"No, thank you, but I don't sing," Kaite answered quickly. Joni rolled her eyes.

"I've heard you sing before, Kaite, and you have an _awesome _voice! Come on; let's go rock out that stage!" Sam piped in. Kaite shook her head vigorously.

"No, thank you," Kaite said again. Sam continued to pout at Kaite. Joni just stood up and grabbed Kaite's wrist.

"No arguing, you are coming," Joni said as she yanked Kaite out of her spot. Kaite tried to pull herself free but somehow couldn't get free.

"Let me go, Joni!" Kaite yelled. Joni ignored her and looked at Sam.

"Come on," Joni said. Sam smiled and jumped up, following an annoyed Joni and a freaked out Kaite. Kaite shot a frantic look back at us.

"Danny!" Kaite yelled, reaching back toward us.

"I wouldn't if I were you," I said as Danny made a move to stand up. Danny looked at me confused.

"Wouldn't what?" Danny asked.

"Try and stop Sam, do you really want to go up against her when she really wants something?" I asked, looking at him. Danny looked at me, then at Sam, Joni, and Kaite, who was still trying to get away I might add. Danny sat back down.

"Umm, no," Danny said.

"Smart choice," Brad said. "Last time I tried to stop Sam from getting what she wanted, I ended up with a hernia," Brad said. I looked at Brad like was a moron.

"Hey, you usually look at me like that!" Mark said, pointing at me. I would have turned the look to him but I think Brad's the bigger moron…right now.

"Grandpa had the hernia you moron! You just ended up with a broken arm and dislocated shoulder!" I said. Everyone looked at us surprised. Brad nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's where I heard that word!" Brad said. Chelsea and I both smacked ourselves on the forehead. She looked up at him.

"You're lucky you're cute," Chelsea said. Oh my God, she speaks! Brad smiled at her.

"Cute, am I?" Brad said with a wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Umm, not so much anymore," Chelsea said. Brad's face fell.

"Oh, now I'm devastated," Brad said with a dramatic gesture. Chelsea smacked him lightly on the chest.

"They're going to sing now," Syrus said. We all turned to see Joni, Sam, and Kaite standing on the stage. Kaite wasn't running but that was probably because she couldn't move.

"I'll go get her off that stage, Jaden, I swear to God I will," Danny whispered. I looked at him.

"Then you'd have to deal with Sam. Do you want to end up like Brad?" I asked. Danny looked at Kaite.

"She's worth it," Danny whispered. Morgan looked at him.

"Okay, group 'aww' on three! One…two…three," Morgan counted, shooting up her fingers as she did.

"Awwww!" everyone said in unison. Danny shot Morgan a dirty look and then looked back at the stage as the song began.

Sam sang the first verse.

_They  
Say  
They don't  
Trust  
You  
Me  
We  
Us  
So we'll  
fall  
If we  
must  
Cause it's you,  
me  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

_**((A/N: Going on during the verse))**_

Kaite tried to hide herself behind Joni but Joni side stepped her and forced her back into the center of the stage. When the chorus came, everyone but Kaite started singing it.

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
((Sam spun around so her back is to the audience))  
((Joni pulled Kaite so the three of them formed a circle in the middle of the stage))  
((Sam started doing twirling her fist around and stomping her foot in rhythm with "About Us"))  
((Joni joined in but Kaite just stood there))_  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
_((Sam spun around and ran away toward the edge of the stage; Joni followed. Kaite stood there))_  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Toward the end of the chorus, Sam tried to get Kaite to step up and sing the next verse. Kaite shook her head quickly, looking panicked. Sam kept trying but Kaite kept refusing. When the verse came up, Joni jumped forward and began to sing the second verse.

_If  
they  
hurt  
you  
They  
hurt  
me  
too  
So  
we'll  
rise  
up  
Won't  
stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about_

_It's all about us (all about us)_  
((Joni spun around so her back is to the audience))  
((Sam ran to Joni, Kaite followed slowly. The three of them formed a circle in the middle of the stage))  
((Sam and Joni started doing twirling her fist around and stomping her foot in rhythm with "About Us"))_  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
_((Kaite started doing what Sam and Joni were, slowly and hesitantly))_  
All about us  
All about us  
We'll run away if we must  
_((Joni and Sam spun around and ran away toward the edge of the stage; Kaite followed slowly))_  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)  
It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)  
It's all about us_

Just like last time, Sam tried to get Kaite to go up and sing. This time though, Kaite took a hesitant step forward so she was standing in the middle of the spot light. As the Kaite began to sing, she kept her gaze locked on the floor.

_They don't know  
They can't see  
_((Kaite slowly looked up at the audience))_  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
_((Kaite gets confidant and starts getting into the song))_  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_((Kaite spun around and the three of them did what they have been doing))_  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about, all about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about, all about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
_((Kaite ran away to the edge with Sam and Joni))_  
'Cause ya know (ohhh ohhh)_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us (It's all about us)  
It's all about love (It's all about us)  
In you I can trust (It's all about us)_

_It's all about us_

_It's all about us. _**(1A)**

When the song ended, the club was clapping. Not surprising, it was a really good performance. Sam was bowing and laughing; Joni was waving and smiling. Kaite was smiling hugely and waving, too. She laughed quickly before putting her mic back on the stand and jumping off of the stage. Sam and Joni followed her. They all quickly fell back into their seats, Danny tucking his arm tightly around Kaite and hugging her to his side; he was smiling like a real idiot, like he was proud of Kaite for doing what she just did. He is, I know. Stop calling me an idiot!

"Hey, you're a great singer!" Jake said. He was leaning behind Joni with his arms folded behind her head. Kaite smiled up at him, not at all timidly.

"Thanks. Who are you?" Kaite asked. Jake smiled at her and extended his hand toward her. Kaite took it and shook it.

"I'm Jake, Joni's older twin brother** (2)**," Jake introduced himself for the first time. Kaite nodded and withdrew her hand from Jake's. "So, I was just wondering, you want to be in my band?" Jake asked Kaite. She stared at him with wide eyes.

"Me?" Kaite gasped. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, you're awesome. I think you'd be perfect for our lead singer," Jake rambled. Kaite swallowed.

"Lead?" Kaite whispered. You could practically _see _her shell reforming around her. Sam and Joni smiled at her.

"Come on, Kaite! You'll rock out their garage!" Sam said, smiling at Jake when he shot her a dirty look. Joni giggled and nodded. Kaite smiled and looked between the two of them before looking back at Jake.

"Sure, why not," Kaite said. Jake beamed at her.

"Awesome! I'll get you a copy of the songs and rehearsal times and give them to Joni to give to you," Jake said. Kaite nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Kaite said. Jake smiled at her again before dropping back into his seat and talking quietly to his band members. Danny looked down at Kaite, uncertainty cloaking his dark blue eyes.

"Kaite, are you sure?" Danny asked her. Kaite looked up and smiled at Danny reassuringly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Kaite said. Danny smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead, causing her to blush. Everyone laughed lightly at her.

"Can I ask you a question, Danny?" Chazz asked. Danny looked at Chazz confused.

"Do I really have much of a choice?" Danny asked.

"No," Blair said. Chazz shot her a dirty look before looking back at Danny.

"You're dating Kaite, correct?" Chazz questioned. Sam looked at Chazz like he was a moron.

"Nooo, they just suddenly telepathically broke up in the last two seconds," Sam said sarcastically. Chazz looked at her.

"Is your name Danny?" Chazz asked.

"Not unless someone changed it telepathically in the last two seconds," Sam said. Chazz glared at her.

"What's your question, Rich Boy**(3)**? You're getting annoying," Danny said. Chazz looked back at him.

"If you're dating Kaite, then why did you kiss Claire when you first saw her?" Chazz asked. The gang looked at Danny, even Sam and Joni. Apparently, that question was burning in all of their minds.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Why did you kiss…," Chazz began to ask again but Danny cut him off by waving his hand around.

"Don't repeat the question you moron, I know what you were asking!" Danny said. Chazz just looked at him.

"Then why did you?" Bastion asked. Claire, who was leaning back against Danny's right side, looked over at Bastion.

"Danny always does that," Claire said. Everyone looked at each other.

"Umm, no he doesn't," Syrus said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Listen, squirt, what Claire meant is that I _used _to do it all the time when she still lived here. After a long time of not seeing each other, I'd always kiss them," Danny said. Everyone looked confused.

"Them?" Jim questioned. Danny nodded.

"Well, yeah, her and Morgan. Hell, I'd still be kissing Morgan like that if she didn't have a boyfriend who could knock me out," Danny said. Mark looked at Danny in shock.

"You think I could knock you out?" Mark asked. Danny nodded.

"Well, sure, with those huge muscles you sure as hell could," Danny said. Mark looked at his arm; he flexed.

"Yeah, well, I do pump a little iron," Mark said with the slightest hint of being smug. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't go and get all vain on me now baby. I may have to leave you," Morgan said. She was only teasing of course, but Mark still freaked out.

"Gah! I'm sorry!" Mark said, throwing his arms around Morgan, hugging her. It was silent for a few minutes until Mark spoke up, "What does 'vain' mean?" We all sighed. Claire smiled at Morgan.

"A real keeper," Claire said. Danny laughed and nodded.

"I told you you'd like him when you finally met him," Danny said. Claire nodded. Morgan looked at him confused.

"When did you tell her that?" Morgan asked. Danny's eyes grew wide, like he just walked himself into a trap.

"Smooth, genius," Claire muttered, looking down at her book. Why she has a book with her, I do not know.

"Danny," I said in a low, no-nonsense tone. Danny smiled at me.

"Okay, I confess. I knew she was coming," Danny confessed, throwing his hands up. Morgan and I stared at him in shock.

"You? For how long!?" Morgan demanded. Danny shrugged.

"Awhile," Danny said.

"You looked so surprised when you realized it was Claire hugging you," I noted. Danny smirked.

"I'm a good actor," Danny said smugly. I rolled my eyes and smacked him. Danny held up his hands in his own defense. "Hey, don't abuse me. I'm not the only who knew she was coming," Danny said. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Well, of course Lauren knew, Danny," Morgan said. Danny glared at her.

"I meant someone else, one of us, Morgan," Danny said. Brad looked at him.

"Who knew? Obviously none of you guys knew," Brad said, looking pointedly at Bastion, Aster, and the others. They shook their heads.

"This is the first time I ever met Claire," Hassleberry explained. Blair nodded.

"Yeah, I never knew who she was before today," Blair explained. Everyone else murmured their own comments.

"Then who knew?" Chelsea asked. Danny placed his index finger on his chin.

"Some guy Claire was getting really chummy with. She once accidently added him to our phone conversation, or she said it was an accident, and we talked," Danny explained. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, that's so informative," Chazz said sarcastically. Blair just smacked him out of habit; Chazz didn't even waste any energy on glaring at her, quite a shocking move on his part. Danny glared at Chazz though.

"Stuff it, Rich boy," Danny spat. Chazz just glared at Danny.

"What was the guy's name, Danny?" Bastion asked. Danny placed his finger back to his chin and looked up at the ceiling as he tried to recall the other guy's name. As Danny did this, Jesse picked up his drink and looked away from Danny.

"Claire only said his name a few times and he only said his name once I think…it starts with a 'J', I know that for sure. Jared…no, Jason? No, that's not it…Jim? No, no, no, not the right voice…hmmm…Jensen…that's not it either!" Danny was getting very frustrated, even a blind hobo could see that. Suddenly, Danny punched his hand on top of his other hand. "Jesse! That was it!" We all whipped our heads in Jesse's direction. Jesse suddenly became very interested in the party of all guys across the club.

"You knew?" I demanded. Jesse looked at me.

"Knew what?" Jesse asked innocently. I glared at him. Jesse laughed nervously. "Okay, that didn't work," Jesse said.

"Why did you know?" Axel asked. Jesse set his drink down.

"She told me because she wanted to make sure Jaden was going to actually come home for the break," Jesse explained. I looked at him confused.

"Why wouldn't I come home for the break?" I asked confused. Jesse looked at me.

"She didn't want you to go to Alexis' for the holiday when she was coming to visit," Jesse answered. I nodded.

"Ah, good move on her part," I said. Jesse nodded.

"Did you guys plan on going home for the break, Lexi?" Atticus asked. Alexis and I both shook our heads.

"We both intended to come back here for the break," Alexis said. Atticus nodded. Everyone kind of dropped the conservation after that. Alexis loosened her hold on my arm and relaxed slightly. Something really was up with her lately; she has never been this clingy before. Not that I mind, it's just…different…odd.

"Who's going up next?" Chelsea asked. We all looked at her. She was sitting next to Brad looking rather comfy.

"No clue," Jim answered. Mark looked at me; he had his arm behind Morgan's head and over her shoulders.

"Why don't you go up again, Jay?" Mark asked. I looked at him.

"By myself?" I asked. Mark shook his head.

"Nah, why don't you go and sing with Alexis?" Mark asked. I looked down at Alexis. She was looking at Mark confused.

"Sing?" Alexis asked. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, come on. Go and sing," Mark said.

"Yeah, go and sing," Atticus encouraged with a big smile. Alexis frowned. I laughed and stood up, pulling Alexis with me. We wormed our way out of the booth and toward the machine.

"We're actually going to sing?" Alexis asked me. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" I asked. Alexis shook her head. I laughed and hugged her to my side as we looked at the song list.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Oh, ho ho! This should be awesome! Does anyone see Brook anywhere?" Morgan asked as she frantically looked around the club for the blonde haired slut. Claire tensed and glared around the club

"No, I don't," Claire said icily. Everyone looked at her confused, even Danny and Morgan.

"Oookay, why do you want her here anyway Morgan?" Syrus asked. Morgan smiled at him.

"To piss her off, duh!" Morgan said, smiling. Everyone looked confused. Mark explained.

"Brook thinks she loves Jaden and if she sees him and Alexis singing on stage, then she would get super jealous and therefore, pissed," Mark explained. Everyone nodded.

"Dude, I would totally love to see that," Danny said, smiling hugely. Morgan nodded enthusiastically.

"Me, too," Morgan said. Claire narrowed her eyes at the table.

"I could do without a visit from the whore, thanks," Claire muttered quietly. Jesse was the only one who heard her. He leaned down so she could be the only one to hear him.

"Did Brook do something worse than what Danny and Morgan know?" Jesse asked. Claire looked up at him.

"They know, they just forgot," Claire answered. Jesse's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"What did she do?" Jesse asked. Claire shook her head. She placed one hand on Jesse's thigh and patted it lightly.

"I'll tell you later," Claire said. Jesse nodded and sat back up. Claire's hand remained on his thigh.

"Oh, it looks like they found a song," Kaite said. Everyone looked at the stage. Jaden and Alexis were standing on the stage. The manager was handing each of them a mic headset.

"Why do they get headsets?" Hassleberry asked. Joni shrugged.

"I dunno; I guess their song needs it or something," Joni said. Everyone looked confused but couldn't voice another question as the lights in the club dimmed and the first notes to Jaden and Alexis' song began.

_**((A/N:**__ Alexis singing is italic, _**Jaden singing is bold, **_**and both of them singing is both**__**))  
((A/N: They follow the instructions the dance says; just imagine it!))**_

_Take my hand,  
Take a breath,  
Pull me close,  
And take one step,  
Keep your eyes locked on mine  
_((Jaden was looking at their feet but Alexis placed her finger under his chin and lifted his head up))_  
And let the music be your guide._

**Won't you promise me**  
(_Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_)  
**We'll keep dancing**  
(_To keep dancing_)  
_**Where ever we go next.**_

_**It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
**__So can I have this dance?_  
(**Can I have this dance)**  
_**Can I Have this dance?**_

**Take my hand,  
I'll take the lead,  
And every turn will be safe with me,  
Don't be afraid,  
Afraid to fall,  
You know I'll catch you through it all  
**  
**And you can't keep us apart**  
(_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_)  
**Cos my heart is  
**(_Cos my heart is_)  
**Wherever you are**

_**It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you.  
It's one in a million,  
The chances of feeling the way we do.  
And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
**__So can I have this dance?_  
(**Can I have this dance**)  
_**Can I Have this dance?**_

_Ohh no mountains too high and_  
_**No oceans too wide,**_  
_**Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.**_  
_Let it rain,_  
_**Let it pour.  
What we have is worth fighting for.  
You know I believe that we were meant to be.  
**_  
_**Oooohhh.**_

_**It's like catching lightening,  
The chances of finding someone like you**_ (_like you_)  
_**It's one in a million,**_  
_**The chances of feeling the way**_ (_way_) _**we do.**_  
_**And with every step together,  
We just keep on getting better.  
**__So can I have this dance?_  
(**Can I have this dance**)  
_**Can I have this dance?**_

_**Can I have this dance,  
Can I have this dance?**_** (1B)**

Jaden and Alexis were nose to nose at the end of the song, Jaden smiling like a fool and Alexis smiling. Claire gasped and spun around, grabbing Morgan's bag that was sitting on the table.

"Claire?" Morgan said. Claire ignored her and dug through Morgan's bag until she found Morgan's digital camera. Once she found it, she threw Morgan's bag back at her and quickly turned on the camera. Claire then aimed the camera at Jaden and Alexis and snapped a picture as soon as Jaden captured Alexis' lips in his own.

The club began to hoop and holler, some guys whistling. The gang was laughing and doing the same. When Jaden pulled back, Alexis was a deep scarlet. He just laughed and kissed her on the forehead briefly. Claire snapped a picture of that too.

"Got cha!" Claire smiled triumphantly. Morgan jerked forward and began to shake her hand frantically at Claire.

"Gimme, Gimme! I wanna see!" Morgan said. Claire laughed and handed Morgan her camera. Everyone leaned in as Morgan clicked into the picture review.

The first picture was Jaden holding Alexis tightly with his eyes closed and his lips on her forehead. Alexis and her eyes closed contently. Morgan went back to see the first picture. This one was different. Jaden had Alexis bent back slightly so she was in a slight dip and his lips were on hers. Both of their eyes were closed. Alexis had her hands on Jaden's cheeks, holding his face to hers.

"Awww, so cute!" Sam gushed as she snatched the camera from Morgan. She looked up at Claire. Claire was talking with Jesse quietly. Jesse was frowning slightly but Claire was looking impassive. "Claire, where did you learn to take pictures like this?" Sam asked. Claire turned and smiled at Sam.

"My mom's a professional photographer, so she's taught me a thing or two," Claire explained. Sam nodded and continued to flip between the two pictures.

"Yet she won't get you your own camera," Morgan said. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Don't get me started," Claire said.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Get you started on what?" I asked as Alexis and I slid back into our seats. Claire waved her hand in the air.

"Mom, me, digital camera," Claire explained briefly. I nodded.

"Ah, yes, the age old struggle," I teased. Claire's rebuttal was a quick flash of her tongue in my direction.

"Why are you guys talking about digital cameras anyway?" Alexis asked. Sam leaned forward with Morgan's digital camera in hand.

"These pictures that Claire just took on Morgan's camera," Sam explained. Alexis looked confused. She took the camera and turned it around to look at the view screen. I looked down at the camera. The first picture was me kissing Alexis' forehead and then Alexis went back and the picture was me kissing Alexis on the lips.

"Whoa," I said. Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I was hoping for blackmail material but I got stuck with that, bummer," Claire said with a shrug. I rolled my eyes but didn't look away from the camera. Alexis turned off the camera and handed it back to Morgan. I noticed out of the corner of my eye Claire whispering Jesse something before standing up and disappearing down the restroom hall. Sam was talking with Joni and when she looked to where Claire was sitting, probably to ask her something, and Claire wasn't there.

"Where is Claire?" Sam asked. Jesse and I both jerked out thumbs in the direction of the bathrooms.

"Bathroom," we both said at the same time and then froze. Everyone stared at us. Chazz groaned.

"Not another set of freaks," Chazz grumbled. This earned him a swift elbow jab from Blair. Jesse and I smiled at each other.

"Jaden! I'm so glad to see you back in town for your Christmas Break!" an all too familiar voice said. I flinched and Morgan growled. Danny and everyone else besides Jesse, Jim, and Axel tensed. We all looked up to see Brook standing at the edge of our table, smiling at us. More at me…a rather creepy smile, too. Brook's bleach blonde hair was pulled into a high pony tail, showing off her real diamond earrings. Her bright blue eyes were completely on me. The matching diamond necklace was low enough so it stopped just before her cleavage just so people would be drawn to stare at it. Brook was wearing a tight, V-neck blouse and a tight, very short denim mini-skirt. She was in very tall high-heels.

I forced a smile.

"Hey, Brook," I said through slightly gritted teeth. Brook continued to smile at me. Her eyes quickly darted around the group. As she did, Alexis moved closer to me, grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together, wrapping her arm through mine to do so. When Brook looked back at me and she noticed Alexis, her eyes went flat, her smile vanished, and her nostrils flared slightly before she regained her composure. I resisted the urge to laugh and I could _feel _the smugness that radiated off of Morgan.

"Who are your new friends?" Brook asked, gesturing to Jesse, Axel, and Jim.

"I'm Jim," Jim introduced, tipping his hat toward Brook but not doing anything else.

"Axel," Axel said briefly. He obviously didn't like Brook. Then again…Axel kind of had that persona around him for anyone.

"I'm Jesse," Jesse introduced himself, smiling at Brook. He was just too nice. Brook blinked when she looked down at him.

"Are you Jaden's twin brother? I never knew Jaden was a twin, though it makes sense," Brook babbled. Jesse chuckled and shook his head.

"No, we're not twins," Jesse said. Brook sighed.

"Pity," Brook muttered. Jesse turned his head so he could raise an eyebrow at me. I just jerked my shoulders up quickly.

"What do you want, Brook?" Morgan demanded. "We were having a very pleasant time without you here," Morgan went on before Brook could say anything. Brook glared at her.

"I just saw Jaden over here and I decided come over and say hi," Brook said, trying to be innocent.

"Jaden, of course," Morgan snarled. Brook glared at her. Morgan glared back at Brook when she suddenly smiled. She folded her hands underneath her chin and looked at Brook. "Brook, did you see Jaden and Alexis' song just now?" Morgan asked. Brook tensed.

"Maybe I did, what of it?" Brook asked. Morgan smiled.

"Let me guess, you saw how it ended?" Morgan asked. Brook hissed at Morgan; she hit a sore spot with Brook. I just rolled my eyes. I'll never understand Brook, not that I really want to…

Brook looked away from Morgan and down at the booth, noticing the empty spot between Jesse and me were Claire was sitting. Brook smiled and pointed to the spot.

"Is that spot taken?" Brook asked with a flutter of her eyelashes. I opened my mouth to answer her when another voice spoke up.

"Yes, whore, it is," Claire spat icily from behind Brook. Rage contorted on Brook's face as she spun around to spit some nasty things at the person who just called her a whore when she realized it was Claire.

And not a very happy Claire at that.

Claire had her arms crossed firmly across her chest and she was glaring rather menacingly at Brook. Brook's eyes grew wide when she realized who she was staring at.

"Claire!" Brook gasped. "Claire Sato?" Brook asked. Claire gave Brook a rather bone chilling smile.

"The one and only Claire Sato," Claire said. Brook swallowed and backed closer to our table, her hands tightening around the edge.

"I thought you moved!" Brook yelled. Claire nodded.

"I did," Claire answered.

"Then what are you doing back in Japan!?" Brook demanded. Claire looked at her.

"I'm here visiting friends you moron," Claire spat. Brook flinched slightly before lunging forward with her hands balled into fists and glaring heatedly at Claire. Claire didn't falter.

"Don't insult me you _**bitch**_. I took Morgan down at the mini golf course and I sure as hell can bring you down here," Brook threatened with a snarl. Claire looked up at Brook, as her high heels made her extremely tall. Claire didn't look worried.

"Then try it, batch, and let's see who takes down whom," Claire said lightly. Brook wavered, stepping down off of her power pedestal. Claire leaned down a bit on one leg. Brook glared at her.

"If you're here to try and win Jaden over, he's taken," Brook said. Everyone at the table seemed shocked and confused about this approach. Brook was just trying to win me over not three minutes ago! Alexis tensed slightly beside me. I squeezed her hand and rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of my thumb in a soothing manner. Claire didn't seem surprised by Brook's statement.

"I know that, skank. Maybe you should take that statement and put it on repeat in your itty-bitty mind until you remember it yourself," Claire said. Brook's eyes darted around the room for something else to say. Claire looked over her shoulder to where I assumed she felt eyes on her. I looked there as well. Sasha and Tasha were glaring at Claire. Gary, Brook's current and longest boyfriend, was sitting with his friends laughing.

"Geez, I always thought Gary had higher standards," Claire muttered. Brook whipped her hair and glared at Claire.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Brook demanded. Claire rolled her head lazily to look at Brook.

"I'm just saying I thought Gary looked for something more than spoiled goods," Claire said emotionlessly. Everyone stared at Claire wide eyed as Brook's jaw dropped. You could practically feel the way Claire just verbally slapped Brook.

"You bitch! What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Brook demanded. Claire looked at her like she was an idiot.

"It means exactly what it sounds like it means," Claire elaborated. Brook ground her teeth together.

"I'm still a virgin, thank you very much," Brook spat. Claire narrowed her eyes dangerously at Brook.

"So…am…I!" Claire snarled through her teeth. Brook took a step back, her arm coming up to protect her slightly. Morgan, Danny, and I all tensed up as Claire glared at Brook with all the hate she could muster, and that's a lot of hate, trust me. Brook flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Whatever," Brook said. She took a long U around Claire and back to her table. Claire glared at her the entire time.

"Skank," Sam muttered.

"Whore," Morgan muttered not a second later.

"Slut," Claire muttered just after Morgan. They all looked at each other and smiled. Claire sighed and looked back at Brook with an evil look in her eye.

"I just want to beat her up right now, but the manager might kick me out of the club," Claire said.

"I'll do it!" Morgan volunteered. She jumped up and quickly slid out of the booth. She stopped next to Claire when she looked up confused. Morgan placed her index finger over her lips and winked at Claire. "Mark's cousin is the manager," Morgan whispered. She then disappeared and walked over to Brook, picking up a pitcher of red pop that Brittany was taking to a table. She stopped just next to Brook. When Brook looked up to demand why Morgan was there, Morgan dumped the pitcher all over Brook, drenching her white blouse with the sticky red substance.

Brook's shriek filled the club until it was drowned out by the club's laughter.

"Don't mess with Morgan!" Mark yelled. Morgan smiled at him and pointed at us.

"Or her friends!"

_**xXx**_

_X.X Over 6000 words, granted about 1500 of that is lyrics. Gah! Long chapters!_

_Do you know that all of the chapters so far for this story have been at least over 2000 words? I'm amazed with myself! : )_

_Anywho, one more chapter at the club! Guess who sings NEXT time!_

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1A) All About Us by Tatu (Sam, Kaite, and Joni)  
1B) Can I Have This Dance? by Vanessa Ann Hudgens and Zac Efron (Alexis and Jaden)**

**2) Okay, this twin was not my idea…kind of. Joni and Jake are based off friends of mine and they really are twins! See? I can have reality based twins in my story, too! XD**

**3) YuGiOh! Moment! HAHAHAHA! I love adding those in at random moments!**


	7. Damn, Them Boys Can Sing!

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

After everything cooled down after what Morgan did, which took a long time mind you, the stage was once again empty. Chazz let out an annoyed breath.

"Why doesn't anyone go up and sing? This is a karaoke club, so you're obviously going to go and sing," Chazz said. Blair looked at him.

"Go on then, Chazz. Go sing," Blair said, gesturing to the stage. Chazz glared at her.

"I didn't want to come here, remember? Why would I go and sing?" Chazz demanded. Blair opened her mouth, ready to argue with Chazz when I spoke up, holding my hands out in a calming manner. My arm was around Alexis' shoulders.

"Whoa, guys, calm down. We don't want a World War Three going on over here," I said. Blair and Chazz glared at each other for a long moment before looking away. Crisis averted!

"But who's going to go and sing now?" Bastion asked as he collected all the trash into a plastic bag that mysteriously appeared. Everyone shrugged.

"Why does everyone that needs to go and sing have to be from our group?" Aster asked. Danny shrugged.

"Probably because we're the bravest group," Danny said. Hassleberry looked at Danny.

"Then you obviously don't know Syrus very well, soldier," Hassleberry said, jerking his thumb in Syrus' direction. Syrus shot Hassleberry a dirty look and went back to talking with Sam about his older brother. I'm not even going to comment on that one.

"It's too quiet in here," Claire complained. I looked at her. She was leaning on Jesse like Alexis was leaning on me; Jesse had his arm around her like I had my arm around Alexis. Okay, seriously, I know that they were talking and already really tight but, come on! I am _so _interrogating Jesse when we get back to my house.

"Yeah, well, maybe someone will get some guts and go and sing," I said. Claire shrugged and grabbed her drink. She swirled it around.

"Morgan, I'm sending my dry cleaning bill to you," Brook complained. We all looked to see Brook standing at the end of our table. Gary was standing next to her, his leather jacket and arm over Brook's shoulders. Morgan waved her hand at Brook.

"I'm devastated, it's not like you don't have a million tops just like that," Morgan said. Brook glared at her.

"This is worth more than any of those trash rages you ever wear," Brook hissed. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Oh, now I'm wounded," Morgan said.

"Don't even think for one second that I'm going to let you get away with this, Morgan. I'm going to get you back. You're going to regret ruining my new top," Brook snarled. Morgan looked at her, her head resting on her hand.

"Oh cry me a river, build me a bridge, and then get over it. Then burn the bridge and drown in the river. Actually, forget the bridge and just drown in the river," Morgan said. Brook glared heatedly at Morgan. She opened her mouth to say something but Claire spoke up before she could.

"Brook, I suggest you get out of here before I make this pizza a nice home in that tiny valley on your chest," Claire said, setting her drink back down. Brook gasped and took at step back, her hands coming up to cover her chest protectively.

"You wouldn't dare," Brook challenged. Claire just grabbed the last piece of supreme and stood up. She looked Brook right in the eye.

"You wanna bet?" Claire asked. Brook stared at the pizza in horror. Deciding not to take on a pissed Claire (which is a smart move indeed) Brook walked away, Gary following behind her. Once they left the club, Brook's and Gary's friends following after them, Claire sat back down.

"You gonna eat that?" I asked, pointing the piece of pizza in Claire's hands. She shook her head and handed it to me.

"Well, that was interesting," Jim said with a smile. Joni nodded.

"You and Brook really don't get along very well, do you?" Joni asked, looking at Claire, Morgan, Danny, and I. We all shook our heads.

"They've been at each other's throats as long as I can remember," Sam said with a sigh. Syrus looked at me.

"You guys have never been friends, right?" Syrus asked. I smiled at him and shook his head.

"Nope, never have and never will," I said. It was only a partial lie. Syrus nodded.

"Can I ask one thing?" Axel asked. I looked at him.

"What's on your mind, Axel?" I asked. Axel folded his large arms on the table.

"What was up with all the virgin talk?" Axel asked. I froze, as did Morgan, Claire, and Danny. Everyone looked at us confused. Alexis looked up at me.

"Jaden?" Alexis called, placing her hand on my chest. I set the piece of pizza I was eating down; it was only half eaten. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry.

"Brook's done and said some low things," I whispered.

"But what she did then was the lowest," Morgan finished. Chelsea looked at us confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Danny let out his breath.

"Not exactly sure how to explain it," Danny said. Claire looked at him.

"It's not hard to explain," Claire said. She then looked at Axel, as he was the one who originally asked. "My parents got a divorce when I was twelve and that's the reason my mom and I moved to America. My dad went to jail for multiple crimes. Brook caught wind of that and when I left, she spread a rumor around the high school that the reason my dad was in jail and my mom and I moved was because my dad was sexually assaulting me," Claire said. She delivered it with an emotionless face and acted like she explained that story to everyone she met. The gang gasped when Claire finished.

"She didn't!" Sam gasped. Morgan looked at her.

"She did," Morgan said. Alexis looked at Morgan.

"What did you guys do?" Alexis asked. Morgan smiled at her.

"Ummm, our lawyer said we shouldn't talk about what happened anymore. It only makes us look guilty," Morgan said. Of course, we didn't have a lawyer. But what did happen to Brook was pretty bad. I didn't have any part of it, but Morgan and Danny sure went to town.

"Oh my God, Jaden you didn't!" Sam gasped. Claire nodded.

"You're right, he didn't," Claire said. Brad looked at her confused.

"Huh?" he said. Danny looked at Brad.

"Jaden didn't help with Brook, Morgan and I handled that bitch," Danny said, smiling widely. He and Morgan slapped high fives and Claire and I laughed at them.

"Well, why didn't you help, Jay?" Aster asked. I shrugged.

"I was a bit too busy with a bunch of other stuff going on. I didn't even hear about the rumor until after Morgan and Danny handled it," I answered. Blair looked at him.

"What were you doing?" Blair asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing that really matters anymore, so don't worry about it, Blair. Let's just stop talking about it," I offered. Claire picked back up her book. She didn't say anything. Slowly, we all started to talk about something else.

"Claire, I have a question for you," Bastion said suddenly. Claire looked away from Jesse and at him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Why did you call Brook a 'batch'?" he asked. Claire smiled at him.

"I say 'batch' instead of bitch. Why? Because my mom got tired of me swearing, so I use words like that all the time now. It's no big deal," Claire explained with a shrug. Bastion nodded and everyone started talking quietly again.

"You know what else we need for the band?" Jake asked as he folded his arms behind his sister's head. Joni looked up at her brother.

"What? Good lyrics?" Joni asked. Sam laughed when Jake scowled.

"Nice!" Sam said and they slapped high fives.

"No, a guitar player," Jake said. Jim looked at him.

"Wait, you're a rock band without a guitar player?" Jim questioned. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, I play bass. Ben plays keyboard," Jake said, jerking his thumb toward the blacked haired guy, "And Dmitri plays the drums. Kaite just joined and is the lead singer," Jake said, smiling at Kaite. Kaite smiled back at him. Morgan looked at Jake.

"Then why don't you just ask her boyfriend?" Morgan asked. Everyone looked at Morgan in shock and then at Danny.

"You know how to play the guitar?" Atticus said in shock. Danny shrugged.

"I dabble," Danny answered. Morgan smiled at him.

"Now, Danny-boy, don't be modest," Morgan said. Danny glared at her but Morgan just smiled at Atticus. "Our Danny there has been playing since he was five; he kicks ass," Morgan said. Jake smiled at him.

"Dude, that's amazing!" Jake said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I haven't played since I was fourteen, Jake. Not sure how good I am now, alright?" Danny said. His tone said that he wasn't talking about it anymore. Looking disappointed, Jake nodded and fell back into his booth. Everyone began talking again. I was talking with Aster about some duel he was going to be in a few weeks. It was against some American duelist. We were just getting to the nitty-gritty of the dueling world when I noticed Danny looking around, apparently looking for someone. I think he found him when he murmured something to Kaite, she nodded, and he stood up, leaving us.

"Where's Danny going?" I whispered to Claire. She was talking with Jesse and Jim about something. Aster was talking with Axel about his duel now. Claire shrugged.

"Not a clue," she answered. I frowned and looked at Danny. He was talking to the manger of the club, AKA, Mark's cousin. I wonder what he was talking about…

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"So, let me get this straight, you want to sing, but with an actual band?" the manger, Darren, questioned Danny again, leaning his hip against the door of his office. Danny nodded. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because the song I want to sing would mean more if I sang it with a band," Danny said. Darren sighed.

"Do you even know where to scrounge up a band that knows your song?" Darren asked. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, there's one right over there," Danny said, pointing to Jake and his crew. They were laughing and throwing French fries at each other. He looked back at Darren. "But I don't think they have their instruments," Danny admitted. Darren smiled at him. He patted Danny on the shoulder.

"Relax, kid, you supply the band and I'll supply the instruments," Darren said. Danny looked at him confused.

"You have instruments?" Danny asked. Darren flashed a smile at him.

"Yeah, I've wanted to get a live band on stage but no one ever asked," Darren explained. Danny nodded.

"So, what now?" Danny asked. Darren jerked his head toward Jake and his band.

"Get the yahoos on board, find some more muscle, and meet me in my office in five," Darren said. When Danny nodded, Darren turned and went into his office. Danny sighed and headed over to Jake's table. He placed his hands on the table and bent down so he was level with Jake's ear. He then whispered something to Jake that caused him to drop the fries he was holding and stare at Danny in shock.

"No freaking way!" Jake exclaimed. Danny nodded. Jake smiled widely. "Dude, we're so in!" Jake screamed as he jumped up. Dmitri and Ben looked at him confused.

"In what, dude?" Dmitri asked. Jake smiled at him.

"We're going to mrrh mmmm mmmrah!" Jake explained, the end of his sentence coming to a halt when Danny slapped his hand over Jake's mouth.

"And it's a surprise!" Danny hissed between clenched teeth. Jake nodded. Danny slowly removed his hand from Jake's mouth. Ben looked at him confused.

"What's a surprise?" Ben asked. Danny did a slicing motion under his neck slightly, just enough so the band could see but not enough the gang could see.

"Yes, Danny, what's a surprise?" Jaden asked with a smirk. Danny just turned his head slightly, seeing Jaden smirking at him. Danny looked back at Jake.

"Get to the office, I'll be there in a minute," Danny ordered quietly but fiercely. Jake snapped to attention and saluted.

"Yes, sir!" Jake said. Danny rolled his eyes. Jake and his band mates ran to the manager's office, Jake saying he'll explain when they get in the office. When they were gone, Danny turned to see the gang looking at him confused.

"Danny, what's going on?" Kaite asked. Danny smiled.

"Nothing, baby," Danny answered, causing Kaite to blush. Jaden quirked his eyebrow.

"But I heard you say to Jake," Jaden began to say but was cut off when Danny grabbed his jacket shoulder and pulled him up.

"Come with me, Jay," Danny said through his teeth. Danny then stopped with his hand still firmly on the back of Jaden's neck. He then reached back and grabbed Mark's neck. He yanked him forward, Mark gagging. Once Mark was next to Danny, he wrapped his arms around Jaden's and Mark's next. "Actually both of you come with me," Danny said. He then began to pull them forward. Mark twisted under Danny's grasp.

"Nooo! I want to live! I want to _**liiiiiiiiiiive**_!" Mark cried. Danny ignored him however and yanked him through the door of the manager's office. Mark's hands grabbed the sides of the door as he tried fruitlessly to pull away from Danny. With one swift yank, Danny pulled Mark (and a piece of the doorframe) into the office. The door closed quietly.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Mark, would you stop acting like I'm going to murder you!" Danny hissed as he tried to keep Mark away from the door. He was trying to run away.

"You're trying to kill me! I know you are!" Mark cried, his feet sliding on the carpet. Danny was using all of his strength to keep Mark from running away screaming.

"Mark, calm down. If Danny wanted to kill you, I don't think he would have brought witnesses," I said, gesturing to Jake, Dmitri, Ben, and Darren with my hand. Mark stopped and looked back at me.

"Yeah…good point," Mark admitted. Danny sighed and dropped his arms from around Mark, where he placed them when trying to keep Mark from running away. Now that this crisis was averted, I folded my arms across my chest and looked at Danny.

"So what do you want with us?" I asked. Danny looked at me.

"First song we learned from Curtis," Danny said. I looked at him confused for a moment before I understood what he was staying. Curtis was our guitar teacher. Yes, both Danny and I learned how to play the guitar. You'll learn more about that at a later time. The first song we learned was…

"Oh," I said when I realized what Danny was talking about. Then I smiled. "Wow, Danny, that's so romantic," I said with a wiggle of my eyebrows. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm a regular freaking Casanova," Danny said sarcastically. I laughed. Mark looked between us confused.

"What's going on?" Mark asked. I was about to answer when Darren spoke up.

"What's going on, dear cousin, is Danny there is going to sing a song with a live band," Darren explained. He was perched on the edge of his desk. Jake and his band were standing next to him, looking excited. Mark looked at his cousin in shock.

"A live band?" Mark gasped. Then he whirled and looked at Danny with even more shock. "You can sing!?" Mark asked. Danny rolled his eyes again.

"No, I'm going to go out there and make a complete fool of myself," Danny said sarcastically. I stifled a laugh. Mark just looked at Danny.

"Why in the world would you want to do that?" Mark inquired.

"What do you need our help with, Danny?" I asked quickly before Danny did what Mark feared. Danny forced himself to look away from Mark and at me.

"Help the yahoos set up the stage and then, well, you know," Danny said with a wink. I smirked. Oh, I knew.

"Where are the instruments?" Dmitri asked as he twirled a drum stick around. Where he got it eludes me. Darren hopped of his desk and walked over to a door at the back of his room. He then opened the door, pushing it open and stepping out of the way to show us what was in it.

"The instruments are in here. Just go set them up on the stage. I'll get the sound set up," Darren said. We all nodded. Once Darren was gone, Jake and his crew ran into the room to start getting everything.

"Do they know the song?" I asked Danny. Danny nodded. We walked into the room. Dmitri was sizing up the drums while Ben played with the keyboard. Jake had the bass slung over his shoulder and was strumming lightly.

"Okay, what do I take first?" Mark asked. Danny pointed to the drums.

"Them. Be careful, Mark," Danny added when Mark picked up the bass drum rather roughly. Dmitri shot up.

"Yeah, dude! Those are my babies!" Dmitri said. For a fleeting second, I thought he sounded just like Sam. Mark nodded and began to head out to the stage.

"Oh, and, Mark?" Danny called. Mark stopped and looked at Danny over his shoulder. "Don't tell anyone what's going on," Danny said. Mark rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know what's going on," Mark said.

"Don't tell anyone that Danny plans on singing," I elaborated. Mark nodded.

"Yeah, sure," Mark said.

"Morgan included," Danny said. Mark lowered the base drum, as he was holding it over his head.

"Why can't I tell Morgan?" Mark wanted to know. Danny picked up an acoustic guitar and strummed it absently.

"She'll figure out what we're doing, so don't tell her," Danny said, staring down at the strings of the guitar. Mark sighed.

"Yeah, okay," Mark said. Danny looked up at him.

"I mean it, Mark," Danny said. Mark waved him off, holding the bass drum with one hand. Dmitri personally looked like he was ready to pass out.

"I won't," Mark said. I ran my finger down an electric guitar absently.

"You will if she asks you," I said. Mark frowned. I smiled at him. "So, I'll just have to tell her about _the incident _if you tell her about this," I said with a smile. Mark paled and his eyes grew wide. He very nearly dropped the bass drum but caught himself. This time, Dmitri did faint. Ben caught him though.

"You wouldn't," Mark croaked. I smiled at him.

"Oh, I so would. I'm still scarred because of that, just FYI," I said. Mark swallowed. "So, you gonna tell her?" I asked. Mark shook his head quickly.

"Hell no!" Mark said. He then ran out of the room before anyone could threaten him again. I laughed and turned to see Danny staring at me with a questioning expression.

"What is _the incident_?" Danny asked. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I said. Danny shrugged and when back to strumming the acoustic in his hands. I smiled and picked up the electric guitar, strumming slightly.

Damn, this was gonna be fun!

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Uhhh, Mark, baby, what are you doing?" Morgan asked when Mark returned to the stage with a snare drum. He had already come out and set up a bass drum, a floor tom, two symbol stands, and a drum set microphone. Mark set down the snare drum behind the bass drum and set the stool he was carrying as well down behind the snare. Mark looked at his girlfriend.

"I'm setting up the drum set," Mark stated the obvious. Morgan sighed.

"I realize that, but why are you doing it?" Morgan asked. Mark opened his mouth to answer when Jaden yelled from Darren's office.

"_You tell her, Mark, and I'll tell her!_" Jaden yelled. Mark gasped and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Mark?" Morgan called. Mark shook his head.

"Sorry, babe, but I gotta go get…ahhh…my teeth whitened!" Mark yelled. He then spun on his heels and ran toward Darren's office. Only before Mark reached the office, he fell off the stage and landed flat on his face. Everyone cringed but Mark just jumped up and disappeared into the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Geez, I wonder what that's all about," Aster said. Jesse shrugged.

"No clue," Jesse said.

"Yeah, and if Mark isn't telling Morgan, that means whatever Jaden is blackmailing him with must be pretty bad," Claire noted. Morgan frowned.

"What could Mark possibly not want me to know?" Morgan demanded. Claire smiled at her.

"I could take a guess," Claire said. Then she shuddered. Syrus looked at her.

"You know what he has over Mark?" Syrus asked her. Claire just stared at him.

"I care not to say for fear of it replaying in my mind," Claire answered. Everyone laughed at her but was cut off when the lights in the club dimmed. Everyone looked toward the stage to see Dmitri taking a seat at the drums, Ben standing behind a keyboard, and Jake tuning a bass. The bass and keyboard were hooked up to an amp. Another amp was sitting in front of the drums. There was one microphone standing at the very front and center of the stage. Jake, Ben, and Dmitri all had microphones in front of them.

Darren jumped on the stage and hurried over to the microphone.

"Hey, everyone! Are we all still having a good time?" Darren asked. His response was a big hoop from the club. He smiled. "We'll I've got something that will make this night even better. We're going to have a live performance, how does that sound?" Darren questioned. Everyone cheered loudly. "That's what I thought, too!" Darren yelled smiling.

"Wait, Dmitri is going to sing!?" Sam yelled. Darren looked at her.

"Back up," Darren explained. Sam shook her head fiercely and jabbed a finger at the microphone in front of Dmitri.

"Remove that microphone! Dmitri can't sing! He sounds like a dog whistle!" Sam yelled. Everyone in the club laughed, except Dmitri, who shot Sam a very dirty look. Jake and Ben looked at each other before both simultaneously yanking the microphone away from Dmitri, who scowled but shrugged it off. Darren chuckled and looked back at the crowd. While he tried to calm everyone down, Mark snuck his way back into his seat.

"Why didn't you just tell us that you were setting up a set for Jake's band?" Joni asked Mark. He shook his head.

"I couldn't say a word," Mark said. Hassleberry looked at him.

"But," he began to say but Mark cut him off.

"One, single, word," Mark said swiftly. Everyone sighed and looked back at Darren.

"Alright, everyone ready to find out who's going to sing for us tonight?" Darren asked. Everyone started screaming.

"What is this place? A teen karaoke club or a We the Kings concert? **(1)**" Aster demanded. Jim nodded in agreement.

"Everyone does respond with a bit too much energy," Jim noted. Chelsea smiled at them.

"Oh, Darren's the most energetic karaoke owner in the city. He absolutely loves crowds like this," Chelsea said. Jim and Aster shrugged.

"Hey, where's Jaden?" Alexis asked, looking around. Kaite followed her lead.

"Yeah, and Danny," Kaite said. Slowly, everyone looked at Mark.

"Not a word," Mark said. For emphasis, he placed his index finger and thumb to the corner of his mouth and turned them, like a key locking a door. Then for more emphasis, he threw away the imaginary key.

"Well, here he is!" Darren said, calling the gang's attention back to the stage. Everyone turned to see Darren clapping and walking backwards. Danny walked out onto the stage, an acoustic guitar slung over him. The gang's jaws practically hit the table as Danny plugged the cord from his guitar into the lone amp.

"Danny's going to sing!?" Morgan gasped.

"And play the guitar!?" Sam continued. Chazz looked at the two of them.

"No, he's just standing on stage getting ready to sing to make you guys freak out," Chazz spat sarcastically. Morgan and Sam looked at each other and with a silent communication; they both simultaneously dumped their drinks on Chazz's head.

"You so had that coming," Blair said. Chazz glared at her, Morgan, and Sam as he reached for some napkins to try and dry himself off.

"Well, we found Danny, but where's Jaden?" Alexis asked. Everyone looked at Mark, who just shrugged. Everyone sighed and looked back at Danny.

"I'm not going to do any monologue, just here we go," Danny said. Once he did that, Danny took a step back and began to strum his guitar. As Danny strummed, Ben did some weird thing on the keyboard, simulating something sounding like a violin. They did that for about fifteen seconds when Danny walked up to the mic, took a deep breath, and began to sing…

_**((Bolded also means that there is back up singing. Only bolded means only the back up (Jake/Ben)))**_

_When I see your smile,  
__**Tears roll down my face**__  
I can't replace.  
And __**now that I'm strong, I have figured out, **__  
How this __**world turns cold and it breaks through my soul.**__  
And I know __**I'll find deep inside me, **__  
I can be the one._

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Sam shrieked. Joni smiled at her.

"I'm so glad we forced my brother and his band _geeks_ to learn it," Joni said. Kaite looked at them.

"What song is it?" she asked. Claire smiled at her.

"_Your Guardian Angel _by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. It's the very first song Danny learned to play on guitar," Claire explained. Kaite nodded and looked back at the stage._  
_

_I will never let you fall. _**(let you fall.)**_  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. _**(through it all.)**_  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven._

"I feel like we should be waving lighters or our cell phones or something," Atticus said, looking up at the darkened room. The lights were being manipulated to only light the stage. Sam gasped and whipped out her cell phone. She held it high above her head and waved it back and forth in rhythm with the music. Brad stared at her.

"I am so not related to you," Brad said. Sam ignored him and listened as Danny and Ben played quietly together without any singing. Before Danny started singing again, the rest of the club had their cell phones out and were following Sam's lead.

"Talk about a serious leader," Bastion said, noticing everyone. Brad looked at him.

"Now I'm terrified," Brad whispered. Bastion chuckled. Joni glared at the two of them.

"Shush! Danny's going to sing again," Joni said. Sure enough, Danny was standing back at the mic and singing again…

_It's okay,  
It's okay,  
It's okay-ay-ay-ay-ay._

_**Ben starts to play something else, some sort of da-da-da rhythm. Jake starts to play softly with him. No one can hear him though. Danny still continues to strum at the acoustic guitar.**_**(2)**_**  
**_

_Seasons are changing,  
And waves are crashing,  
And stars are falling all for us.  
__**Days grow longer and nights grow shorter,**__  
I can show you I'll __**be the one.**_**(let you fall.)**_  
I'll stand up with you forever.  
I'll be there for you through it all. _**(through it all.)**_  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven.  
_

_I will never let you fall._

_**Danny looks Kaite right in the eye as he sings the next verse.**_

_  
'Cause you're my, you're my, my-e-y-e-y,  
My true love, my whole heart.  
Please don't throw that away.  
_

_**Kaite gets tears in her eyes and covers her mouth with her hands.**_

"Dude, the next part is like super loud, how are they going to pull that off?" Sam questioned. Joni shrugged.

"Not a clue."

_'Cause I'm here... for you!  
Please don't walk away and, _

_**Lights blind the club as Dmitri comes in. An electric guitar is heard off stage. Ben and Jake whip around, as does Dmitri to see Jaden walk out playing the part on the electric guitar. He walks over to Danny as the club stares at him in shock.**_

_  
Please tell me you'll stay!_

The gang stared at Jaden in shock.

"Jaden plays guitar!?" Jesse gasped in shock. Claire and Morgan laughed at him.

"Duh, he and Danny learned at the same time," Claire said. Sam smiled.

"I remember. Jaden was really good. But he hasn't played in years," Sam sighed. Brad frowned.

"Yeah, that was the one thing I liked to watch Jaden do. It was so cool watching the way his fingers moved so quickly up and down the frets," Brad said. He turned to watch his cousin's fingers dance on the guitar, as did the rest of the gang.

_  
Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh!  
Stay-ay-ay-ay!  
Whoa-oh! _

_**Danny continues to strum his acoustic as Jaden plays a more complicated part on the electric. Dmitri is slamming his drums. Jake is much louder than before. Ben just plays a soft part, still keeping up with the backup.**_

_  
Use me as you will!  
Pull my strings just for a thrill!  
And I know I'll be okay,  
Though my skies are turning grey! (grey! grey!)_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_

_I will never let you fall!  
I'll stand up with you forever!  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven!_**(3A)**

_**Normally, the song fades out with the previous verse but Danny takes a step back and plays out with the band, ending with one strum that rings out through the club. Once that note fades, the club is in an uproar.**_

Darren turned back up the lights and got on the stage. He walked over to Danny's mic; he was clapping.

"Let's hear it for them one more time folks!" Darren said. Everyone started screaming again. Danny and Jaden both bowed kind of mockingly as Jake, Dmitri, and Ben ate up the applause. Dmitri actually threw his drum sticks out into the audience, where they ended up hitting Chazz on the head. Once the cheering calmed down, everyone who played started clearing off the stage. Jaden turned to Mark and raised his index finger in a come-hither motion. Mark sighed and got up to help clear the stage.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Dude, we rocked!" Jake yelled as he placed the bass he played on it's stand. Dmitri came in carrying the stare drum.

"Totally!" Dmitri said. He and Jake slapped very high, high fives. Ben laughed at them as he set down the keyboard which he carried in still on its stand. Jake turned to look at Danny, who was placing the acoustic on its stand.

"Dude, you so need to join the band now! You'll be our guitarist and our lead male vocalist!" Jake said loudly. Danny looked at him.

"Why now?" Danny asked. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Because, you rock _hard _dude!" Jake yelled.

"Would you quit saying 'dude'! You're starting to sound like Mark!" Danny said. Jake smiled at him repentant.

"Who sounds like me?" Mark asked as he walked in with the bass drum over his head. I smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, dude," I said. Danny whirled to glare at me.

"Stop saying dude!" Danny hissed. Mark set the bass drum down and looked at Danny.

"Dude, chill out," Mark said. Danny glared at him.

"The next person to say 'dude' will be eating through a straw for the rest of their fucking life!" Danny threatened. Knowing that Danny would make good that threat, everyone quickly shut up. Jake looked at him.

"You in, Danny? Come on, you'll rock! Plus, you get to hang out with Kaite more!" Jake said. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I already spend a lot of time with Kaite," Danny said. Jake shook his head.

"But now she's in our band and when she's at practice, if you're not in the band, you can't be with her," Jake said. Danny sighed. I smiled at him.

"Come on, Danny. Join the band. You really will kick some serious ass. And I don't mean that literally either," I said. Danny laughed and punched me lightly on the arm. He then sighed and looked at Jake.

"Sure, why not? I've really got nothing better to do," Danny said. Jake did some weird fist pump in the air.

"Yess! I'll go tell the others. When I give Kaite her stuff, I'll give you them," Jake said as he ran out screaming for his band. Danny sighed and sat down on the edge of the amp Mark just brought in. I sat down next to him. Mark disappeared back out onto the stage.

"You've really changed, Danny," I said. Danny looked at me. He was frowning.

"I said I was sorry about that. Your dad cut me some serious slack but just giving me community service for all the shit I did," Danny ranted. He looked at me. "By the way, I'm still not done with that," Danny said. I looked at him.

"That's not what I was talking about, Danny. I don't care about that. What I mean is _now_. Even before you went all bully on us, you weren't like this. You wouldn't sing in front of a crowd like that _or _join a band," I elaborated. Danny sighed and dropped his head into his hands. He threaded his fingers through his hair.

"Call it making up for lost time," Danny whispered. I patted him on the back.

"Aww, come on, Danny! Move out of the emo corner!" I said. Danny turned to look at me, his elbows still resting on his knees.

"Emo corner? Dude, you talk to Claire _**waaaay **_too much," Danny said. I laughed.

"Hey, I thought you said the next person to say 'dude' was going to eat through a straw for the rest of their life?" I asked. Danny rolled his eyes.

"I hate you guys. I've been poisoned with the 'dude' gene!" Danny cried. I laughed.

"Everyone who hangs out with Mark is poisoned with that gene," I said. Danny frowned. He was looking at me closely.

"You really don't care about any of that stuff, do you?" Danny asked. I nodded.

"It doesn't matter to me," I answered. Danny let out a deep breath. He sat up and then leaned back on his hands.

"You're too forgiving, Yuki," Danny said. I smiled at him.

"I've been told before that it's one of my best qualities," I said. Danny chuckled and looked out at the stage, where Dmitri was giving Mark a piece of his mind for the disrespect he was showing the drums.

"Do you think we should help bring the stuff in?" Danny asked. I shook my head and leaned back against the wall, my hands folding behind my head.

"Nah, let them get it all," I said. Danny smiled and followed my lead.

"Sounds like a plan," he said.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Dos bastards! They're going to make me take everything back!" Mark complained as he hefted up the last amp into his arms. Danny and Jaden hadn't come out the help at all and Jake and his band ran away just a few minutes ago.

"Sounds like them," Morgan said. Mark was about to complain more about them when they walked out. Jaden looked up at Mark.

"Good job, Mark. We were just coming to help out," Jaden said. Mark scowled at him.

"Yeah, sure you were," Mark said sarcastically. Danny looked at him.

"You look like you're doing a great job, so we'll just go sit down," Danny said. Mark's jaw dropped as Jaden and Danny made their way into their seats again. Mark grumbled to himself and took care of the amp.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Morgan smacked both Danny and I when we sat back down. We looked at her confused.

"What was that for?" Danny demanded. Morgan was glaring at us.

"For making Mark take everything back in," Morgan said. Danny rolled his eyes and sat down right next to Kaite. When Danny sat down, I don't think he was expecting what happened next.

Kaite grabbed his face and kissed him, hard, on the mouth. Surprised? You could say that. Danny was positively frozen and before he could before he could recover, Kaite pulled away. Danny stared at her blinking once in confusion. Kaite just stared deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Muscle-man," Kaite said. Danny's mouth fell open and all of us just stared at the two in shock, speechless. Well…most of us were speechless. One person in particular was _**not **_speechless.

"Oh my God, Kaite! Awwwww!" Sam squealed, jumping up and down in her seat. Joni, not looking at her, pushed out of the seat and onto the floor, shutting her up. Sam pulled herself up and pouted at Joni.

"Why did you do that?" Sam demanded. Joni looked at her.

"You were embarrassing me," Joni said. Sam frowned and pulled herself back into her seat. She looked over at Danny and Kaite to see Kaite curled up against him and their hands interlocked. Sam opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by a very familiar voice.

"Hey, everyone! I'm going to sing you a song," Mark said. The gang whipped their heads around to see Mark standing on the stage with a microphone in front of him.

"Oh, God, please tell me he's just kidding," I said. Morgan paled as she stared at her one true love.

"Mark, baby, _get off the stage_," Morgan ordered. Mark looked right at her.

"No, I'm going to sing a song," Mark said. Everyone stared at Mark in shock. He just told Morgan no!

"Did Mark just tell you no?" I asked Morgan. She was staring at Mark with her jaw practically touching the table. Morgan then shook her head and looked at me.

"Yeah, I think he did," Morgan said. I whipped around to look at Mark.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mark?" I demanded. Mark stuck his tongue out at me.

"Shut up, Jaden, I'm going to sing a song," Mark said. He then looked at the machine and began to head for it. "Once I find one," Mark said. Everyone in the club smacked themselves on the forehead.

"That's defiantly Mark," I said. Morgan was staring at him in a kind of wonderment.

"You know, this whole kind of 'take charge' attitude is kind of a turn-on," Morgan said offhandedly. I threw my hands up in a T shape, signaling a time out.

"Whoa! TMI, Morgan! TMI!" I yelled. Everyone laughed at me while Morgan stuck her tongue out at me. Before Morgan or myself could say anything, the lights dimmed slightly and music began to play. We turned to see Mark getting ready to sing.

"Oh, God, what song did he pick?" Blair said. Claire looked at her.

"We're about to find out," Claire said. As if to prove her right, Mark began to sing…

_She's a warm summer breeze with __bleach blonde__ dark brown hair  
__**"Yeah, that works," Mark murmurs. "Oh!" he gasps as he starts to sing again.**__  
Like a fine red wine she can take you there  
She's a walk in the sand at sunset  
She's the top pulled down on the 405  
She'll take you higher than Humboldt sky  
She's an earthquake  
__**Mark jumps and points at the crowd as he sings the next line.**__  
And you're the fault line  
So, when you feel the ground, start movin' around  
Hold on tight you're in for a ride_

_'Cause she's so California  
She's a wild fire out of control, headed for ya  
So, when you get burned, don't say I didn't warn ya  
'Cause she's so California_

"Oh…my…God," Morgan gasped. Claire was laughing and everyone was just moving their confused eyes between Mark, Morgan, and Claire. Claire smiled at Morgan.

"You're so California," Claire said. Morgan glared at her.

"I'm so gonna kill you, Claire," Morgan threatened but her threat was cut short by Mark starting to sing again.

_She's a black Mercedes on Laurel and Vine  
She's a low cut dress  
She's a Hollywood sign  
She's a dead head on a Friday night  
Oh, and she's so cool, breaking all the rules  
__**Mark points to the ceiling as he sings the next line.**__  
Rising star, she'll break your heart_

"You have to admit, the song does suit you perfectly, Morgan," I said. Morgan sighed. Syrus looked at me.

"But was up with the beginning, when he murmured something about how that worked?" Syrus questioned. Claire answered his question.

"The right lyrics are, _she's a warm summer's breeze with __**bleach blonde **__hair_, so you can figure out why Mark changed it," Claire said. Everyone nodded as Mark began to sing again.

_'Cause she's so California  
She's a wild fire out of control, headed for ya  
So, when you get burned, don't say I didn't warn ya  
'Cause she's so California_

_She's so California  
She's so California  
She's so California  
She's so California_**(3B)**

As the last note drifted away, the club was completely silent. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Thanks!" Mark said, smiling. He then jumped off the stage and left it open for the next person. He dropped down next to Morgan, dropping his arm around her shoulders. I looked at the gang and then at my watch. It was getting pretty late.

"Everyone ready to leave?" I asked. When everyone nodded, we all stood up. I went up to pay for everything with Alexis while everyone went out to the cars.

"Did you find everything satisfactory?" the cashier asked. I smiled as I handed her my credit card.

"You could say that," I answered. She smiled back at me and ran my credit card through the system. I signed everything and she handed me my receipt and my card.

"Your friends have quite the voices," the cashier said. I nodded and took everything.

"Yeah, them boys can really sing."

_**xXx**_

_X.X over 7000 words!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Only about 1000 or 1500 have anything to do with the songs!!_

_Longest…chapter…ever!!!!_

_Please review while my brain takes a vacation._

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**

**1: I heart We the Kings! And they're concerts are CRAAAZY!!!!**

**2: Bolded, Italicized, and Underlined during a song means they're doing a lot during the song. Yes, I changed it.**

**3: Songs, songs, songs!**

**A: Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus (Danny's Song)**

**B: She's So California by Gary Allan (Mark's Song)**


	8. Batman!

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!

Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!

_**xXx**_

_Jaden's POV_

"Explain it to me again how you get lost dropping off your own family and friends back at their houses, which you should have memorized by heart?" Claire demanded when we walked into my house. I rolled my eyes and stripped off my flame red winter blazer. I hung it on the hook near the door where we hung all of our winter coats. I ran my fingers through my hair, scattering the snow that clung to it.

"It's only snowing like a banshee out there," I said. Claire rolled her eyes and toed off her boots.

"That's a lame excuse," she said. Jesse chuckled and hung his coat up next to mine. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Calm down, Jay," Alexis said, taking my hand. Her hand was warmer than mine. I smiled at her. Claire looked at us, rolled her eyes, and waved her hands in a dismissing manner.

"Yeah, yeah, throw him in the snow if he doesn't, Alexis," Claire said as she walked away. I narrowed my eyes at her and followed after her, pulling Alexis with me.

"Where are you going?" I demanded, eyeing Claire as she climbed the stairs. She stopped and looked back at me. Her hand rested on the banister next to her.

"I'm going to take a shower," she answered. She didn't wait for me to say anything as she headed to the bathroom. Just as she closed the door, Mom and Dad walked out of their room.

"Ahh, I was wondering when you guys were coming back," Mom said as she and Dad came down the stairs. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and looked up at the clock. It was a quarter to midnight.

"Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late," I apologized. Mom smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the forehead.

"Its fine, you can handle yourself," she said. I nodded. Dad looked at me from the stool he sat down on.

"Though it would have been nice if you at least called Mike. I almost ran down and killed him with his insistent calling inquiring to where his 'little girl' was," he said. Alexis and I laughed. Dad rolled his eyes and took a sip of his coffee. Mom looked at him.

"Should you really be drinking coffee at _this _hour?" she demanded. Dad smiled at her.

"No, but I am anyway," he said. Mom rolled her eyes. Dad smiled at her before looking at me. The rim of his mug was pressed lightly to his lips. He held his mug firmly between both hands. "Where's Claire?" Jesse looked at Dad. His arms were folded across his chest and he was leaning against the counter with his left leg propped up behind his right.

"She's taking a shower," he answered. Dad nodded.

"What did you guys do tonight?" Mom asked. Alexis smiled at her.

"We went to a karaoke club," she answered. Dad and Mom both raised their eyebrows before looking at me curiously. I shook my head and dropped Alexis' hand.

"I was dragged into it," I said. They laughed at me.

"Well, since Claire is taking a shower, why don't you take one, too, Alexis? You can use mine and Chris' bathroom," Mom offered.

"What about Jesse and Jaden?" Alexis asked. Jesse smiled at her.

"I prefer to take showers in the morning," he explained.

"So do I," I said. Alexis nodded. Mom lead her upstairs to the show her the bathroom. Dad smiled a me. He slid his coffee mug over so it would be right next to the sink.

"So, a karaoke club huh?" he questioned. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like I said, I was dragged into it," I said. Jesse looked at me.

"But you weren't dragged into singing twice and playing guitar, if I recall correctly that is," he said. Dad looked at me in shock.

"Singing _and _playing guitar? My goodness, what have you done with my son?" h teased. I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm laughing on the inside," I responded. Dad just grinned at me. He probably would have said more if Mia didn't scream for him. Dad sighed.

"That would be me," he said. "I'll see you boys in the morning. Night." With that, Dad stood up and walked upstairs. When he was gone, I looked at Jesse. He was now leaning his back on the counter.

"Hey, Jess?" I called. Said person looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, Jay?" he asked.

"Can we talk, in private?" I asked.

"Sure," Jesse said slowly, a wary expression on his face. He took a step away from the counter. I smiled at him and began to head upstairs. I heard him following me. When I reached the stair platform, I could hear water running from both directions.

"This way," I said, turning left and away from my room.

"Isn't your room the other way?" Jesse asked.

"Yup, but I said some place private," I responded. I stopped in front of a door. Jesse stopped next to me.

"And your room isn't private?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Not really." I opened the door. A metal bar was braced between the two walls. A few summer clothes hung from hangers but other than that, the closet was empty.

"We're going to talk _in _a closet?" Jesse asked.

"Nope, we're talking above it," I answered. I turned to look at Jesse. He was giving me a look that questioned my sanity.

Instead of saying anything, I turned and gripped the metal bar firmly. Making sure it wouldn't fall out, I pulled myself up. Keeping my dominant hand firmly on the bar, I raised my other hand and pushed back the large tile above the closet.

"Be careful!" Jesse hissed.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," I said, pushing the tile completely out of the way.

"I doubt that greatly," Jesse said. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. Tightening my grip on the bar, I fumbled in the ceiling of the closet. My fingers brushed some braided rope.

Without a word, I pulled the rope out of the hole. A rope ladder fell down behind me, the wooden steps clacking my head. I dropped down and turned around. Jesse looked both shocked and confused. I just grabbed the ladder and began to climb.

"Come on, Jess," I called, looking down at him. Jesse shook his head and began climbing after me. When I reached the top of the ladder, I pulled myself in. A cord bumped my head, but I didn't pull it. Jesse pulled himself into the room and looked around confused.

"Where are we?" he asked. I shushed him.

"Close the door," I whispered. Jesse looked seriously confused.

"There's a ladder in the way," he whispered back.

"Then pull it up!" I hissed. Jesse sighed and dropped down, yanking up the ladder. He then closed the door quietly. Jesse stood up straight and looked at me.

"Now will you tell me where we are?" Jesse asked. I didn't answer, but instead reached up and yanked the cord. The lights turned on and then…

'_Nunununu nunununu nunununu nunununu, Jadenman! Jadenman! Jadenman!'_

Jesse looked around the room, very freaked out.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. I placed my finger to my chin.

"Hmm, I thought I disconnected that," I murmured. Jesse stood up straight and looked at me.

"Any particular reason you have knock-off of the Batman theme song wired to sing whenever you turn on the light?" he asked. I smiled at him.

"Morgan." Jesse looked confused but I just waved my hand in a dismissing manner. "Don't worry about it. That was a long time ago." With that, I turned and headed away from the door to the main part of the room. There was a black loveseat, missing its legs, and four beanbag chairs, all a variety of colors. Everything surrounded a dark red coffee table. Other knick knacks and a variety of useless junk filled the rest of the room. Dust covered the coffee table in a fine sheet.

"What is this place anyway?" Jesse asked. I shrugged and dropped myself down onto a dark purple bean bag chair. Dust shot up from the chair like a mushroom cloud. I coughed and waved my hand in the air, moving the annoying particles out of my breathing space. Jesse chuckled and sat down in a dark blue chair across from me, after dusting it off.

"When I was younger, I called it 'The Jadencave". Like 'The Batcave', hence the theme song before," I explained. Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"The Jadencave?" he said, fighting a smile. I scowled at him.

"Shut up, I did not bring you up here so you could make fun of my Jadencave," I said. Jesse ran his finger on the tabletop, collecting dust at the tip of it.

"Why is everything covered in dust?" he asked. I sighed and sank deeper into the chair. God, I forgot how comfy these things were.

"I haven't been up here in years. Danny, Morgan, Claire, and I would spend hours up here goofing off, mainly dueling, but sometimes we did other things," I explained.

"And your parents or cousins don't come up here?" Jesse asked. I smiled at him.

"They have no idea where or how to get into the Jadencave. Only we do," I said. Jesse looked confused.

"How could your parents not know where this is?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know, but it's my secret place now!" I said. Jesse chuckled and leaned back in the chair.

"So, what did you need to talk about?" he asked, looking at me. I looked at him.

"What's up with you and Claire? You guys seem very…close," I said. Jesse looked confused.

"What?" he asked. I sighed and leaned forward.

"Holding hands, talking quietly. Jesse, Claire was _leaning on you_ and you had your **arm around her**. Seems like you guys are more than phone buddies who finally met," I said. A light blush colored Jesse's cheeks.

"We're just friends, Jay," he said, dropping his gaze to the floor. I jerked a finger at him.

"Liar!" I yelled. Jesse jumped in shock and looked at me. We stared at each other for a few minutes before Jesse sighed.

"Fine, okay. I like Claire, a _lot_, alright?" he said, looking at me. I turned my head slightly with my eyebrow raised.

"Like more than a friend?" I asked slowly. Jesse looked at me. The blush was still there and he looked like someone backed into a corner.

"You're seriously not going to make me say it out loud, are you?" he asked. I just kept looking at him the same way.

"Like more than a friend?" I repeated. Jesse let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, yes, more than a friend, are you happy now?" Jesse said. I smiled and leaned back.

"Extremely," I said. Jesse groaned and buried his face in his hands. I crossed my arms and legs, looking at him confused. "Why are you so embarrassed? There's nothing wrong with liking Claire more than a friend." Jesse looked up at me.

"I'm embarrassed because of how much I like her and I don't know if she likes me that much back," he explained. My jaw fell open and I stared at Jesse in shock. Jesse looked at me confused. "What?" I shook my head.

"Are you _blind!!!???_ She likes you, Jesse! A _**lot**_!" I exclaimed. Jesse shot back in his seat at my exclamation. After a moment, he calmed down and looked at me confused.

"How can you be sure?" Jesse asked. I groaned.

"Um, I don't know, probably because she's _letting you_ hold her hand? Or maybe it's because she leaning against you. Or maybe it's because she didn't bite you when you draped your arm around her," I explained. Jesse blinked and then narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're not just playing me, are you, Jay?" Jesse said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, because I enjoy tormenting my friends," I spat sarcastically. Jesse sighed and sank down deep in the bean bag chair. I leaned back slightly in mine. We stayed quiet for a while. "What are you going to do?" I asked softly, looking up at Jesse.

He shrugged. "Not a clue. She's hard to read," Jesse said. I snickered. Jesse looked up at me. "What?"

"Claire may be hard for you to read, but not me," I said, a plan forming in the back of my head. Jesse looked at me confused.

"What are you thinking, Jay?" he asked warily. I smiled at him.

"Oh, just that maybe, if you ask nicely, I could, ya know, help you," I said. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"What?" he asked honestly confused. I sighed.

"I could help you with Claire," I said. Jesse leaned forward.

"And how, might I ask, are you going to do that?" he asked. I smiled and leaned back, crossing my legs.

"Oh, my dead Robin, I have a few plans in mind." Jesse looked at me confused.

"Robin? I am _not_ Robin," he said. I smiled at him.

"Fine. If have a few plans in mind, Alfred," I said. Jesse sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"I'd rather be Robin," he muttered. I just snickered. Then something hit me, something I wanted to talk to Jesse about. "Hey, Jess?" I called. He looked up.

"What?" he asked.

"Does Alexis seem…different to you?" I asked. Jesse raised his head to look at me. He looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked. I sighed and leaned back.

"I mean, she seems clingier. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it just seems odd. She also is acting really strange, like she's worried about something," I explained. I starred at the floor, trying to figure out what was going on while I explained it to Jesse. My thoughts were interrupted by Jesse laughing. My head jerked up and I starred at Jesse in confusion. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed. I scowled at him. "What's so funny?"

"God, Jaden. Sometimes you can be so obtuse!" Jesse said, laughing uncontrollably. I glared at him.

"I am _not _a triangle!" I hissed. That only made Jesse laugh harder. I huffed and crossed my arms on my chest, looking away from him. Jesse calmed down after a moment. He whipped a few tears from his eyes and looked at me.

"Sorry, Jay. By the way, I meant how dense you are that you can't figure out something so simple," he explained. I looked at him confused.

"What's simple?" Jesse smiled at me.

"She's jealous, Jay," he said. That confused me more.

"Alexis? Jealous? Of what?" I asked. Jesse sighed. He leaned forward, his arms falling across his knees.

"Of Claire, duh." I blinked.

"Why in the _**world **_is she jealous of Claire?!" I yelled. Jesse sighed, closed his eyes, and shook his head slowly, dropping it slightly. After a moment, he looked up at me.

"You and Claire aren't afraid to hug each other. You finish each other's sentences and you guys know each other inside and out," he explained.

"So? That's like you and me, except for the hugging thing, and I'm positive Alexis isn't jealous of you," I said. Jesse let out an annoyed breath.

"Claire's a _girl_, Jaden. A girl who happens to be one of your very best friends, and your oldest friends. You're close, which goes without saying, and most friends like you guys usually end up together, because you have chemistry you can't find with anyone else. I'm positive Alexis is thinking that same thing and is afraid that same chemistry will heat up now that Claire's back." It took me a minute to absorb this info before I shot forward.

"She's worried that I'll leave her for Claire?!" I screamed, not believing. Jesse nodded.

"Of course," he answered. I shook my head quickly, waving my arms back and forth.

"Oh my god! No, never! I would _**never ever, ever, EVER**_ in a million years _ever_ leave Alexis for anyone, let alone Claire!" I said. Jesse laughed.

"I know. That's why I'm not worried about it. I know you aren't interested in Claire and that she isn't interested in you," he said. I sighed and leaned back.

"Yeah, but I can't believe I didn't figure it out. Why didn't she just ask me about it?" I asked. Jesse shrugged.

"Maybe she will. It's only been one day, not even that," he said. I nodded.

"Very true. Maybe I should just tell her there is nothing going on between me and Claire besides deep friendship. I love Claire, that's not a lie, but she's like a sister to me. Alexis, the love I feel for her is so much deeper, so different. It can't even compare to the love I have for Claire," I said. Jesse smiled at me.

"That's very poetic, Jay. But I don't think Alexis would like it if you confronted her on this," he said. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Probably because she'd be extremely embarrassed. I'm sure that everything between the two of you will calm down as the vacation goes on and Alexis will realize on her own that you _love _her and not Claire, at least the way she's thinking." I nodded.

"Yeah, but what if Alexis just sees little things as me hitting on Claire? What if she does something to Claire, or what if she leaves me, thinking that if she really loves me, she has to let me go?" I screamed, really freaked out.

"Relax. If she tries that, explain it all to her. Until then, let the girls figure it out. You may be in the middle, but the real problem is between Claire and Alexis. Personally, I think it's up to Claire to tell Alexis, not you," he said. I nodded.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. Thanks Jess," I said. He smiled at me.

"No problem. But, if things heat up and those two start fighting," Jesse began leaving the sentence hanging in the air. I smiled.

"Grab a video camera and start recording!" I said. Jesse slapped his forehead.

"No! You stop them! And I don't think they'd do a catfight, Jaden," he said. I frowned.

"Aww, but that's YouTube gold!" I said. Jesse glared at me.

"We are not posting two girls fighting on YouTube," he said. I smiled.

"I don't own YouTube **(1)**," I said. Jesse blinked.

"What? I know you don't own YouTube, why did you say that?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I dunno. Ya know, sometimes I think that there's a crazy anime fangirl out there, writing some crazy fanfiction about us and decides everything for us," I said. Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and we're twins separated at birth!" he said. I laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Robin."

"I'm not Robin!"

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis wrapped a towel tightly around her hair, ringing the water out of it. She was snuggled tightly in her flannel pajamas and felt great after that nice, warm shower. Draping the towel around her neck, Alexis headed down stairs. She heard Chris snoring lightly in his room and assumed Lauren was in there as well. When she reached the living room, Alexis noticed Jaden and Jesse weren't there.

"Where are Jaden and Jesse?" she asked, noticing Claire sitting on the couch. Claire looked up at Alexis, the book she was reading at the club held in her hands. She was dressed very similar to Alexis and her hair was up in a bun. It was still very wet. Alexis noticed that Claire's skin was flushed from the heat of her shower.

"My guess? They're in the 'Jadencave'," Claire answered as she closed her book. Alexis raised an eyebrow and sat down in the chair.

"The Jadencave?" she questioned. Claire smiled at her.

"The secret hideout Jaden, Danny, Morgan, and I always played in. Jaden kept it very top secret, even after I moved away and they never went up there again," she explained. Alexis nodded and leaned back. Claire went back to reading her book. It was silent for a few moments.

"Why did Jaden stop playing the guitar?" Alexis asked suddenly. Claire looked up at her.

"He never stopped playing. He just stopped playing in front of everyone," she answered. Alexis looked confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked Claire. Claire closed her book again, making sure her bookmark was tucked neatly in the spine. She then sat up and set it on the coffee table.

"I wondered the same thing after hearing what Brad said, so I went to check on Burstinatrix," Claire said. Alexis raised an eyebrow at Claire.

"Burstinatrix? Isn't that a duel monster?" she said. Claire nodded.

"Yes, she is, but she also is the name of Jaden's guitar," she answered. Before Alexis could say anything, Claire bent down and pulled out a flame red guitar case from underneath the coffee table. Alexis leaned forward. The case was in very good shape and appeared to have been just whipped down.

"Where was this?" Alexis asked, running her fingers over the case.

"His closet, which indicates that he still played it or it would be in the attic where all the other things that aren't touched go," Claire explained. Alexis looked at her.

"But that doesn't prove he still plays it," she said. Claire nodded.

"True, but this does," she said. Claire then unlatched the lid and opened it up. A flame red six string acoustic guitar shone brightly in black velvet. Alexis noticed that it was in very good condition, showing that it had been recently cared for.

"So he still does play it, if he's still taking care of it I mean," Alexis said. Claire shrugged.

"I guess, but I was talking about this," she said, pulling out a picture from the lid. Claire flipped it around in her fingers and showed it to Alexis. It was a picture of her and Jaden, his arms tightly around her. That picture was taken by Syrus before last summer. That meant that Jaden had had time to come home during the summer and play his guitar without anyone knowing. Alexis took the picture.

"When did he have time to put this in there?" she asked, staring that picture.

"It would only take a minute to put the picture in here, but it would take a while to do this," Claire said. She then turned the case toward Alexis and bent the lid back, revealing a collage of pictures in the lid. It was almost like a time line. To the very left, there were many pictures of Jaden and his old friends as kids. Further toward the right was a collage of his family. Then at the very right was everyone from Duel Academy. There was a large empty spot, most likely from the picture Alexis had in her hand.

"Why did he do this?" Alexis asked as she smoothed the picture in her hand back into place. Claire shrugged.

"Not a clue. Hello, what's this?" Claire lifted Burstinatrix up slightly and pulled a notebook out from underneath her neck. Written on the front of it was '_Lyrics_'. "Ohh, when did Jaden start writing his own lyrics?" Claire inquired as she examined the notebook.

"I don't think you should look at that, Claire. It's Jaden's private book," Alexis said. Claire looked up at Alexis, her hand on the edge of the book, about to open it. She looked at her for a moment and then sighed.

"I guess you're right. I'd be pissed if Jaden read my private work," she conceded. Alexis smiled. "Still, I wonder if he's any good at it," Claire said with a sigh of wonder. Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," she said. Just as Claire began to set the lyric book back into the place she found it, Jaden jumped out from around the corner, gripping the railing in front of him. He pointed an accusing finger at Claire.

"Joker! You put my lyric book away this instant! Don't make me use my Jadenrang!" Jaden yelled. Jesse walked out behind him, looking very embarrassed for his friend. Claire slapped her forehead and Alexis looked like she was fighting hard not to laugh.

"Joker? Hello? I thought we agreed I'm Harley Quinn?" Claire asked. Jaden narrowed his eyes. He held his hand out to Jesse.

"Robin, give me my Jadenrang!" Jaden ordered. Jesse looked at him.

"For the last time, Jaden, I'm _not _Robin!" he yelled. Jaden looked at him before looking at Claire.

"Joker, surrender my Burstinatrix and lyric book before I open a can of whoop ass on ya!" Jaden yelled. Claire jumped up, the lyric book firmly in her hand.

"You know what, just for that, I think I'm going to read your lyric book, Jadenman!" she yelled. Jaden gasped.

"Don't you dare, Joker!" he yelled. Claire smiled at him and opened the book, looking at the pages. Jaden hissed and bolted down the stairs. Claire started running around the couch, still reading the book. Jaden chased her until they were on opposite ends of the couch. "Give it up, Joker! Just give me my lyric book and I won't kill you." Claire wasn't listening however. She was starring at the book, her eyes wide in shock. Jaden hissed and launched across the couch, snatching it out of her hands. He pulled it tightly to his chest. "Be grateful I don't send you to Archum!" Claire looked up at Jaden.

"Jaden," she breathed in shock. Color bloomed on Jaden's cheeks as he slid the notebook back into place underneath his guitar. Claire sat down next to him. Alexis watched silently as she whispered something to Jaden. He looked up at her then away.

"Later," he answered as he latched the case back up. Claire nodded and leaned back against the couch. Alexis looked at Jaden before looking at Claire. She was looking at Alexis, a look of wonderment on her face. Alexis felt a blush heat her cheeks for some unknown reason.

"Why don't you play us a tone, Jay?" Jesse asked as he came downstairs. He sat down on the arm of the couch, next to Claire. Jaden looked up at him.

"Nah, it's late. But I'll take a rain check," he said, standing up and grabbing his guitar. Jesse nodded.

"I'll keep you to that," he said. Jaden chuckled and nodded. He then walked over to Alexis and took her hand. He pulled her to her feet and they headed up the stairs hand in hand. Alexis looked back at Claire and Jesse. They were talking quietly on the couch. Alexis smiled.

'_They look really good together,'_ Alexis thought. She then looked up at Jaden. _'Maybe…maybe I'm overreacting. Maybe Claire isn't a threat to me after all.'_

Jaden opened the door to his room and pulled Alexis in. He closed his door and put Burstinatrix in his closet. Alexis walked over to his bed and slid in. After he turned off the light, Jaden crawled into bed with her. He pulled her against his chest and buried his head in her hair.

"G'night, Lex. Love you," he said groggily. Alexis smiled and snuggled closer.

"Night, Jay. Love you, too." With that, both fell asleep. But even in sleep, the nightmares plagued Alexis.

_**xXx**_

_Teehee, good chapter I think. Calmed some fears, but raised some more._

_What are some of Jadenman's plans for his little Robin and Joker? You'll just have to wait and find out._

_Oh, and if you guys are wondering, yes, I will be making Batman references for the rest of the story. Keep your eyes peeled for them!_

_You guys know the drill! Click 'go' and Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1. I don't need to disclaim in my disclaimer! My characters do it for me! XD**


	9. Skating Anyone?

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"I am totally bored!" Sam complained the next day. The gang, plus Sam, Joni, Brad, and Chelsea (who I personally think are going to be going everywhere we go, so I'm going to stop singling them out), and I were hanging out at my house. A majority of us were sitting in a circle on the floor, playing our _third _game of Monopoly. How did we manage _three_? Easy, Sam was banker on the first game and cheated. Then Brad was banker and cheated. Now Alexis is banker. Apparently, since my cousins cheated, I'm going to cheat as well.

Only two of us weren't playing Monopoly, and those people were Claire and Jesse. Claire was lying on her back on the couch. She had her iPod in and a book in her hands. Her feet were resting on Jesse's lap. He also had his iPod in and was sketching in his sketch book. Here's a little fun fact, Jesse is an _amazing _artist **(1)**. Like crazy good. The best I can do is stick people! Jesse can do really awesome sketches without really trying. I'm so jealous!

"You're just mad that we figured out you were cheating," Joni said. Sam stuck her tongue out her. Jim sighed and leaned back.

"Chazz, you owe me one thousand," Jim said in a bored tone. Chazz cussed and handed Jim his money, after mortgaging more of his properties.

"I hate this game," he muttered. I sighed and stretched my hands above my head, popping my knuckles slightly. With another sigh, I leaned back on my hands.

"I'm getting pretty tired of this," I said. Atticus looked at me.

"Well, you're the native around here. What can we do?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know," I said.

"Why don't you guys go to the ice skating rink? It's just reopening for the winter season today, so you guys can get in for free today," Dad said. He was sitting at the counter, coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other.

"That's a great idea, Chris," Morgan said. Sam nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be so much better than this," Sam said, flicking her dog Monopoly piece so it flew and knocked Chazz on the forehead. He glared at her and rubbed the forming red spot.

"I'm game," Hassleberry said. Syrus gulped.

"I can't skate," he confessed. Sam smiled at him.

"Relax, Sy, I'll help you. It's a lot easier than you think," she said. Brad smiled.

"Unless you're Jaden," he joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, make fun of my inability to remain vertical on thin blades on frozen water," I said. Everyone laughed at me.

"So, are we going?" Bastion asked. I smiled.

"Sure," I said. Everyone looked excited to get out of the house and ditch the endless game, except for Mark. He wasn't winning, quite the opposite, but he can't skate to save his life. He's worse than me. But Morgan swore she'd help him and any chance to hold Morgan close Mark will take.

As everyone began to pick up the game, I looked at Claire and Jesse. Neither heard us, so I decided to get their attention. I grabbed a pillow on the chair behind me and threw it at Claire, hitting her in the face. She shot up, her legs coming up and knocking Jesse's sketch book out of his hand so it slid toward me. Jesse looked at Claire confused and she was glaring at me. She reached up and ripped an earphone out of her ear.

"I'm so gonna kill you," she vowed. I smiled.

"We're going to the ice skating rink," I explained. Claire blinked and then sighed. She closed her book and turned off her iPod. Jesse turned off his iPod and picked back up his sketch book. I caught site of his newest sketch, one that made me look at him with a smile on my face. He smiled back at me and closed the book. Claire looked between us confused but shook her head and stood up. She grabbed all of her things and took them upstairs, Jesse followed her.

"Do we have to have our own skates?" Aster yelled. I shook my head.

"No, they rent them to us there," I explained. Aster nodded. Chelsea and Brad picked up the two Monopoly games (we needed more pieces) and took them upstairs. When they disappeared down the hall, Claire and Jesse came down.

"Okay, let's move," Claire said. Chazz glared at her.

"How about we wait a minute," he said. Claire sighed and folded her arms across her chest, dropping down one leg. Jesse stood next to her. I smiled and helped Alexis to her feet, taking both of her hands.

"Let's get out of here."

_**xXx**_

"I'm not going out there! I'll die!" Mark cried as he braced his hands on wall around the ice. Morgan was trying to pull him onto the ice and I was trying to push him onto it. Not working very well. Mark is two hundred pounds of _pure muscle_. I would have better luck dragging Sam away from a building wide sale at the mall! Which, mind you, is _**impossible**_.

"You won't die, Mark-baby. I promise. I won't let go of you for one second," Morgan said. Mark shook his head.

"No, I'll die. I've seen shows were people die because they fall through the ice!" he yelled. Bastion looked at him. He was on my side. The only people on the ice were Kaite and Danny. Well, them and other people who I don't know, but that doesn't matter.

"People die when they fall through the ice on frozen lakes or ponds. Not professional ice arenas," Bastion explained. Mark shook his head.

"No, I'm not going," he said. Morgan sighed and stopped pulling him. I stopped pushing him and took a careful step away from him, as I was already in my skates.

"Fine, I'll go skate with Danny then," Morgan said. Mark gasped as she turned around and skated over to Danny and Kaite, who were skating hand in hand. Mark whined like a baby and stretched his hands out.

"No! Morgan, come back!" Mark cried and skated out on the ice, falling flat on his face only two steps away from the door. Morgan spun around and quickly skated to him. She helped him up.

"Oh my God! Are you okay, baby?" she asked. Mark clung to Morgan.

"_**DON'T LET ME GO!**_" he cried. Morgan laughed and they began to skate…kind of. Mark defiantly was no figure skater. Now that the way onto the ice was clear, everyone began to head out. Sam was holding onto Syrus, or he was holding onto her. I'm not sure which one. Alexis walked over to me, extending her hand toward me.

"Ready to go?" she asked. I nodded and took her hand. We both stepped onto the ice and I took one step farther and _slipped_. SHOCKER! Not.

"Gah!" I said, my hands shooting out to grab Alexis as I fell backwards. She tried to keep me vertical but we both ended up on the ice.

"Nice," Claire said as she stopped in front of me. Jesse stopped next to her. I glared at her. "Don't bring Alexis down with you, Jaden." I stood up very carefully and Alexis followed. She held me so I wouldn't fall.

"I'll keep that in mind next time I'm falling and going on instinct," I said. Claire smiled at me and then skated away, grabbing Jesse's hand so he went with her. I smiled after them and skated with Alexis off in the opposite direction.

"Oh, no, look who's here!" Blair exclaimed when we caught up with her and the rest of the gang, minus a select few. We all turned to see who Blair was pointing at, though it wasn't hard to figure out.

Brook skated out onto the ice, in her normal revealing attire. Gary was there with her, but he was more interested in talking to his friends than talking to Brook. I couldn't see Brook's lackeys anywhere, so I think it was safe to say it was just her and Gary, plus his friends.

"God, just when I thought we were going to have a Brook free day," Morgan complained when she noticed. Mark was still clinging to her, looking quite pathetic.

"Well, since she's here, how about we leave?" he offered. I looked at him.

"And do what? Go back to my place and play Monopoly again?" I asked.

"NO!" everyone screamed as they glared at Mark. He frowned; his feet flailed a bit as he tried to keep himself vertical. Claire and Jesse skated over to us, Kaite and Danny following them. Now everyone was together.

"My whore radar went off, so we came right over," Claire said. She stopped next to Morgan and Mark, Jesse right next to her. Kaite stood next to Sam with Danny next to her. Morgan looked at Claire.

"Yeah, mine went off, too. Should we do something about it?" she asked. Kaite frowned at them.

"Can't we just ignore her and have a good time?" she asked. Morgan opened her mouth to say something when Danny spoke up.

"Of _course _we can, hun. Right, Morgan?" he said, giving Morgan a very threatening look. She snapped her mouth shut.

"Yeah, we can ignore her. But can she ignore us?" Morgan asked. I looked over my shoulder at Brook. She was looking at us, a smile on her face. She looked like she was plotting something.

"I don't think she will," I said. Morgan popped her knuckles but Danny glared at her, so she stopped.

"Let's just skate and ignore her as best we can," Alexis said, taking my hand again. We all nodded and began to skate. Alexis and I skated by ourselves, so did Jesse and Claire. Mark cried enough to finally get Morgan to let him off the ice. She was skating with Sam, Joni, Syrus, and Kaite. Danny went off to skate with a friend he wanted to talk to. The rest of the gang was skating together in groups of two or three: Atticus and Aster, Hassleberry, Axel, and Jim, and Chazz and Blair. Brad was skating with Chelsea.

"This is fun," Alexis said, spinning around. I smiled at her.

"Yeah," I agreed. She smiled back at me and leaned up to press her lips to mine. Well, it just got a lot better!

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Aww, look at Jaden and Alexis. Those two are just so cute together!" Sam gushed to her group. Morgan nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I must admit, they are super adorable," she said. Kaite looked at them.

"Yeah, but does Alexis know about Jaden and Brook?" she asked. Morgan and Sam looked at her confused.

"That Brook is obsessed with him and he hates her? Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's deciphered those signs," Morgan said. Kaite shook her head.

"No, does she know that," Kaite began to say when Brook cut her off.

"Hey, guys!" she said, skating up to them. Morgan's face twisted in a sour face and Sam looked very annoyed. Joni sighed and Syrus looked away from her quickly. Kaite looked at Brook.

"Hi, Brook. What's going on?" she asked. Brook smiled at her.

"Oh, just on a date with Gary," she said. Morgan leaned over to Sam.

"Yeah, Gary and his five sex slaves," she whispered. Sam giggled and nodded. Brook glared at the two of them before looking at Kaite.

"Speaking of boys, Kaite, I noticed you and Danny began dating," Brook said. Kaite smiled and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. Brook's smile fell and her face twisted in disgust. She looked Kaite up and down.

"Why is he dating _you_ anyway? I mean, Danny is a _**hunk**_ and could have, should have, someone who looks **good** next to him. He's got that bad boy persona that just turns me on and I would have him. I should have him! But he dates some ugly, fatassed, shy, annoying, shrimp of a girl like you? I think he needs glasses," Brook said in a snotty tone. By now, they all stopped skating. Morgan, Joni, Sam, and Syrus' mouths were agape. Kaite seemed speechless. Tears glistened in her eyes as she covered her mouth. Brook looked right at her. "Are you having sex with him? Is that how you're keeping that _**hunk **_to yourself?"

_**xXx**_

_O.O OH NO SHE DID NOT! Brook did NOT just do that? Oh wait, she did._

_What happens next? You'll have to review so I'll post the next chapter fast and find out!_

_Oh, and in case anyone cares, remember that book that I wrote that I mentioned awhile back? Well, it's all finished and published. If you want the link to it, check out my profile! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Yes, I made Jesse an artist. Why? Because I think he'd be great as an artist and, come on, artists are sexy!!!!!!! XD**


	10. Catfight: On Ice!

_OMG! Over 100 reviews and we haven't even it double didget chapters!!!!! (This chapter doesn't count!)_

_You guys __**ROCK!!!!**_

_Here's a chapter!!! I'll post a special bonus chapter tomorrow or the day after that._

_Enjoy! :D_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"It's really quiet," Alexis said, tilting her head back to look up at me. I had my arms around her as we skated, how I managed to stay vertical doing this beats me! I nodded.

"Yeah," I said. Suddenly, it wasn't so quiet anymore.

"_**YOU FUCKING WHORE OF A BITCH!**_" Morgan screamed at the top of her lungs and she sounded _pissed_. And that's putting it lightly. Alexis and I whipped around just in time to see Morgan tackling Brook so hard that they both slid across the ice till they hit the opposite wall at full force.

"What the hell is going on!?" Claire screamed, skating over to Alexis and me with Jesse right behind her. I shook my head.

"Dunno, let's go find out," I said. She nodded and all four of us quickly skated over to where Morgan just was. Sam, Joni, Syrus, and Kaite were standing there. The rest of the gang was rushing over to them but the four of us reached them first.

"What happened?" Alexis asked when we reached them. Joni was staring at Morgan and Brook, who were still plastered against the wall, obviously winded. Syrus was staring at me, his jaw almost touching the ice. Sam looked pissed. She was glaring at me, but I don't think she was really glaring **at** me. She had her arms around Kaite in a comforting manner; because Kaite had her face buried in her hands and was sobbing.

"Oh my God! Kaite!" Danny cried as he reached the group. Without consent from Sam, he pulled Kaite right to him, holding her gently as she continued to sob.

"What happened?" Jim asked. Sam growled.

"Fucking Brook happened!" she yelled. I looked at her.

"What did Brook do, Sam?" I asked. Sam took a deep breath, trying to steady herself, and looked at me. The deep breath didn't work, but she explained.

"Brook just skated over to us, acting all nice. She started talking to Kaite, mainly because Kaite was the only one talking to her but apparently Kaite was the whole reason she skated over here!"

"Why did she?" I demanded, getting annoyed. Sam took another breath.

"She started trash talking Kaite for no reason! She wanted to know why Danny was with Kaite. She called him a hunk and how he turned her on. How he could and should have her. Then she called Kaite a fat assed, ugly, shy, annoying shrimp of a girl!" Sam yelled. We gasped and Danny snarled viciously.

"That bitch!" he yelled. Sam whipped around to look at him.

"And that's not even the worst of it! She went farther to ask Kaite if she was having sex with you and that's how she is still going out with you!" Rage filled Danny's features and I think he would have gone right over to Brook and Morgan and killed Brook without regret. But he was busy consoling his girlfriend, who just continued to sob into his shirt.

"That's it. I vote we let Morgan kill the whore," Claire said. Sam nodded.

"Second it," she said.

"Third it," Joni agreed.

"Fourth," Alexis added. We all looked at Alexis in shock. She was glaring heatedly in Brook's direction. We all looked to see her and Morgan back on their feet. Well, actually, Morgan was on her feet and Brook was being dragged to hers by Morgan. Even on the opposite side of the arena, we could still her Morgan loud and clear.

"**YOU FUCKING BITCH!**" Morgan slammed Brook's pretty face into the wall, her hand holding tightly onto her hair. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR SAYING THAT TO KAITE!**" Morgan spun around, still holding Brook by her hair, and flung her out into the middle of the ice, where she slid. Some blood stuck to the ice where her face slid. Everyone was out of the way and everyone here knew Morgan and Brook very well, which translated means, they weren't setting one foot toward them.

"**MORGAN YOU BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!**" Brook yelled as she sat up, covering her nose with her hand. Blood was all over the place but that didn't stop Brook from glaring at Morgan.

"**THAT AIN'T ALL I'M GONNA BREAK YOU FUCKING WHORE!**" With that, Morgan sped toward Brook, sliding on her knees so she was able to grip the front of Brook's shirt and yank her up as she forced herself up as well. Brook's hands locked around Morgan's as she tried fruitlessly to tear them from her shirt.

"**GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU BITCH!**" Brook screamed. Morgan slammed her forehead against Brook's before spinning around and throwing her down the ice so she slammed into the wall again. Did I forget to mention that Morgan is the best skater I know? Yeah, well, now I have.

Without a word, and with no one stopping her, Morgan flew at Brook again. Brook finally got herself to her feet just in time to be slammed in the throat by Morgan's arm. Did I also forget to mention that Morgan played hockey? _Boy's hockey? __**With Mark and Danny? **__**And won every time by herself?**_ Really, hmm, I guess you know now.

Brook shot up and slashed her hands across Morgan's face, leaving bloody trails where her nails cut Morgan's cheek. Then she gripped Morgan's hair and spun her around till Morgan slid across the ice. Blood fell off of Morgan's face and onto the ice. Brook ran back at Morgan and both of them went back at it, sliding all over the ice. Slashing, biting, kicking, punching, pulling hair. I couldn't tell who was winning, but they were all over the place.

"Holy shit, please tell me someone is filming this," I heard some guy say. I glared at him. He was all on the fight and his buddy had his cell out, filming it.

"Interfere time?" Claire asked, skating up to me. She had two towels slung around her shoulders. I nodded.

"Interfere time," I said. With mutual, silent consent, Claire and I sped to the two girls. Morgan was on top, pulling Brook's hair and trying to pull Brook's hand out of her own hair. I tackled Morgan off of Brook, causing her to cry in pain as Brook pulled her hair out by the root. Claire slid to a stop between Brook and Morgan and I. Brook shot to her feet and lunged at me and Morgan but Claire caught her and spun Brook around so she had her arms pinned behind her back. I pulled Morgan up and held her similarly. Brook and her still tried to get at each other.

"What is going on here?" the manager of the arena demanded as he skated over to us. I looked at him.

"Oh, you know. Just your normal catfight," I said.

"On ice," Claire added.

"Yeah, they're turning everything into an ice show these days," I continued. The manager looked between the two of us before keeping his gaze on me.

"You're Jaden Yuki, right? Chief Yuki's boy?" he said. I smiled and nodded.

"That's right." He nodded.

"Thought so. Well, I guess I can let these two ladies off with a warning. Just clean up the ice," he said.

"Oh, they will," I said. Morgan glared at me, as did Brook, but neither objected. The manager seemed to accept that and skated off. When he was gone, Claire released Brook and handed her a towel. Brook took it without a word and skated over to the wall where she began to clean up. Why did she do it without a fight? Because Claire wouldn't have defiantly added injury but mainly her pride was hurt. She defiantly got more beat up that Morgan did.

"Here, Morgan," Claire said, throwing the other towel at her. Morgan just sighed and cleaned up the rest of the mess. For such a nasty catfight, very little blood was actually involved. They had it cleaned up in less than a minute. Both girls handed Claire the towels and skated away without a word to each other.

"That was odd," I said. Claire shook her head.

"Naw, Brook just wants to get her face fixed fast," she said, looking over her shoulder and seeing Brook leaving, her ear pressed to her cell phone. The two of us sighed and skated back to our group.

"Nice one, Morgan," Sam congratulated. Kaite shot her a look.

"No, it wasn't. You could have gotten into some serious trouble!" she cried. Morgan waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Oh, I wouldn't have. That manager has seen Brook and I go at it more than once," she said. Kaite's jaw fell open.

"You guys have done that more than once?" she gasped. Morgan laughed and ruffled Kaite's hair.

"Of course!" she said. Kaite frowned and fixed her hair. Kaite's eyes were red and puffy. Danny didn't seem to be letting her go anytime soon. Claire clapped her hands.

"Well, now that that's out of the way and the whore from hell is away, let's have fun!" she said. I nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," I said. Jim looked at me confused.

"Jay, didn't you say you couldn't skate to save your life?" he asked. I looked at him confused.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Well, you seemed to be skating fine when Morgan was fighting Brook and you went to intervene," he said. I blinked.

"Oh," was all I had time to say as I fell back on my back. Everyone laughed at me as I forced myself up onto my elbows.

"Ahh, Jaden, you always know exactly what to do to relieve tensions!" Jesse said as he extended his hand to me. I sighed and took his hand. He pulled me up but I slipped again and ended up pulling him down on top of me.

"Gah! That's it! I'm crawling back to non-slippy surfaces!" I said, pushing Jesse off of me. Then, true to my word, I army crawled back to the safe zone.

"Morgan, I don't think we should let him get away that easily, do you?" Claire asked. I sped up.

"No, I don't think we should," Morgan agreed. The two of them caught up to me and pulled me to my feet. I looked between the two of them, worried.

"What are you two planning on doing?" I asked. Claire smiled at me.

"Oh nothing too bad," she said. Oh, like I'd believe that! Without a word, both Claire and Morgan pulled me back slightly before flinging me forward and releasing me, sending me flying down the ice out of control!

"THAT'S FOR CALLING ME JOKER, JADENMAN!" Claire yelled after me.

I'm so going to get them, mainly Claire AKA the Joker, back for this!

_**xXx**_

_Ah, nothing like a good catfight!_

_Review and I shall update!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	11. A Devious Plot

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy! Also, there is a very important note at the end of this chapter, so please read it!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Psst! Alexis! Wake up!" Claire whispered near Alexis' head the next morning. Alexis groaned once and blinked herself awake. She opened her blurry eyes to see Claire's face inches from hers. Alexis looked at her confused.

"Claire, what are you doing?" she asked her voice thick with sleep. Claire smiled at her.

"I need your help with something," she said. Claire sounded extremely excited. Alexis looked confused. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked to her right and noticed that Jaden wasn't there. Alexis ran her hand on the bed. It was cold; he hadn't been there for awhile.

"Where's Jaden?" she asked. She looked back at Claire. Claire was standing up with her arms folded across her chest, dressed for the new day.

"He and Jesse left to get the others an hour ago. They'll be back in about another hour," she explained. Alexis gave Claire a weird look as she threw off the blanket and stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

"I didn't think it took that long to go to the hotel and get everyone," she said. Claire nodded.

"To the hotel, no. But Jaden has to go pick up his cousins along with whoever they want. This means Joni, Kaite, and Chelsea. He also has to get Danny. Then they're all meeting Morgan and Mark at Burger Town, where they're picking up our breakfast," she explained. Alexis nodded again and walked over to her suitcase.

"So," she began as she opened her suitcase, "what do you need my help with?" Claire headed toward the door. She placed her hand on the edge of the door and looked back at Alexis.

"I'll explain when you're dressed. I'll be downstairs." With that, Claire left, closing the door behind her.

_**xXx**_

Alexis walked downstairs, dressed to face the bitter cold day. Claire stood next to the sliding glass door that led to the Yuki's vast backyard. She was dressed in her coat and boots.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked as she walked over to Claire. Claire smiled at her.

"I wanna play a trick on Jaden, but I need your help to pull it off," Claire explained. Alexis raised her eyebrow.

"What kind of trick?" she asked. Claire smiled. She then wrapped her arm around Alexis' shoulders and pulled her to her so she could whisper her plan into Alexis' ear. Alexis' expression slowly turned into a look of mischief. When Claire was done explaining, she pulled back.

"Okay, I'm so in."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"You freaking suck at ordering food, slacker," Chazz grumbled as he jumped out of the van. I glared at him and kicked my door closed, as I held some food in my hands.

"It was a lot of food. I'm sorry if I took awhile," I said. Chazz opened his mouth to respond when he decided to just shut up and stalk into my house. I sighed and followed after him. Everyone else was somewhere between us.

When Chazz reached the door, he paused, folding his arms and looking back at us. Blair walked up the steps and opened the door.

"Don't strain yourself, Chazz. We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself," she spat. Chazz glared at her and followed her in. I was the last one in, so I kicked this door closed too. I walked past everyone and set the food down on the counter. Danny and Syrus set the rest of the food down next to it. I looked up to see Alexis sitting on the sofa reading. She looked up at me and smiled. I walked over to her.

"Hey, you," I said, sitting down on the arm of the sofa, still dressed in my winter clothes.

"Hey yourself," she said. I smiled and looked around the room.

"Where's Claire?" I asked. Alexis jerked her head back toward the sliding glass door.

"Outside. She wants to show you something and told me to tell you to go outside," she explained. I nodded and stood up.

"Did she say what she wanted to show me?" I asked as I opened the door and stepped out.

"Kind of," Alexis answered. I turned to look at her confused.

"What do you mean kind of?" Alexis just smiled at me.

"Hey, Jadenman!" Claire called. I whipped around just in time to have a handful of snow shoved in my face. Then some more was shoved down the back of my shirt and pants.

"Gah!" I screamed and started jumping up and down, trying to get the snow out of my clothes. I heard everyone laughing from behind me. I reached up and whipped the snow out of my face and spun around. Claire was standing at the sliding glass door with Alexis next to her. They were slapping high fives and bowing to the clapping gang. I smiled.

'_Glad they're getting along,'_ I thought. Claire turned to look at me. She bent down and picked up a handful of snow. She threw it at me again, hitting me square in the face.

"That was for calling me Joker the other night," she said.

"But you already got me back for that!" I yelled. She shrugged.

"What can I say? I'm a very vengeful person." I reached one hand up and whipped down my face. I looked at her.

"Oh, this means war." I bent down and picked up a handful of snow. Claire shrieked and took off running. I chased after her. "Get back here!" I caught her around the waist and shoved the snow down on her head, causing her to shriek with laughter.

"Alexis! I need back up!" she cried. Suddenly there was snow being shoved _up _my shirt. I gasped and jumped up, dropping my arm from Claire's waist. She and Alexis took off running, laughing. I bent down and picked up a handful of snow, rolling it into a ball. I threw it as hard as I could, aiming for Claire (like I'm going to hit my own girlfriend with a snowball!) but it ended up hitting Chazz. Everyone started laughing as Chazz's face became beat red with anger. He bent down and picked up some snow himself. He threw it at me but Hassleberry ended up standing in the way.

"Snowball fight!" Sam yelled, jumping out of the house. Everyone ran out after her and soon the snow was really flying. I got nailed on the side of the head.

"Take that!" Morgan yelled. I laughed and picked up my own snowball, throwing it back at her. But Mark dove in front of her, taking the snowball in the chest. He fell in the snow, his head burring in the white crystals. Morgan helped him get his head out but he continued to lie down on his back.

"Morgan! I've been hit!" Mark cried. "I'm dying! OH, I see the light!" Mark reached his hand out toward the sun.

"It's called the sun you retard!" Chazz yelled. Morgan reached down, scooped up some snow and threw it at Chazz, hitting him in the face. Morgan looked at Mark

"It was just a snowball, Mark. You're going to be fine," she said. Mark shook his head.

"No, don't lie to me just to make me feel better. Promise me you'll move on!" Mark cried. Morgan sighed.

"He's very dramatic," Claire said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I blinked. "Hey!" I turned to her but she just shoved more snow in my face as hard as she could, causing me to fall back into a snow pile. I jumped up and started running around. "GAAAAAH! I HAVE SNOW IN PLACES SNOW SHOULD NEVER BE!!!!!!!" Everyone started laughing at me. A minute later, the snow all melted and I was left looking like a drug-up sewer rat.

"I hate you," I said to Claire. Claire just smiled at me innocently.

"Oh, you won't hate me for long," she said.

"Oh? And why is that?" I asked. She smiled and took a few steps back.

"Because you're about to hate someone even more." Suddenly, more snow was being piled on me. I spun around to see my attacker, only to see that it was Alexis!

"Why?" I demanded as I shook my head, making the snow fall off of me. Alexis just smiled.

"Because you said that it was war, and all's fair in love and war," she quoted. I frowned.

"But you and I are on the love side of that quote!" I cried. Alexis just laughed. Claire walked over to her and rested her elbow on Alexis' shoulder. I hadn't realized that they were the exact same height.

"Geez, Alexis, you turned him into such a Casanova. Kinda creepy," she said. I glared at her. Alexis just smiled.

"Maybe so, but he's my Casanova," she said. Claire smiled at her.

"Sure seems that way to me," she answered. There seemed to be an undertone to those words, but I just shook my head.

"Okay, enough of this talking business. Now it's time for payback," I said. Claire raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, is that so?" she said. I nodded.

"You bet it is." I spun around to see Jesse ducking as Jim threw a snowball at him. The snowball ended up hitting Mark again and he went into another dramatic act. "ROBIN! I need your assistance!" I yelled. Jesse fell face first into the snow. He pulled himself up, shook his head, and walked over to me.

"I'm not Robin for the last freaking time!" he said. I just rolled my eyes.

"Wait just one minute," Claire yelled suddenly. I turned to look at her. She had her hands folded against her hips.

"What?" I demanded.

"You call me Joker. You call Jesse Robin. And you call yourself Jadenman," she listed, ticking her fingers up with every new notion.

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"My point is: who is Alexis then? Batgirl?" I shook my head.

"Hell no, she's Catwoman. Rawr!" I said. I did a weird kitty sweeping motion with my hand, my fingers imitating claws. Claire just shuddered.

"Okay, so wish I didn't ask that," she said. Alexis just laughed.

"Well, now that that's out of the way…" Claire and Alexis, without a word, took off in opposite directions. I smirked. "Get Claire, Alexis is all mine." Jesse shrugged.

"Fair enough." We both ran off after our chosen women. Alexis looked behind her and laughed and when she saw me chasing her. She sped up slightly and I did as well, making sure to keep the same distance between us. Oh, could catch her right now if I wanted, but where was the fun in that?

Alexis turned suddenly, ducking behind a tree. I ran around it after her, but she just disappeared. When I stopped to examine the area, a tree branch suddenly swung out above my head and scattered more snow on me. If I didn't catch a cold after this whole war, I would be amazed. Alexis then took off running while I was momentarily blinded by all of the snow.

"Fun's over," I muttered to myself. I took a deep breath and bolted off after Alexis, pushing both Danny and Chazz out of my way. Alexis laughed and continued to run from me, but I was faster. My arms locked around her waist and we both fell in the snow, rolling until I was on top of her. My hands locked around her wrists and I held them to her sides while I straddled her hips. Snow clung to Alexis' hair. She smiled at me.

"Looks like you won," she said. I smiled at her.

"Oh, I know I did." With that, I bent down and captured her lips with my own.

Score one for Jadenman.

_**xXx**_

_I thought this was a fun little chapter. I just love that ending!_

_What happens next? Well, that's what this note is about. I won't be updating this story for awhile._

_-dodges varies items being thrown at me-_

_GAH! I have very good reasons! I'm going to finish both _Taken Heart _and _Twin Love_ so I'm making both of them my priorities at the current time. Now relax, it's not a big deal. Seriously, no lie, I've already finished _Taken Heart _and _Twin Love _is three chapters away from being done. Once both are written, I can start writing this one again. I swear this one won't be on hiatus for more than a few weeks. If it is, then you guys can PM me. Start around August 7__th__, okay? GREAT!_

_You guys rock! : )_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	12. Every Light in the House is Off

_Hey everyone! I'm back with updates! Thanks for being patient! : )_

_Also, if any of you guys are fans of my other fic _War Between Gangs,_ go to my profile and you'll be pleasantly surprised!_

_Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Gah, I have snow in my ears and it won't come out!" Brad complained as he shook his head into a towel. Sam reached up and slapped the back of his head. He jolted to the side and turned to glare heatedly at his baby cousin. "Not cool, Sam!" She smiled at him.

"Did I get the snow out?" Brad scowled at her and turned away. She smiled and leaned back against the chair she was in. "You're welcome."

"Hey, Jay, thanks for the clothes," Atticus called. I smiled at him as I ran my fingers through my hair, scattering water on the kitchen floor. After our full scale snowball war (not fight, _war_), saying everyone was soaked to the bone wouldn't be an understatement. But, because we're all lazy gits and didn't wanna drive to the hotel and homes to get fresh clothes for mostly everyone, I just loaned my clothes to the guys (who would fit in them) and Sam's steadily growing pile of clothes to the girls. Those guys who _wouldn't _fit into my clothes, AKA Mark, Danny, Hassleberry, and Axel (I'm not insanely buff, sorry), they stole some of my dad's clothes.

"Are you sure your dad won't get mad at us, Jay?" Mark asked for the tenth time. I sighed.

"Yes, Mark, I'm positive. He'd be madder if you stayed in your wet clothes." Mark nodded but still didn't seem convinced.

"How's the cocoa coming, Jay?" Jesse asked, looking up from his sketch book. I looked at the boiling pot of water.

"It's getting hot." He chuckled and went back to his project. Claire cussed suddenly from behind me. I looked casually over my shoulder to see her trying to reach a high shelf in a cupboard, striving for the marshmallows. Chuckling, I walked over and reached over her head. I grabbed the marshmallows and let them drop into her hands. She glared at me and stuck her tongue out before walking over to the vast amount of mugs set on the counter. She put some tiny marshmallows in every glass.

"There really is nothing like getting in a full blown snowball war and having a nice hot glass of cocoa," Sam said, kicking her feet up on the footrest in front of her. Alexis smiled at her from her spot on the floor. She had a blanket tucked around her shoulders.

"I know what you mean. Atticus and I would have one every day," she said. Atticus smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, you always kicked my butt," he grumbled. She just smiled at him.

"I know." Everyone laughed and then the pot on the stove screamed, signaling it was ready. Claire snapped off the burner as I picked up the pot. Why? Because I always forget to turn off the burner and Claire always remembers. There was silent chattering in the living room as I poured the water into the mugs. When I finished filling two mugs, Claire would grab them and take them to the gang.

There were four mugs left when I set the pot in the sink. Claire grabbed two and I grabbed the remaining ones. We headed back to the living room, passing by the sliding glass door. She stopped in front of it, staring out in shock.

"Oh my God, Jaden, look," she said. I stopped and turned to see what she was talking about. I gasped. On the opposite side of the glass, there was nothing but pure white. A snow storm has blown into town and it looked like it was going to be hanging out for awhile.

"Geez, I guess it's a good thing we came in when we did," I said. Claire nodded and headed back to the living room. I followed after her. It seems Jesse and Alexis were the only people who didn't have their cocoa. Geez, I wonder why. "Here you go, beautiful," I said as I sat down next to Alexis. She smiled at me and took the mug. I took the corner of the blanket around her and pulled it around me, tucking both of us inside. She just continued to smile at me and cuddled into my right side, underneath my arm.

"When do you think Uncle Chris and Aunt Lauren will be back?" Brad asked, dropping his arm around Chelsea's shoulders. I shrugged and glanced up at the clock. It was a little after four.

"Hmm, they should actually be back by now." I sighed and stood up, handing my mug to Alexis.

"What are you doing?" Syrus asked. I picked up the cordless phone and looked at him.

"Calling my parents." He nodded and I dialed Dad's cell phone number. It went right to voicemail. Next I tried my mom, but it also went right to voicemail. I turned off the phone without leaving a voicemail message.

"They not picking up?" Morgan said. I shook my head.

"They're phones aren't even on."

"That's odd," Danny said, taking a sip of his cocoa. I nodded.

"Yeah." Mark looked up at me.

"Maybe they'll call you." I looked at him. I was about to say something when the phone suddenly started to ring in my hand. I gasped and dropped the phone in shock. Mark smiled at me. "I made that happen." Rolling my eyes, I grabbed the phone and glanced at the caller ID. It was Uncle Mike.

"Yeah, with your crazy physic powers," I said. Mark stared at me in shock.

"I have crazy physic powers?" he asked, gasping. I slapped my forehead and answered the phone.

"God, you're lucky you're so cute," Morgan said.

"Hello?"

'_Ah, Jaden, thank goodness. How is everyone?_' Dad asked. I smiled and sat down on a stool by the bar.

"Fine. Why are you at Uncle Mike's?"

'_We were meeting your uncle to discuss some things and now we're trapped here by the storm.'_

"Fun." Ahh, it's always fun be totally sarcastic with your parents.

'_Extremely. Now, is the power still on? You know how easily that house can lose power during storms like this._'

"For the moment."

'_Okay. You know where everything is, right?'_

"Right down to the third book of matches."

'_And remember to keep an ear out on the horses. They can get pretty riley.'_

"Yes, I know. Anything else?"

'_Yes, your uncle wants to make sure his baby girl is safe.'_ I sighed. That was Uncle Mike for you.

"Tell him we needed a virgin sacrifice."

'_Now that is just cruel. I'll be sure to deliver the message._' I laughed.

"Okay, bye, Dad."

'_Bye, Jaden. Make sure no one leaves the house. Your mother and I will be back as soon as we can._'

"Righty-o." With that, Dad and I hung up. I walked back over to the gang and sat down next to Alexis.

"Uncle Chris?" Sam asked. I nodded. She took a sip from her mug. She seemed to be contemplating asking something. She finally sighed and looked at me. "Okay, this is so going to bug me, but what was up with the '_virgin sacrifice_' bit?" I smirked.

"Oh, just giving Uncle Mike something to worry about." Sam gapped at me as Brad burst out laughing.

"Oh, my, GOD! That is _soooo _fucking **brilliant!**" He was holding his sides as he laughed. Sam glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

"It is NOT! Daddy's probably having a panic attack right now!" Brad and I looked at each other.

"I hope the video tape it," I said. Brad nodded.

"Ditto." We both took a drink of our cocoa as Sam glared at both of us.

"Sometimes I wonder if we're even related!" She threw her hands up in the air in surrender. My hand froze for a moment before lowering my mug. Brad just grinned cheekily at her.

"Well, we are." He looked at me. "Right, Jay?" I paused and looked at him before smiling widely.

"Sure are," I agreed wholeheartedly. Sam just folded her arms across her chest and muttered something about "adoption". Joni patted her thigh.

"Sweetie, we've been through this. You are not adopted. You're father has the DNA test to prove it," she said. Sam just pouted and sank deeper into the chair. Everyone laughed at her when, suddenly, the lights began to flicker.

"What's going on?" Syrus asked, his eyes widening as he stared at the lights. Claire looked up at them.

"Hmmm." She raised her hand in the air. "Five…four…three…two…one…," she said aloud, ticking her fingers down with every number. When her hand was folded into a complete fist, all of the lights went out, casting darkness across the house. All the noise shut down as the furnace and everything else shut down. I sighed and stood up, handing Lex my cocoa. I looked at Claire.

"It's scary how you always get that right." She just grinned at me, leaning against Jesse.

"What happened, mate?" Jim asked.

"Power went out. Usually happens in this house. You get used to it," Brad explained. He, Sam, and Claire were all unfazed by the power outage. Even Morgan, Mark, and Danny remained cool. Everyone else was looking around, clearly not liking it.

"What do we do?" Syrus asked, panicked.

"Relax, Syrus. Jaden will get everything, right my dear, older cousin?" Sam said as she looked at me, fluttering her eyelashes. I just rolled my eyes and began to gather all of the flashlights, lanterns, and candles.

_**xXx**_

"This is actually kind of nice," Morgan said, cuddling more into Mark's side. I smiled.

"I thought it was a nice idea." We were sitting around a large battery powered lantern my parents had bought for just this kind of emergency. All the furniture was pushed out of the way and we were all sitting on the floor. It was almost like a campfire.

"I feel like I'm at camp and we should all be holding hands and singing cambia," Bastion said. Claire and Sam both gasped.

"PEANUT!" They whirled to see each other, pointing. "JEFF DUNHAM!**(1)**" As the two girls laughed, Bastion looked at me.

"Huh?" I laughed.

"A ventriloquist they both love. He's actually very funny. Peanut is my personal favorite," I answered. Claire looked at me, pausing her bantering with Sam.

"That's just because you and him have a lot in common." I smiled at her.

"Oh, so does that mean you and your favorite, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, have a lot in common?" I paused. "You racist bastard." She leaned back; pointing at me like her hand was a gun.

"Touché," she said. I chuckled and leaned back against the chair, pulling Alexis against my chest. Everyone was talking quietly, not really scared now that we had the lantern and a few candles scattered around the room.

"Hey, Jay?" Jesse called suddenly. I looked up at him. He had his sketch book tucked underneath his arm. I smiled at him.

"Hey. Finally giving up with trying to draw and the candle light?" I teased. He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. Claire saws this and gave him a kind of pouting look from across the circle before she was dragged back into a conversation with Morgan and Mark.

…

Poor girl.

…

I elbowed Jesse lightly in the ribs. He gave me this really scary look before he started to talk.

"Can I cash in that rain check from a few nights ago?" I blinked.

"Rain check?" Chelsea asked curiously. Claire brightened up from across the circle and Alexis twisted in my arms to look at me, smiling.

"What rain check?" Atticus asked. Jesse chuckled and stood up.

"Jaden gave me a rain check on playing his guitar for us," he explained. Now everyone was looking at me hopeful. I sighed.

"Guess I can't say no now, can I?"

"No, Yuki, you can't," Danny said. I shot him a look and opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted.

"Now, Danny, that's not very nice," Claire said, tisking her finger at him. Then, suddenly, her face brightened like she had an idea. "Oh, idea!" See? Told you.

She jumped to her feet and started running across the circle toward me. I thought she was going to grab me, but she surprised me. She grabbed Jesse's hand and started dragging him upstairs.

"Jesse, come with me. I need your help," she said as they were already halfway up the stairs. Even if he didn't _want _to help, he was sitting on some cold coconuts right now.

I knew that feeling all too well.

"I'm scared. What is her idea?" Danny said, staring at me with wide eyes. I laughed.

"Only Claire could put that look of terror in your eyes, Mickanky," I teased. He threw a marshmallow at me, which I expertly caught in my mouth.

"And you're not scared, why?" he asked. I swallowed the marshmallow…after chewing it sillies!

"I've learned to go with the flow when it comes to Claire." I moved my arm like the flow of a river. Suddenly I was hit in the head with a pillow.

"How's that for throw?" she spat from the top of the stairs. I looked up at her. Jesse wasn't next to her.

"I said 'flow' not 'throw'." She blinked.

"I thought throw sounded stupid. But it was you so, hey, I let it slide." I scowled at her as she shrugged it off. Suddenly, there was a thunk. She whirled around.

"Are you okay, Jesse?" She disappeared down the hall. I lightly pushed Alexis away from me so I could stand up.

"You better not be killing my best buddy up there, Claire," I said. "He's my sidekick! Jadenman can't save the world without Robin!" Speaking of Robin, he literally jumped out from the hall to glare at me.

"For the last, _freaking _time, I am **not** Robin!" he snarled. I sighed.

"Fine, you can be Nightwing." Claire jumped out now, looking at me like I was an idiot.

"Idiot-" Can I read her face or what? "-Nightwing is a _solo hero_. He's Robin, only bigger." I frowned.

"Fine then, no Nightwing for you. You can either be Robin or Batgirl," I said, pointing at Jesse. He smacked his forehead.

"Is there no way to win?" Claire patted his back.

"Only if your name starts with a 'J' and ends with a 'Den'," she said. I smirked.

"Oh, that's a first," I said. She just stuck her tongue out at me and turned back around. I leaned around the banister to see what was going on. "What are you doing?" She didn't answer me, but walked over to me, carrying a guitar case in her hand. But it wasn't Burstinatrix.

It was my _electric guitar_; Sparkman.

"Ummm, what?" I blinked at her. She handed me the case. Jesse walked by her carrying a battery powered amp. "You're idea is for me to rock out on the electric guitar?" She shook her head.

"No, it's for you _and_ Danny to rock out," she said. Danny shot to his feet.

"Excuse me!?" She laughed at him and ran back upstairs, running back down with my other electric guitar, Bubbleman. Why do I have two? Ones from Mom and Dad (Sparkman) and the other is from Shelbi and Jake (Bubbleman). May and Mike got me Burstinatrix, my acoustic guitar.

She handed Bubbleman to Danny, who took it in shock.

"What in the world do you intend to make us play?" he asked in a voice that insinuated he was admitting defeat. She smiled and patted his cheek.

"What do I always make the two of you play?" she inquired smiling. He looked at me, confused. I stared back at him, glancing at Claire, our guitars, and the _two _amps that Jesse was setting up. Both of them had wireless connectors for us. I was just trying to figure…out…what…

God, I got it now!

I laughed and shook my head. Everyone but Claire looked at me confused. I smiled and jumped all of the bottom steps. I walked over to Danny and patted his chest.

"Come on, Mickankey. Let's '_Start a Band'_."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"They're going to sing _what_ now?" Chazz asked. Morgan smiled.

"'_Start a Band' _by Brad Paisley and Keith Urban. It's awesome when Danny and Jaden play it," she said. Everyone turned to see Jaden and Danny, who were hooking their guitars up to their amps.

"Okay…," Aster looked at her. "What's so cool about it?" Claire smiled at him.

"Oh. Just wait and see…just wait and see."

Suddenly, music began to play. Everyone turned to see Jaden and Danny playing it out on the guitars. They played a few measures until Jaden began to sing.

_**((A/N: Jaden is italicized, Danny is bolded, both are italicized and bolded.))**_

_**((I recommend watching the Video to this song and then reading on. Its on Youtube and awesome))**_

_I never was a straight-lace, straight A student  
teacher's pet or child prodigy  
I wasn't gonna get rich throwin' a football  
It take too long to get a law degree_

_So I sat down with momma and daddy  
They tried to talk some sense into my big head  
But the best advice that I ever got  
was from my sister's rock star boyfriend_

_**Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
Cut up some jeans, come up with a name  
When you're living in a world that you don't understand  
Find a few good buddies, start a band  
Start a band, Start a band**_

**And all those girls that were too cool to talk to,  
They'll be waiting in the line out back  
Might get your picture in the hometown paper  
Maybe buy your momma that Cadillac**

_**Just get you a guitar and learn how to play  
Cut up some jeans, come up with a name  
When you're living in a world that you don't understand  
Find a few good buddies, start a band**_

_**Start a band**__,  
_**Scrape up some money**,  
_buy a van_  
**Learn 'Free Bird' and 'Ramblin' Man'**  
_Never buy another beer again_

_**Jaden and Danny begin playing guitar solos, running all around the house.**_

_Just get you a guitar and learn how to play_  
**  
Grow out your hair, come up with a name**  
_  
With a little, little luck you'll be packing the stands_  
_Find a few good buddies, start a band_

**No need to study, start a band**

_Call up some buddies man_

_**Start a band**_

_**Jaden and Danny finish up the song, going between each other for guitar solos. They finish up with a strum of their guitars.**_

Everyone started clapping as the two of them finished up, turning off the amps and guitars.

"Awesome mates!" Jim said. Then he yawned. "Well, I'm quite tired. I guess I'll see you all in the morning. G'night!" With that, he laid down, his head on Shirley. She curled around his head and soon followed her master into sleep.

After Jim went to bed, everyone slowly laid down themselves, falling into their own sleep. Morgan had her head on Mark's chest, his arm around her waist. Danny had his back to her and had Kaite pulled into his chest, his arm falling protectively around her. Jesse slept next to Claire, who eventually moved her head so it was just resting on his shoulder, her arm across his stomach.

Alexis had her head on Jaden's peck, her hand resting near her head. He was running his hand through her hair, showing he was still awake. She was also awake.

"Are your parents going to come back tonight?" she asked quietly.

"No, probably not. They probably won't be back until late tomorrow morning, early afternoon. The roads still have to be cleared before they can come," he answered. She nodded slowly. She had her face turned away from his so she was able to see him raise his hand to pull her face toward his. He looked concerned. "Are you okay?" She nodded. He scowled. "Liar."

"I'm not lying. I'm fine, promise." She smiled at him. His face cleared but his eyes showed that he didn't believe her one bit. She leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly to his. He was surprised by the sudden action, but smiled and kissed her back.

After a few moments, she pulled back and tucked her head underneath his chin. He laced their fingers together, squeezing them tightly. She felt him kiss the top of her head.

"G'night, Lex. Love you." She smiled.

"Love you, too."

And then they fell asleep.

_**xXx**_

_Done! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Jeff Dunham! The best ventriloquist in the world!**


	13. Nightmares and Truth

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

_**Alexis kept her eyes closed contently, just listening to the heartbeat of her companion. Their hand stoked down her hair while their other hand was tightly interlocked with her own.**_

"_**Alexis?" She opened her eyes and tilted her head up.**_

"_**What is it, Jaden?" Said boy slowly sat up, pulling her with him. She blinked at him confused. He had his face turned away from her.**_

"_**There's something we need to talk about."**_

"_**What is it?" She didn't like that he wasn't looking at her. He was quiet for a moment before looking up at her.**_

"_**I think it's time we saw other people." She froze, not able to breathe.**_

"_**What?" she gasped. He took a deep breath and lightly touched her hair.**_

"_**Lex…I'm breaking up with you." Tears sprang to her eyes.**_

"_**Why? I thought you loved me." Her voice was quiet, unable to speak around the large lump in it.**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Then why are you breaking up with me?" He looked her in the eyes.**_

"_**Because I love someone else more."**_

"_**Who?" He didn't answer because he didn't have to.**_

"_**Jadey-baby?" Alexis' eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice immediately. Her head slowly turned to see Claire walking out of the woods. She wore a white summer dress that clung at the bodice and flared out slightly past her hips. Her hair was up in a high ponytail with flowers woven in around her ears.**_

"_**Claire?" Alexis whispered as she looked back at Jaden. He nodded. More tears began to pool in her eyes. She reached up and touched the locket around her neck. "What about this locket you gave me last year?" He reached out and touched the chain.**_

"_**When I gave you this, it wasn't a lie. You were the only one for me…at the time." He looked into her eyes, showing that he spoke nothing but the truth. "But then Claire came back into my life and I realized that she was the only one for me." As tears began to trickle down her cheeks, he ran his hand up her throat until he found the latch to the necklace. With one swift flick of his fingers, the locket fell off her neck and into his hand. She felt naked as she touched her now bare throat.**_

"_**Jaden, please don't leave me. I love you." He frowned and leaned forward, his lips against her ear.**_

"_**I'm sorry. I'll always love you, Alexis, but I just love Claire more." He ran his lips along her cheek, pressing them just below her eye. "Goodbye." He stood up and walked over to Claire, who stood next to the trees with her hands folded behind her back, smiling at him. He walked behind her and draped the necklace around her throat, latching it. Alexis choked on a sob as she watched Claire touch the locket and then turn around to kiss the man who just gave it to her.**_

"_**No, Jaden." Alexis quickly whipped the tears from her eyes and looked at Jaden. He and Claire were walking away, she clinging to his arm. "No, come back. Don't leave me! JADEN!"**_

_**xXx**_

"No!" Alexis screamed as she shot up from her bed. She was gasping for breath, clutching the front of her shirt. The locket that she lost in her dream remained tightly around her throat.

"Lex? Are you okay?" Atticus asked. She turned around to see everyone in the kitchen and dining room. Last night came rushing back to her. She looked away from them to the bed next to her where Jaden slept last night. It was empty.

"Where's Jaden?" she asked ignoring her brother's question. She stood up slowly.

"He and Claire drove out to get breakfast," Sam answered, taking a drink of apple juice. Alexis' heart clenched, the brief flash of Claire from her nightmare coming back.

"Why didn't they just make breakfast here?" Chazz snorted.

"The powers still out," he answered. She nodded and sat down on the empty bar stool.

"Why did Claire go with him?"

"No one else wanted to go," Syrus answered. She looked up at him.

"I would have gone with him." Morgan poured her a glass of juice, pushing it toward her.

"He didn't want to wake you up." Alexis frowned as she picked up her glass, placing it to her lips.

"I wouldn't have minded." Danny looked at her.

"But he did."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Would you quit messing with the stereo?" I sighed, keeping my gaze on the road. Claire scowled at me but complied, leaning back away from it. She looked out of the window, her arms folding across her chest. I curled my hands around the wheel, debating in my head whether or not to ask what was on my mind. It was probably a bad idea to, but I did anyway.

I took a deep breath. '_Well, here goes nothing.'_ "So, Claire…" She looked at me, her eyebrow raised. I licked my lips. "What do you think of my friends?" What? I gotta take this thing in baby steps, folks. Baby steps.

She smiled. "They're all very interesting. I'm very surprised you're actually friends with Chazz. He doesn't seem to like you very much." I shrugged.

"He does, he just doesn't show it."

"Well, he does a very good job of hiding it." I chuckled and nodded. We were silent after that. I thought she would look back out the window but she kept her gaze on me. I swallowed, wondering how to ask her what I really wanted to know. But I didn't know how to, so I just winged it; something I've always been good at.

"You sure have taken quite a liking to Jesse," I said. She blushed lightly and looked away so quickly, I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled past my lips. She shot me a dirty look. I just smiled at her. "Come on, Claire. You know you can talk to me." I gave her a soft, reassuring smile. "I'm Fort-Jaden, 'member?" She smiled at me.

"Yeah, I remember." She sighed. "There really isn't much to say. I like him, that's all."

"But how much do you like him." She bit her lip, hesitating.

"A lot," she whispered so quietly that I had to strain to hear her. I smiled.

"There's nothing wrong with that. Jesse's a great guy."

"I know." She was really quiet. I stopped at a light and looked at her. She wasn't looking at me, but down at her feet, and had her hands folded in her lap; she was twiddling her thumbs. And I knew instantly why she's acting like this.

"Jesse isn't like _him _at **all**, Claire!" My voice was harsher than I intended. She whipped her head in my direction. Normally she would be glaring at me but she only looked…hurt. I felt guilty instantly, afraid that I'm the one that hurt her.

"I know that Jaden. But-" she began but I cut her off.

"But what?" My hands were tight on the wheel as I began driving again. Claire shook her head and looked away from me.

"Nothing, forget it," she said in a dismissing tone but I wasn't letting it go. Jesse really liked Claire and she really liked him but the only thing standing in their way was _him_. And there was no way I was going to just '_forget it'_.

"No, I won't forget it, Claire. That bastard hurt you in a way that should never have happened, and that's his fault, not yours." She glared at me, her pain starting to disappear as she got madder at me.

"You think I blame myself for what he did _to_ me?" I shook my head.

"No, I know you don't." Her brow furrowed.

"Then what are you talking about?" I sighed and pulled the car onto the shoulder of the road, killing the engine. We were almost home but what I needed to tell her couldn't be said in front of the others. I turned and looked at her. She was staring at me confused.

"Claire, what happened, what _he _did is just that, did. It's done. You can't live in the past like you are. Jesse is an awesome guy and you'd be an idiot if you don't try to go after him." I reached out and squeezed her knee. She closed her eyes and shook her head. I sighed. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn." I looked pointedly at her.

"Yes you a-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"He won't leave me alone, alright?" She snapped her gaze to mine so quickly that I blinked quickly in surprise before what she said sank in. my face hardened and I ground my teeth together.

"He what?" She pulled out her cell phone and shoved it into my hand.

"Look for yourself." I leaned back and began to scan through her phone. Sure enough, her most recent caller is _him_, the number of times he's called well into the double digits. And don't even get me started on how many texts he's left her.

"What an asshole!" I was so mad that I could have really hurt something…someone…_HIM!_

"Tell me about it." She pulled her phone out of my hand and put it back into her pocket.

"Do you need me to-?"

"No, I don't. I'll handle him myself, okay?" She gave me a lopsided smile. I took a deep breath through my nose, let it out my mouth, and nodded.

"Okay." I smiled at her.

"Thank you." She mouthed the words. I just nodded again and started the car.

"And, just so you know, you really should try to go with Jesse. I have a very reliable source that tells me he feels the same way about you." I said it to try and lighten the mood; to try and make her laugh. And she did.

"Oh? And how reliable is this _'source'_ of yours?" She was smiling, her mood instantly better. I smiled back at her, turning to look at her.

"The best source ever." She laughed again and shook her head, smiling. "And, if it's any consolation, I totally approve of him." She looked at me, her eyes teasing as she spoke.

"Really?" I nodded. "Then that makes everything better." I laughed and then licked my lips. We were growing closer to home but because of all the snow, I was driving very slowly. That meant I could ask Claire what I've wanted to ask her.

"What about Alexis?" I asked. She looked at me confused.

"What about her?"

"Do you…approve of her?" I held my breath.

"Does it matter?" I looked at her. She was looking at me. "If I don't approve of her, are you going to march into the house and dump her?"

"Hell no." I said it without an ounce of hesitation. Claire waved her hand at me.

"See? So what does it matter if I approve of her or not?" I shrugged.

"You're my best friend, Claire, so I guess it would be nice to know if you like my girlfriend or not." She smiled.

"Guess it's a good thing I do." My head whirled in her direction, a smile on my face.

"Seriously?" She nodded. I relaxed, suddenly at ease. Maybe her approval was more important than I thought. Not that if she said no that it would have changed a thing. It's just nice to have.

"Yeah, what's not to like? I mean, she's pretty, witty, smart, and so into you I don't even think she realizes it completely." I smiled happily. Then Claire sighed. "I just wish she could see what _**I**_ see, and then maybe she wouldn't be so insecure about your guys' relationship." I looked at her confused. She was staring out the window with her arms cross, lips pressed into a tight line.

"What do you mean?" She looked at me.

"She's insecure. I can tell by the way she looks at me."

"What do you mean?" She let out an annoyed sigh.

"She's jealous of me. Or, more precisely, of how we are together. And because of that she's insecure. She doesn't feel enough confidence to see that what we have together is just a deep friendship with _no _romance undertone, like she does." I blinked.

"Can we translate that to guy, please?" I knew exactly what she was talking about, having talked to Jesse about a few nights ago. But I wanted to hear it from her. She giggled and then sighed again.

"She's afraid that I'm trying to steal you from her." I gaped at her and then lowered my head slightly, raising my eyebrow at her.

"You aren't, are you?" That earned me a hard smack on the back of my head.

"Hell no, weren't we just discussing how I like Jesse?" I laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"Just teasing."

"I know." I sighed.

"How do you know she's jealous of you?" Again, I knew the answer.

"By how she acts. Whenever she sees me looking at the two of you, she clings to you tighter. Not to mention that whenever you and I are goofing off, she just gives me that _'jealous girlfriend'_ look." I frowned.

"Then why don't you clear it up?" She shook her head.

"I can't, at least not yet."

"Why?"

"Alexis needs to realize on her own that I'm not a threat. That's why I haven't been hugging you or doing anything I normally do." She sighed again. "If she still looks worried and insecure when I'm leaving, I'll definitely straighten thing out." She smiled at me. I merely rolled my eyes and pulled into my driveway, putting the car in park. Claire grabbed all she could carry and jumped out of the car. I sighed and grabbed what was left.

"Girls, so freaking complicated I wonder why I even hang out with them," I muttered as I walked into my house. I dropped the bags onto the counter and looked up, seeing Alexis. She looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.

'_That's why.'_

_**xXx**_

_Oh, now we know more! Alexis' fears are getting worse. Claire likes Jesse. And Jaden doesn't get girls AT ALL. XD_

_But who is _him_? Notice how I like to use that ominous word during these stories? Example: _Her _equaled Brook last story. :)_

_Well, please review and I'll update as soon as I can._

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	14. Plan on a Fly

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Okay, please remind me why I agreed to come to the _park _in the middle of **winter**?" Chazz demanded as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Alexis and pulled her against my chest.

"Because there wasn't anything else to do?" I offered. He just shot me a dirty look.

"Anything would be better than freezing my nuts off." Blair looked at him.

"You have nuts?" she asked, taking a sip of her hot cocoa. He glared at her but suddenly fell off the top of the table he was on. Everyone looked at him and then behind him. I scowled playfully at the person standing there.

"Not nice, Claire." She smiled at me.

"Who said I was nice?" she asked. Chazz sat up and spat snow out of his mouth and at her feet.

"Yeah, you sure aren't nice." She responded by kicking more snow in his face.

"Knock it off, Claire," I said, sighing. She just shrugged and took off running toward the playground in front of us. We were the only ones at the park because, like Chazz said, it was winter and no one in their right minds would be here. Hence why we're here. Because we're _not_ in our right minds.

"How can she play out there?" Syrus asked. He was shivering so hard it looked like he was having a seizure, but he wasn't complaining and whining to go home…like Chazz…who was wearing the thickest and warmest coat out of all of us. Said rich Obelisk stood up and dusted himself off.

"She just can. Claire's always been like that," Morgan said. Aster looked at her.

"What, crazy?" She laughed.

"Crazy, yes, but more like the one who just does what she wants," she said. I laughed and nodded.

"That sounds about right."

"Hey, Jesse, come here!" Claire called suddenly. We looked at her. She was standing on a bridge between two of the three major equipments. She was waving her hands around her head, making sure we could see her I guess. Jesse smiled and began jogging toward her.

"Okay, I'm bored," Sam whined. Joni sighed and Brad rolled his eyes.

"Allow me to give you my 'I give a shit' face," he said. Then he gave her this face that showed he _didn't _give a shit. She glared at him and then looked at me.

"Are we going to spend all day here?" I shrugged.

"No idea. You guys can leave anytime you want. It's not like we're holding you hostage." She sighed and looked at Joni.

"Want to go shopping or something?" she asked. Joni shook her head.

"No, thank you, but I think I'll stay here." Sam frowned as Joni turned her back on her and began to talk to Jim. Sam then placed her hand on her chin, a curious look on her face.

"What _are_ we going to do, Sarge?" Hassleberry asked. I shrugged again.

"I really don't know. I want to keep procrastinating, so shopping is out of the question." Morgan scowled at me.

"Have you even thought about what you're getting everyone?" she asked. I frowned.

"Of course, for some." She sighed and shook her head. Mark looked at me. He had his hand locked around Morgan's.

"Better than me. I only have Morgan's," he said. She smiled at him.

"You _have _my present?" He nodded.

"Had for awhile," he added. She smiled wider.

"Oh, I love you." She cupped his cheek and then pressed her lips to his. I gagged and looked away.

"Gah, I'll never get used to that," I said. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, me either." Morgan shot us both the bird and looked right at Danny.

"Okay, mister, what are you getting Kaite?" He blinked in surprise.

"Umm…it's a surprise…even to me," he answered. I laughed.

"Oh, nice one. I'll totally have to remember that next time I'm asked," I said. Danny just smiled at me. Kaite patted his thigh.

"It's okay. You don't have to get me anything," she said. He just turned his smile to her and kissed her cheek. She blushed lightly, but smiled nonetheless. Morgan just shook her head at the two and looked at me.

"What did you get Alexis, Jaden?" She sounded like she just knew I didn't have her present. This is partially true.

"I don't exactly _have _it yet, but it's in the process of being…ahhh…made," I answered, not sure exactly what to call what was being done to her present. Morgan scowled at me.

"You mean you have actually thought about it?"

"I've already paid the guy to make it, so in your **face**, Morgan!" I said, sticking my tongue out at her. She just did the same.

"Actually, now that you guys mention Christmas presents, I haven't even thought about what to get you guys," Syrus said. Blair frowned.

"Me either."

"There is no way I can afford to buy _everyone _here a gift," Bastion said. We all looked at each other, realizing that it was true.

"I wouldn't even know what to get the rest of you guys. I barely know you. I mean, I could them for like Jaden and Morgan, maybe Danny, but not the rest of you," Mark said, looking at the gang. They nodded, understanding. My friends and family couldn't get gifts for the gang, except for Sam. She could get something for Syrus maybe, but that's the extent of it.

"What are we talking about over here?" Claire asked as she and Jesse walked over to us, hand in hand. I just raised my eyebrows at him, but he made a move down to scoop up some snow, so I just stopped. I'm lucky I didn't catch a cold before with our huge snowball war.

"Christmas presents," Hassleberry answered. She frowned.

"I don't have to get ones for _all _of you, do I?" She didn't like the idea of that, neither did I for that matter.

"Do you have any other ideas, Shelia?" Jim asked, leaning back against the table. Shirley was hanging out at my house. It was too cold for Jim to just carry her around and his hotel did not want her in the room. Dad and Mom agreed to let her stay at home.

"I do," Jesse said. We all looked at him; he was smiling. "Secret Santa." I snapped my fingers and pointed at him.

"Hey, that's a great idea. And then we can buy gifts for two other people and then one 'family' gift," I offered, looking at everyone. They all nodded, seeming to like the idea.

"That's not a bad idea," Axel said. Chelsea shook her head.

"You guys don't have to count me in on this. I have to leave tomorrow to go visit family for the holidays," she said. Brad nodded.

"Yeah, but you'll be back in time for the Winter Ball, right?" She smiled and nodded.

"Of course!" And then they kissed.

"Winter Ball?" Aster questioned. Sam nodded, smiling.

"It's this huge city-wide ball held at the Kaiba Center of the Arts in downtown. It's held Christmas night. Dancing, music, romance! It's my favorite tradition we have," she gushed, practically bouncing up and down. Alexis looked at me.

"Are we going?" She looked really excited. I smiled and reached in my coat pocket, pulling out our tickets I bought yesterday when Claire and I came to town for breakfast. I planned on telling her about it in later on today.

"You bet we are," I said. She looked at the tickets, smiling brightly. She pressed her lips to mine quickly before pulling away.

"Are we all going?" Atticus asked. I looked at him. He and the rest of the gang didn't like the thought of being wallflowers.

"If you guys want to," I said.

"But I don't want to just stand there and look like an idiot," Hassleberry said. Chazz snorted.

"You mean more than usual?" he said. Hassleberry glared at him. Sam reached behind herself and patted his thigh.

"If you guys want to go, I'm sure Joni and I could find you guys some dates. We know all the girls our age and I'm sure they'd love to go with you guys," she said smiling. The gang looked at each other.

"Sounds great," Atticus said, beaming.

"Sure, count me in," Bastion said. Syrus, Hassleberry, Aster, Axel, and Jim nodded as well. Chazz and Blair just shook their heads.

"No way, I'll find my own date," Chazz said. Blair nodded.

"Yeah, I don't need any help," she said. Claire looked at them.

"Then why don't you guys go together? If you're so adamant on getting your own dates," she said. The two of them looked at each other and then quickly shook their heads, their arms forming and 'X' across their chest.

"Hell, no! I'd rather take a dog!" Chazz said.

"Joey is available," I said, smiling. Everyone but him laughed. My dog, Joey, had been at the vets for the last few days. He had a surgery but he would be home tonight. Chazz glared at me.

"Anyway, there is no way I'm going to the Ball with _Chazz_," Blair said, making a disgusted face as she said his name. I glanced away from her and at Claire. She had a mischievous look on her face, one I've come to fear. She folded her arms across her chest, staring right at Chazz and Blair.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sure you guys can get someone else. I'm sure Sam and Joni have some people in mind," she said. Chazz glared at her.

"We don't want them to set us up!" he spat.

"But how will you find dates? You don't know anyone in town."

"We'll get our own dates," Blair said.

"You guys won't get your own dates. You'll end up being wallflowers." Claire was luring them into a trap; I could just see it by the glint in her eyes. And they were falling for it hook, line, and sinker.

"I am a Princeton! We are not wallflowers!" Chazz was positively seething with rage. Claire just gave him a rather cocky smile.

"Then you'll be a first, eh, Chazz?" He jumped to his feet.

"I'll prove you wrong! This Princeton will _not _be a wallflower. I'll get a date for that ball right now!" Claire waved her hand out, giving him the stage.

"Then prove it. Get one right now, this instant." He whirled around and looked at…

Blair.

"Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?" I don't think he realized who he was asking.

"Yeah! I don't need any help getting a date!" Blair answered, jumping to her feet. Chazz whirled around to look at Claire. She was smiling, almost smirking.

"See, told you? This Princeton won't be a wallflower." He looked so damn happy. Claire just nodded.

"Okay, you win. You won't be a wallflower." He nodded.

"Damn straight." Claire smirked widely.

"Make sure you buy a corsage that matches Blair's dress." Oh, he wasn't expecting that. And neither was Blair. They both spun to look at each other.

"We're going together!" They were so surprised. Everyone started laughing at them.

"Oh my, God! You guys fell right into that!" Morgan was practically falling off of her seat laughing. Chazz and Blair had their backs to each other, obviously not pleased to be going together. But they weren't going to turn each down now. Their pride just wouldn't let them.

"Wait, what about dresses?" Alexis said suddenly. She looked at me. "I don't have one." I shrugged.

"Don't worry, Alexis. I have an idea," Claire said, smiling. She looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, enough about something a week from now, let's stay with the present. What are we doing today?" Sam said.

"I have an idea," Claire said. "That's why Jesse and I came over here. But you guys started on with the presents and the Ball."

"What's your idea, Claire?" I asked, stopping her. She took a step toward me and handed me a folded up piece of paper. I smoothed the paper between my hands. It showed the opening of a new Teen Club downtown. It was tonight and entrance was free. The club was called '_The Teen Scene_'.

"Oh! I heard about that. It's supposed to be this totally awesome club!" Morgan said, seeing the name.

"Dancing, music, friends, free admittance? Talk about perfect," Kaite said. I nodded and then handed the flyer back to Claire.

"It would be a blast. Too bad my parents would never let us go." Why wouldn't my totally awesome, wicked cool, wish-they-were-yours parents not let us go to this club? It's downtown, the doors don't open till eight, and there's no telling who or what could be going on. My parents may be the best in the world, but even they have some lines that couldn't be crossed.

Claire smiled at me and waved her finger in my face. "Oh, Jaden. You just leave Mom and Dad to me." I blinked at her.

Or could they?

_**xXx**_

_Teehee, I liked this chapter._

_Please review! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	15. A Girl's Mission

_O.O Five chapters ago we were celebrating 100 reviews and now it's time to celebrate 200 reviews! You guys rock! :D Enjoy the chapter!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Absolutely not," Dad said, shaking his head. Claire huffed and turned her back on him, pacing. We left the park soon after the flyer. That was an hour ago. We'd been here for the past half hour, Claire trying fruitlessly to convince my parents to let us go. Everyone else was sitting around, in the living room and kitchen. Claire took a deep breath and turned back to Dad. He had his arms folded across his chest.

"Tell me why you say no?" He sighed.

"It's a new club. I have no idea what is going to happen down there, what kind of people will be there. I just don't feel safe having all of you there by yourselves," he answered. Claire pointed at me.

"Pardon me if I'm wrong, but I believe that your son, who happens to be a third degree black belt, is eighteen!" Dad blinked. Oh, I think he forgot that lovely fact.

"Not everyone is eighteen or a black belt like him though."

"Danny's eighteen and a _fifth _degree black belt!" She pointed at him. Syrus stared at him.

"Seriously?" he gasped. Danny chuckled and nodded.

"Okay, I'll give you that one, Claire-bear. Jaden and Danny are both eighteen and both are black belts, but what does that really have to do with us not allowing you to go to the club?" Claire sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs before folding them against her hips.

"Their adults, kind of, and can '_keep an eye on us_' while we're there. What kind of moron is going to mess with anyone hanging out with Jaden, your son, and Danny, the bully of the town?" Dad frowned, obviously not liking Claire's logic. Not that it was bad, that it was actually making sense. Even to me.

"She has a point, Dad. No one messes with me, for fear of you. And no one messes with Danny, for fear of him. Us together, we might not even get waited on!" I said, joking at the end. He just continued to frown. I could tell he was trying to think of a way to get out of our crazy logic. Mom saw this to, because she stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his.

"Chris, let them go. Claire makes sense and they'll be fine. Besides, if they _see _anything that they know is bad, they'll leave right away and tell you." She looked at us. "Right, kids?"

"Of course!" we all chorused. He sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Fine, go, but be safe." Everyone smiled and slapped a few high fives. Sam jumped up.

"Yes! Oh, what am I going to wear?" she asked, looking at Joni. Uncle Mike jumped up from the couch and pointed at her.

"Your pajamas, to bed, because you're not going," he said. She stared at him, gaping.

"But, Daddy!" she whined. He shook his head.

"No way, I don't want you anywhere _near _that nightclub." Claire folded the backs of her hands against her hips.

"And why not? Were you just **deaf** when I convinced Dad to let us go?" She didn't look pleased. Uncle Jake sighed and looked at Mike.

"Seriously, Mike. Claire made great points. Jaden and Danny both have black belts. Hell, so do Morgan and herself!" He pointed at the two of them, who smiled. Morgan had a second degree and Claire had a first.

"Doesn't matter, she can't go." Mike was grumbling, meaning our logic was just sinking in. Claire threw her hands up in the air.

"What the hell is wrong? Do you need more evidence?" He nodded. "Fine!" She ran over and grabbed Axel's wrist, pulling his arm so he was flexing. "Axel here looks like he was trained by the f-ing Marines!" She dropped his arm and ran over to Hassleberry, grabbing his wrist and doing the same. "And Hassleberry was trained by the Army!" Then she ran over to Jim, who was sitting on the ground with Shirley next to him. She pointed at him. "And Jim has a freaking alligator-" Shirley roared and snapped at her ankles. She jumped back. "Sorry, crocodile, for a pet! And if it wasn't winter, he'd being carrying her around on his f-ing back!" She took a deep breath. I think she ranted in one huge breath. "You can't get much more hardcore than _that!_" Mike was frowning.

"No." Claire shrieked, obviously annoyed. Jesse went over to her and tried to calm her down quietly.

"Why can't I go?" Sam demanded. Mike looked at her.

"You're only a baby." She gapped at him.

"I'm fifteen, gonna be sixteen in a few months!" she screamed. He waved his arms around.

"Nu-uh! You are _not _going to be sixteen. I forbid it!"

"I'm dating a nineteen-year-old!" She was just trying to point out something, what I'm not sure. Maybe to show how mature she was.

"I forbid that, too!" Everyone looked at him. Even Claire, who was still ranting to Jesse.

"But you like Zane!" Sam said.

"Doesn't matter! I still forbid it!" The adults slapped themselves on the foreheads, letting out an annoyed sigh. May made a move to get up, but Sam shook her head and walked over to her dad. She curled against his side and tilted her head up just so that she was looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"Please, Daddy?" Her lower lips was jutting out and shaking just so. "I really want to go. I'll be perfectly safe." Mike looked like he was losing the battle. Sam was totally using her secret weapon. He took a deep breath through his nose.

"Don't go off by yourself," he conceded with a sigh. Sam smiled and jumped up to kiss his chin. Then she jumped away from him and looked at us.

"And that-" She snapped her fingers. "Is how you do that." Claire huffed slightly and shook her head. Sam looked at us. "Now, back to the clothes thing…"

"There's a huge sale at the department store downtown," Mom said. We looked at her. She was pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Go and take my credit card for that store. It will give you like an extra thirty percent off. Have fun." She smiled at us. "My Christmas gift to all of you." Sam jumped up and down excitedly.

"Oh, yay! Shopping!"

Oh, no!

_**xXx**_

"No, eww, I will not be seen with you if you were _that_," Sam said, looking at the turquoise top that Brad pulled out. He rolled his eyes but put it back.

"Well I don't see you shoving anything into my hands," he grumbled. She frowned.

"I'm not good at buying clothes for guys. My brothers are six, they don't really care what they wear and don't like it when I buy them stuff." She had a good point. I must say though, she was having a field day with the girls of our group: Alexis, Blair, Morgan, Chelsea, Kaite, Joni, and herself. What about Claire you ask? She said she has all she needs back at our house, much to Sam's disappointment.

"Jadenman!" Claire screamed. I turned around to see her walking toward me, clothes folded over her arm. I frowned.

"What?" She shoved the clothes she had into my arms, forcing me to drop Alexis' hand.

"Try these on." I continued to frown.

"Do I have to?" Her response was to shove me into a booth herself.

"Don't come out unless you're wearing what I gave you." I sighed and began to change.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"What did you give him?" Morgan asked, holding a green shirt against her frame. Sam looked up and smiled.

"Love it!" Morgan smiled and folded the top into the cart that was slowly being filled with clothes. Claire leaned against the wall of the changing rooms.

"Just some clothes I thought would look good on him," she answered. Brad looked at her. He had another ugly top in his hands. Sam slapped it out of his hands and it fell on the floor. He glared at her but looked back at Claire.

"Are you any good at picking out guys clothes? Apparently Sam isn't." He placed the shirt back on the rack. Claire smiled.

"I do have an older step brother. Jeremiah. He really sucks at picking out his own clothes, so I pick them out for him." Brad nodded and went back to the rack.

"Okay, how do I look?" Jaden asked as he stepped out of the room. Everyone looked at him and blinked in surprise.

"Jaden! You're…you're…," Morgan stammered.

"HOT!" Sam finished. He blinked and looked down at himself. He was wearing a pair of very dark wash jeans. They were slightly baggy, not too baggy but not too clingy, and they were worn out in the right places. He had a flame red muscle shirt on and a black cargo short sleeved jacket. His winter boots were exchanged for black biker boots. Claire walked around him, her hand on her chin.

"Good, almost perfect." She ran away for a moment and then returned with two black belts. One was completely plain and the other was completely studded with metal, hardly showing the black. She latched the belts on his waist, the black one first and the metal on next. They didn't go through the belt holes and weren't completely tight. They dangled slightly off his hips. She took a step back and looked at him. "Yes, that's it." She smiled, happy with her handy work. Alexis walked over to her boyfriend. Without asking, she reached up and started messing with his hair.

"Lex, what are you doing?" he asked, tilting his head down so she didn't have to reach up so far.

"Shh, I'm doing something with your hair." A few moments later, she pulled away. "How's that?" she asked, looking back at Claire.

"Oh! I love it!" she exclaimed. Jaden's hair was now spiked slightly in all the right places **(1)**. She looped her arm through Alexis'. "You have good taste, Lex." Alexis smiled at her.

"Thanks. Someone had to teach Atticus how to buy clothes for himself." Said brother's head popped out of nowhere, hidden behind a rack of designer jeans that were fifty percent off.

"Yes, as hard as it may be to believe, my stunning fashion sense is not natural, but taught." He stuck a pose, showing off his clothes. Claire and Alexis looked at each other and started laughing. Jaden smiled at the two of them and disappeared back into the room, changing back into his street clothes.

"Well," Sam said, pulling an orange shirt out of a rack and holding it against Joni. "Alexis already has her outfit for tonight and you do, too, Claire. So why don't you guys work together and get the guys their clothes." She looked up at them, waiting for their answer. She caught site of Brad. "BRAD! For the last time! Turquoise is _not_ your color!" He glared at her and kept the bright pair of pants in his hands.

"We'll take care of him," Alexis said. Claire nodded. The two of them walked over to him. Claire ripped the pants from his hands and placed it back on the rack. They disappeared to the men's section, where the rest of the guys were. Jaden walked out of the room and folded his clothes and accessories into the cart.

"Guess I'm off the hook," he said. Suddenly, Claire appeared. She snapped her fingers.

"Pack mule! Come!" She pointed to the ground in front of her. He frowned but walked over to her. She took a hold of his forearm and dragged him to the section where Alexis was.

'_I hate shopping,_' he thought as Claire handed clothes to him to hold.

_**xXx**_

_Teehee! : ) I love how they didn't want to go shopping, yet they ended up going anyway!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Yes, his hair is just like season four after he merges with Yubel. He just looks so damn sexy like that! *fangirl swoon***


	16. Going Clubbing

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy! Also, there is going to be a lot of descriptions in this chapter, so bare with me. More on this at the end of the chapter._

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Now I remember why I'm glad I only have brothers, both of whom are older than me," Chazz said sitting down in a chair in my living room. All of us guys were down there while the girls were getting ready upstairs. It was eight fifteen; Teen Scene just opened up and we were already late.

"There is nothing wrong with being fashionably late, Chazz," Atticus said, kicking his feet up on the coffee table. I knocked them off.

"Mom will kill me if you do that," I scolded. He just shrugged and tucked his leathered foot underneath his leather-clad legs. He was wearing a dark purple shirt, not exactly clinging to him but not a t-shirt either. He had a long, matching purple trench coat on.

"I feel weird dressed like this," Syrus complained, tugging at the hem of his baby blue shirt. It was the same style as Atticus'. Syrus wasn't wearing any leather though, but instead was wearing a pair of lighter jeans, white sneakers, and a denim jacket.

"I like my new clothes. Alexis and Claire sure make a great team," Hassleberry said as he checked himself out by staring at his reflection in the sliding glass door. He didn't exactly change much. He was still wearing his cargos and combat boots, but was now wearing a black muscle shirt, or at least it was _now. _The shirt had sleeves but he tore them off after it was bought. He had a dark green vest on, much like his Ra uniform back at Duel Academy. Claire and Alexis, with Sam's permission, still allowed him to wear his earrings and large necklace of a skull. He also still had tape around his wrists.

"Ay, me, too, mate. I only wish Shirley could accompany us this evening," Jim said stroking his hand down her back. He was still wearing his brown cowboy hat as well as tape around his right eye. But now he wore a white shirt, very similar to the one he usually wears. He ditched his vest and orange bandana, now was sporting a new pair of dark jeans. His new black boots had an image of a crocodile on the soles, something he really liked about them.

"I just want to know why Axel wasn't forced into new clothes," Chazz complained, pointing at the said African man. He was leaning against the counter, simply waiting like the rest of us. Just like Chazz said, he was sporting his normal duds.

Chazz himself was lounging across a chair, looking rather normal in his all black outfit. He still wore his black jacket, but was wearing a pair of jeans instead of black pants. He insisted on wearing his normal black shirt, but had been forced to wear a simply black chain that hung down to just a few inches above his pants. He was wearing a studded metal belt, much like mine, around his waist. Except his actually went _through_ the loops and didn't just hang there.

"Because Claire, Sam, and Alexis all agreed he was 'club ready'," Bastion said, using air quotes. He was wearing a white shirt, exactly like Atticus' and Syrus', and a grey leather jacket. Normal colored jeans with no flare and grey sneakers completed his outfit. He wasn't much into flare for his clothes and Lex and Claire were more than willing to let him be himself.

"I may have to fire my stylist and consult the two of them from now on," Aster said. He wasn't wearing grey, like Bastion was. He was instead wearing a dark blue muscle shirt and a black short sleeved jacket. He had darker jeans on and black sneakers. He was wearing fingerless gloves that matched his shirt.

"I'm used to having girls pick out my clothes. Morgan's been doing it for me for years," Mark said. He was sitting on my couch wearing dark jeans, white sneakers, and an emerald green muscle shirt with a white over coat that was short sleeved and flipped out in the back, ending just like a normal jacket. It wasn't like Atticus' or Chazz's. "I'm honestly surprised she didn't help Claire or Alexis with mine."

"She was having too much fun with Sam," Danny answered. Not surprising, my best friend turned foe turned best friend again was dressed in all black. But his outfit was accented with blood red, matching the fading dye in his hair. He was wearing a black muscle shirt and pants that clung at the waist and hips, but nowhere else. He was wearing a pair of black combat boots. Much to his distaste, Claire had found him a black jacket that went down to his waist and ended at his wrists. The sleeves were cuffed and the collar was popped up. The stitching of the jacket was blood red and there was also a line that went down the sleeves the same color. His ensemble was topped off with fingerless blood red gloves.

"I kind of wish they let me wear turquoise, just so I could piss Sam off," Brad said. He was sitting on the arm of the couch but, seeing my gaze on him he quickly hopped off of it and sat down next to Mark. Brad was wearing dark jeans and a blue shirt. He was wearing a matching jacket and shoes. Long, blue gloves that had no fingers finished his outfit.

"It just wasn't your color, Brad," Jesse said. He was standing next to me, looking very similar to me. His jeans and boots matched mine. His muscle shirt was dark blue and he wore a white cargo jacket that matched mine. He only had one belt slouching on his hips, and it was simply studded. He was wearing blue fingerless gloves.

I myself was wearing the outfit Claire chose for me yesterday, but added a pair of flame red fingerless gloves with studded knuckles. My hair was fixed to look like what Alexis did at the store.

"They're taking too long," Mark whined slouching into the couch. I chuckled.

"God, I thought I'd never get out of there," Blair said as she descended the stairs. We all looked at her. She wore a sleeveless red dress with a black collar with black leggings and high heels. A black bracelet was on her right wrist and large, black star-shaped earrings were in her ears.

"Aww, Chazz, your date looks lovely," Aster cooed. We all snickered as Chazz became red with rage.

"Now he even matches her," Atticus said.

"She is not my date!" Chazz bellowed.

"For tonight, no, but for the Winter Ball, yes," Aster said smirking. Chazz huffed and fell down in the chair. Blair rolled her eyes and stood next to him.

"You look nice, Blair," I said. She smiled at me, flushing a delightful pink.

"Thanks, Jaden." She tucked some hair behind her ear. I noticed a red headband on her head.

"How do I look?" Chelsea asked. We all looked at her. She was standing at the bottom of the stairs posing. She was dressed in a green dress that had one strap over her left shoulder. It was clingy and bunched up all up the front, creating a ripple. Two lines fell down the front. I assumed that is what created the ripple effect. She had on white pants that also clung and were the same style. The lines on the dress and pants matched up perfectly, creating a perfect, flowing seem. She was wearing green sandals. On top of her head was a white hat. Along the edge of the hat were metal shield-like things. She fixed her hat slightly. That's when I noticed the green, plank-like bracelet on her left wrist. Two small, green hoops dangled from her ears; they had three gems on them. She had a gold chained necklace around her neck. It had a green heart and many other little charms.

"You look great, babe!" Brad said walking over to her. He took her hands and pulled her away from the stairs. They had eyes all for each other. I silently hoped they wouldn't start making out. That's when all of our parents walked into the house. Barking filled the room and Joey ran over to me, running around my legs and then jumping up on my chest. I laughed and patted his head.

"Hey, Joey, have you been a good boy while I've been gone?" I asked. He barked once and then happily licked my face. I just laughed again and shoved him off of me. He ran off, but not upstairs. He is one smart dog.

"Don't you all look fantastic!" Mom said as she came over and kissed my cheek lightly. Everyone smiled at her, except Axel. He kept a solemn look.

"Where is everyone else?" Uncle Jake asked as he began to make a pot of coffee. I looked at him.

"I could ask you the same thing. Don't you guys have kids to watch?" I looked at Mom. "And what about Mia, Zoey, and Tommy?" She smiled.

"Your siblings and cousins are with Grandma and Grandpa for the day. We'll pick them up in an hour or two," Dad answered. I nodded, remembering the tradition of spending a day with Phil and Sophie. But, because my friends were here, I was able to worm my way out of that. Sam and Brad were thankful to be able to do the same. Sure, we loved our grandparents but spending an entire day with your siblings and cousins is just a bit too much to handle.

"I forgot that was today. Sam hasn't been complaining to me about it," Joni said as she walked over to Aunt May. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that flared at the ankles, an orange spaghetti strapped shirt that clung to her bodice, and brown wedges. As for accessories, she had a light brown hat on her head. Her hair was pulled back slightly by an orange ribbon. With her hair pulled back, it showed off the golden wire hoops she was wearing. She was also wearing a gold chained necklace with quite a few charms dangling in the middle of her stomach. She had an orange and white stripped tote bag on her arm.

"You look lovely, Joni!" May said as she hugged and kissed her cheek. Joni was her second daughter, being her daughter's best friend.

"How do I look, Mom?" Sam asked as she ran down stairs and to her. She was wearing a pink, flower printed shirt with a black undershirt, black pants, and black high heels. Around her neck was a silver necklace with a circle pendant that had fake diamonds in it. She had silver hoops of a similar style, with the diamonds, but the design was vastly different. The diamond wannabes were layered across the earring, separated by a row of sterling silver. A new black purse dangled from her hand.

"You look fantastic," May said hugging and kissing her daughter. Uncle Mike walked over to his daughter, tears glistening in his eyes.

"You're not my baby girl anymore. You've grown up so much." With that, he started to cry and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Dad!" she whined. "You're embarrassing me!" We all laughed at her as she tried to pry away from her dad unsuccessfully.

"Just be thankful Zane isn't here," Syrus said. She gasped and nodded at him.

"You're right." We laughed again, mainly at her freaked out expression.

"What's so funny?" Kaite asked as she walked into the room. We turned to look at her. She was wearing a dress with an interesting pattern of blue, black, and white. She was wearing blue sandals with a slight wedge. She was wearing a butterfly necklace. It was silver with blue sapphire wings. Around her left wrist was a bracelet. It was the same thing all around, only a circle with a blue sapphire center and a diamond boarder. She also had a denim purse in her hand, but I think she already owned that.

Danny stood up and walked over to his girlfriend, taking her hands and kissing them lightly. This enticed a blush to color her cheeks. "You look beautiful, but you always do," he said, smiling. She smiled back at him. Everyone smiled at them.

"Well, Casanova, how do _I _look?" Morgan asked. She appeared behind Kaite. Danny pulled her to his side so he could look at Morgan, just like the rest of us. She was wearing a denim jacket over her green tank top. Light blue jeans and green sandal wedges finished her outfit. She had one, minor accessory: a simple gold heart with green emeralds and diamonds along the left side only.

"You look…nice," he answered. She shot him a look. Mark stood up and walked over to her, taking her into his arms.

"You look gorgeous," he said. She smiled at him and kissed the underside of his chin. She probably didn't want to reach up for his lips.

"Please get a room," I said as I threw a pillow at them. Morgan shot me a very dirty look. Mark just looked around confused, probably wondering what just hit him. I was about to point out that it was just a pillow and not a ghost, which is probably what he was thinking it was, when someone suddenly grabbed my hand. I turned quickly to see Alexis standing next to me.

She was wearing blue dress with a large flower on the bottom right corner. Dark denim shorts showed underneath the hem. This also showed off her long, gorgeous legs. Not that I noticed…really, I swear; I didn't notice. Anyway, she was wearing a pair of blue high heels, the heels looking more like clear wedges. But they were thin, so they were heels. On her right wrist, which is also the hand that was holding mine, was a crystal bracelet. Blue flower earrings were showed off easily as her hair was pulled back and held up by a blue clip. A white hat was on her head, the rim tilted slightly to the left. Her outfit was completed with a blue heart shaped necklace. Well that and her arm candy, which was me!

"Whoa, you're a ninja!" I said. She laughed at me and shook her head. I smiled and kissed her suddenly on the lips. She blushed lightly. "You look fantastic." She smiled at me, pleased with my reaction.

"Now we're only waiting on Claire," Sam said sighing. She finally shoved Mike off of her. May was now consoling him.

"Relax, Sam, I'm right here and ready to go," Claire said as she came downstairs. She was wearing a grey mini skirt with pink ruffle around the hem. Her shirt clung to her and matched the hem of her skirt. A grey jacket covered her bare shoulders. The stitching was the same color as her shirt and another ruffle of pink was around the cuff. The jacket was only three-quarter sleeved, meaning that it ended just past her elbows. She wore pink sandals. On both of her wrists were matching wristbands. They were stripped black and pink. Black earrings that were splattered pink hung from her ears. On her head sat a white hat with a rim all around and a grey, stripped ribbon around it. A pink diamond and normal diamond necklace finished off her ensemble.

"Claire, you look fantastic!" Sam gushed. Claire smiled at her and walked over to me. Actually, she walked over to Jesse. She leaned against his free side, her hands coming up and resting on his chest. His arm wound around her waist. I looked at him. He was smiling at her. I nudged him slightly. He looked at me.

"_You_-" I pointed at him. "_Me_-" I pointed at myself. "_Talk_-" I made a talking motion with my free hand. "_Later_." I pulled my other arm forward slightly, still holding Alexis', and tapped my wrist. I mouthed every word. He just rolled his eyes, but nodded. I leaned closer to him. "_Jadencave_," I whispered. He leaned to me.

"_No,_" he said, mimicking my excited tone. I frowned and leaned away.

"Can we go now? They'll close before we get there!" Chazz complained. Everyone nodded and we left the house, us Yukis kissing our parents goodbye.

"Home by one, Jaden," Dad called. I nodded and closed the door. Snow crunched lightly under our feet. There wasn't a lot, surprisingly. Most of it melted in the sun today and just became a crunchy top layer to the real snow. We all climbed into the vans and left the house, heading downtown. Claire, who was surprising sitting behind me and giving shotgun to Alexis, bounced happily in her seat.

"Yes, we're going clubbing!" I laughed and looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"Program the navigator, Miss Clubber." She smiled and leaned forward, quickly punching in the address and sitting back.

_Turn left. _I turned.

"Left! Not right!" everyone in the van yelled, except Jesse and Alexis. I frowned and turned around. Claire sighed and looked at Jesse.

"Now we're going clubbing."

"Oh, shut up," I grumbled.

_**xXx**_

_Gah, too many descriptions. Okay, the guys are all made up out of my imagination. I hate looking up guy clothes, because they all SUCK! No offense guys, I just can't find what I envision for my story, so I make them up all by myself._

_The girls are totally real though. Go to my site and you can check out what Samsam and I chose for our sassy dames!_

_Anyway, clubbing is next! Yay! _

_Please review!_

_Also, I revamped Summertime Love. I added some new lines, reformatted everything (Now it's only Jaden's POV) and changed a name. :D Kevin is now Skyler. Anyway, figured I'd throw that one out there._

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	17. Let's Get Low!

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series! Plus, I don't own any of the lyrics.**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

**Quick Author's Note: For all the dancing, I'm only going to say like a few things. Everything else you guys imagine based on the lyrics! Why? 'Cause I don't know how to describe what I see in my head (sometimes) and I'm not a dancer. Have fun! Also, when I do write a move in, it is just before the lyrics it is meant to go with. : )**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Geez, I thought we would never get here," Chazz grumbled as he climbed out of the van. I scowled at him as I took Alexis' hand. We had just arrived at the club and parked outside it. It was only nine, so it has only been opened for an hour. But there was still a line to get in.

"I'm cold," Kaite complained as we stood in line. Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him, trying to warm her up. Alexis was clinging to me, Claire to Jesse, Morgan to Mark, Syrus to Hassleberry (don't ask me why), and everyone else was just kind of closer than normal. Even Blair was hugging Chazz and he was _letting her_. Hmmm….

"Next," the bouncer called. I turned to see he was talking to us. That was actually very fast. I walked up to the red rope and he looked at me. He smiled at me. "Jaden Yuki, right?"

"Yeah," I said. He chuckled and lifted up the rope.

"I'm a friend of your dad's, have a good time," he said. I smiled and walked in, everyone following after me. We walked into the club and were deafened by loud music. The club was fairly dark, lights only on the dance floor, which had a lot of people on it. A DJ was set up on the stage on the far wall. The dance floor was a level lower than where we were. Around it was kind of like a balcony, where everyone sat to rest and order food and drinks. There was a large table big enough for all of us so we went and sat there.

"This place is awesome!" Atticus said as he looked around. All of us took off our winter coats and hung them on the back of our chairs. Then we sat down. Alexis sat on my right, holding my hand. Jesse sat on my left with Claire next to him. Morgan sat next to her with Mark. Then it went Syrus, Hassleberry, Axel, Jim, Joni, Sam, Kaite, Danny, Blair, Chazz, Aster, Bastion, Brad, Chelsea, and Atticus was next to Alexis.

"This is going to a great night," Sam said, looking all around. Joni rolled her eyes and went back to talking with Jim.

"Let's go dance," Claire said leaning forward so everyone could see her. The girls brightened up but all us guys just shook our heads.

"No, thank you," Chazz said. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned back in his chair. Blair reached toward him and shoved him back all the way. The chair fell backwards, Chazz with it. He cussed loud enough so all of us at the table could hear him. We laughed as he pulled himself up and sat back down.

"Maybe in a few minutes," Aster said. Claire glared at him and looked at me. I had my face buried in the menu, strategically ignoring her. She waited a moment and then suddenly the music changed.

"Fine," she said. I could hear a smile in her voice. She was plotting something. I lowered the menu to see her standing up. She winked at me and grabbed Alexis' hand, pulling her with her down to the dance floor. All of the girls followed after her.

"Jaden…what is she planning?" Danny asked looking at me. I shook my head.

"I don't know."

"Um, guys, I recognize this song," Jesse said. We all looked at him.

"What is it?" Chazz asked. Jesse looked at us.

"_Low _by Flo Rida," he answered.

"Is that a bad song?" Syrus asked.

"With the look Claire had in her eyes…," I began. I looked at Syrus. "Yes."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Claire, what are you planning?" Sam screamed over the music. Claire smiled at her.

"Follow my lead girls. We'll get the guys dancing." She winked at the girls and then started dancing to the music, walking over to some guys. The girls looked at her and then at each other.

"Should we dance?" Joni asked. Sam smiled and answered by going over and dancing next to Claire. Soon, all of the girls started dancing. And, seeing them, a lot of guys began to dance with them as well. The beginning of the song already passed and it was now on the first verse.

_I ain't never seen something that'll make me go  
This crazy all night spending my doe  
Had the million dollar vibe and a body to go  
Them birthday cakes they stole the show  
So sexual  
She was flexible professional  
Drinking X&O  
Hold up, wait a minute, do I see what I think? Whoa_

"Not liking this," Mark said. Jaden bit his lip and nodded.

"What is the worst that could happen?" Jim asked. Jesse and Jaden exchanged a look. Claire walked over to Morgan and whispered something in her ear. Morgan smiled at her and nodded.

_Did her thing seen Shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain I'm making it snow  
Work the pole I gotta bank roll  
I'm gonna say that I prefer them no clothes_

_**Claire and Morgan grabbed their jackets and pulled them off their shoulders, revealing their bare shoulders. The guys around them whistled and the girls just stared at them, giggling. Then they threw their jackets onto the table where the guys still sat.**_

_I'm in to that I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me I gave her mo  
Cash ain't a problem I know where it go_

"God, I can't take it anymore!" Mark said shooting to his feet. Danny and Jaden lunged across the table to pin him down.

"No! This is exactly what they want! We can't give in!" Jaden said. Danny nodded. Mark frowned abut conceded. The guys looked back at the girls.

_Shorty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know_

_**The girls got low and the guys around them crept closer.**_

_Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_**The guys around them followed the lyrics and smacked the girls on the bottom, except Claire. She caught the guys hand and twirled around it. All of the other girls froze in shock.**_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know_

_**Claire is the only girl still dancing, the others still frozen.**_

_Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

"Oh my God!" Aster screamed. Everyone was staring at the girls in shock and horror. Mark shot to his feet.

"That's it, I'm going!" He made his way down the steps. Danny and Jaden looked at each other before scrambling after him. Everyone else followed them. The guys grabbed the girls (Jaden and Alexis, Mark and Morgan, Danny and Kaite, Brad and Chelsea, Jim and Joni, Chazz and Blair, Syrus and Sam). Claire walked over to Jesse and began to dance with him.

"You planned this," Jaden accused of her. She just gave him a sweet smile and continued to dance. He shook his head and danced with Alexis. She placed her lips to his ear.

"If you smack my ass, I'll kick yours," she whispered. Then she nipped the lobe with her teeth and pulled back. He just smiled at her and spun her around.

_Hey Shorty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans filled with guap and they're ready for showing  
Cadillacs laid back for the sexy grown  
Patron on the rocks that'll make you moan  
One stack (come on), two stacks (come on), three stacks (come on)  
Now that's three grand  
What you think I'm playing baby girl I'm the man  
I'm dealing rubber bands  
That's when I threw her legs on my shoulders  
I knew it was over  
That heny and Cola got me like a soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky on me I was just like clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her_

_Shorty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)_

_**A gay took a step toward Kaite. Danny just spun her around so he now faced him. The guy freaked out and ran away. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek.**_

_She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low_

_Whoa Shorty yeah she was worth the money  
Little mama took my cash  
And I ain't want it back  
The way she bent that back  
Got all them paper stacks  
Tattoo above her crack  
I had to handle that  
I was zoned in sexy woman  
Let me show it make me want it  
Two in the morning I'm zoned in  
Them rose bottles foaming  
She wouldn't stop  
Made it drop  
Shorty dipped that pop and lock  
Had to break her off that guap  
Gal was fine just like my glock_

_Shorty had them apple bottom jeans (jeans)  
Boots with the fur (with the fur)  
The whole club was looking at her  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low  
_

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reebok's with the straps (with the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (hey)  
She hit the floor (she hit the floor)  
Next thing you know  
Shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low _**(A1)**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Well, that was interesting," Bastion said scratching the back of his head. We all laughed quietly. The song changed again. I didn't recognize it.

"Oh, I love this song," Alexis gasped. Claire spun around in Jesse's arms to look at her wide eyed.

"No way! Me, too!" She smiled widely at Alexis, who smiled back. I looked between the two.

"Hello? Jadenman is over here in the dark," I said. Everyone looked at me confused, except Jesse, Claire, and Alexis. They just sighed and dropped their heads into their hands.

"Jadenman? You call yourself Jadenman?" Chazz said. He looked as if he couldn't believe it. I just nodded.

"Well, yeah."

"You haven't done that in years," Morgan said. I just shrugged.

"It was rekindled."

"What is this song?" Hassleberry asked just a second before the lyrics began.

_The lips that slip  
Are the lips that press  
And the lips that leak seem to know you best  
I put bodies in the motion Keep this skin out in the open  
Liars turn me on_

Bed spread bandit since '89  
You wear your heart on your sleeve  
And I threw mine to the sky

_**Everyone started bouncing up and down in time with the lyrics.**___

Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)  
Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)  
This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)  
Every word is a curse let loose on me  
Your mouth it moves but fails to speak

_**Claire and Alexis mouth the words in Jesse and Jaden's faces. They run their index finger down their lips quickly when they finish.**_

_And when you use your lips they better be on me_

The lies that tied your tongue in knots  
Are the words that grew to hit my spots  
So filthy, Dialed desire  
Swallowed pride but spit out fire  
Liars turn me on

Bed spread bandit since '89  
You wear your heart on your sleeve  
And threw mine to the sky

Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)  
Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)  
This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)  
Every word is a curse let loose on me  
Your mouth it moves but fails to speak  
And when you use your lips they better be on me

Bounce bounce, baby (Bounce bounce, baby)  
Bounce bounce, baby (Bounce bounce, baby)

So filthy, Dialed desire  
Swallowed pride but spit out fire  
Liars turn me on

Bounce Bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)  
Bounce bounce baby, Bounce back to me (You don't need this)  
This is it, Call it quits with honesty (You don't need this)  
Every word is a curse let loose on me  
Your mouth it moves but fails to speak  
And when you use your lips they better be on me **(A2)**

"Wow, that was interesting," Aster said taking a breath. Everyone else nodded as they tried to regain lost oxygen.

"Can we take a break now?" Syrus asked. Sam scowled at him.

"We just got here and only danced to two songs. No resting yet." He frowned but nodded.

"Why isn't he playing a song yet?" Axel asked looking at the DJ. He was fumbling with the controls.

"It's his first day on the job. Cut him some slack," Atticus said. Axel just nodded and looked away from him. Everyone on the dance floor just stood there while the DJ continued to fumble around. Finally he started up the new track.

"I love this song!" I screamed. Everyone looked at me confused. Claire just began to shake her head.

"Jaden, please don't," she pleaded. I just smiled at her and did what she didn't want me to do.

I sang. And danced, but mostly sang.

_There's gonna be a party tonight  
And do you think that your invited  
I know that your excited  
Gonna be a party tonight  
Wouldn't you think you'd know  
If I were excited_

_**A large circle formed on the dance floor, Alexis and I standing in the middle. I was dancing around her. She had a blush on her face.**_

_All these consequences keep running around your head  
But who knows what they'll say, when it all comes down to...  
Through the moonlight glow I know, heart racing fast as it can go_

_**I looked at Alexis and pointed at her as I sang the next lyric. As I sang the end I moved my finger in a 'Come Hither' motion in time with the words.**_

_Our eyes meet instantly, you're on your way, yeah!_

Let it become (don't stop) your breathing,  
Let it become (don't stop) your breathing,  
Let's get this party started cause...

_She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now._

_**As I sang the end of the next lyric, I did the moonwalk in a small circle in time with the tempo. I do that every time that lyric comes up.**_

_Contemplating, over it. Over and over again.  
She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now.  
Contemplating, over it. Over and over again._

We started dancing getting  
Crazy on the dance floor  
Come and dance with me

_**I got really close to Alexis and started bouncing around her in time with the lyrics. She covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress her laughter. I just smiled at her.**_

_I'll show you what you're looking for  
Gonna slow down, gonna go down  
Gonna make it all night  
If you're with me, I'll quickly  
Make everything alright._

Let it become (don't stop) your breathing,  
Let it become (don't stop) your breathing

She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now.  
Contemplating, over it. Over and over again.  
She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now.  
Contemplating, over it. Over and over again.

_**I took Alexis' hands in both of mine.**_

_Ever since I laid my eyes on you,  
There's been so much I've wanted to do,_

_**I pulled her against mine, wrapping her arms around me. **_

_Bring your body closer to mine..._

_**I dropped her hands and spun out of her arms.**_

_There's gonna be a party  
Gonna be a party tonight  
Let's get this party started right_

Dadadada, gonna rock the floor, gonna dance to the tempo  
Dadadada, gonna rock the floor gonna dance

She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now.  
Contemplating, over it. Over and over again.  
She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now.  
Contemplating, over it. Over and over again

_**I grabbed Alexis and pulled her into my arms.**_

_She was thinking Mr. Right I was thinking Right Now. _**(A3)**

Everyone in the club started cheering, the gang laughing at us. I just smiled at Alexis and she smiled at me. Then, without warning, she pressed her lips against mine.

Maybe I should serenade her more often.

_**xXx**_

_Haha, I love this chapter! The very first time I heard that last song, I just KNEW Jaden had to sing and dance to it! : ) Teehee!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Songs!**

**A: Low by Flo Rida and T-Pain**

**B: Bounce by The Cab**

**C: Allow me to Introduce Myself…Mr. Right? by The White Tie Affair**


	18. Dance, Dance, Slide!

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy! Also, just a little note, most of this chapter is lyrics because of what the lyrics **are**. I'll try to add as much writing and talking as I can, but most of it is lyrics and your own imagination!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series! Plus, I don't own any of the lyrics.**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

**_xXx_**

**_Jaden's POV_**

"Here are your drinks," our waiter said as he placed three pitchers of water on the table. We all smiled and nodded thanks at him as he left. We danced for a few more songs before deciding to rehydrate and get a little food in our systems.

"This has actually been fun," Aster said as he munched on the breadsticks we bought. Atticus smiled at him.

"Of course this is fun! A nightclub specially designed for teens? PERFECTION!" He threw his arms in the air and ended up falling backwards. We all laughed as he pulled himself up.

"Well, fancy seeing you here!" Brook's voice called. Claire and Morgan groaned and we all turned to see Brook. Then we froze. My face paled when I saw her. She was dressed in a very revealing dress. Two black straps came down over her shoulders and covered each breast. The two pieces met in their closest corners and into the skirt of the dress. The dress ended just mid-thigh. In her left hand she held a black bag and on her wrist was a large, black bracelet. A large, black stone attached to a silver chain hung around her neck. She wore black knee-high boots on her feet and a tiara on her head.

"Someone visited Sluts-R-Us before coming to the club tonight," Morgan spat. Brook glared at her and folded her hands on her hips.

"Jealous of my wicked fashion sense? I know you are, but it's really pathetic that you have to insult it to make yourself feel better," she said. Morgan glared at her and made a move to stand up but Mark pinned her down with his arm.

"Easy, kitten," he murmured in her ear.

"What do you want, Brook?" Claire asked as she unwillingly looked at her. Brook flinched at the sound of her voice for some reason and then looked at her.

"I'm here to have fun, that's all."

"Then leave us alone, because you won't have any with us," Alexis said. Claire and I both whipped around to look at her. She was glaring at Brook and moved closer to me. Brook hissed loudly. Claire just smiled at Alexis and then looked back at Brook.

"You heard the lady, get your liposuctioned ass out of here before I kick it out." She waved her hand in a dismissing manner. Brook's face scrunched up in rage before she turned around on her heels and walked over to her lackeys, who stood waiting for her. Claire leaned around the table and cupped her mouth. "_BY THE WAY, NICE NOSE JOB, BROOK!_" Brook froze for a second, tensing, before she followed her lackeys to the table where Gary and his friends sat.

"Did you have to yell that?" Syrus asked. Claire smiled at him and nodded.

"Oh, yeah." Everyone sighed, except Morgan, who slapped a high five with her. I opened my mouth to say something when the DJ spoke up.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" Everyone cheered loudly and clapped, especially those on the dance floor. He just smiled. "Awesome! Now I want everyone who is sitting down and everyone on the dance floor to form dance lines." Silence. "We're not line dancing, trust me. It's something better. Just form the lines, come on! Everyone dances, so get your butts down on the floor people!" There was much grumbling, but everyone did what he said.

"What the hell is going on?" Chazz growled as we made our way down to the floor. I shrugged and got in line with everyone.

"Where's Brook?" Sam asked. Morgan pointed to the front of the room. We could see her tiara sparkling in the light.

"Why is she wearing a tiara anyway?" Blair grumbled. Claire shrugged.

"To show that she is the queen of whores?" Everyone snickered but I just rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Mr. DJ, what's going on!" someone yelled. He smiled.

"This is something we're trying tonight. We here at 'Teen Scene' call it the 'Triple Power Muscle Mover'. Three songs where you have to dance, because they teach you the dance!" He sounded so excited. And, I'll admit, everyone else seemed to feed off of his excitement. "So, let's start off with the first song!" He moved some CDs around and suddenly music was bumping through the club.

"What the hell is this song?" Bastion asked. The DJ answered.

"When he starts singing, everyone start dancing to the Cupid Shuffle!"

"I love this song!" a few girls up front yelled. He laughed and then came around the front.

"If you don't know the dance, just follow what I do." As he took his spot on stage, the song actually began and everyone began dancing.

**((Note: Cupid Shuffle goes four to the right, four to the left, kick your legs four times, then you dance into a circle and stop once you've gone ninety degrees.))**

_Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
__Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
__Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle  
__Cupid Shuffle, Cupid Shuffle_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new dance)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (oh oh oh)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (now let me see ya do that dance)  
__(new style yeah)_

_They say I'm a rapper, and I say no  
__They say what you doing trying do some zydeco (hey)  
__I just let the music come from my soul  
__So all of my people can stay on the floor (ooh ooh)  
__They got a brand new dance (come on); you gotta move your muscle  
__Brand new dance, it's called the Cupid Shuffle  
__It don't matter if you're young or you're old (here we go)  
__We gone show you how it go (hey hey)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
__To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
__(let me see you do)_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah woah woah woah woah woah yeah yeah)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see, let me see ya do the cupid)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do the shuffle baby yeah)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (woah woah oh oh)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey hey yeah yeah)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
__To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
__(let me see you do)_

_To the right, to the right, to the right, to the right  
__To the left, to the left, to the left, to the left  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself_

_Now you see what I'm talking about  
__I represent for the dirty south  
__Where we known for swinging out  
__I'm gone show you what I'm talking about_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (a let me see ya do the cupid, shuffle the cupid cupid shuffle)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (the cupid shuffle, the cupid cupid shuffle)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (ooh ooh oh oh oh yeah)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
__(here we go) (here we go)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right  
__The left, the left, the left, the left, the left  
__Now kick, now kick, now come on baby kick  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
__(now walk wit it)_

_To the right, the right, the right, the right, the right  
__The left, the left, the left, the left, the left  
__Now kick, now kick, now kick, now kick  
__Now walk it by yourself, now walk it by yourself  
__(her we go hey)_

_And do the cupid shuffle (oh oh oh oh oh)  
__Cupid Shuffle (ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh)  
__It's ya boy Cupid C U P the I the D  
__Mr. Fat on the track, got another hittin beat  
__(here we go hey)  
_

_Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (come on come on)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (let me see you)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (do your dance)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (hey hey hey)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new dance)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got brand new sound)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (we got a brand new feel)  
__Down, down, do your dance, do your dance (We got a brand new style y'all) _**(A1)**

"Great job, guys!" DJ called as he picked back up his headset. Everyone cheered and laughed.

"That was so dumb," Chazz muttered. In all honesty, I'm surprised he's even doing this little dance thing. He is, after all, a _Princeton_. Blair smacked him.

"Shut up. It was fun." He glared at her and rubbed his arm.

"I wonder what song is next," Alexis asked. I shrugged.

"No idea."

"Alright, this next song is a little different. It doesn't exactly teach you the dance in the lyrics, so how about I pick a few of you guys to come up and show everyone else?" DJ said. There was some loud cheering. He laughed and nodded. "Just what I thought. Okay, who knows '_Jump on it'_?" Some people in the front screamed.

"We love this dance!" DJ pointed at them.

"Then get your teenage fannies up here and show everyone else!" Three girls scrambled their way on stage.

"Oh, wow! Casey, Tara, and Angie!" Sam yelled. Bastion looked at her.

"You know them?" She nodded.

"Yeah! In fact…hey, Joni?" Joni looked at her.

"I agree." Sam nodded and smiled. I blinked and looked between the two of them.

"Was there any words that required that response?" Seriously, if there were, I might need hearing aids. Sam waved her hand in a dismissing manner.

"Forget it, dear cousin of mine. You'd have to be a girl to understand." I nodded.

"Glad I'm not a girl."

Boy, was that the wrong thing to say when you're standing between two girls.

Both Claire and Alexis turned to look at me with their hands on their hips.

"Excuse me? What does that mean?" Claire asked as she raised an eyebrow. I sweat dropped. Alexis leaned closer to me.

"And choose your words carefully." I looked everywhere but at the two of them.

"Ahhh, what I meant was…Jesse, help!" He laughed and shook his head.

"You dug yourself this hole, get yourself out." I frowned.

"Kind of hard when Claire has the shovel!" Said girl just waved her hand in a dismissing manner and looked at Alexis.

"Forget it. It's a good thing he isn't a girl."

"And why is that?" I knew it was a good thing, but why did _she _think so. She looked at me.

"Oh, like you could last five minutes in our shoes." I nodded.

"Yeah, you're probably right." She nodded.

"I know I am."

"Because I'd fall flat on my face. How you girls walk in those high heeled shoes still confuses me." She pointed her finger at me.

"Thin ice." I just smiled at her.

"Okay!" a girl called everyone's attention. We all turned to look at her. "Name's Casey! HEY!" She waved her hands in the air. "This dance is super easy, just follow our lead as the song starts and you'll get it!" She handed the mic back to DJ and he started the track.

_Ho, Ho, Ho  
__(I know I ain't hear somebody say  
__nuthin about hoes up in here, sshhh, ooh lord) _

**_Casey, Tara, and Angie placed their hands on their hips and bounced them out to the side in beat with the bass drum._**

_What's up Dallas, what's up?  
__What's up Dallas, what's up_

**_They threw their right arm in the air and started bouncing around in a circle in beat with something until they did a full 360. ((Note: This is the dance the entire song only during the refrain. Just dance during the verses))_**

_Dallas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
_

_What's up San Antoine, what's up  
__What's up San Antoine, what's up  
__San Antonio jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Austin, what's up  
__What's up Austin, what's up  
__Austin jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Houston, what's up  
__What's up Houston, what's up  
__Houston jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord) _

_Welcome to the 2 1 4  
__Big B, D Texas  
__Let Mr. Sexes flex this lexus  
__And this where the cowboys play  
__They battle with my team from the bay  
__Frisco  
__Now I'm from the northwest  
__But I likes my soul food  
__So I'm calling up an old groove  
__And I'm a brother with a gut  
__So, hello Keana, can ya take us out to Poppa Doughs  
__And don't forget about San Antoine  
__The last time I went thru  
__I took three broads home  
__And much love love to the brothers in Austin  
__And the 5 1 2  
__I'm flossin in Lawston  
__A state that's as big as hell  
__And I spot two bad ass girls in a tercel  
__They said what's up? And I said whassup? (We're going to Houston)  
__And I said giddy up, U-turn _

_What's up Phoenix, what's up?  
__What's up Phoenix, what's up?  
__Phoenix jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Cali, what's up?  
__What's up Cali, what's up?  
__California jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Vegas, what's up?  
__What's up Vegas, what's up?  
__Las Vegas jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Sea-town, what's up?  
__What's up Sea-town, what's up?  
__Seattle jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord) _

_Welcome to the 6 0 2  
__It's a 105 in the shade  
__And I'm sippin on lemonade  
__Phoenix Arizona puts the heat up on ya  
__I should warn ya  
__The girls as fine as California __  
Speaking of Cali  
__Check your mack daddy  
__He gots game, and knocks dames from  
Redding to the Valley __And I can pull'em on a TJ border  
__I even knock Mr. G's daughter  
__And come on up to the 7 0 2  
__Where it's legal to gamble, and hoing is too  
__The kinda city I could run wit  
__Las Vegas na vi da, I love it  
__Back to the 2 0 6  
__Double up my grits  
__And Sea-town giving po po fits  
__Chasing the skirts like a playa supposed ta  
__348 roasta HIT IT! (ho, ho, ho... ooh Lord) _

_What's up Atlanta, what's up?  
__What's up Atlanta, what's up?  
__Atlanta jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Orlando, what's up?  
__What's up Orlando, what's up?  
__Orlando jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Miami, what's up?  
__What's up Miami, what's up?  
__Miami jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Tampa, what's up?  
__What's up Tampa, what's up?  
__Tampa jump on it, jump on it, jump on it _

_Coming thru the 4 0 4  
__Olympic summer, Atlanta, so let's go  
__Calling up my homeboy Daddy Ray  
__(Aiy Ray, what's up with the girls in GA?)  
__And Ray got the situation handled  
__We gonna stack up six deep  
__And ride to Orlando  
__To the 4 0 7  
__Calling up Magic Mike, we rolls in about eleven  
__The gut getta gotta good ol' nine  
__The next day I gotta mash to the 3 0 5  
__I get G'd like I wanna in Miami  
__You understand me; I put that on my grammie  
__And swing on up to the 8 1 3  
__Around Tampa, I'm dialing up Stephanie  
__She got me polished like chrome  
__Sittin on a throne  
__I'm wore out know, I'm going home (Ooh lord) _

_What's up K.C., what's up?  
__What's up K.C., what's up?  
__Kansas City jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Cleveland, what's up?  
__What's up Cincinnati, what's up?  
__Columbus jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Little Rock, what's up?  
__What's up Little Rock, what's up?  
__Little Rock jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Denver, what's up?  
__What's up Denver, what's up?  
__Denver jump on it, jump on it, jump on it (Ooh lord) _

_What's up Chicago, what's up?  
__What's up Chicago, what's up?  
__Chicago jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Portland, what's up?  
__What's up Portland, what's up?  
__Portland jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up St. Louie, what's up?  
__What's up East Side, what's up?  
__St. Louis jump on it, jump on it, jump on it  
__What's up Tacoma, what's up?  
__What's up Tacoma, what's up?  
__Tacoma jump on it, jump on it, jump on it _**(A2)**

"Awesome job, ladies!" DJ said. The girls smiled at him and jumped off stage. He smiled at us and played around with the CD station before him. "Not too much flack with this next song. It's pretty straight forward! Just make sure you keep up!" He started the song without another word.

_This is something new,  
__The Casper Slide, part two  
__Featuring the platinum band  
And this time, we're gonna get funky!_

"I love this song!" Claire said just loud enough to be heard over the music. I laughed.

"Me, too!"

_Funky._

_Everybody clap your hands.  
Clap, clap, clap your hands.  
__Clap, clap, clap your hands._

_Alright, we're gonna do the basic step:  
__To the left.  
__Take it back now, ya'll.  
__One hop this time  
__Right foot lets stomp  
__Left foot lets stomp  
__Cha cha real smooth.  
__Turn it out.  
__To the left.  
__Take it back now, ya'll.  
__One hop this time  
__Right foot lets stomp  
__Left foot lets stomp  
__Cha cha now ya'll._

_Now it's time to get funky:  
__To the right now,  
__To the left  
__Take it back now, ya'll  
__One hop this time  
__One hop this time  
__Right foot, two stomps  
__Left foot, two stomps.  
__Slide to the left  
__Slide to the right  
__Criss-cross!  
__Criss-cross!  
__Cha cha real smooth._

_Let's go to work.  
__To the left  
__Take it back now ya'll  
__Two hops this time  
__Two hops this time  
__Right foot, two stomps  
__Left foot, two stomps  
__Hands on your knees,  
__Hands on your knees,  
__(Get funky with it)  
__(Awwwww, yeah)  
__(Come on)  
__Cha cha now ya'll_

_Turn it out._

_To the left  
__Take it back now ya'll_

**_Everyone counted out loud as we did the next move._**

_Five hops this time  
(Hop it out now)  
__Right foot lets stomp  
__Left foot lets stomp  
__Right foot again!  
__Left foot again!  
__Right foot lets stomp  
__Left foot lets stomp  
__FREEZE!_

**_Everyone yelled the next lyric._**

_EVERYBODY CLAP YOUR HANDS!_

_(Come on, ya'll!)  
__(Check it out, ya'll)_

_How low can ya go?  
__Can ya go down low?  
__All the way to the floor.  
__How low can ya go?_

Not everyone in our group could go as low as they wanted. Claire, Alexis, Morgan, Sam, and I were the only ones who could actually get our backs flat on the ground. Mark even got down that low. Claire and I both did a backwards summersault and began to rise with the next lyrics.

_Can you bring it to the top?  
__Like ya never, never stop?  
__Can you bring it to the top?  
__One hop!  
__Right foot now  
__Left foot now ya'll  
__Cha cha real smooth  
__Turn it out_

_To the left  
__Take it back now ya'll  
__One hop this time  
__One hop this time  
__Reverse  
__Reverse  
__Slide to the left  
__Slide to the right.  
__Reverse, reverse  
__Reverse, reverse  
__Cha cha now ya'll  
__Cha cha again!  
__Cha cha now ya'll.  
__Cha cha again  
__Turn it out_

_To the left  
__Take it back now ya'll  
__Two hops, two hops!  
__Two hops, two hops!  
__Right foot lets stomp  
__Left foot lets stomp  
__Charlie Brown!  
__(Hop it out now)  
__Slide to the right  
__Slide to the left  
__Take it back now ya'll  
__Cha cha now ya'll._

_(Oh, yeah)  
__(Yeah, do that stuff)  
__(Oh, yeah)_

_I'm out of here, ya'll  
__PEACE! _**(A3)**

At the end of the song, everyone cheered loudly. DJ smiled and clapped.

"Incredible! That ends '_Teen Scene's Triple Power Muscle Mover!'_ Go take a break now guys and replenish!" People cheered again and began to get off of the dance floor.

"Let's go rest," Jim said, swiping his hand across his forehead. We all nodded and began heading up the steps.

"Ummm…guys?" Mark called. We all turned around but couldn't see him. "Down here." This can't be good. We all looked down and there he was, on his back with his feet by his arms, just like he was when we went down for 'Cha Cha Slide'.

"Mark, that move was forever ago," Morgan said as she kneeled down next to him. He nodded.

"I know."

"Then why are you still doing it?" I asked as I followed Morgan's example.

"I'm stuck."

…

…

…

"Idiot," Morgan and I both said. He scowled at me.

"You got this low."

"I'm also leaner and have less muscle mass than you. Plus, I was in gymnastics _and _dance, surfer boy," I explained. He blinked.

"Oh…right." I sighed.

Ladies and gentlemen, Mark McNamara!

**_xXx_**

_Teehee! Mostly lyrics, I know, but the lyrics make this chapter. : )_

_Hope you guys liked it! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**A: SONGS!**

**1: Cupid Shuffle by Cupid**

**2: Jump on it by Sir Mix-a-lot**

**3: Cha Cha Slide by DJ Casper**


	19. That's How You Know

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy! Also, there is a __**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE**__ at the end of this chapter. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ IT!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series! Plus, I don'**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"What time is it?" Syrus asked. I glanced down at my watch.

"It's almost eleven." Everyone sighed.

"What time are we leaving?" Aster asked as he folded his arms across his chest. I shrugged.

"Curfew for us staying at my house is one." Sam placed her finger on her chin.

"So that means the rest of ours is also the same." Her normal curfew was midnight, just in case you guys were wondering. Any chance she has to stay out an extra hour, she'll take. I just rolled my eyes.

"Do we even want to stay here until one?" Bastion asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I want to stay here a little longer," Atticus said. Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Of course _you _want to stay longer." Atticus glared at him.

"If we're just going to sit here, we might as well go home," Axel said. Claire stood up.

"Then let's go dance." She grabbed Jesse's hand and pulled him down to the dance floor with her. I chuckled and stood up, grabbing Alexis' hand and following after her. Everyone else just sighed but followed us down. We all reached the floor by the time a new song was starting. One I was very familiar with. I laughed and Alexis looked at me.

"What's so funny?" I just smiled at her and pointed to Claire and Jesse. She turned and giggled slightly. Claire was bouncing up and down in excitement, holding Jesse's hands as she did. He was laughing at her as she was talking to him. "She likes this song?" I nodded.

"Loves the band, too." Just as I finished talking, the song actually began.

_Check yes Juliet  
Are you with me  
Rain is falling down on the sidewalk  
I won't go until you come outside  
Check yes Juliet kill the limbo  
I'll keep tossing rocks at your window  
There's no turning back for us tonight_

Lace up your shoes (A, Oh! A, Oh!)  
Here's how we do

_**I grabbed Alexis' hand and spun her around.**_

_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back_

_**I took both of her hands and pulled her against me before pushing her away.**_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be_

_**I pulled her against me.**_

_You and me_

Check yes Juliet  
I'll be waiting  
Wishing wanting yours for the taking  
Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye  
Check yes Juliet  
Here's the countdown:

_**I held up my fingers and counted down, opening my arms and catching her in them.**_

_3,2,1 you fall in my arms now  
They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

Lace up your shoes (A, Oh! A, Oh!)  
Here's how we do  


_Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me_

_We're flying through the night  
We're flying through the night  
Way up high  
The view from here is getting better with you  
By my side_

Run baby run  
Don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  


_Run baby run, don't ever look back  
They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance  
Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be  
Run baby run, forever will be  
You and me  
You and me  
You and me _**(A1)**

"Okay, we can go now," Claire said as she walked over to me. I laughed and shook my head. I wrapped my arms around Alexis' waist and pulled her against my chest.

"How about we vote on when we leave?" Claire just shrugged and turned back around so she was in Jesse's arms. Her back was to me but his wasn't. In fact, he was looking at me. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What's this song?" Hassleberry asked suddenly. I didn't realize that DJ started a new song. It sounded familiar. Then when someone squealed, I remembered where I heard it.

"I love them!" Sam squealed. Joni sighed and everyone else laughed.

_Black dress with the tights underneath,  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,  
And she's an actress (actress),  
But she ain't got no need.  
She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back east.  
T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,  
Ya tell your boyfriend if he says he's got beef,  
That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin' scared of him._

She wants to touch me (Whoa),  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

She wants to touch me (Whoa),  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

X's on the back of your hands,  
Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands.  
And your set list (set list),  
You stole off the stage,  
Had red and purple lipstick all over the page.  
B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,  
Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm.  
And the best is (best is),  
No one knows who you are,  
Just another girl alone at the bar.

She wants to touch me (Whoa),  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me.

_She wants to touch me (Whoa),  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me._

Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.  
I said, Shush girl shut your lips,  
Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips.

Whoa, whoa, whoa...

She wants to touch me (Whoa),  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me

_She wants to touch me (Whoa),  
She wants to love me (Whoa),  
She'll never leave me (Whoa, whoa, oh, oh),  
Don't trust a hoe,  
Never trust a hoe,  
Won't trust a hoe,  
'Cause a hoe won't trust me._** (A2)**

"That was a weird song," Chazz said. Sam gapped at him.

"Shut your lips! That was an awesome song!" Blair looked at him.

"Yeah, Chazz, shut your lips and talk with your hips." He glared at her.

"It said, '_Shush girl, shut your lips. Do the Helen Keller and talk with your hips_'." She smiled at him.

"I know." He glared heatedly at her and made a move to strangle her but I quickly intervened.

"Let's go sit down before someone gets murdered." Everyone laughed and we made our way up the steps to our table. A song that no one recognized was playing. We just drank our water and munched on some food while talking.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" Jim asked. I shrugged. Someone kicked me from underneath the table. I jumped and hissed, reaching down and rubbing my sore shin. I looked up to see that it was Brad who kicked me. How did I know? He was glaring at me.

"What was that for?" I demanded.

"Tomorrow is _your _birthday party, idiot!" he barked. I paled. Crap. I forgot Mom planned on throwing me a birthday party for my missed birthday. And I forgot to try and convince her not to, even after she told me what day it was on.

"I don't need to be there. You guys can have fun without me." I waved my hand around, hoping I could sneak out of my own birthday party. But there was no such luck. Especially when Claire was there.

"Nice try, Jaden, but no cigars. Mom will skin your hide if you're not there." I frowned.

"That's sounds much more appealing than going to my birthday," I muttered. I was kicked by at least three different people that time. I didn't even try to talk my way out of it, because I knew I couldn't.

"We don't have to go to Slacker's birthday, do we?" Chazz asked. Morgan rolled her eyes.

"Yes, you do." He cursed under his breath. Syrus looked at me.

"Do we have to get you something…again?" I quickly waved my hands in the air.

"No, no you don't. You guys don't have to get me anything." When I was my actual birthday at Duel Academy, all of my friend's threw me a surprise party. It was awesome, that goes without saying.

"Good, because you're not getting one," Chazz said. Blair just smacked him, but he didn't even look at her, surprise!

"So, Jaden's birthday party is tomorrow," Jim recanted. I made a face at the table, only to be kicked again. "What's after that?" Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

"We'll find out when we get there, I guess," I said. He just nodded and took a drink of his water.

"Are we leaving now or staying a bit longer?" Mark asked. Claire opened her mouth to say something when a new song began. She gasped and jumped up.

"When this song is done!" With that, she ran down to the dance floor. I laughed as I recognized the song. She was singing the song down on the dance floor, a circle beginning to form around her.

"We seem to do that a lot," Danny said when he noticed. I just laughed again.

_How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really truly love her_

It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her or she'll be inclined to say

How do I know he loves me  
How do I know he's mine

_**Claire jumped up next to our table and sang the lyrics to Alexis. She ruffled my hair. I batted her hands away. She laughed and flipped backwards back onto the dance floor.**_

_Does he leave a little note to tell you, you are on his mind  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey  
He'll find a new way to show you  
A little bit everyday  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love_

Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know that your love is true

How do you know he loves you  
How do you know he's yours

_**Claire ran back to us and stood behind Kaite, placing her hands on the back of her chair as she sang.**_

_Does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close_

_**She jumped over to Morgan and when she looked at her, she tipped her nose with her index finger. Then she ran away again.**_

_Dedicate a song with words meant just for you  
He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love  
He's your love_

How does she know that you love her  
How do you show her you love her  
How does she know that you really, really truly love her  
That's how you know it's true

_Because he'll wear your favorite color just so he can match your eyes  
Set a private picnic by the fire's glow, oh, oh!  
His heart will be yours forever  
Something every day will show  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know  
That's how you know he's your love. _**(A3)**

The song ended and people began cheering. Claire laughed and turned around. She took a step toward us when a guy suddenly appeared in front of her. She gasped and froze where she was. I jumped to my feet, my hands flat on the table.

"Jaden?" Alexis asked, placing her hand on mine. My eyes were wide as I stared at the floor in horror. The guy was on one knee with a bouquet of flowers held up toward Claire. They were yellow daisies. He wore a button up shirt with long sleeves the same color as her eyes. He had brown hair and had a very large build. That's the extent to what I could see. But I knew exactly who it was.

And I was **pissed**.

"And that song was dedicated to Claire Sato by Marcus Demetrius with the message 'I'm sorry and I love you.'" DJ said. Everyone in the club was silent. Morgan gasped and jumped up as well.

"That's Marcus!" She sounded happy. Oh…that's right, she doesn't know.

"Who's Marcus?" Jesse asked. He sounded very confused. No! Claire didn't tell him about Marcus!

"Her boyfriend," Morgan answered. I whirled around, visibly angry.

"EX!" I snarled. She jumped in shock at my tone. I was shaking I was so angry. Alexis stood up and grabbed my arm, trying to calm me down. But I was beyond being calmed down.

"Oh, that's right, they broke up months ago," Morgan said. I nodded curtly. She smiled. "Guess he wants her back!" How could she sound so happy!? But she was right, it did sound like he wanted her back. I spun around to look at the floor. Because the club was silent, we could hear every word that was spoken, no matter how quiet.

"Marc…what are you doing here?" Claire whispered.

"I thought his name was Marcus," Mark said.

"Marcus is his full name. Marc is his nickname," I said emotionlessly. I looked at him. "Now shut up." He lowered his head and looked away from me. Morgan glared at me but I just glared back at her. Alexis squeezed my arm, making me to look back at Marc and Claire.

"I'm here to win you back, Claire," he said. His voice was deep. My teeth ground together. She shook her head slowly as she took the flowers he had extended toward her mechanically. He lowered his arm. "Please tell me you will." She kept her gaze on the flowers in her hand. People around them began to say 'yes, forgive him!' That only pissed me off further.

"No, say no," I snarled quietly. Morgan looked at me.

"What are you saying? He came all the way here to win her back! He must really care about her!" I gave a dry, humorless laugh.

"He doesn't care about anyone else but himself!" Everyone was staring at me in shock. I was in one of my rare, pissed off moods. And that bastard on the floor trying to win my best friend back was the cause of it!

"Hold on!" Brook yelled as she came out of the crowd. Everyone quieted down and looked at her, except Claire. She kept her eyes on the flowers. Brook placed her hands on her hips. "You're trying to get back _Claire_? Are you an idiot! She's totally not worth the trouble!" Morgan snarled.

"That bitch!" I smirked slightly.

"For once I'm actually glad to see her." Morgan gapped at me, as did everyone else, except Alexis. She just looked at me and mouthed something.

'_What did he do?_'

See? That's why Alexis is perfect! She understands why I'm so pissed without actually knowing why! But, I was so pissed I couldn't say why. I just growled lowly in my chest and looked back at the floor.

"It must have been bad," she whispered very quietly. I didn't say or do anything, just watching the scene unfolding before me.

"Who are you?" Marc asked as he looked Brook up and down. She smiled at him.

"I'm Brook and _I'm _the one you should be going after. I'm a million times better than that girl." She gave Claire a disgusted look.

"That's it, I'm really going to kill her this time," Morgan said. She made a move to leave but I made her freeze with one sentence.

"Try to interfere and I'll kill you, Morgan." She looked at me in shock but I didn't look away. All I saw was her not moving, obviously taking my threat seriously.

Smart girl.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you. I'm here for Claire and Claire only," Marc said. Brook gapped at him.

"But-" she tried to say but Claire quickly cut her off.

"Why, Marc? Whores sure seem more you type." Brook glared at her heatedly but quickly took a step back. Obviously she didn't like the vibe Claire was giving off.

That's my girl.

"Claire…babe…," Marc began to say but he was quickly silenced.

"Shut up! Just shut up, Marcus!" Claire threw the flowers on the floor and crushed them beneath her foot. That was a good sign. She glared heatedly at him, her hands balled up at her side. "I told you a million times before and I'm not telling you a million times again! We're through, done, fineto! I'm sick of you calling me and texting me! Quit stalking me and just leave me alone!" She took a step around him when he spun around and grabbed her wrist.

THAT BASTARD!

"Claire, wait, just hear me out!" he begged. She just whirled around and slapped him across the face. His hand dropped as he looked at her in shock. The club got even quieter. Claire was shaking but I knew it wasn't because she was mad.

She was hurt…bad.

"Keep your hands to yourself for once, Marcus," she whispered. Then she turned around quickly and ran out of the club, the doors slamming shut behind her. She was crying. Everyone watched her leave. Jesse stood up quickly and then looked at me. There was a brief communication between our eyes. I nodded and he nodded back. Then he grabbed her coat and his own, disappearing after her. I could trust him to get her and take care of her. She needed him now.

I, on the other hand, had a bastard to deal with.

I turned around to see Marcus standing up. A group of seven or eight guys flocked around him. I shook off Alexis' arm, just in case.

"Damn, I thought that would work," Marc sighed. He scratched his hand through his hair. My teeth snapped together. A boy with pale blonde hair with matching blue eyes stood on the outside of the circle. He had his arms folded across his chest. All the men there were just like Marcus: well built.

"I told you it wouldn't, Marc. I told you to give up on her," the blonde said. Marc glared at him.

"She's your sister, Jeremiah! Help me out!" My jaw fell. Her _brother _was here with that **bastard**!

"What's going on?" Kaite asked.

"Why don't you run after her?" one of the other boys said. The ones closest to him all nodded in agreement. Jeremiah just sighed and shook his head. Some brother he is. Marc nodded.

"Right. Let's go." He walked over toward the steps that lead out of the club. Where Claire ran out. Where we were.

Perfect.

I walked out in front of him and down the steps. He froze in front of me, all of his boys behind him. Jeremiah remained off to the side, not sure if he wanted to be one of them or not. Marc looked down at me, standing at six foot two.

"Move," he ordered. I shook my head and folded my arms across my chest.

"No."

"Jaden!" Alexis hissed. I ignored her. Marc blinked before gasping.

"You're Jaden Yuki?" He didn't seem to like that fact. I just smirked.

"Yeah, what of it?" He just glared at me.

"Listen, just move so I can go after Claire."

"No. You're through hurting her, Marc."

"Hurting her?" Morgan asked. Marc and I were glaring at each other.

"I didn't mean to hurt her like that."

"Bullshit!" I snapped. He growled loudly.

"Now you listen here." I cut him off.

"No, you listen! You and your stupid gang of Football players shouldn't be here. In fact, shouldn't you be with Tiffany? She is, after all, carrying **your **child!" I yelled. There was a collective gasp behind me.

"What!?" Morgan yelled. Marc's face was pale white as he pressed his lips together. Then, without any warning, he punched me in the chin.

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed. I didn't fall down. My head only turned in the direction he punched me. I stayed like that for a moment before balling my hand into a fist and punching him back. My punch was harder than his, so he stumbled back, holding his bruising jaw.

"Jaden!" everyone yelled. I never fought back when I was drawn into a fight, even when Danny was trying to kill me. Now, this guy just punches me once and I punch him back with no hesitation.

Yeah, I'm that pissed.

Marc snarled and turned around, about to punch me again. I braced for the impact when his hand was suddenly caught. He and I both looked to see Danny standing next to me. He caught Marc's fist.

"You might want to watch who you're throwing the punches at, punk." Danny then pulled Marc forward and punched him hard in the gut. Marc coughed as he lost his breath. He staggered back, holding his gut, and glaring at us.

"You bastards!" he snarled weakly. Danny just folded his arms and braced his feet. He wasn't moving. Not an inch. And the football players realized that.

"Come on, Marc. You can talk to Claire another time. These guys aren't letting you by," one of them told him.

"Who knew she had bodyguards here," another one murmured.

"That's Jaden Yuki and Daniel Mickanky you idiots," Jeremiah said. They all looked at him in shock, even Marc. Huh, apparently Claire told them all about us.

Nice.

"Fine, let's get out of here," Marc said as he stood up straight. The guys sighed in relief. Marc glared at us one last time before leading all of his friends out the back way.

"Hold up, Jeremiah," I said. Jeremiah, who was at the back of the pack, froze and looked at me. "We have to talk." He sighed and nodded.

"Jeremiah! Come on!" Marc yelled. Jeremiah shook his head.

"I'll meet up with you guys at the hotel." Marc just shrugged and left with the others. Jeremiah walked over to me. "What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think?"

_**xXx**_

_O.O FIGHT SCENE! … Kind of! : ) Teehee! I really love this chapter!_

_FYI: Marcus is 'HIM', just so you all know. I don't think I'll explain that in any of the real chapters, so I'll say that now._

_So many new questions! Please review and I'll answer them! … maybe! __XD_

_Okay, the note. The updates for my stories are going to more spread out and few and far between. I don't want to do this but guys, I'm freaking out right now! I'm afraid I'm going to breakdown any day now with school and everything right now. I'm just really behind in a class already and I need to catch up and keep homework under control before I can write freely like I want to. I'm really sorry, just understand, please. ____ Thanks!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-****o-**

**A: Songs!**

**1: Check Yes Juliet by We the Kings**

**2: Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3**

**3: That's How You Know by Demi Lovato**


	20. Hidden Past, Hidden Reasons

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"So you're Claire's step brother?" Sam asked. Jeremiah nodded. He looked a little uncomfortable sitting at our table…across from me…next to Danny.

"Why are you here?" Jim asked. I folded my arms on top of the table.

"That's what I want to know." Jeremiah sighed and placed his folded hands on the table.

"Marc wanted to try and get Claire back," he began.

"We know that," Chazz said. Blair elbowed him.

"How did he lose her in the first place?" Morgan asked. Jeremiah hesitated.

"I don't feel that's my place to say." I rolled my eyes and leaned back against my seat, folding my arms across my chest.

"He did something very stupid," I said. Everyone looked at me. Danny pointed at me.

"You know what he did?" I nodded. His face hardened. "What is it?"

"It really isn't a big deal," Jeremiah defended Marc. I snapped forward, my hands curling tightly around the edge of the table.

"How is what he did **not **a big deal? Seriously, I'm at a loss here!" He just frowned and looked down, realizing that it was a big deal and just trying to defend his friend.

"What did he do, Jaden?" Alexis asked. I sighed and leaned back again, folding my arms across my knees.

"There was a party a few months back. It was hosted by one of those people you know are going to have drugs and drinking. So, Claire didn't go and she told Marcus that if he went, he'd be looking for a new girlfriend."

"So he went?" Mark said. I nodded, keeping my gaze on my hands as I folded and unfolded them.

"Yeah, but she didn't know he went. He got his parents to call her and say that he was sick. He didn't go to school even, just so he could keep her and go that _damned _party."

"The how did she find out?" Syrus asked. I sighed and looked up.

"It was a lunch two weeks later. Tiffany Thomas, a very popular girl in school, walked over to where they, they being Claire and Marcus, were sitting. Then there, in front of the entire school, she dropped the bomb shell."

"That she was pregnant," Bastion said. I nodded.

"Yeah. Apparently, Marc went to the party, got both drunk and high, and slept with her."

"How did Claire take it?" Kaite asked. I lowered my head, shielding my eyes with my bangs. I didn't like thinking about how she took it. Claire may be a strong girl and able to fight with the best of them, but she's a very sensitive girl. The most sensitive girl I know. Easily emotionally hurt, and that's exactly what Marc did to her. He hurt her in a way she didn't deserve.

Now I wished I did more than punch him.

"Marc scrambled to try and cover up, but she wasn't falling for it. She stood up, dumped the plate of spaghetti on him, and then dumped _him_. After that, she ran out of the cafeteria," Jeremiah explained. I looked up at him. He was looking at his hands. "She went home after that. When I got home at six after football practice, she was asleep in her room." He sighed.

"Poor Claire," Alexis whispered.

"I felt terrible but Marc has always been my best friend. Even after what happened, I couldn't just ditch him. What surprised me most was when she was completely over it the next day."

"That's surprising," Danny said. I shook my head.

"Not really." Everyone looked at me.

"And why is that?" Sam asked. I looked at her.

"She called me when she got home and told me all about it. She was able to talk to someone and get everything out of her system quickly before it had time to gestate," I explained. Morgan frowned.

"Why did she call you and not me?" She sounded a little hurt. I leaned forward and looked at her.

"Because you were busy all the time with your own Mark. She needed to talk to someone who had time to just sit down and listen for a few hours."

"But you had Duel Academy!"

"Since when does he show up to class?" Chazz asked. "And even when he _does _show up, he sleeps the entire time. Really, he has more free time than a hobo." I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks, Chazz." He just nodded, taking my thank you seriously and not sarcastically like I meant it.

"Do you think we should go get Claire?" Hassleberry asked.

"Where's Jesse?" Axel asked suddenly. Everyone blinked and then looked to where Jesse should be sitting. Obviously, he wasn't there. I just took a drink of water and then set the glass back down on the table.

"He went after Claire."

"So we're not going after her?" Brad asked. I shook my head.

"No." As much as I wanted to, Jesse was probably the best choice to go get her. She would need an open mind to talk to and he was exactly that.

"I better get back to the hotel," Jeremiah said. Everyone looked back at him as he stood up. I glanced up at him emotionlessly.

"Jeremiah," I called. He looked at me. "Do you love Claire?" He blinked in confusion.

"Of course I do. What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"It's a Slacker question," Chazz muttered. I ignored him.

"If you do, then why are you helping the guy who hurt so badly try and get her back?" Jeremiah pressed his lips tightly together.

"I'm not trying to help him."

"But you're also not trying to stop him, and that's exactly the same thing. If you're not trying to stop him, then you're only helping him." He leaned against the table, his face close to mine.

"Marc doesn't like being trifled with. He could kick my ass without breaking a sweat." I glared at him and stood up, matching his position.

"Then you _don't _love her, otherwise you'd take all the punches it took to keep her from getting hurt again." My voice was like venom. He flinched. He just looked at me for another moment before turning and leaving. I sat back down and sighed, scratching both hands through my hair. Alexis placed her hand on my knee and squeezed it.

"He's stalking her?" Danny asked out of the blue. I nodded.

"Pretty much. He won't quit calling her or texting her." He placed his hand on his forehead and extended the other one in the air, moving it around in a small circle. He closed his eyes.

"Hmmm, I see a restraining order in his future." Everyone laughed, the tension melting away.

"Let's go home," I said standing up. Everyone nodded and followed me. Danny fished into his pockets and pulled out a set of car keys.

"I'll take Kaite, Chelsea, Joni, and your cousins home," he offered. I nodded. Mark pulled out his own car keys.

"I'll take Morgan and myself home." I looked at him.

"No, I'll take you guys home. Do you think you can leave your car here for Jesse and Claire?" He nodded.

"Sure." I smiled at him and he walked over to his car. He punched in the unlock combination on the side and set his keys in the cup holder, locking it all over again. I flipped open my cell phone and texted Jesse everything, just so he knew. Danny and the others waved goodbye as they disappeared down the street. The gang tumbled into the vans. Mark and Morgan crawled into mine. I started it and began to head away from the club. It was quiet, the only noise coming softly from the radio. I dropped the gang off at the hotel, as it was closest, and then dropped Morgan off at her house. Mark's was only a block away, so he got out then. When he did, he suddenly slammed his fist on top of his hand.

"I just figured it out!" he exclaimed. I looked up at him through my open window.

"What?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"He's Marc with a 'C' and I'm Mark with a 'K'!" I blinked and then laughed.

"Yeah, that's right." He smiled at me and then waved bye as he headed home. I sighed and began to head home. I rested my elbow on the open window, resting my head on my fist. The music from the radio was still playing. Suddenly, it stopped. I looked over to see that Alexis, who was sitting shotgun, turned it off. She looked at me. I smiled at her, glad she understood. She smiled back and placed her hand on top of mine, squeezing it. I just smiled a little wider. We reached a stoplight and I turned to look at her. She gazed at me confused.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that to you, right?" She blinked once and then nodded.

"Of course." I smiled and leaned forward, pressing my lips to hers for a long kiss.

_**xXx**_

_So…yeah, everything's kind of explained. More will be next chapter!_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	21. Love in the Snow

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Jesse folded Claire's coat over his arm as he jogged down the frozen streets of Ochi City, searching for her. He squeezed between a group of adults who were heading toward a bar. His eyes scanned the streets, the benches on the corners, anywhere and everywhere for her.

"What a silly girl. Why would she be sitting there in just a skirt in this weather?" a passing woman asked her friend. He spun around, grabbing her elbow. She stopped and turned to look at him confused. "Yes?"

"Excuse me, but where is that girl you're talking about?" She raised her free arm and pointed behind him.

"She's over there sitting on the edge of the bridge." He nodded and bowed slightly.

"Arigato." He turned around and bolted toward the bridge quickly. He slowed down when he saw her. Just as the woman said, she was sitting on the edge with her arms wrapped around herself. She was staring at the frozen river below her, seeming to be lost in thought. He frowned and felt a pang in his heart when she saw the tears still running down her face.

Quietly he walked over to her, draping her jacket around her shoulders. She jumped at the sudden contact, turning her head around quickly to see it was just him. She seemed to relax when she saw him.

"Oh, it's just you, Jesse." Her voice was surprisingly normal for how much crying she was doing. He sat down next to her; she grabbed her jacket and slipped her arms into the sleeves, shivering slightly. They just sat there for a few moments, staring at the ice below them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"No."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She looked at him and gave him a sad smile, nodding.

"Yeah, I actually do."

_**xXx**_

Jesse set down a paper mug with plastic lid down in front of Claire. She smiled up at him and picked it up with both hands. They were bright red because of the cold. He took a deep breath and sat down opposite her, taking a sip from his own mug. The two of them sat in a small coffee shop next to the window. Instead of drinking coffee, they were sipping on hot cocoa. He watched her silently. She kept her gaze on the mug between her hands, twirling it around slowly.

"So…," he began. She sighed and set the mug down, folding her hands in her lap.

"Marcus cheated on me. He went behind my back and went to a party I told him _not _to go to. Not that I was trying to be a controlling girlfriend, lord knows I'm far from **that**, but it was a party that could have ruined what he had going for him. But he went anyway like the big, fat, idiot he is and ended up getting drunk and high. Then he slept with Tiffany Thomas, getting her pregnant. She announced that in front of the entire school and…well…I didn't like that." She kept her gaze on her hands.

"Who would like that?" She shook her head.

"Secretly, I was glad he did cheat on me. It gave me the reason I needed to break up with him, but I didn't like how it came about. I tried, I really did, to not let it get to me like it did…like it has, but there's only so much you can avoid." She glanced out the window. "I was over Marcus the next day, completely over what happened." He raised an eyebrow.

"How is that? Personally, I don't think I'd be able to get over it that quickly." She smiled at him.

"You can get over anything quickly enough when you have Jaden threatening to leave Duel Academy to kick the ass of the guy who hurt you." He chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. So you talked to Jaden?" She nodded and took a sip of her cocoa.

"Yeah, I didn't know who I could talk to. Mom wouldn't have been any help, even though she desperately wanted to talk to me when I called her from school and made her leave work to get me. Jeremiah was utterly useless, being Marcus' best friend. Dad was…Dad. You can't talk to him about anything but accounting." She smiled at him. "It just confuses that hell out of him. Morgan was someone I probably could have talked to, but she and Mark are pretty tight and she's absolutely in love with him that lately, whenever we talk, he always seems to be the topic of her conversation. Danny would have been nice, but when it happened, he was busy with Kaite all the time. Besides, Jaden was the first to come to mind and at the time, the only one I wanted."

"Funny how you could think of all those reasons when you come to that conclusion," he said, taking a drink. She laughed softly.

"Yeah." Silence fell between the two once again. She glanced out the window, just watching the people pass by as he watched her. He took another drink and set it down, now that it was gone.

"Why did you suddenly come back to visit everyone, Claire?" She turned away from the window to look at him.

"I needed to get away. Marc was impossible. He couldn't accept that I was through with him, that I moved on. He has a kid on the way and he's obsessed with getting me back, obviously. And I was _hoping _that if I came here, halfway across the world, he'd forget about getting me back and move on, like he should. But," she looked down at her hands. "I never imagined that he and the entire football team would follow me here."

"Couldn't you just get a restraining order?" She snorted.

"We go to the same school and he's my step-brother's best friend. Marcus has always been in my life ever since I moved to America." He frowned at her.

"Then what can you do?" She smiled sadly at him.

"That's what I'm saying. I can't _do_ anything. Marc has to figure out that I don't want him anymore." She took another drink. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"Ever since I've been here, I haven't thought once about him? Only when Jaden and I talked about him when we got breakfast did I give him a passing thought. He's been texting and calling me non-stop, but I've been having so much fun, that I haven't really focused on it." She frowned at the table. "I hate that because he showed up that he ruined tonight." She bit her quivering lower lip. "Why can't he just leave me alone?" Her voice sounded broken. Jesse frowned. He opened his mouth to say something when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He cursed mentally and pulled it out.

'_It's from Jaden._' Curious, he opened his phone and read the text on the screen.

_To: Jesse_

_From: Jay_

_Hey. We're leaving the club. Mark's car is still here for you. The bright green one. The keys are in the cup holder. The com to get in is 0-9-3-4-7-1-3-2. I'll see you and Claire tomorrow._

_Jaden ~ The future King of Games_

_PS: Don't come home unless she's smiling. : )_

He couldn't help but chuckle softly and smile. He flipped his phone shut and put it back in his pocket. He looked back up at her. She still had her gaze on her hands. He placed a couple of bills on their table and stood up. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Where are you going?" He smiled at her and reached down, grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet.

"_We're _going out." He began to pull her out of the shop and back into the streets.

"Where can we go at a quarter past eleven?" He shrugged and pulled her closer to him, moving his hand so their fingers were interlocked.

"Wherever we have to in order to make you have so much fun, you forget about ol' what's his name."

_**xXx**_

"I can't believe that I've had this much fun in this short of time," Claire said, laughing. Jesse smiled and scratched his hand through his hair, scattering the ice that got stuck when he slipped down the hill in the park.

"That was kind of the point." She smiled at him, a real, genuine smile.

"Thanks, Jesse. For everything." He smiled at her and took her hand, leading her back toward the club so they could get Mark's car.

"You're welcome." He ducked under a tree. They were going through the park. Claire sighed and suddenly stopped underneath the tree he just ducked under. She leaned back against the trunk.

"Do you think we'll see them again?" He frowned at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Does it really matter?" She nodded.

"Yes." He sighed and shook his head, folding his hand next to her head on the tree.

"No, it doesn't matter. Claire, just forget about him and them. Just focus on what's going on in front of you, what's ahead of you. Not some idiot who ruined the best thing he'll never get back." She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

"You're right." She nodded. "I'll forget about it." She slowly opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "We have a birthday to celebrate tomorrow anyway!" He laughed at her expression. The one thing that never failed to cheer up Claire was the chance to torture her best friend and his pure hatred to his own party was the best. After a moment, silence fell. Neither of them moved, just staying under the tree, looking into each other's eyes. He bit his lip for a moment before leaning his head closer to hers. She gasped slightly just before his lips pressed against hers.

Both of their eyes slid closed. She released his hand and raised her own to lightly touch his cheek, her fingers lightly interlocking with his hair. His other hand moved around her waist as their lips moved together. Part of him wanted to stop, kicking himself for taking advantage of her vulnerable position. The other part of him didn't want to stop. However, all of Claire didn't want him to stop, but the inevitable need for oxygen took over. They slowly pulled away from each other, their eyes slowly opening so they were staring into each other's.

"Claire, I'm," Jesse began to say but was silenced when she pressed her finger to his lips.

"Say you're sorry and I'll shove snow in your face." He smiled around her finger and nodded.

"Okay." She smiled and dropped her finger, lowering her head so it rested on his shoulder. His arms dropped around her waist and they stood there embracing each other until he felt her begin to shiver. "Let's go home before you get sick." She nodded.

"Probably a good idea." As if to back up his point, she sneezed. "Gah! Just perfect!" He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose, taking her hand and leading her out of the park and to the club, spotting Mark's car. "Only Morgan would fall for a guy who has a bright green car and doesn't care what anyone else thinks." He raised an eyebrow at her as he punched in the unlock combination.

"You don't like bright green?" She shook her head.

"No, it looks good on grapes and apples. But cars," she breathed in between her teeth, creating an inward hissing sound. "Not so much." He chuckled and opened the door, hitting the power unlock button. She got in the car as he started it, cranking up the heat. She puffed warm air into her hands, trying to warm them up. He pulled out of the parking lot and began to head to the Yuki's ranch. He reached out toward her, grabbing her left hand with his right and locking their fingers. He lowered their hands so they rested close enough to a heater to get warm but far enough they wouldn't get burned. She smiled at him and relaxed against the seat, looking out the window.

_**xXx**_

"Hmm, this is odd," Claire said as they walked into the house. It was almost twelve thirty and no one was up.

"Are they normally up this late?" Jesse asked as he toed off his shoes. She shook her head and took off her jacket, hanging it on the hook. Then she bent down and unlatched her sandals, dangling them from her fingers.

"No, but I figured they'd be up to make sure we got home okay," she answered. He just shrugged and took her free hand, leading her upstairs.

"Did you want them to be up?" She made a face and shook her head.

"Good point, I didn't really want to talk to them." He laughed softly and led them to their shared room. She closed the door as he turned on the light. "I'm going to take a quick shower." He nodded and watched her gather up some clothes before heading down the hall to the bathroom. He waited to hear the shower running before standing up and stripping off his shirt and pants, choosing to pull on a pair of cotton pajama pants only. He got into bed and lay on his back, folding his arms behind his head. The only sound was coming from the shower, so he began to think quietly. He was just starting to have a good conversation with himself when there was a knock on the door and then someone walking in. He sat up to see Jaden walking in with a red robe and pajama pants on. It also looked like he was sleeping shirtless. Something else they seemed to share in common.

"Hey, I thought you'd be asleep," Jesse said. Jaden shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"No, I was just lying there; waiting to hear you guys come home." Jesse chuckled.

"Claire was wondering why no one was up."

"Don't tell her I was."

"I won't."

"How is she, by the way?" Jesse rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean 'by the way'? She's the whole reason you're still awake." Jaden gapped at him.

"Not true!" He raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, partially true." He just chuckled.

"She's fine, just worried about seeing him and them again. I told her not to worry." Jaden nodded.

"She doesn't have to." Jesse looked at him confused.

"Should I ask why?" Jaden smiled at him.

"Not if you want to pass a lie detector test." He just laughed and lightly pushed him. "G'night, Jess. See you in the morning." He sighed and stood up.

"Night, Jay." With that, he was left alone again. He would have pulled out his sketch book, as there were still a few things that needed to be finished, but his eyes were getting blurry and were burning with the need for sleep. So he just stood up and flicked off the light switch and crawled underneath his blanket. He almost fell asleep when the door opened and closed quickly. He waited for the light to be turned on, but never was. Instead, he felt someone looking at him, so he rolled onto his back, as he was on his side facing the wall, and looked to see Claire standing beside his bed. "What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." But she made no move toward her own bed, just standing there with her arms folded in front of her. Jesse smiled at her and scotched over, holding open his blanket for her. She smiled at him and crawled in with him. She moved to his side, placing her head on his chest and draping her arm across his abs. Before he could wish her sweet dreams, she was already asleep. He just smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. He dropped his arm around her waist and fell asleep within seconds.

_**xXx**_

_Kawaii chapter! XD Completely JessexClaire (Dreamershipping)_

_:D Yes, I'm pathetic. I have shipping names for my pairings. Sam and I sat in my room coming up with the entire list. It will be posted on my site underneath the tab. ;)_

_Anyway, please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	22. Jadenman's Party!

___O.O Over 300 reviews??? AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys! Enjoy this chapter!!!!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden…wake up," Claire whispered. I groaned and rolled over, hitting her in the face with a spare pillow.

"Shut up and go away," I mumbled as I pulled another pillow over my head. I heard some people talking but it was muffled through the pillow. Then the sound disappeared, so I assumed I was left alone. I sighed and began to relax, my mind drifting back to sleep when I was suddenly very, very, _very _cold. I screamed and jumped up, my feet tangling in my blanket and causing me to fall off my bed and land on the floor with a hard _thud_. I cursed and pulled myself up. My pants clung to me and when I looked up, I saw why. Claire stood next to my bed, a bucket in her hands. The bitch dumped ice cold water on me.

"Oh, you are **so** dead, Joker." I stood up and slowly stalked over to her. She just winked at me and slammed the bucket on my head. I tore it off just in time to see her streaking out the door and down the stairs. I took off after her. "_Get back here, Joker!_" She was laughing and I was catching up with her quickly. She ran around the table and I had her pinned.

"What's going on down here?" Jesse asked as he came downstairs. I turned my head for a millisecond to see him, but I really shouldn't have. Claire took that opportunity and quickly ran away. I cursed again and took off after her. She jumped over the couch and into Jesse's arms.

"Save me!" she cried as she spun around behind him. I stopped a few feet away from the two of them.

"You can't use my sidekick as a shield! Robin is _mine_!" I made a move to go around him but he mimicked me.

"I told you a million times already, Jay. I'm not your sidekick." I made a face at him.

"She dumped ice cold water on me!" Her head peaked around him.

"Tattletale!" I reached for her but he moved in front of me again.

"We let you sleep in, so be grateful for that. Your party starts in an hour, now go get ready." He pointed up the stairs. I gapped at him and then narrowed my eyes.

"You're not the boss of me."

"JADEN! GO GET READY FOR YOUR PARTY NOW!" Dad yelled from somewhere upstairs. I sweat dropped and lowered my head slightly, pointing upstairs.

"But he is." Jesse and Claire laughed as I slowly made my way upstairs, muttering the entire way. Alexis came out of our room, my bed stuff in a basket in her arms. She was dressed already. When she saw me, she smiled.

"Morning, birthday boy," she teased. I scowled at her.

"I hate parties," I muttered. She cocked her head to the side in confusion, placing the basket on her hip.

"I thought you liked the party Syrus, Jesse, and I threw for you at Duel Academy." I scratched the back of my head.

"Rephrasing: I hate my _mom's_ parties." She laughed at me and leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine. I smiled when she pulled back. "This day's finally looking up." She just smiled and walked downstairs. I sighed and went to change.

_**xXx**_

I smoothed my hand over my shirt and scratched my hand through my hair, causing it to spike up like Alexis had yesterday. I looked at my reflection.

"Hmm, I think I like this better than my normal style," I mused. I glanced down at my dresser, spotting a black box. Cocking my head to the side, I picked it up and opened it. Inside, nestled in black velvet, was a silver watch that Alexis gave me for my birthday back at Duel Academy. I never wore it because I usually forgot about it. "Oh, why not." I pulled it out of the box and placed it on my right wrist, latching it into place. Suddenly, my door opened. I didn't turn around to see who it was, assuming it was Claire. "What would have happened if I was naked?"

"You have something I don't?" Jesse teased. I spun around to see him leaning against my door, a cocky smirk on his face. I scowled at him.

"You should have knocked." I turned back around to finish my hair. He chuckled.

"I could've, but I didn't. Come on, you're party is starting." I turned to look at him.

"How could I my party start without me?" He opened his mouth to answer when I just held up my hands. "Hold on. Don't answer. I already know." He just smiled and gestured for me to leave. I sighed and walked out of my room, him following after me.

"Big brother! Big brother!" Mia and Zoey yelled as they ran over to me. I bent down to scoop them up, kissing each of them on the top of the head. "Happy birthday, big brother!" I smiled at them and continued downstairs.

"Why, thank you." Mia held up her arms, showing me a small, wrapped gift.

"Open mine first!" Zoey made a face at her and held up her own gift.

"No, open mine first!"

"Mine, mine!" Tommy chanted as he waddled toward us, now that we were on the ground floor. He was clinging to a small box and card. I laughed and set my sisters down in order to pick him up. "Mine first, big brawder!" I sat down on the couch and was immediately mobbed by my sisters. All three of them were forcing their presents in my face, begging for theirs to be opened first.

"What do you three think you're doing?" Mom scolded. Immediately, they stopped talking and looked guilty. I looked up to see Mom standing in front of me with her hands folded against her hips. "I told you guys that your brother will open your presents when he opens everyone else's." They all frowned and dropped their hands. I gave Mom a look, which she brushed off and took the presents they were holding. Well, Mia's and Zoey's. Tommy refused to hand his over.

"Big brawder's! It's big brawder's!" he cried. Mom sighed and made another grab for it, but I snatched it first. She glared at me as I stuck my finger underneath the fold to the letter, pulling it through and opening the envelope. Mia and Zoey sat there patiently, watching as I pulled out Tommy's letter. It was a piece of red construction paper that was scribbled over with marker. I opened it to see he had Dad write 'Happy Birtday, Big Brawder! Luv Tommy'. I laughed and pulled him against me, kissing his head.

"Aww, I love it. Thanks, Tommy." He smiled and shoved the wrapped present in my face.

"Open, open!" I laughed and set the card down, grabbing the gift out of his hands and opening it. Inside it was a pack of Duel Monster cards. He reached in and pulled it out, shoving it in my face. "Duel, duel!" I laughed again and took the pack, opening it and glancing at all the cards. When I finished looking, I shoved them back in the pouch and set the box on the table.

"Thanks, Tommy." I kissed his head again and stood up, after bouncing him in the air and dropping him back on the couch. He laughed and clapped his hands. I picked up my letter and cards, walking over to the kitchen counter. I set them down in the corner where all the presents would go. Mom walked by my and smacked the back of my head. "Ow, hey! No hitting the birthday boy!" She glared at me.

"Why did you do that? I'm trying to teach your brother rules, that he can't do what he wants all the time and what you just did shows him he can!" I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, you're being overdramatic. Tommy's two." She just kept glaring at me.

"He has a learning disability, Jaden. It will take him longer to learn." I glared back at her.

"I _know _that!" I hissed. "But he's **two**, Mom! TWO! I don't think that by opening his present an hour early anything will change. Relax." She just sighed and went into the kitchen. I sighed and ran my hand through my hair.

"Hey, Champ. Nice watch. Where'd you get it?" Dad asked. I turned to see him standing next to me, his eyes on my wrist. I glanced down at it.

"Alexis gave it to me for my birthday back at Duel Academy," I answered. He grabbed my wrist to look at it closer.

"Very nice." He dropped my wrist and walked over to Mom, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Now why do you seem angry?" I rolled my eyes.

"She's mad at me for opening Tommy's present." Dad turned his head to show me that he was rolling his eyes. I stifled a chuckle. Mom elbowed him in the ribs. He grunted.

"I can sense when you're rolling your eyes, mister," she said. I slammed my fist on top of my other hand.

"So _that's _where I get it!" Both of them laughed and continued talking quietly while they fixed lunch. I looked around and noticed that the only people here were my family. "Where are Jesse, Alexis, and Claire?" Dad looked at me and shrugged.

"I don't know." Scowling, I looked around for them, but they weren't anywhere. I fell down on the couch, kicking my feet up and stretching down. I folded my arms behind my head as Joey jumped on me. I gasped and tried to shove him off.

"Get off me, Joey!" But he just turned to me and licked my face. "Gah!" I kept trying to shove him and protect my face. Suddenly he was off of me. I sat up to see a very familiar face looking down at me. I smiled. "Hey there, stranger." He laughed and sat down next to me.

"Been awhile since I last saw you," he said. I nudged him.

"You just got married, Ethan. If you still hung out here, I'd be worried." He chuckled and looked around.

"Where's that special girl of yours? I've been dying to meet her." I frowned.

"She disappeared with everyone else. Speaking of special girls, where's _yours_?"

"I'm right here," Rebecca said. I smiled and stood up, walking over to her and hugging her. She hugged me back. Of course I've met her before, but it's been months since I've last seen her. "How's it feel to be eighteen?" she asked. I smiled and pulled away from her.

"Eh, feels like I'm seventeen." She and Ethan laughed. I smiled and sat down on the edge of the coffee table while she sat down next to him.

"So, where is Alexis?" she asked. I sighed.

"No idea. She, Jesse, and Claire have up and vanished." Ethan leaned back, dropping his across his wife's shoulders.

"Maybe they went to get your other friends." I shrugged.

"Maybe." Suddenly, my phone rang in my pocket. I pulled it out. "Oh, a text." I flipped it open and read it.

_To: Jay_

_From: Jesse_

_Hey birthday boy! Well, sense we've already celebrated your birthday; we're just going to let your family have the day with you. Claire is with us, so are Danny, Morgan, Mark, ahh, you get the picture!_

_We'll see you tonight!_

_~Jesse_

"I'm gonna kill them," I muttered as I closed my phone. Ethan raised an eyebrow at me.

"What happened?" I glared at him not really meaning to glare at him.

"They **ditched** me!" Everyone who heard started laughing. I turned around and stormed toward the kitchen. Just then, Uncle Mike and the triplets ran in. They were holding those silly hats and kazoos with the frills on the end.

Oh, yeah. I'm totally killing them.

_**xXx**_

_:D Kind of a random, lazy chapter, but, eh, we needed some Yuki family time!_

_Review, review, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	23. Cupid's Little Helper

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Here's a new one. Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Someone explain to me how we always seem to get trapped here with nothing to do?" Chazz demanded as he kicked his feet up on the coffee table.

"Because there's nothing to go do," Brad said. He was holding cards in his hands and sitting across from Robby. The triplets, Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler, were also sitting around them. Brad looked at Tyler. "Got any sixes?" He shook his head.

"Nope, go fish." Brad pursed his lips and drew a card.

"This is ridiculous," Chazz grumbled. I glared at him.

"Oh, be quiet. You guys ran around all day yesterday while I was stuck here with my family. Whose idea was it anyway to leave me?" I looked at Jesse and Claire. They were sitting next to each other opposite of where Alexis and I were sitting. They both pointed at her.

"Alexis," they said. I blinked and looked at her in shock. I figured it was Claire who did that, maybe even Jesse as he is probably being poisoned by her.

"You?" I gasped. She just smiled at me and patted my thigh.

"I'm sure you had fun."

"Oh, yes, because it's always fun to run away from the triplets who insist on playing pin the tail on the birthday boy," Kara said. I glared at them. They just smiled at me unrepentant.

"You have some weird traditions, Jaden," Jim said. I looked at him.

"What traditions? They just started that on Sam's birthday last year."

"Little monsters!" Sam yelled from behind us. We all laughed and turned to look at her. She was standing next to a large corkboard that was resting on an easel.

"What are you doing, Sam?" Joni asked. Sam just shushed her and continued to stare at the board. There were pictures of all of us tacked up there as well as pictures of girls I didn't recognize. I stood up and walked over to her. Each picture had a different colored string connecting them to different pictures.

"What in the world are you doing? And don't just shush me," I said. She rolled her eyes and pointed at the board.

"I'm trying to figure out which guy to set up with which girl. The red string means 'going together', yellow means 'possible', and green means 'not in this lifetime'," she explained. I looked closely at the board.

"How come there are no red strings on the board?"

"Because no one is going together yet." I look at her and then back at the board, looking around for my picture. I had three yellow strings going off of me. One to Alexis, one to Claire, and one to Morgan.

"What the hell, Sam! I'm going with my girlfriend!" I yelled. She rolled her eyes and didn't change anything. I glared at her and reached forward, ripping the two strings connecting me to Claire and Morgan. I threw them at her.

"Hey!"

"A-lex-is." I thrusted a red string into her hands. She pouted at me but fixed it. I pointed at the board. "Chazz is going with Blair, Mark is going with Morgan, and Danny is going with Kaite. Fix it." She glared at me but complied.

"Hey, I'm going with Chelsea, you better have me going with her," Brad yelled. Sam muttered something under her breath but fixed everything. She looked at me.

"Happy now?"

"I have a date, Sam," Claire said suddenly. Sam eeped and jumped in the air. Claire was standing right behind her, investigating the board.

"Since when?" Sam demanded. Claire rolled her head back to look at her.

"Since yesterday."

"Who are you going with?" I asked.

"Me, why?" Jesse asked. Sam looked between the two of them and then ripped their pictures down from the board. She placed them side by side and looked at them closely.

"I approve!" she said as she tacked them next to each other and placed a small red string between them. I laughed as Claire just rolled her eyes.

"Jaden, can you help me with this?" Aurora called. I nodded and walked over to her. I was currently watching all of my cousins. Why? Because the adults were out Christmas shopping, which reminded me.

"Hey, what are we going to do about the Secret Santa? We have yet to assign anyone," I said as I glanced back at the gang. I was leaning over Aurora helping her figure out a strategy for her dueling. Hassleberry nodded.

"Right, we haven't figured that out. When's Christmas?"

"December twenty-fifth, idiot," Chazz said. Hassleberry glared at him as Blair shoved him off of the couch.

"I meant how long till it?"

"Four days," Morgan said. Atticus spat his drink across the room on Chazz.

"Hey!" he complained. Atticus jumped to his feet.

"FOUR DAYS! We have to go shopping!" Alexis grabbed her brother and forced him to sit down.

"Breathe, Atticus. It'll be okay. We still need to figure the Secret Santa out." He nodded but didn't seem to calm down. I finished helping Aurora and walked over to sit down next to Alexis. She smiled and grabbed my hand. Suddenly a hat was being thrust in my face.

"Take one," Claire said. I glanced up to see her holding the hat. I smiled and took one out. She walked around to everyone and made them draw one. She took the last one. "Okay, everyone has one. Now you get one for this person, two for other people, and then a family gift." Everyone nodded remembering the rules I established two days ago.

"We'll go shopping tomorrow," I said. Everyone nodded again.

"Good, I still have a lot of shopping to do," Morgan said. I nodded.

"Yeah, me, too."

"Big brother!" Mia and Zoey yelled as they came running downstairs and over to me, jumping in my lap.

"What's wrong? I thought put you guys down for a nap." They smiled at me and curled up against me.

"We woke up." I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously."

"Big brawder!" Tommy called. I sighed and handed Mia and Zoey to Alexis. She just giggled at my expression. I stood up and began heading up the stairs.

"Wow, I'm so popular today," I muttered.

"For the first time in your life," Claire yelled up. I glared at her when I reached the upstairs landing. Tommy was waddling out of his room with bed hair. I smiled and scooped him up, heading back downstairs. I sat down next to Alexis and the twins immediately crawled back into my lap. Sometimes the job of a big brother is a full time responsibility. But someone's gotta do it.

"Hey, Jesse," Jim called. Jesse, who was sketching like mad in his book, looked up at him confused.

"What's up, Jim?"

"What are you sketching there? You've been staring at that book nonstop for two days." Jesse glanced down at his book and then called him over with his index finger. Jim, with a confused look, stood up and walked over to him. He flashed him the picture. He smiled and ruffled his hair. "You've got talent, mate." Jesse smiled at him and fixed his hair.

"Thanks."

"What? The rest of us don't get to see?" Atticus whined. Jesse just smirked and went back to sketching. Claire, who was sitting right next to him, glanced up from her notebook where she was writing and at his sketch. She nodded and looked at Atticus.

"Yeah, pretty much." He just frowned and went back to looking at the shopping ads my mom had lying around. He was seriously freaked out about the late shopping we were doing. But, I'm a Yuki, and we Yuki men hate shopping. Speaking of which, I pulled out my cell phone and quickly texted someone. A moment after I closed mine, Claire pulled hers out. She opened it and laughed. She texted something in her phone and then closed it. Mine vibrated and I flipped it open. I smiled and texted back. She opened her phone and typed something quickly. She closed hers and I opened mine.

"Are you guys seriously texting each other?" Chazz demanded as he looked between the two of us. I closed my phone and looked at him.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're ten feet away from each other! Just talk!" he said.

"Can't. We have to discuss this secretly," Claire answered as she closed her phone.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis asked. I smiled and was about to flash her the message I just received when my phone vibrated again. I glanced down to see it was a text from Claire. I opened it.

'_Don't tell her! Its our secret! It has to be a surprise for everyone! Including your girlfriend!'_

I frowned and texted back.

'_Fine.'_

"Jaden?" Alexis called, placing her hand on mine. I sighed and snapped my phone shut.

"Sorry, but it's a surprise for everyone." She frowned at me.

"Everyone but Claire." I knew where this was going.

"She's the only one who can help me with it. Sorry." I gave her a charming smile, but for once it didn't make her smile. She just studied me closely before turning away. She also moved away slightly, so much that we weren't touching. I felt a pang in my heart but didn't do anything about it. Like Jesse and Claire had said, she was jeleous and worried about Claire and me. But I couldn't tell Alexis anything about the surprise; it was just as much for her as it was for who it was really for.

"Done!" Sam yelled. We all turned to see her bouncing up and down. She had nothing but red string on the board.

"Finally fixed everyone up?" I asked. She turned to beam at me.

"Yeah!" Joni stood up and walked over to her. She looked at the board.

"You don't have anyone on here for you," she said. Sam frowned.

"Zane can't get away from his manager, so he can't make it. And I'm not going with anyone but my boyfriend, so I'm going by myself," she answered. Claire and I looked at each other and smiled. Alexis frowned and glanced between us, her eyes darkening slightly. She leaned against my side, looping her arm through mine. I kissed the top of her head, glad to see she wasn't that mad at me anymore. Claire watched her closely and then leaned back, whispering something in Jesse's ears. He sighed and whispered something back. She shook her head and then looked away from him and back at the TV, where a random show was being played.

"I'm going with Jim, Sam," Joni said. Sam whirled around and looked at the board.

"What! Since when?"

"Yesterday," she said. Sam cursed under her breath and began fixing the string.

"Darn it, Joni! You should have told me that before I fixed him up with Erin! Gah!" Everyone laughed at her.

"We're back," Uncle Jake called. We looked up to see him and the other adults coming into the room. Susan got up from her place and ran over to Shelbi, jumping into her arms. May sighed as she sat down at the counter with Emma in her arms. She took her with her, why? I don't know. Mom and Dad headed right downstairs with all of their bags. They're sneaky ninjas! Uncle Mike walked over to Sam and kissed the top of her head.

"How's my Cupid's Little Helper?" he asked. She glared up at him.

"Over worked and underappreciated!"

_**xXx**_

_Teehee, random little ending. You'll see who Sam picked for whom in a few chapters. :)_

_Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	24. The Winter Concert Part I

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"What are we going to do?" Aster asked. I shrugged and leaned back against the couch, my arm falling across Alexis' shoulders. She curled into my side.

"Movie!" Mia yelled. I glanced down at her; she was sitting in my lap.

"What movie?" I asked. She smiled at me and grabbed Zoey's hand. They crawled off of my lap, standing at my feet.

"Big sister!" they yelled. I blinked once in confusion.

"Big sister?" Dad called from the dining room where he and all the adults were sitting. Zoey nodded.

"Big sister! Come on! We need your help!" she called. I looked to where the two of them were looking to see they were staring at Claire. She was talking with Jesse probably thinking they were talking about someone else.

"Claire?" I asked. She turned her head to look at me confused.

"What?" Mia and Zoey ran over to her, grabbing her hands with their free ones.

"Big sister, let's go get the movie!" Mia said. Claire cocked her head in confusion.

"Why are you guys calling me big sister?" she asked. Zoey giggled and tugged on her hand. Mia did the same. Claire sighed and stood up.

"You call Mommy and Daddy, Mommy and Daddy, too! So you're Big Sister," Mia explained. I laughed and looked at Claire.

"Good job, Claire. Confuse the poor girls." She shot me a dirty look as they pulled her upstairs.

"What, you saying I'm not family?" I blinked once and looked around.

"Ummm…well…biologically…is…you know what, I'm not going to dig myself any deeper," I answered. Claire nodded.

"Very smart move." By now she was upstairs and being dragged down the hall by Mia and Zoey, who were talking quickly to her.

"What movie do you think they're going to get?" Atticus asked. Sam sighed and sank in her chair.

"They probably went to get _Sleeping Beauty, _their new movie obsession." Chazz scowled.

"Great, a kids' movie." I threw a pillow and hit him in the face.

"They're five, Chazz. Of course they're going to pick a kids movie." Alexis placed her hand on her chin.

"But why did they get Claire?" I shrugged.

"No idea."

"We have the movie!" Mia and Zoey yelled as they came running downstairs. Claire was following behind holding a simple black videotape. That confused me. All of our movies were on DVD except for…God, now that's why they needed Claire.

"Did you girls pick a _home movie_?" Dad asked as he scoped them up. They giggled and nodded.

"Yeah!" Aunt Shelbi took a drink of her coffee.

"What movie did you girls pick?" They covered their mouths with their hands.

"It's a secret!" I looked at Claire. She was placing the video in the player.

"Claire, what movie is it?" I asked. She just smiled at me and pressed play on the box. Sam lunged forward and grabbed the remote.

"Dibs on being in charge of the remote!" We always fight over who gets it, so we go by who calls dibs first. Brad grumbled something under his breath and slouched against the chair behind him. He had just lost gold fish to the triplets and Robby, plus Chelsea was gone, so he wasn't in a very good mood.

We all watched the screen. It was black but you could hear voices. Dad's voice was loudest, showing that he was holding the camera. They seemed to be making small talk. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the very center of the screen. Dad zoomed in on the light, showing the stage of my high school. The large curtain ruffled and Claire and I stepped out on stage. We were wearing nice clothes; she was in a dress that fell just below her knees but clung at the bodice. It was white. I was dressed in a simple suit with no bow or tie. We each were holding a microphone. The second I saw this, I knew what we were watching.

"Turn it off!" I lunged for the box but was taken down by Claire. She pinned me against the couch, pushing me toward Alexis.

"Hold him!" Alexis giggled and grabbed my arm, holding me tightly to her. I was trying to get away but it was too late: Claire on the TV already started talking.

"_We'd like to welcome everyone for joining us here this evening for Ochi City High School's annual Winter Concert. My name is Claire Sato._" I smiled on the TV.

"_And I'm Jaden Yuki. We are the directors, choreographers, and leaders of the concert this year. We're just going to commence with the concert, so just sit back and enjoy!_" The two of us smiled and walked back behind the curtain.

"I completely forgot about this!" Morgan exclaimed. Danny nodded enthusiastically. I continued to struggle.

"Turn it off, turn it off, turn it off!" I cried. Claire kicked me in the shin and relaxed against Jesse.

"Stop complaining and enjoy the movie." I pouted but gave up. Everyone was paying strict attention to the movie, so there was no way I was going to be able to turn it off. The curtains on the screen pulled back revealing an advanced set: there were cars, benches, metal, and pretty much a junk yard. Music started playing. Danny and I ran out on the screen. We were dressed in street clothes. I was wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a red, plaid flannel button up shirt left unbuttoned. Danny was wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a white button up shirt left unbuttoned.

((_Jaden singing is italicized. _**Danny singing is bolded. **_**Both singing is bolded and italicized. **_Any and all dance moves are underlined and placed just before the lyrics to which they correspond.))

_Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
_**We can be anything we wanna be  
**We crossed our arms and stood back to back looking out at the crowd.**  
**_You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again  
_Danny caught a book being thrown at him; it's a history book. He flashes the cover to the crowd and throws it behind him._  
_**Together makin' history**

_**It's time to show them how  
**_I ran over to a car and flipped onto the hood, holding my arms out._**  
**__To be a superhero  
__**Just like a showdown  
**_Danny pulled out a picture of each as he spoke their names, tossing them behind him when he was done._**  
**_**Will Smith and Bobby DiNero  
**Danny walked up and stood on the hood of the car opposite me.**  
**_**We're the best…no doubt  
**__Doin' it like we used to do  
__**This is…our town**__  
_**And I'm telling you**

We both flipped off of the hoods and landed right in front of the cars._**  
ALL!**_

_**The boys are back (Hey)  
**_We walked toward each other and stood in the middle of the stage facing each other. We then did a very complicated handshake._**  
The boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
**_We finished our handshake, our hands holding each others, each just above the other, and then we jumped up and released each other hands._**  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back  
**_We turned and ran to the walls on the back of the stage. We grabbed the rope hanging their and climbed._**  
Climbin' up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
**_We reached the top, kicked off the wall, and slid into the middle of the stage._**  
The boys are back**_

_**The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back  
Oh yeah**_

We somersaulted forward and grabbed a plastic sword that was lying on the stage from the beginning. Then we rolled backwards onto our feet and began to clash the swords._  
Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time  
_Danny knocked my sword back, I stumbled back, and he turned around to face the audience._  
_**Undefeated here in our house yeah  
**I jumped back and we clashed swords in time with the beat, freezing when it froze._  
We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like  
_We threw the swords behind us and flipped backwards stopping just before the cars._  
_**And tonight we're going all out**

_**It's time to show how  
**_I dropped to the floor bracing my hands for impact as something that looked like a ninja jumped out to hit me from behind._  
To be a superhero  
__**Just like a showdown  
**_Danny ducked backwards as the ninja jumped over him._**  
**_**Kick the pedal to the med-whoa!  
**_**We're the best…no doubt  
**__Doin' it like we used to do  
_We began running and fell down sliding with one leg out and one leg bent underneath us. Our arms were extended out toward each other._  
__**This is our town  
**_We grabbed each other's hands and jumped up, kicking some ninja that was behind us so they fell behind stage once again._  
__**And I'm telling you all!**_

_**The boys are back (Hey)  
**_We walked toward each other and stood in the middle of the stage facing each other. We then did a very complicated handshake._**  
The boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
**_We finished our handshake, our hands holding each others, each just above the other, and then we jumped up and released each other hands._**  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back  
**_We turned and ran to the walls on the back of the stage. We grabbed the rope hanging their and climbed._**  
Climbin' up the walls  
Anytime we want  
The word is out  
**_We reached the top, flipped off the wall, and landed facing the audience._**  
The boys are back**_

A beach ball that looked like the world landed in my hands. I threw it down and kicked it out toward the audience._  
Here to change the world  
_Danny was looking at a piece of paper that had a big question mark on the back. He crumpled it up and threw it behind him as we both walked forward. The ninjas came out again but we knocked them back._  
_**To solve the mystery, fight the battle  
**We opened the hoods to the cars we were standing on. I helped Claire out and Danny helped Morgan out. We twirled them around and they ran off the stage._  
__**Save the girl**_

_**(No one) No one can stop us now  
**_We looked at each other and pointed at ourselves._**  
We're the ones that make the rules**_

_**OH!**_

There was a large portion of just music. During this time we fought and bunch of ninjas while still looking like we were dancing.

_**The boys are back**_

_**Oh, yeah!**_

_**The boys are back (Hey)  
**_We walked toward each other and stood in the middle of the stage facing each other. We then did a very complicated handshake._**  
The boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
**_We finished our handshake, our hands holding each others, each just above the other, and then we jumped up and released each other hands._**  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood  
The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back  
**_We turned and ran to the walls on the back of the stage. We grabbed the rope hanging their and climbed._**  
Climbin' up the walls  
Anytime we want**_

I climbed up all the way and stood on the wall facing the audience with my arms out._**  
**__No need to worry cause_

Danny kicked off the wall and used the rope to get out far enough so he could drop down in the middle of the stage. I just flipped off the top of the wall and landed next to him._**  
The boys are back (Hey)  
**_Danny pushed me down and knocked the ninja trying to hit me as he sang his solo part._**  
The boys are back **_**(look out now)**_**  
The boys are back  
Gonna do it again**_

Danny looked at me as he flipped up his collar.**  
And we make it look good**

_**The boys are back (yeah)  
The boys are back  
**_We ran back toward the wall we'd been climbing and began to tear them down._  
__**Tearin' down the walls  
Anytime we want  
I'm sure that you know by now**_

Behind the wall was a large monitor that had '_The Boys are Back' _on it with mine and Danny's picture. We turned back to back with our arms crossed and finished the song._**  
The boys are back! **_**(A1)**

Clapping commenced on screen. Danny and I just smiled and ran off stage. The curtain fell and the scene began to change backstage.

"That was awesome!" Atticus said. He looked at me. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" I frowned and slouched back against my seat. Alexis just giggled and leaned against me, kissing the underside of my chin.

"Jaden took dance classes for years with Morgan, Danny, and Claire," Mom explained. I turned my head to see the adults sitting behind us. The dragged in the chairs from the dining room to sit and watch. My friends and all of the kids dominated the living room furniture so there was nowhere else to sit.

"Did you say that you and Claire choreographed the entire show?" Syrus asked. I sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I did it _against _my will. Claire volunteered us both to be in charge because no one wanted to do it. It was time consuming and no one else wanted the responsibility." Morgan laughed.

"It was funny, as soon as the two of them were announced as being in charge, everyone wanted in. Jaden and Claire were the best dancers in our class and they had a ton of connections so it was going to be a great show." Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I remember practicing that song. Remember, Yuki? That sliding move where we grabbed each other's hands. That was the first time we actually got it right!" He laughed and I laughed, too.

"Oh, I remember. I also remember you purposely missing my hand so I slid right into the curtain and dragged it down onto the stage." He just laughed harder. Claire rolled her eyes.

"Why would you volunteer him?" Alexis asked her. She looked at her.

"I wanted to do it but I didn't want to do it alone. At the time, Jaden and I did everything together. Besides, he didn't fight much when I told him he was doing it with me." She shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't fight because I knew I'd lose. Besides, I also thought it would be a lot of fun and sense I was already planning on being in it, being in charge didn't make much of a difference." Alexis just sighed and rested her head on my shoulder. I chuckled and kissed the top of it.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Hassleberry asked. I looked up to see her fast forwarding through the next sketch.

"We don't know this person, so I skip them." Everyone laughed and then she clicked play when it was on the sketch after the nameless person one. The curtains pulled back and Brook walked out. Music began to play. "Ah! Brook, skip, skip, skip!" She clicked fast forward but I grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"No, wait, let's watch this one." She looked at me like I was insane.

"Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." I clicked rewind on the remote then clicked play once we were back to where we needed to be. Brook was wearing a short skirt, tight shirt, and a black top hat. She had a red suit jacket on and a whip in her hand. As the music began to play, a bunch of people ran out to surround her, mainly boys in our class. They were wearing black pants and white muscle shirts. The large monitor on the back of the stage changed to be a montage from a circus, mainly showing the three rings.

((Any and all dance moves are underlined and placed just before the lyrics to which they correspond.))

Brook extended her hand and held up two fingers._  
There's only two types of people in the world  
_She pointed at herself and then at the audience, making sure to lean forward as she did._  
The ones that __entertain__, and the ones that observe  
_She leaned back and placed her hands on her hips. The whip was still in her hand._  
Well baby, I'm a put on a show kind of girl  
_She sat down on some guys that formed a seat for her._  
Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

She jumped up and cracked the whip at the end of the lyrics._  
I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
_She placed her finger to her lips and touched it to her hips._  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

The whip fell from her hands and she ran her now free hand down her extended arm slowly._  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
_She raised her hands in the air and snapped her fingers. A spotlight fell on her._  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
_She dropped down to her knees and slowly extended toward the audience._  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
_She jumped up and grabbed the whip in the process._  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

She danced around in small circle pointing at herself._  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
_She faced the audience and cracked the whip at the ground. All the boys surrounding her fell down._  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
_The boys quickly jumped to their feet._  
Just like a circus  
_She lightly kicked one of the boys watching her back and began to strut away, all of the boys on that side of the stage following her._  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
_She grabbed one of the boys and pressed against him._  
Show me what you can do  
_She pushed him away and he fell on the floor._  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus_

There's only two types of guys out there  
She pointed to the group that followed her first and then the group still staring at her._  
Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared  
_She pulled the boy she shoved down, up._  
So baby, I hope that you came prepared  
_She faced the audience and cracked the whip before the last part of the lyrics._  
I run a tight ship, so beware_

She walked forward slowly and cracked the whip at the end of the lyrics._  
I'm like the ring leader, I call the shots  
_She placed her finger to her lips and touched it to her hips._  
I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot  
When I put on a show_

The whip fell from her hands and she ran her now free hand down her extended arm slowly._  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins  
_She raised her hands in the air and snapped her fingers. A spotlight fell on her._  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
_She dropped down to her knees and slowly extended toward the audience._  
I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage  
_She jumped up and grabbed the whip in the process._  
Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

She danced around in small circle pointing at herself._  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
_She faced the audience and cracked the whip at the ground. All the boys surrounding her fell down._  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
_The boys quickly jumped to their feet._  
Just like a circus  
_She lightly kicked one of the boys watching her back and began to strut away, all of the boys on that side of the stage following her._  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
_She grabbed one of the boys and pressed against him._  
Show me what you can do  
_She pushed him away and he fell on the floor._  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus_

The guys then do different acts that are seen at a circus for Brook as she sings the next part.

_Let's go  
A-a-aha  
Let me see what you can do  
A-a-aha  
I'm runnin' this  
Like, like, like like a circus  
Yeah  
Like a what?  
Like, like, like a circus_

She danced around in small circle pointing at herself._  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
_She faced the audience and cracked the whip at the ground. All the boys surrounding her fell down._  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
_The boys quickly jumped to their feet._  
Just like a circus  
_She lightly kicked one of the boys watching her back and began to strut away, all of the boys on that side of the stage following her._  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me,  
_She grabbed one of the boys and pressed against him._  
Show me what you can do  
_She pushed him away and he fell on the floor._  
Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor,  
Just like a circus_

_  
_She danced around in small circle pointing at herself._  
All eyes on me in the center of the ring,  
Just like a circus  
_She faced the audience and cracked the whip at the ground. All the boys surrounding her fell down._  
When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip,  
_The boys quickly jumped to their feet._  
Just like a circus  
_She lightly kicked one of the boys watching her back and began to strut away backwards. She trips over herself and falls back on her butt, gasping. She stops singing as she realizes what happened._  
Don't stand there watching me, follow me._

The song ends and Brook runs off stage embarrassed. The curtains fall. **(A2)**

"Ah, that was my favorite part of her act," Morgan said as the screen grew dark. Everyone was quieting down after laughing at watching Brook fall.

"Hey, I told her not to walk backwards. That she'd fall on her butt, but she didn't listen," Claire said.

"So you choreographed her dance?" Jim asked. She made a face.

"I had no choice. Jaden refused to." She glared at me. I held up my hands defensively.

"And can you blame me for not wanting to?" She just shook her head and sighed.

"Why did you pick that song for her?" Joni asked.

"We didn't," I said.

"The concert works that anyone who joins can select a song for themselves to sing. It's up to the director to choose who to allow and who to not allow. It's first come, first serve. Sadly, Brook was the very first to sign up. We couldn't turn her away," Claire said. We both didn't like Brook being there, it made things ten times more difficult than it had to be.

"What's up with the huge monitor?" Bastion asked.

"That's at the school. You have to find a qualified person to run it," Mark explained.

"Luckily for us we had Claire's dad," Morgan said, smiling at Claire. I tensed up at the mention of her dad, as did she. But it was only for a millisecond, no one noticed either of us did it.

"Yeah, we were lucky," Claire said, smiling. Chazz leaned back against his seat.

"So your dad is very techy?" She nodded.

"Yeah, but he's in jail now so I really don't think about him much." Everyone nodded understanding.

"Hey, the next act is coming on," Robby said. We all turned our attention to the screen.

"Oh, its Danny!" Morgan said. Danny sighed. Kaite looked at him.

"What song did you sing?" she asked. He just smiled at her.

"Oh, you'll see in a few minutes."

Danny pointed at the crowd and then at himself._  
Hey y'all watch this!_

Danny grabbed a belt and some drapes sitting on a table._  
Daddy's belt, mama's drapes  
_He climbed up a ladder and stood on the roof to a small makeshift shed._  
Standin' tall on the backyard shed  
_He spun around to flash off the makeshift cape he just made._  
Lookin' cool in my superman cape  
_A group of girls walked out to stand on the stage just off to the side._  
I told the neighborhood girls  
_He pointed at the girls._  
Said "Hey y'all, watch this."  
_He jumped off the roof and landed on his feet, crouched slightly. The cape fell off. He grabbed an X-Ray of a broken arm and held it up._  
My fate was a broken arm  
_Morgan stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, grabbing the X-Ray and disappearing off stage with the other girls._  
And my reward a one big kiss  
_I stepped out on stage looking like a dad. I was looking at Danny disapprovingly._  
When Daddy asked me why I did it  
_I laughed and disappeared off stage._  
I made him laugh out loud when I told him  
_He pointed off stage in the direction the girls just went._  
Cause the chicks dig it  
_

He pointed out a scar on his elbow and then at the screen to show the word '_glory'_ fading away._  
Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
_He tapped the watch on his wrist in beat._  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

Oh yeah  
Mmmm  


The scene changed drastically very quickly. Now it was an empty road.

_  
_Danny brushed his hand over the ground, which was made to look like a road. He then held up a piece of paper meant to look like a learner's permit._  
Black top road, learner permit  
_He climbed into a fake car, which was being pushed by me and a few other boys._  
Thought I was Earnhardt  
_We pushed the car forward until it fell forward like a ditch._  
Drivin' fast, but I didn't see the ditch  
_We stopped pushing but now as Danny sang, things flew by the car as if he was hitting it._  
Took out a mailbox, then a fence, then a barn  
_I once again came on stage this time dressed as an officer. I was talking on a phone while Danny leaned against a police cruiser._  
The police came and called my father  
_He pointed to Morgan, who stood just in site dressed like a farm girl._  
But I met the farmer's daughter  
_The scene changed to a judge's bench where some guy was the judge._  
And when the judge asked me why I did it  
_He threw a book at Danny, who caught it and spun around, opening the book._  
He threw the book at me when I told him  
_The book said these words._  
Cause the chicks dig it_

He pointed out a scar on his elbow and then at the screen to show the word '_glory'_ fading away._  
Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
_He tapped the watch on his wrist in beat._  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

Oh yeah  
Ohh, oh

Danny picked up a piece of paper that had the word '_caution'_ on it and threw it behind him all crumpled up._  
Just throw caution to the wind my friend  
_He sat down on a chair and leaned back folding his arms behind his head._  
And then sit back and watch your life begin, cause_

He pointed out a scar on his elbow and then at the screen to show the word '_glory'_ fading away._  
Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
_He tapped the watch on his wrist in beat._  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
Cause the chicks dig it_

He pointed out a scar on his elbow and then at the screen to show the word '_glory'_ fading away._  
Scars heal... glory fades  
And all we're left with are the memories made, oh yeah  
_He tapped the watch on his wrist in beat._  
Pain hurts, but only for a minute  
Yeah life is short so go on and live it  
It don't matter if you lose or if you win it  
Hey the chicks dig it_

_Oh yeah  
Chicks dig it  
Mmm  
The chicks dig it  
Ah, hey, aw yeah  
The chicks dig it _**(A3)**_  
_

The curtain fell again as the song quickly ended.

"Danny and that song, hmm, the just work together so well," Morgan said. He shot her a dirty look and threw a pillow at her. She just laughed and leaned into Mark.

"I didn't pick that song, Morgan did," he explained to Kaite. She just laughed and kissed him lightly.

"I thought it was cute." I sighed and leaned back against the couch.

"Well, it wasn't cute trying to teach it to him. God, it was easier teaching him the moves to '_The Boys are Back'_ than that song," I said. He threw a pillow at me. I looked at him. "Where do you keep getting these pillows?" He was about to answer when I heard a groan. I turned to see Chazz forcing himself up. His chair was bare, showing that Danny tore his pillow out from under him. I gave Danny a look and threw the pillow back on the chair. Chazz gave him a glare as he pulled himself back into the chair.

"Hey, who's that?" Blair asked, pointing at the screen. We turned to see the stage clear except for a microphone set up in front and a few set up in the back. The lights were dim, only on the main microphone. A girl was walking into the light. She placed shaky hands on the mic. She had long, wavy black hair and had her head tilted down. I knew who it was immediately.

"Sam, fast forward!" I yelled. She looked at me confused.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sam," Claire said. She knew who it was, too.

"Now!" Morgan yelled. Danny held up his hands.

"Guys, its fine. I like this song." His voice was emotionless, and that only worried me greatly.

"Danny," Morgan whispered, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Who it is?" Kaite asked. He looked down at her.

"My twin sister, Tamara." As he said that, Tamara began to sing.

_Mmmm_

You're beautiful but you don't know  
Can't see what's there inside your soul  
Always feelin like you're not good enough  
You wish you could be someone else  
Sometimes you just can't see yourself  
But I can see just who you are, who you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional  
(Yeah)

Some girls walked out behind Tamara and began singing soft backup into the other microphones.__

You never think you measure up  
Never smart or cool, or pretty enough  
Always feeling different from all the rest, oh  
You feel so out of place, you think you don't fit in  
I think you're perfect in the skin you're in  
You're just perfect just how you are, just how you are, yeah

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
You are nothing but exceptional

If you could see the one I see when I see you  
You'd know how lucky you are to be you  
I see through into you  
And you are

You're exceptional the way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see that  
When will you believe that?  
Lights blind the crowd as Tamara closes her eyes and holds up her hands to hit the high note._  
You are!_

**You're exceptional**

_The way you are  
Don't need to change for nobody  
You're incredible, anyone can see  
_Tamara holds this high note longer._  
That  
_**When will you believe that?**_  
Ohhhh!  
You are!  
You're nothing but exceptional _**(A4)**

Sam paused the movie and we all looked at Danny. He was leaning back against the couch, his head in his hands. Kaite was holding him and trying to comfort him. Morgan moved closer to him as well.

"Are you okay, Danny?" she whispered. He shook his head slowly but didn't speak.

"When was this filmed?" Alexis asked me quietly. I looked down.

"Three weeks before the accident," I whispered. Claire ran her hand over her mouth.

"The anniversary is soon."

"How soon?" Jesse asked.

"Eight days. She was hit by the car on the twenty-ninth," Danny answered. He looked up at us. His eyes were red but there was not tears on his face. They were red with unshed tears. Kaite was clutching his hand.

"Are you okay, dude?" Mark asked softly. Morgan moved back over to him. Danny nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It just…" He took a deep breath. "It's not easy this time of year."

"This was her favorite time of year," I said. He nodded and looked up at me.

"Yeah, but that only makes it hurt more."

_**xXx**_

_T_T Sad because of the end but funny the rest!_

_There's my splurge of the chapter! XD_

_Review, review, review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**A: Songs!**

**1: The Boys Are Back by Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu ((Jaden and Danny's song))**

**2: Circus by Brittany Spears ((Brook's song))**

**3: Chicks Dig It by Chris Cagle ((Danny's song))**

**4: Exceptional by Jojo ((Tamara's song))**


	25. The Winter Concert Part II

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

The door to the downstairs bathroom opened up and Danny walked out. He was drying his face with a towel. His eyes were slightly red. He may have gained this tough persona after becoming a murder-obsessed bully, but he was still the same sensitive guy who still suffered over the loss of his sister.

"Sorry," he said, sitting back down on the couch next to Morgan and Kaite. Kaite grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Morgan placed her hand on top of his other one and squeezed it, holding on tightly.

"There is no reason to be sorry, Danny. You can't be all tough when it comes to Tamara," Morgan said. "She's your sister. You have to let your feelings out every now and then." He nodded but refused to look at anyone. He needed to think about something else. I glanced up at Sam. She was looking at Danny. I reached out and grabbed her wrist. She looked at me. I pointed toward the TV with my eyes. She looked at it and nodded. I released her wrist and she pressed the play button. The curtain drew back from the stage. Everyone looked up at the sound. I knew exactly who was on now and that would make Danny feel a lot better.

Morgan was standing on the back of the stage. She looked like she was walking toward us, dressed in jeans, a black shirt that clung, and a grey, long sleeved undershirt. Her hands were hooked in her front jean pockets. People walked around her and the monitor behind her was a sidewalk fading into the distance. Music began to play and then she began to sing.

((Any and all dance moves are underlined and placed just before the lyrics to which they correspond.))

Morgan walks out from the back of the stage. She looks like she's walking down a sidewalk._  
Please tell me what is takin' place,  
_She picks up a piece of paper off of the ground and looked at it._  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
_She flashed it toward the crowd, showing it was blank. She threw it behind her in a crumpled ball._  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
_A boy walked up to her and appeared to talk to her. She just shrugged and shook her head slowly. He huffed and walked away._  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
_She catches a world ball and throws it in the air at the end._  
It always gotta be the same. (in my world)  
_A cover-up was thrown at her. She held it up and looked at it confused before throwing it on the ground._  
Never wore a cover-up,  
_Danny walks over to her. She grabs him around the neck and pulls him into a headlock, giving him a noggie before spinning him off of the stage._  
Always beat the boys up,  
_A lot of people walked around her and she spun around in a circle around them. They quickly got off the stage._  
Grew up in a five thousand population town,  
_I handed her a wad of cash. She was leaning against a push mower._  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
_She picked up a bucket of fried chicken and then kicked it toward the audience._  
Got fired by a fried chicken ass!  
All in a small town, Nappanee._

The stage changed quickly to a bed. The monitor looked like a window. Morgan laid down on the bed, her arms folded behind her head._  
You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
_She sat up and looked out at the audience._  
Where do I belong forever,  
_Danny snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled at him, he smiled back, and then he spun her off the bed. The bed disappeared with him._  
In whose arms, the time and place?_

Morgan spun around in a circle as she sang._  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
_She picked up a light switch and flipped it off. The monitor fell into a picture of Morgan sitting at her desk at school staring out the window in a day dream._  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
_She held her head and dropped softly to her knees._  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
_Still on her knees, she slid her hands down from her head and covered her mouth._  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
_She stood up and looked around._  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
_A world ball fell into her hands. She looked at it and then threw it behind her._  
I'm off again in my world_

The scene changed again to just a shower. Morgan walked into it and then walked out as she began to sing._  
I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
_She held up a straightener and tugged at her hair, throwing the straightener behind her with a sigh._  
It always takes five hours to make it straight,  
_She began to braid her hair in front of her._  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
_The monitor changed to the sun setting and the moon rising. Morgan sighed and stopped braiding her hair._  
Though it may take all friggin' day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway._

The scene changed again. The monitor became a picture of a starry night. It looked like the milky way. She grabbed a blanket off the ground and laid it out._  
When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
_She sat down on the blanket, crossing her legs and leaning back on her hands facing the audience._  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on its getting too late out,  
_Morgan shrugged then laid down, jumping onto her feet._  
I'm not in love this time this night._

Morgan spun around in a circle as she sang._  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
_She picked up a light switch and flipped it off. The monitor fell into a picture of Morgan sitting at her desk at school staring out the window in a day dream._  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
_She held her head and dropped softly to her knees._  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
_Still on her knees, she slid her hands down from her head and covered her mouth._  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
_She stood up and danced around in a circle._  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
_A world ball fell into her hands. She looked at it and then threw it behind her._  
I'm off again in my world_

She started dancing around._  
(la la la la)_

Morgan grabbed a clock and threw it like a Frisbee behind stage._  
Take some time,  
_She slid step back like she was going out._  
Mellow out,  
_She jumped up, the monitor flashing to look like a party._  
Party up,  
_She didn't land completely on her feet, but instead caught the back of her heels and slid backwards and fell down._  
But don't fall down,  
_She rolled onto her stomach and jumped up, spinning around._  
Don't get caught,  
_She held a finger to her lips and the monitor changed to her sneaking out of her house._  
Sneak out of the house._

Morgan spun around in a circle as she sang._  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
_She picked up a light switch and flipped it off. The monitor fell into a picture of Morgan sitting at her desk at school staring out the window in a day dream._  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
_She held her head and dropped softly to her knees._  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
_Still on her knees, she slid her hands down from her head and covered her mouth._  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
_She stood up and looked around._  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
_A world ball fell into her hands. She looked at it and then threw it behind her._  
I'm off again in my world_

Morgan spun around in a circle as she sang._  
Can't help it if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
_She picked up a light switch and flipped it off. The monitor fell into a picture of Morgan sitting at her desk at school staring out the window in a day dream._  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
_She held her head and dropped softly to her knees._  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
_Still on her knees, she slid her hands down from her head and covered her mouth._  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
_She stood up and looked around._  
Would someone be and not pretend?  
_A bunch of world balls fell around her, bouncing. She caught one, smiled, and threw it at the audience._  
I'm off again in my world _**(A1)**

"Aw, Morgan, you were so cute!" Mark gushed. She was frowning, glaring at the TV. It was a good song and dance, but she, for some strange reason, just didn't like it. Danny was smiling and nudged her toward Mark.

"Smile, Morge! It's just a song!" She couldn't but help smiling at him. My plan worked; he had gotten over his dark mood.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." She nudged him back. He laughed and relaxed against the couch. Kaite curled into his side. He smiled and brushed his lips across her forehead.

"Why don't you like the routine? Is it the song or the dance?" Sam asked. Morgan thought a moment.

"Neither really, maybe it's just because I was forced to do the song and didn't get to choose my own." Claire threw a pillow at her.

"You couldn't and wouldn't choose one for yourself. So…I let Danny decide for you. It only seemed fair after you chose his song." She smiled widely, causing Morgan to glare heatedly at her. Then something hit me.

"Wait a minute…Morgan just sang." Chazz rolled his eyes.

"Really? I didn't realize that!" Blair slammed a pillow in his face. I just shook my head.

"What did you realize?" Alexis asked. I just smiled widely at her.

"What the _next _song is." Everyone's foreheads furrowed in confusion. Claire glanced at the screen, and realized what I was getting at. She clapped her hands together and started laughing.

"Oh my God! This is just too great!" Danny and Morgan looked at her, really confused. Oh, they were in for a big surprise.

"Hey, the song's starting," Joni said, touching Sam's wrist gently to get her to realize. She pressed mute and we all turned back to the screen. Music began to play. Morgan and Danny walked out onto the stage. Morgan was dressed in a white corset and tight, black dress pants. Her hair was straight and flowing around her. She was wearing a microphone headset. She was also wearing high heeled boots. Danny was in a similar outfit. He was wearing a white button up shirt that had the top two buttons left open. He was wearing black dress pants and shoes. He was also wearing a microphone headset. The monitor behind them was changing from many different places.

((_Morgan singing is italicized. _**Danny singing is bolded. **_**Both singing is bolded and italicized.**_))

Morgan looked at Danny, walking out farther onto the stage._  
Turn it inside out so I can see  
_She waved her arm over her head and ducked lower underneath it._  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
_She pointed at Danny._  
And when I wake you're, you're never there  
_She looked away from him and closed her eyes, spinning around in a circle once._  
But when I sleep you're, you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

Morgan turned and walked over to Danny, getting close to him._  
Just tell me how I got this far  
_She jabbed her finger in his chest, looking him in the eye._  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
_She turned away from him, looking around._  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
_He grabbed her wrist and pulled her against him, grabbing her other hand._  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there_

Danny spun her around in a circle, holding her hand._**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
**_He dipped her down so her head was facing the audience, showing she had closed her eyes._**  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
**_He raised her up slowly, pulling her chest flush against his._**  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
**_Morgan placed her hand gently on his cheek._**  
I'm not alone**_

_I'm not alone_

Morgan ducked away from Danny and spun away from him. He smiled.**  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
**He reached his hand out to grab her but she ducked away and his fingers ran through her hair slowly.**  
You might not be real  
**He dropped down to lie on his stomach.**  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
**He rolled onto his back and jumped up onto his feet, running over to Morgan and grabbing her.**  
Away from me **__

Danny spun her around in a circle, holding her hand._**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
**_He dipped her down so her head was facing the audience, showing she had closed her eyes._**  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
**_He raised her up slowly, pulling her chest flush against his._**  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
**_Morgan placed her hand gently on his cheek._**  
I'm not alone**_

**I'm not alone**

Danny and Morgan began to dance, never letting go of each other. They'd get an arm's length away but they'd always hang onto each other's hands.

**I am not alone**

_Whoa, oh, oooh, oh _

Danny let go of Morgan's hand as he spun her out, allowing her to spin away from him. She stopped and they were a few feet away from each other. They were looking at each other.

Danny raised his hand out toward her. She smiled and reached out toward him, lacing their fingers together.**  
And when I touch your hand  
its then I understand **

Danny pulled her slowly toward him._  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin _

Danny touched her face softly with his free hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into it.**  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day**

Morgan slowly opened her eyes and looked into his._  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

Danny spun her around in a circle, holding her hand._**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
**_He dipped her down so her head was facing the audience, showing she had closed her eyes._**  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
**_He raised her up slowly, pulling her chest flush against his._**  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
**_Morgan raised her left leg up slowly and Danny placed his hand underneath her thigh, holding it against him._**  
I'm not alone**_

Danny dropped her leg and spun her away._**  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
**_Morgan lightly placed both hands just below her throat as Danny walked toward her._**  
And when I catch my breath  
**_When he was within arm's reach, she reached out and pulled him against her._**  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
**_Danny placed his hands on her hips and spun her around, raising her off of the ground._**  
I'm not alone  
**__  
_Danny slowly placed her back onto the ground. Her hands ran up slowly to place each hand on his cheeks. They continued to stare into each other's eyes._  
You're in everyone I see _

**So tell me**

_**Do you see me? **_**(A2)**

Sam paused the movie. I was about to ask why when I looked over at Danny and Morgan and…Mark, AKA Way-Too-Over-Protective-Boyfriend. I had to stifle the laughter that bubbled up my throat at the site before me. Mark was glaring heatedly Danny, whose face was flushed red and staring at the ground. Morgan had her hands pressed against her cheeks, trying to cover the bright red blooming beneath it.

"Aww, they're so cute, Jaden," Claire cooed. I chuckled. Morgan glared at her weakly. She was still flushed because of the dance. Sam had pressed play again; it was just a couple no one recognized.

"You could have warned us!" Her voice was a high squeak of embarrassment. Claire and I just burst out laughing.

"Stop laughing!" Danny chucked more pillows at us. Mark just continued to glare at him. I caught the pillow and set it in my lap.

"Geez, Mark. If looks could kill, Danny would be dead!" Mark looked at me.

"What an interesting idea. Maybe I'll consider it." He glared back at Danny, who actually epped at the look on his face. This was totally priceless! Claire and I were on the floor laughing, holding our sides.

"I'm so going to kill you two!" Morgan vowed. Claire whipped some tears from her eyes and pulled herself back into her chair. Jesse shook his head at her.

"Oh, relax, Morgan. You guys are all overreacting." Morgan pointed at Mark.

"My boyfriend is actually contemplating killing my best friend over a dance nearly six years ago!" Claire faked a hurt expression.

"Aww, I'm not your best friend anymore? Ouch, Morgan." Morgan grabbed a pillow and was about to throw it when Dad appeared and grabbed it.

"Alright, enough pillow throwing. These things are becoming weapons of mass destruction." The triplets looked up at him, their eyes alit.

"Could they really do that much damage?" Kyle asked. He sounded absolutely enthralled by the concept. Aunt May nudged her son with her foot.

"In your hands, yes, but don't make me want to go home and take away all of your pillows." Kyle frowned but nodded. He turned back to the TV. Brook was on stage, but this song had no actual interest to us. Sam fast-forwarded quickly.

"Did you and Danny date, Morgan?" Alexis asked. Morgan and Danny both chocked on something.

"No!" they squeaked at the same time. Claire and I snickered. They glared at us but did nothing more.

"We didn't want to do that dance," Danny said. "They-" he pointed an accusing finger at Claire and I, "-forced us to do it." We raised our hands.

"Guilty as charged."

"Bastards," Danny and Morgan muttered. We both smiled widely at them.

"Chillax! You guys are acting like it's the end of the world," Claire said. They both sighed and leaned back against the couch. It was their silent way of admitting defeat.

"Oh, what's this?" Sam asked, clicking play. Everyone looked at the TV. The curtains opened to see that the stage changed drastically. It was now a Winter Wonderland with Santa's workshop in the background. There was a Christmas tree with a bunch to tinsel, lights, and ornaments on it. Next to the tree was a guy sitting in a chair dressed up like Santa.

"Santa!" the younger kids yelled, pointing at the screen. Everyone laughed at them. I ruffled Tommy's hair.

"That sure is." Claire smiled at them.

"He was sure hard to get to come, but I'm stubborn and wouldn't take no for an answer." I smirked at her.

"Seems like not much has changed." She threw a pillow at me.

"I thought I took all those!" Dad barked. Claire looked at him with a fake-innocent expression. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the pillow out of my lap. I just laughed and looked back at the screen. There was also a table with a menorah and other Hanukkah things on it. Many other holiday-like things filled the stage. Fake snow covered the ground.

Music began to play. Morgan, Claire, and I ran out onto the stage, Danny trailing behind us. He was wearing a suit with a loosened tie. He had his arms folded across his chest and he was watching us dance around the stage. He was bobbing his head slightly. Morgan, Claire, and I stopped and faced the stage. Morgan was wearing a blue hooded sweatshirt and white pants. Claire was in a similar outfit, except she was wearing a green sweatshirt. I was also dressed the same, except my sweatshirt with red with a big, yellow 'A' on it. Around all of our necks was a chocker-like necklace with a small box that nestled almost unnoticeably against our voice box.

The three of us began to sing.

((Note: Instead of changing font styling, I'm going to say who is speaking))

We began to run around the stage, dancing in a way that seemed practiced but spontaneous.

Trio:_  
Ho, ho, ho and Jingle, Jingle.  
__Bells are ringing all around.  
_Snow began fall on the stage. I grabbed a string of lights hanging on a tree and ran away still holding it, pulling it out of the tree._  
Snowflakes fall and lights adorn  
_I dropped the lights and jumped at the tree, grabbing the tinsel. Morgan and Claire did the same._  
our very merry Tinsel Town._

"Oh my God! How did you get your voices like that?" Atticus demanded. Our voices were high and squeaky, just like the real singers of the song. I just smiled at him.

"I'll tell you at the end of the song.

Trio:_  
Ho, ho, ho and Jingle, Jingle.  
_We jumped up and sat down on Santa's knee._  
Santa sits us on his knee.  
Christmas gifts lie patiently  
_We dived off of his lap and each grabbed a present._  
Beneath our decorated tree!  
_We threw the presents up in the air. We then tuck and rolled, landing on our stomachs facing the crowd._  
Fa, la, ya, la. La, ya, la, la, leee!_

We kicked our legs underneath our stomachs and jumped up onto our feet._  
Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah!  
_I ran back to my present and opened it up, pulling out a clock and dropping it back into the box._  
It's the time to send a gift  
To those of us less fortunate!_

Jaden:_  
But Dave, if Christmas is so merry,  
why did you say it makes you, uptight?_

Danny walked out into the view. He was holding a script in his hands.

Danny:_  
I-I never said that, Alvin!_

Claire pointed at him.

Claire:_  
Yes you did!_

Danny looked at her disapprovingly.

Danny:_  
I don't need this from you, Theodore._

Jaden:_  
You said, you can't wait for it to be over and that-_

Danny tapped the script in his hands as he looked at me.

Danny:_  
Ho, ho, ho, Alvin, that's your line, ho, ho, ho._

I made a face at Danny and then went back to dancing with Claire and Morgan. We ran to hide behind porch at Santa's workshop.  
_Ho, ho, ho and Jingle, Jingle.  
_A group of kids from our class came out and knocked on the door.  
_Carolers sing merrily.  
_We walked over to the tree again and picked up another present each._  
Presents promise happiness  
_We kicked the presents out toward the audience._  
If only temporarily!_

We ran back to our gifts._  
Ho, ho, ho and Jingle, Jingle.  
_Morgan opened her present and pulled out a baby truck, dropping it back in with a disappointed look on her face._  
Grandma sends a baby truck!  
We are way too old for that  
_I shielded my mouth with one hand and pointed at Danny with the other. He glared at me._  
But Dave tells us to "Suck It Up!"  
Fa, la, ya, la. La, Ya, la, ya, yuuupp!_

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah!  
I pulled the clock out of my present and dropped it back into the box._  
It's the time to send a gift  
To those of us less fortunate!_

I reached into my pocket and pulled out some money, fanning it out toward the audience.

Me:_  
I like cash grandma, send us cash!_

Danny gave me a warning look.

Danny:_  
Alvin._

Claire grabbed Morgan's truck, rolling it out toward the audience.

Claire:_  
A-and no more trucks Grandma._

Morgan and I:_  
Yeah!_

Danny sighed and waved the script around in the air.

Danny:_  
Uh, shall we just stick to the lyrics I wrote, please?_

I just looked at him.

Alvin:_  
Aw, but you're in a bad mood anyway, and just be-_

Danny:_  
I am NOT in a bad mood!_

Claire walked over to him, placing her hand on his arm.

Claire:_  
Dave, y-you said to be honest with our feelings._

He looked at her confused.

Danny:_  
So?_

Morgan moved her head side to side slowly, not looking at him.

Morgan:_  
Just admit that you're..."stressed."_

Danny:_  
I am NOT stressed!!_

Claire jumped back and the three of us began to dance around the stage again.

_Ho, ho, ho and Jingle, Jingle.  
_The monitor changed to a busy street of honking cars._  
Cars are honking constantly.  
_I ran over to Danny, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around, then running away when he reached for me._  
Giving David headaches and  
Increasing his anxiety!!_

Ho, ho, ho, and Jingle, Jingle.  
The monitor changed to show adults getting annoyed._  
Grown-ups seem to go berserk!  
_We looked out at the audience and raised our hands up slightly, shrugging._  
Why are parents so wigged-out?  
_We pointed to Santa and then ran over to him. I grabbed the back of his chair while the girls grabbed the arms._  
When Santa Claus does all the work.  
_I flipped over the back of the chair and landed between the girls._  
La, la, ya la. La, ya, la. Berserk!_

Danny walked out toward us, waving his arms around.

Danny:_  
Okay, hold it right there guys,  
This is NOT what I wrote.  
And I never said to "Suck It Up"_

Morgan and Claire:_  
Yes you did!_

Claire pointed at him.

Claire:_  
"Suck it up, fellas.  
Just quit your whining and suck it up!"  
That's what you said Dave._

Danny slouched forward, looking defeated.__

Danny:_  
Can we just stick to the song?_

I gave him a teary-eyed look.

Jaden:_  
We're just trying to express our feelings! And just because we want iPods and cash and..and you don't understand!!_

Danny placed his hands on his hips and glared at him.

Danny:_  
Oh, just suck it up, Alvin!_

I pointed at him, smirking.

Jaden:_  
Ha-ha, gotcha!_

Danny gave me a warning look.

Danny:_  
Alvin._

I placed my hands on my hips.

Jaden:_  
You are so busted!_

Danny balled his hands into fists.

Danny:_  
Alvin..._

I rolled my eyes and looked around.

Jaden:_  
Oh just admit that-_

Danny threw his script on the floor.

Danny:_  
ALLLLLLVIIIINN!!!_

I laughed and took off running as Danny chased after me. Claire and Morgan rolled their eyes. We began dancing around the stage. I was always out of Danny's reach.

_Ho, ho, ho and Jingle, Jingle  
Bells are ringing all around!  
Snowflakes fall and lights adorn our  
Very Merry Tinsel Town!_

Morgan and Claire ran over to sit on the floor cross legged as Danny continued to chase me. I started flipping out of his way, still singing.

Jaden:_  
Oh, yeah!  
Ohhohh!  
Oh yeaheaheaheah  
Ooh yeah!!  
_I flipped once more, landing on my butt just between Morgan and Claire. They laughed at me._  
Ohhhhhh! _**(A3)**

The curtain closed and clapping died off as Sam muted the TV. Atticus whipped his head in my direction.

"Now, how did you guys actually sound like Alvin and the Chipmunks?" I sighed and leaned back against the couch, touching my voice box.

"The chokers we were wearing. They held our microphones and were specially designed by Claire's dad to make us sound like them. He was able to manipulate our voices and pitches from where he was sitting in front of the stage. And, before you ask, yes, he was in charge of everything electrical, yes, he had a genius IQ, but no, he won't help you with your career." He actually looked disappointed.

"My dad's in jail, Atticus. He's not going anywhere for a long time," Claire said, her voice quiet towards the end. She placed her hand over her left arm, squeezing it tightly. I frowned and wanted to say something, to do something, when Jesse did it for me. He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers, squeezing it noticeably. She smiled at him and relaxed. Less than two seconds and Claire was relaxed and calm.

Jesse was better at that than I was. I smiled, grateful to pass off the job of being protective over Claire to someone else, someone I trusted completely. Alexis' hand linked with mine. I turned to look at her. She was smiling softly at me. I smiled back at her, raising our hands and kissing her knuckles lightly.

Yeah, I'm glad Claire has Jesse now. Because I have my own love to worry about and protect now.

_**xXx**_

_This took forever to write! I just couldn't motivate myself to! So sorry guys! :)_

_Hope you liked it! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**A: Songs!**

**1: My World by Avril Lavigne ((Morgan's Song))**

**2: Everywhere by Michelle Branch ((Danny and Morgan's Song))**

**3: Ho, Ho, Ho by Alvin and the Chipmunks ((The Crew's song))**


	26. The Winter Concert Part III

_Hey everyone! Just wanted to explain something before the chapter got a rollin'! Okay, I know you guys aren't really digging these past two chapters because of the songs and I completely understand. I seriously had a large internal battle about whether or not to omit them but then I realized that this chapter right here is very important, so I needed to put them all in. Sorry! _

_But don't worry; it won't ever be like this again. The next time you'll see songs is when they go to the Winter Ball and that one is going to be completely different. Those songs won't be like these songs or past songs. They'll only be KEY verses. You'll understand when we get there. I'm really sorry these have been very long and annoying chapters but this one is very important! Make sure you read the __**LAST SONG!**__ IT IS VERY, VERY, IMPORTANT!_

_Anyway, enjoy the last of the Winter Concert! : )_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Oh my God! Are we ever going to get to people we know and _like_?" Sam asked as she fast-forwarded once again. I kicked my feet up the footstool that Jesse had his on.

"There were other people in our class besides the four of us, Sam." She frowned.

"Do any of you guys sing again or can I stop it?" Danny shook his head.

"Claire and Jaden still have their own songs. The students placed in charge always go at the end. A long standing tradition." She grumbled.

"Super annoying. Uncle Chris, why did you bother recording people who don't matter?" I glanced over my shoulder. He gave her a disapproving look.

"Sam, just because you don't know them doesn't mean they don't matter." She smiled at him.

"Of course it does." He sighed as Uncle Mike chuckled. Uncle Jake looked at Mom.

"So, Lauren, when are you going to put up all of the decorations?" She looked around the room. We have yet to decorate the house and Christmas was in just a few days.

"Tomorrow I guess." She looked at me. "Would you and your friends decorate the outside?" I smiled at her.

"Sure, no problem. We just have to go shopping first." She smiled at me, standing up with her coffee cup. She walked over and kissed my cheek.

"You're such a good boy." I rubbed the back of my hand against my cheek.

"Want a treat?" Claire teased. I shot her a look. Everyone else just laughed.

"So I guess we'll have to shop fast," Morgan said. Atticus looked horrorstruck.

"I can't shop fast! I must take my time!" Chazz took a drink of his coffee.

"Then I guess we'll leave you at the mall." Atticus gapped at him. Alexis patted his leg.

"You can shop super fast, Atty. I've seen you do it." He folded his arms across his chest, leaning back against the couch, grumbling. I snickered and relaxed against the couch.

"Oh, come on!" Sam cried. She nearly threw the remote to the floor. I bit my cheek to keep from laughing at her. Joni patted her knee.

"Relax, sweetie. You get impatient too easily." Sam muttered and continued to fast forward. Joni rolled her eyes and turned her body to talk to Jim. I sighed and looked at the TV, watching the person on stage dance around really fast. My arms dropped behind the couch. Alexis cuddled into my side, her head on my shoulder. I smiled and brushed my lips over her forehead. She sighed pleasantly. Suddenly, someone nudged my foot. I glanced up, seeing that it was Jesse. He and Claire were sitting exactly like Alexis and I. I raised my eyebrow at him. He raised his eyebrow back at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. Suddenly, Claire's head jolted from Jesse's shoulder.

"I'm so not going on the roof to put the lights on." I blinked once, as did Jesse, and we both looked at her confused.

"O…kay?" Jesse said slowly. She rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"He-" She pointed at me, "made me get on the roof last time and I am **not **doing that again." I cocked my head lightly to the side before I realized what she was talking about. I snickered. She shot me a dirty look. "Be grateful Dad took all of my ammo!"

"Geez, you kids are deadly with those things," he called. Mia and Zoey giggled in my lap, covering their mouths with their hands. Tommy just clapped his, looking around confused.

"Well, if we're going to help put up decorations, when are we going shopping?" Syrus asked. Hassleberry shrugged.

"Nine-ish?" I offered. Claire, Sam, and Morgan all groaned. I laughed. "Birds of a feather!" The trio glared at me.

"Sis, you're missing Claire," Skyler called, looking over his shoulder at Sam. She cursed quietly under her breath as she rewound the tape. She pressed play as the curtain opened. Claire walked out onto the stage. It was empty minus the large screen in the background. The screen looked black, but you could see purple hues around it; the sky before the storm. She was dressed in black pants and a tight, black, sleeveless blouse. Her feet were bare. She stood in the stage, her arms hanging at her sides. Her hair was flowing loosely around her, lightly brushed behind her ears. A wireless microphone headset rested on her right ear with the mic curved toward her mouth. Music beated and the song began.

((Any and all dance moves are underlined and placed just before the lyrics to which they correspond.))

Claire dropped down onto her right knee, her hands folded behind her head. She turned her head away from the crowd and dropped her hands down to the floor._  
How you choose to express yourself  
_She spun around once on her knees, falling back onto her feet and facing the crowd._  
Its all your own and I can tell  
_She rose up slowly, snapping her body to the right and her head to the left. Her hair fanned in front of her face. She then snapped her head back to the right, brushing her hair back behind her ear._  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She walked around in a small circle, her hands falling to rest just on her chest._  
You follow what you feel inside  
_Her right side faced the crowd, her face turned toward the crowd. She was smirking slightly as she raised her right hand and wagged her finger in a manner used to show you're doing something wrong._  
Its intuitive, you don't have to try  
_Her arm fell as she dropped back down to her knee. She watched the crowd as she brushed hair behind both ears._  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally  
_Her hands fell to rest at the base of her throat. They ran slowly up her throat to fall back onto her knee._  
And it takes my breath away  
_She used her hands and pushed herself up to stand straight, her arms flat against her side and palms facing the audience._  
What you do, so naturally_

Suddenly, the sprinklers the stage turned off, raining water down on Claire. The monitor behind her began flashing like a storm, clouds brightening as lightning and thunder blasted.

Claire pointed at the crowd, thunder boomed on the screen. She pressed her right hand to her chest, bending over slightly.  
_You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
_She raised her right arm over her head, bended over it. Her eyes were closed as she bounced back and forth slightly. She lowered her arm slowly and pointed at the crowd, pausing her motion. The rain began to soak her clothes and hair; both clung to her._  
And I love the way you know who you are  
_Both hands rested on her chest as she bended back slightly._  
And to me it's exciting  
_She used her hands to pull open her blouse, revealing a clinging black spaghetti strapped shirt._  
When you know it's meant to be  
_She slid across the floor, her right hand on the back of her head and her left arm flung out. She slid back, her arms in reverse positions._  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She pointed at the crowd and then pressed both hands to her heart._  
When you're with me, baby  
_She raised both hands above her head and spun around clockwise and then counter-clockwise._  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She snapped her head back and forth in time with the beats, her hair clinging to her cheeks. She was looking at the crowd._  
Bay bay baby_

Claire spun around in a quick circle, water splashing up and around her._  
You have a way of moving me  
_She stopped spinning, facing the audience, and did a back flip as lightning flashed on the screen.  
_A force of nature, your energy  
_She landed on her feet as thunder crashed. _  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
_Claire slid across the stage, falling to her side but catching herself, bracing her hands against the water-slicken stage._  
Mmmm yeah  
_She rolled onto her back and jumped on to her feet, nearly slipping forward but instead spinning around on her toes,_  
And it takes my breath away (Every time)  
_She dropped down to sit on the stage, her legs out toward the crowd and leaning back on her hands._  
What you do, so naturally_

Claire did a backwards summersault and landed on the balls of her feet. _  
You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
_She rocked forward and pressed her hands to the stage, balancing on them for a moment before vaulting off them and landing on her feet, her arms raised high above her head._  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
_She pressed her index fingers against her temples, leaning forward slightly and winking._  
When you know it's meant to be  
_She slid across the stage, her arms folding out at a diagonal angle. Water splashed up high around her. Her clothes and hair clung tighter to her body._  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She twirled around on her feet, water fanning out like a twister._  
When you're with me, baby  
_She slid back across the stage, mimicking the way she did before._  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She faced the crowd, hair clinging to the front of her face. She placed her right hand on her chest where her heart was and seemed to pulse her chest with the beat._  
Bay bay baby_

Claire launched forward, grabbing a poll that now appeared off to the side. When she grabbed it, sparks flew out, alighting the stage._  
When we collide, sparks fly  
_She spun around the poll, using only her hands, and when she came all the way around, she released it and slid forward on her knees_  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

Claire fell to her stomach and rolled onto her back, jumping up to land on her feet, knees bent and leaning slightly forward. _  
(You are) You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
_She rocked forward and pressed her hands to the stage, balancing on them for a moment before vaulting off them and landing on her feet, her arms raised high above her head._  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
_She pressed her index fingers against her temples, leaning forward slightly and winking._  
When you know it's meant to be  
_She slid across the stage, her arms folding out at a diagonal angle. Water splashed up high around her. Her clothes and hair clung tighter to her body._  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She twirled around on her feet, water fanning out like a twister._  
When you're with me, baby  
_She slid back across the stage, mimicking the way she did before._  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
_She faced the crowd, hair clinging to the front of her face. She placed her right hand on her chest where her heart was and seemed to pulse her chest with the beat._  
Bay bay baby_

Claire laced her fingers above her head, elbows bent out, and spun around, water fanning out around her. She spun clockwise._  
Naturally  
_She spun counter clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Counter clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Clockwise._  
Naturally  
_She did a back flip, landing with her left leg extended and her hand on the ground, supporting her. She was looking at the crowd._  
Bay bay baby_

Claire stood up straight and laced her fingers again, spinning counter clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Counter clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Clockwise._  
Naturally  
_Counter clockwise._  
Naturally  
_She lowered her arms and folded her arms across her chest, the music fading out._  
Everything baby comes naturally. _**(A1)**

The music ended and the sprinklers were turned off. The curtains began to close but you saw me walk out with a towel, wrapping it around Claire and helping her off stage. She slipped but I caught her, my arm curling around her waist. She started laughing as we carefully got off stage. Then you saw about a dozen kids with towels whipping up the stage when the curtain closed completely.

"Smooth one," Chazz said, snickering. Morgan, without looking at him, kicked the back of his chair, causing him to fall out of it. Claire smiled at her appreciatively as Chazz pulled himself back into his chair.

"That must have been a hard dance to do," Atticus noted, his chin in his hand. He looked at Claire. "I give you an eight out of ten." She sweatdropped.

"Umm, thanks?" I laughed and nudged his leg with my foot.

"Watch it, Mr. Next-Big-Thing. And why only an eight?" He looked at me.

"I saw those falls. I know they weren't on purpose." Claire rolled her eyes.

"Of course they weren't on purpose but because I knew the stage was going to be slick with the water, I was prepared for something like that. Hence why I was able to brush _both _instances off without freaking out like _some _people." She rolled her eyes to look at me. I blinked and stared at her confused.

"What?" Morgan and Danny laughed.

"Dude, when we were watching her dance and she fell, I had to grab you so you didn't run out and try to catch her or make sure she's okay," he said. My cheeks heated up slightly as I remembered my reaction. Alexis seemed to move closer to me.

"Danny…when did you start saying 'dude' all the time?" Kaite asked, looking up at him. He blinked once and then whipped his head around to look at Mark, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"You've cursed me!" Everyone laughed at him. Mark just stared at him confused.

"You freaked out?" Hassleberry asked, giving me a strange look. I looked at him.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" He shook his head. I sighed. "I didn't think so." Claire nudged my foot with hers.

"He was just being overprotective, Hassleberry, that's all. It's his nature." She smiled widely at me. "He wouldn't be Jaden if he didn't worry excessively over everyone he loved." I smiled softly back at her. I felt nails dig slightly into my side. I looked down to see Alexis' hand causing the little bites of pain.

"Lex?" She looked up at me, confused. "Can you…ahh…ease your fingers up a bit? I think I've lost feeling in my side." She gasped a little and immediately withdrew her hand. I rubbed my side, trying to get the blood flowing again. She covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my God, Jaden! I'm so sorry!" I chuckled and reached up, removing her hands and kissing her mouth.

"I'm fine, no need to freak." She smiled slightly at me.

"Hypocrite!" Claire fake-coughed. I turned my head slowly to glare at her. She was smiling innocently at me. "I didn't say anything."

"Do you need some medicine for that nasty cough of yours?" She just smiled wider.

"Whatever do you mean? I never coughed, did I, Jesse?" She looked up at him. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Robin, you traitor!" He fell out of his chair, dragging Claire down with him. She epped slightly, landing on top of him. I leaned forward, looking down at them. "I stand corrected. Good work, Robin." He groaned and dropped his head against the ground. Claire blew her hair out of her face and stood up, pulling him with her.

"I sense Jadenman getting his butt kicked in the near future." She looked at me. I gave her a cocky smile.

"You don't scare me, Joker." She smirked and walked over to me, leaning down, her hands on my knees, her face only a few inches from mine.

"You shouldn't be afraid of Joker, Jadenman. You should be afraid of Claire Sato. She's much more dangerous." I swallowed slightly.

"Yes, I hear she is very terrifying." She sat up and whapped the back of my head. "Violence!" I rubbed my head, even though it didn't hurt. She rolled her eyes dramatically as she dropped back into her chair next to Jesse.

"Hey, the next act is coming on!" Tyler called. We all turned back to the screen.

"Oh, it's Jaden!" Blair said. Sure enough, the curtains opened and I walked out onto the stage. I was wearing jeans, a tight, black muscle shirt with a short sleeved, white shirt left unbuttoned. A microphone headset was on and I was wearing simple, white tennis shoes. Music began playing. I was staring down at a cell phone in my hand.

I snapped the phone shut and shoved it into my jean pocket, keeping my eyes on the ground._  
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush  
_I sat down on a couch that was in the middle of the stage, picking up a picture frame that was lying there, staring at it._  
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
_I threw the frame like a Frisbee, watching the glass shatter as it hit the floor._  
It's just too much, just too much  
_I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and threading my fingers through my hair._  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
_I dropped my left arm, having it drape across my legs and looked up at the crowd. My right hand remained threaded though my hair._  
All I ever think about is you  
_Slowly, I dropped my arm._  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

I flipped backwards off of the couch, causing it to fall on its back. The cushions skidded every which way. I landed with one knee braced against the floor, using my right hand to support myself._  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
_I stood up and pressed my hands against my chest._  
All that we could be, where this thing can go?  
_I twirled my fingers around the sides of my head once like when you show someone's crazy. Then I fell forward, bracing against my hands. I didn't actually hit the stage._  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
_I shoved my feet underneath my chest and used them for support. My body jolted once on "crush". Then I proceeded to tumble backwards, landing on my feet._  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_I stood up slowly, my right hand extending and my hand clenching like I just caught something._  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
_I brought my hand back, splaying it across my chest. My head turned away from the crowd, my eyes closing._  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
_I opened my eyes slowly, lowering my arms to my sides. I took a few steps back, my eyes glued to the floor._  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
_My head snapped up, shaking from side to side. I did a back flip, landing like I did when I got off the couch._  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
_I stood up slowly._  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I shoved my left hand in the front pocket of my jeans, running the index finger to my right across my forehead. I was walking toward something._  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
_I grabbed a braided rope that was hanging from the ceiling, hooking my feet on the ball and hanging on. The rope spun around slowly._  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
_I flipped off the rope, landing on my feet with both hands in my pockets._  
Is there more, is there more?  
_I kneeled down, next to the picture frame. I brushed the broken glass to the side and grabbed the picture._  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
_I slowly looked away from the picture to the crowd._  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
_I ran over to the cushions, using them to slide down the stage._  
Last forever, forever_

I flipped off the cushion, landing on my feet. The cushion kept going._  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
_I pressed my hands against my chest._  
All that we could be, where this thing can go?  
_I twirled my fingers around the sides of my head once like when you show someone's crazy. Then I fell forward, bracing against my hands. I didn't actually hit the stage._  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
_I shoved my feet underneath my chest and used them for support. My body jolted once on "crush". Then I proceeded to tumble backwards, landing on my feet._  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_I stood up slowly, my right hand extending and my hand clenching like I just caught something._  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
_I brought my hand back, splaying it across my chest. My head turned away from the crowd, my eyes closing._  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
_I opened my eyes slowly, lowering my arms to my sides. I took a few steps back, my eyes glued to the floor._  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
_My head snapped up, shaking from side to side. I did a back flip, landing like I did when I got off the couch._  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
_I stood up slowly._  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy_

I stared down at the picture, shaking my head slowly._  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
_With both hands I crumpled the picture up and let it fall to the stage._  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know_

I did another back flip, this time ripping off my white jacket. I pooled behind me as I landed._  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
_I stood up and pressed my hands against my chest._  
All that we could be, where this thing can go?  
_I twirled my fingers around the sides of my head once like when you show someone's crazy. Then I fell forward, bracing against my hands. I didn't actually hit the stage._  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
_I shoved my feet underneath my chest and used them for support. My body jolted once on "crush". Then I proceeded to tumble backwards, landing on my feet._  
Is it real or just another crush?  
_I stood up slowly, my right hand extending and my hand clenching like I just caught something._  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
_I brought my hand back, splaying it across my chest. My head turned away from the crowd, my eyes closing._  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
_I opened my eyes slowly, lowering my arms to my sides. I took a few steps back, my eyes glued to the floor._  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
_I dropped to the stage, bracing my hands again. I spun my legs underneath my body, moving my arms when they would have collided. Then I flipped low to the ground and landed on my feet with my knees bent._  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
_I tumbled backwards, lying on my back with my arms out._  
Goin' away  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
_My hand curled around the picture I crumpled. I stood up, holding it, and grabbed my jacket. I flung it over my shoulder and walked off stage, smoothing out the picture with one hand._  
Goin' away! _**(A2)**

The curtain closed slowly, applause filling the room. The gang was staring at the screen, their chins almost on the carpet. I looked around at them, worried. Claire leaned toward me, her hand curling around my ear.

"I think their brains broke." She looked away from me. "Except Chazz, he never had one to begin with." Said boy whipped his head to glare at her.

"What was that?" She just smiled at him and sat back down.

"That was…wow, Jay," Syrus said. I scratched the back of my head.

"Thanks?" Really, how am I supposed to respond to that?

"Hey, the next act is already starting," Sam said.

"That was fast," Axel said. Morgan and Danny suddenly looked at each other.

"It's the last act," she said. He nodded. There was an evil glint in _both _of their eyes. They were up to something.

"What's the big deal about the last act?" Brad asked. The two of them snickered and smirked evilly.

"The last act?" Claire said slowly. We both looked at each other. Then, when we finally looked at each other, every neuron in our brains fired up and we figured out what they were getting at.

"_**TURN IT OFF!**_" we both screamed at Sam. She jumped, shocked by our outburst.

"What?" Claire was trying to free herself from the tangle of the blanket Jesse had gotten for them. I was doing the same.

"Sam, for the love of all that is holy, turn it off!" she cried. Just as Claire and I freed ourselves and were about to move on Sam, Morgan and Danny jumped into action. He jumped behind the couch, grabbing my arms and pulling them over my head, pinning me. Morgan did almost the same thing to Claire, except she had her hands pinned behind her back.

"Let go!" We both struggled rather fruitlessly.

"Not a chance. You did this to us and now we're doing it to you," Danny said. Claire looked up at Morgan, looking positively terrified.

"You guys are kidding me right?" They shook their heads. "Did you guys completely forget!?" They looked at each other, confused. Claire and I both tried to free ourselves with that moment and failed.

"Stay!" they barked. I looked at Sam.

"Sam, if you love me, you will _stop_ the tape now!" She looked honestly worried. Claire and I were both freaking out, more than what would be considered necessary. But it still wasn't working.

"Okay, click play. I gotta see what they're freaking out about," Aster said.

"NO!" Claire and I screamed. But it was too late; Sam clicked play and the final act began.

The curtains opened, the stage was empty. There was no sound, just absolute silence. Suddenly, Claire began singing. A spotlight shot out on the right side of the stage where she stepped out. She's dressed in a white dress that fell just below her knees but clung at the bodice; the same one she was wearing at the beginning of the show. She is wearing a microphone headset. The spotlight followed her around.

((_Claire singing is italicized. _**Jaden singing is bolded. **_**Both singing is bolded and italicized.**_))

_Take time to realize,  
That your warmth is  
Crashing down on in.  
_Claire stared down at her open hand._  
Take time to realize,  
_She clenched it slowly, bringing it up to rest on her heart._  
That I am on your si-i-i-de  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you._

She stared down at the stage, dropping her hand so it hung at her side._  
But I can't spell it out for you,  
_

Another spotlight light up the left side of the stage, where I walked out singing. I was wearing my suit, minus the jacket. Simple black slacks and a white button up shirt, the top two buttons left undone. I was also wearing a headset._**  
**_

Claire looked over at me, watching as I approached her._**  
No, it's never gonna be that simple**__  
_She shook her head slowly as I grabbed her hand._  
No I can't spell it out for you_

I pulled Claire against me, raising the hand I grabbed and placing my other and her back. She rested her free one on my shoulder. I took a step back, leading her._**  
If you just realize what I've just realized,  
**_I spun her around once, drawing her back to me._**  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
**_I dipped her, spinning around in a circle once._**  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
**_Claire let go of my hand and stepped away from me._**  
We missed out on each other now.**___

I touched her hand. She took a step away from me.**  
Take time to realize  
Oh-oh I'm on your si-i-de  
**I raised my hand to her face, pressing it to her cheek and forcing her to look at me.**  
Didn't I, didn't I tell you.  
Take time to realize  
**I placed my other hand on her other cheek, framing her face.**  
Oh-oh, I'm on your si-i-de  
Oh-oh-oh  
**_  
_She placed her hands on mine._  
_**But I can't spell it out for you,  
**They curled around mine and she pulled them away from her face._  
__**No it's never gonna be that simple  
**_She tried to take a step back but I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me once again.**  
But I can't spell it out for you.**

_  
_I raised the hand I grabbed and placing my other and her back. She rested her free one on my shoulder. I took a step back, leading her._**  
If you just realize what I've just realized,  
**_I spun her around once, drawing her back to me._**  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
**_I dipped her, spinning around in a circle once._**  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
**_Claire let go of my hand and stepped away from me._**  
We missed out on each other now but**___

Claire wrapped her arms around her and shook her head, taking a step back._  
It's not the same  
_I took a step forward and touched her hands, pulling them away from her. She looked up at me. **No it's never the sa-a-ame**  
I curled one hand behind her neck, pulling her face to mine._  
__**If you don't feel it too.**_

_  
_Claire shoved me away from her, leaving her left hand extended._  
If you'd meet me half way  
_I grabbed her hand._  
_**If you would meet me half way.  
**We slowly raised our hands, pressing palm-to-palm, and interlocking our fingers._  
__**It could be the same for you.**_

Claire let go of my hand and stepped away from me._**  
We missed out on each other now.**__  
_

I pulled Claire against me, raising the hand I grabbed and placing my other and her back. She rested her free one on my shoulder. I took a step back, leading her.

_**If you just realize what I've just realized,  
**_I spun her around once, drawing her back to me._**  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
And we'll never find another  
**_I dipped her, spinning around in a circle once._**  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if  
**_Claire tried to pull away but I kept my grip on her and spun around once, forcing her to follow my lead._**  
We missed out on each other**___

Claire slowly began to relax against me, her head falling to rest on my shoulder as our practiced dance became a quiet embrace._**  
Just realize what I just realized  
Then we'd be perfect for each other  
**_Slowly we stopped moving around the stage and just began taking small steps, hardly dancing anymore._**  
And we'll never find another  
Just realize what I just realized  
We'd never have to wonder if we missed out on each other now.**_

Claire leaned back, looking up at me.**  
We missed out on each other now**

I raised one of my hands from her waist and curled it behind her neck.

_We missed out on each other now._

Claire and I closed our eyes and rested our foreheads together.

_**If we missed out on each other no-o-o-ow. Yeah  
**__  
__**Realize  
**_I opened my eyes slowly, as did Claire, and we just stared at each other.

_**Realize  
**_Slowly, without thinking, I leaned in and captured Claire's lips with my own, our eyes slipping closed.

_**Realize**_

The music slowly drifted to an end, neither of us moving. Claire's hands were pressed against my chest, her head tilted slightly. Even when the music was done, we still didn't move. No one made a sound. Slowly we pulled away from each other, our faces flushed and breathing deeply. Suddenly, everyone burst into applause. We both jumped, Claire instinctively grabbing me. When our actions caught back up with time, her face became deep red and she took a large step back, her eyes glued to the stage. My own face became red as I turned around and headed backstage, to the side I entered on. Claire went opposite of me, pressing her hands to her cheeks. The curtains closed and chatter filled the empty view.

Sam clicked stop, only four minutes too late. Everyone sat in silence.

"Oh…I completely forgot about that," Danny said as he slowly released me. I snapped my head around to glare at him.

"You think?" My voice was a high squeak. He held his hands up defensively.

"My bad. Well, our bad." He looked at Morgan. I gnawed my teeth together slowly, turning to face Morgan. She had her hands up. Claire's face was as red as a cheery, from what you could see through her fingers. Her face was buried in her hands.

"How were we supposed to remember you guys kissed? That was not in the routine." She smirked. "Or was it?" Claire snapped her head up.

"NO!" she shrieked. Morgan jumped back, trying to get out of reach.

"Well…that was…interesting." Axel said slowly. I groaned and dropped my face into my hands.

"I'm going to go bury myself alive now," Claire said. I looked up to see her standing up. I followed her.

"I'll do the same."

"Different holes, please," Morgan and Danny called. We both stopped and spun around.

"Okay, that's it! You guys are _dead_!" we snarled. They screamed and took off running. I began chasing Danny while Claire chased Morgan. He ran upstairs and down the hall. I skipped all of the steps and almost caught him when I saw something. I looked over the railing and down at Alexis. She had her knees pulled against her chest, her arms around them. Her bangs were shielding her eyes. I turned around the corner, out of site of everyone, and slowly slid down the wall. Danny was all but a forgotten memory. I laced my fingers through my hair.

Seriously, how much pain is Alexis in now after seeing that? After seeing mine and Claire's kiss?

After seeing my very _first _kiss with a girl she already felt threatened by?

I banged the back of my head against the wall and dropped my forehead to my knees.

"She'll forgive you," Claire said. I snapped my head up, seeing that she was sitting next to me. She smiled at me. I turned away from her.

"I wouldn't forgive me."

"Why? You guys didn't even know each other then. She can't hold that against you. Please don't tell me she honestly thought she was your first kiss." I shrugged.

"She never asked and I never told." She sighed and placed her hand on my arm.

"Give her space and time, she'll get over it. Get over everything." She squeezed my arm. I placed my hand over hers and squeezed it, smiling at her.

"Thanks, Claire. You're a good friend." She giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

"Yeah, well, it comes with this gorgeous package." I chuckled and let go of her hand and she let go of my arm. For some reason, that little moment with that little gesture caused a different feeling to stir inside me. Like I just let go of a part of me and she just let go of a part of her. I watched her as she walked back downstairs, calling threats to Morgan and Danny. I chuckled and looked down at my watch, tracing my finger around it.

Sighing, I stood up and walked to my room, closing the door softly behind me. I walked over to my bed, sitting down on the edge close to my side table. I picked up a picture I always had sitting there. It was of me and Claire at the airport the day she left for America. We were holding each other tightly, my hand resting on the back of her head and lower back. She was clutching the back of my jacket, her face buried in my shoulder. The day she left, I felt a different feeling, one that physically hurt me for weeks. I traced the frame, smiling softly.

What did I just lose with her…again?

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis closed Jaden's door quietly. He didn't even notice her watching him, too engrossed in that picture of him and Claire. She leaned against the door, her hands shaking against it. Her heart was beating furiously in her chest and tears stung her eyes. She'd have to be blind not to see that Jaden still loved Claire. She could see it in his eyes every day. She closed her own and traced the chain to her locket slowly, as if relishing it's smooth texture for a final moment. Her head fell back against the door, turning softly to the side.

'_Goodbye, Jaden._'

A lone tear hit the hardwood as a heart shattered.

_**xXx**_

_Sam: Geez, she's hiding already. Okay, she wanted me to assure you guys that all of this, including that kiss, will be explained next chapter. Shopping and karma does wonders for confessions._

_Just chill out and try not to kill her, okay? She had to work really hard to get this chapter just right. Anyway, review you awesome reviewers and ahh…don't kill me…or Mel._

_Kill Chazz. XD_

_By the way, Mel told me to tell you guys that because of the holiday season she'd love to reach 400 reviews. That'd be the best Christmas present for her. Don't worry, she also told me to say that you'll get the triple present pack on Christmas Eve like every year so you have plenty of time. Plus you'll get a bonus one on Christmas. That's five chapters including this one! Piece of cake for you guys!_

_So you know the drill! Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Samsam (Filling in for Melmel)-o-**

**A. Songs.**

**1: Naturally by Selena Gomez ((Claire's Song))**

**2: Crush by David Archuleta ((Jaden's Song))**

**3: Realize by Colbie Callet ((Jaden and Claire's Song))**


	27. Karma

_Hey everyone! Merry Christmas! Here's your present…part 1! ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Atticus! Come on already! You're worse than Sam!" I yelled into the current store he was in. Everyone was nearly ready to go back home, having gotten all of their gifts, but Atticus was still shopping and _he _was the first one done!

"I resent that!" Sam barked as she modeled a shirt to Joni. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the edge of the fountain, pulling Alexis down next to me. She had been distant since yesterday. Claire, who was sitting next to Jesse on the bench across from us, gave me a worried look. She could tell the tension between the Lex and I. I just frowned. She whipped out her cell phone, quickly snapping out her keyboard, texting someone. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out, glancing at the text she just sent me.

_To: Jay_

_From: Claire_

_Take Alexis aside and talk to her!!!!!!!!!!! I can buy you guys time but she __**needs **__you to explain things to her NOW!!!!!!!!!!!_

I sighed and closed it, standing up and pulling Alexis with me. She gave me a confused look. I gave her a charming smile, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

"I want to talk to you. Come with me." She shuddered and allowed me to lead her away from the group. We walked far from where we were sitting ended up sitting alone in some empty corner of the mall. She looked at me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I frowned and touched her cheek lightly.

"It was six years ago, Lex." She looked taken aback.

"What was?" I traced my fingertips down her cheek.

"That kiss, with Claire. My first kiss." Her gaze fell down to her hands, which she kept twisting and untwisting.

"I know." I sighed and dropped my hand from her face, grabbing hers and holding them tightly.

"If you want me to apologize for kissing her, I will, but it honestly won't mean a thing." She looked up at me slowly. "I don't regret kissing Claire, for sharing my first kiss with her, just as I know you don't regret doing the same with Zane." A blush bloomed on her cheeks.

"How did you know about that?" I chuckled and brushed my fingers down her wrist.

"Zane told me the day I told him we were going out. I knew I wasn't your first kiss, Alexis, and it isn't fair that you assume you were mine." Her mouth opened slightly in surprise.

"I never assumed," she tried to say but I cut her off.

"Yes, you did. I saw it in your eyes when I was chasing Danny for what he did." I raised our hands, showing our linked fingers. "And you've been distant ever since." She frowned and tried to pull her fingers from mine but I tightened my grip. "Claire's one of my best friends, Alexis. I've known her longer than I've known anyone. I kissed her, yes, and I don't regret it, but I know you kissed Zane I can see you don't regret it either."

"No, I don't regret it." I smiled softly and raised my one free hand, brushing her hair over her shoulder.

"I love you, Alexis, in ways I never thought I could." She smiled at me.

"I love you, too, Jaden." I smiled back at her and curled my hand behind her neck, pulling her closer until my lips molded around hers. I felt her smile, just a turn of the lips. Her hands pulled from mine and she pressed them to my cheeks. I'd never felt so right in my life as I ran my fingers through her hair, running my fingers down her neck. A warm feeling spread through me as my fingers touched the cool metal of the chain of the locket I gave to her last year. She pulled back from me, laying her head on my shoulder. My arms folded around her back and I relaxed slightly, leaning against the bench.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis turned her face into Jaden's neck, relishing the feeling of his arms around her. Part of her was surprised that he'd seen through her so quickly, but the other part was glad. She liked knowing what he'd told her.

'_I can't believe Zane told Jaden about our kiss._' Her face grew hot at the thought. Deep down she knew that Jaden would have had girlfriends before her, would have had his first kiss with other girl, but when she found out that that girl was _Claire _and she actually _saw _it…That's what made her insides turned to acid.

'**I don't regret kissing her.**'

That's what Jaden had said.

'**It was six years ago.**'

He also said that.

'**Claire's one of my best friends…**'

Yet another truth.

She sighed raised her hand to her locket, brushing the chain.

'**He wouldn't be Jaden if he didn't worry excessively over everyone he loved.**'

Claire said that, hitting the nail right on the head. Jaden did love Claire, she could see that, but he loved her, too.

'**I love you, Alexis, in ways I never thought I could.**'

She smiled and moved her head closer to Jaden's throat, sighing contently. Last night, as she lay awake in Jaden's arms, she made a vow to herself. She wasn't going to give him up. Not to Claire…not to anyone.

Ever.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Hey, lovers, we're finally leaving!" Morgan called. I turned my head to see her and Mark standing in the main hall, waving to us. Chazz, Blair, Syrus, Hassleberry, Joni, and Jim were standing with them. Alexis stood up and pulled me with her. She reached up and pulled her locket out of her shirt, letting it rest against the fabric. I smiled and kissed her softly.

"We'd like to get home this millennia, thank you!" Chazz yelled. Blair elbowed him. I chuckled and walked over to them.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked as we headed toward the parking lot.

"Already at the car. Claire said you guys came this way and sent us to come and ride with you," Jim explained. Alexis' hand laced with mine.

"Controlling bitch," Chazz muttered. Morgan tripped him, watching as he fell to the floor. He sputtered curses as he picked himself up. I rolled my eyes and pushed open the doors to the parking lot. We parked close to the front, so I could already see the rest of the group at the van. Claire glanced over her shoulder, seeing us. She waved the back of her gloved hand at us before climbing into the front seat.

"Odd," Morgan said. Blair looked at her confused.

"What's odd?" Morgan looked at me then shook her head.

"Nothing I guess." I nudged her forward slightly with my elbow, opening the back of the van and setting my bags in there.

"Joni! Come sit with me!" Sam called. Joni groaned and looked at her.

"I told you, I'm riding with Jim." I looked at the two, seeing that they were holding hands.

Huh, nice.

Sam pouted and folded her arms across her chest. Brad grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Baby Girl. We have to get home and help decorate, remember?" She muttered but climbed in. Brad turned his head to show me him rolling his eyes. I stifled my laugh as he closed the door. The van turned on and pulled back. I saw the driver was Jesse. He rolled down his window and leaned out.

"You gonna follow me or am I following you?" I shrugged.

"Which ever." Claire leaned across the counsel, her hands resting on Jesse's thigh.

"Get in the van so we can leave. Mom's called me twice and texted me three times." I laughed and waved my hand, slamming the van's back closed.

"Tell her we're on our way."

"I did…three times." I just shook my head and opened the passenger door for Alexis, helping her in. I closed it and turned back to Jesse.

"Go on ahead, I know my way home." Jesse looked at Claire; she looked at him.

"Wait." I narrowed my eyes at them, annoyed that he actually did wait.

"Jerks," I muttered as I climbed into my seat. Jesse rolled up his window as I started the van, buckling my seatbelt. Then I reversed the car and lead Jesse home.

And I didn't get lost once!

_**xXx**_

"Don't drop the box!" Mom yelled as I carried the box of Christmas lights outside.

"Chillax, Mom. I know what I'm doing." I closed the door by kicking it shut behind me. The gang was waiting outside, already surrounded by a few boxes. Danny and Mark had already balanced the ladder against the side of the house. Claire was sitting in Jesse's lap, detangling the lights.

"Up on the roof, Jadenman!" she ordered, pointing toward the ladder without looking at me. I glared at her, setting the box down in front of her. She handed me the lights she'd already detangled. I wound them around my arm.

"Fine, but Robin is coming with me." Jesse groaned. She looked at him, then at me. She sighed and stood up. Jesse grumbled, standing up and grabbing the lights he was working with. He wound them around his arm and headed toward the ladder. I followed him.

"Chazz, Jim, Axel, Aster, why don't you guys go up also?" Mom asked. I looked over from my spot on the ladder. She was standing on the porch, her coat pulled tightly around her. They all shrugged and stood up, following me and Jesse up the ladder.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis helped Claire pull out lawn inflatable.

"What is this one?" Alexis asked. Claire shrugged as they laid it down, straightening it out.

"Looks like Frosty." Alexis blew warm air into her hands, rubbing them together.

"If we don't get inside soon, _I'm _going to look like Frosty." Claire giggled, hooking the pump up the Frosty.

"We're almost done down here, the same can't be said for our fearless heroes." She looked up at the roof. "Right, Jadenman?" Jaden flipped her the bird without turning around. She laughed and turned her back to him. Alexis kept staring at him, watching as he fastened the lights to the edge of the house. Jesse was sitting next to him. It looked like the two of them were talking.

"Claire?" Said girl looked up at her with an eyebrow raised. "What's going on between you and Jesse?" Claire looked up at Jesse, smiling slightly.

"You mean, are we going out?" She looked back at Alexis, who nodded. "Yeah, I guess you could call it that." Alexis couldn't help but smile.

"He's a good guy." Claire giggled and kneeled in the snow, going through the box.

"I know." Alexis kneeled down next to her.

"What happened after Marcus appeared?" She noticed how she tensed slightly.

"We talked and he made me forget. He makes me happy, makes me smile." She smiled at Alexis. "He reminds me of Jaden I suppose." Alexis' heart froze for a second. Claire shook her head and looked back at the box. "But he isn't Jaden. He has qualities that I love that Jaden could never have." Alexis relaxed a little.

"Like what?" She leaned in the box, pulling out a miniature reindeer lawn ornament.

"Well." Claire leaned back slightly, her hands resting on the edge of the box. She looked like she was thinking. She smiled at Alexis. "For one, I'm a complete sucker for Southern accents." Alexis laughed, shaking her head. Claire chuckled and looked back into the box. "No, he's just himself. Hard to describe really. He's sweet, charming, caring, talented, and a lot of other things, but I could say the same for other boys." Alexis nodded, understanding. Claire sighed and stood up, picking up the now empty box. Alexis stood up with her and the two headed toward the house.

"He makes my heart pound with a simple glance. He melts my insides." Alexis looked at her in shock. Claire had her back to her, setting the box in another empty one. "He makes me feel loved."

"My God. You love him," Alexis whispered. Claire turned her head slightly, showing a little blush.

"Yeah." Her voice was scarcely above a whisper. But Alexis could hear the sincerity of her words.

"Claire," Alexis tried to say but was cut off.

"Chazz, watch your-" Jaden yelled but was cut off by a scream. Claire and Alexis whipped around to see Chazz fall into a deep snow pile, snowflakes fluttering up. Jaden and Jesse looked down at the hole he created. "Step." Chazz pulled himself out of the pile, grumbling. Claire pointed at him.

"Karma." Alexis and her laughed quietly. For the first time the entire break, Alexis felt like she and Claire could be good friends. She felt like they already were.

_**xXx**_

_Mel: See! Resolved! … ish. –ducks- What? Like I wouldn't make you guys worry. XD_

_Reviews are lovely! Please send them! So close to 400 reviews! Anyway, continue on and enjoy reading! :D_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	28. Jaden's Final Present

_Here's part two, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Chazz groaned in pain, dropping gently into his seat. I smirked at him.

"Still sore from yesterday?" He gave me a pain filled glare. I just chuckled and finished placing the last ornament on the tree. My house had been transformed. The large Christmas tree sat in the corner of the room, a white blanket lying underneath it. Tinsel, lights, and ornaments adorned it. Around the house, tinsel and small decorations were set up. It also smelled like homemade gingerbread cookies.

"I love Christmas!" Claire said, flopping down on the couch, her head in Jesse's lap and her feet resting on the back of it. He chuckled and went back to sketching. Mom walked out with a plate of cookies, setting them on the table.

"Do you kids plan on staying home today?" I looked back at her. Alexis handed me another ornament.

"Actually, I have one last minute gift I need to get," I said. Alexis looked at me confused, as did my mom.

"I thought you got everything yesterday," Alexis said. I smiled at her and took the ornament, setting it in the tree.

"This gift couldn't be picked up until today." Sam whistled.

"Specially made gift?" I bit my inner cheek, keeping myself from laughing.

"You could say that," Claire said. She was staring at her phone, as if reading a text. She closed phone and sat up, sighing. Jesse looked at her confused.

"What's up?" She smiled at him.

"The gift's ready for pick up." I dusted my hands on my jeans.

"You're in on the gift, Claire?" Syrus asked. She nodded and stood up, snagging a cookie from the table.

"Why are you?" Aster asked. She smiled at them.

"Who do you think shanaggled it for Jadenman?" I rolled my eyes. Alexis touched my arm. I looked at her.

"Do you want me to come?" I smiled softly at her.

"I'd love to say yes, but we're taking my dad's car. Plus we're picking up gifts for my family, so we just won't have room." She nodded.

"I understand, just figured I'd ask." I kissed her lightly.

"Let's go, Casanova," Claire called. She was shrugging into her jacket. I sighed and walked over to her, grabbing my coat. Dad ran out of his office, a list in his hands.

"Here's what we need you to get." He handed it to Claire, who folded it neatly and placed it in her purse. "Thanks a bunch, kids." I took the keys to his car off of the hook.

"No problem. We'll be back sometime tonight." Claire walked out, me following after her.

"Be careful!" Mom called.

"Always!" I closed the door and ran down to the car.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Who do you think the gift is for?" Sam asked, her arms folded behind Joni's head. She shrugged.

"I dunno." Brad took a bite out of a gingerbread cookie.

"Ten bucks says it's for Alexis." She looked up at him. Jesse chuckled. Everyone looked at him.

"Let me guess, _you _know who it's for?" Aster said. Jesse shook his head. He held his sketch book out a little, looking at his drawing.

"Not a clue but I know it isn't for Alexis." She looked at him.

"I take it you know what he's getting me." He flashed her a smile.

"But of course!" She laughed at his expression. Atticus jumped down and sat next to him. Jesse snapped his book closed, pulling it against his chest protectively.

"What is my favorite future-brother-in-law getting my favorite little sister?" Alexis blushed slightly. Jesse rolled his eyes and stood up, tucking his book underneath his arm.

"I'm sworn to secrecy." Atticus deflated slightly, sagging against the couch. Alexis stood up and followed Jesse to the kitchen. He opened the fridge, still clinging to his sketch book. She sat down on a stool.

"Jesse?" He looked up at her, a can of pop in his hands.

"What's up?" He cracked the top. She rested her hands on the counter.

"Do you have any idea who the gift could be for?" He shook his head and took a drink, setting it down. He grabbed his own stool and sat down. His sketch book rested beneath his hands.

"No, but the way Claire and Jay looked at each other, I don't think it's a specially made gift like everyone is assuming." Alexis' eyes narrowed.

"What else could it be?" He just shrugged and began flipping through the pages of his book.

"I dunno, just call it a hunch." Alexis looked down at her hands. Jesse looked up at her without moving his head. The can was pressed lightly to his lips. "You worried?" She shrugged.

"I don't know what I'm feeling. The facts seemed straight in my head but my feelings and what I see don't seem to measure up to what I know." He pursed his lips together and set his pop down. Part of him wanted to tell her about him and Claire, what happened a few nights ago, but he knew he'd be overstepping his boundary. This was between the three of them. He was just the fourth party. So he just sighed and began lightly sketching in his book, pulling the pencil from behind his ear.

Alexis looked up at Jesse. He kept the cover to his book flipped up so no one could see his work. It was a habit of his. The only people he'd ever really shown were Jaden, Claire, and just recently Jim. And that was only one picture. Jaden and Claire could look over his shoulder and he wouldn't do anything. Once Chazz tried to take a peak and Jesse slammed the book in his face, saying no one saw the picture until it was done. Five minutes later, Jaden was being handed the book.

Alexis sighed and rested her chin in her hand, turning to look out the window. Claire was right about one thing yesterday:

Jesse is difficult to describe.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

I sighed and leaned my head back against the seat, scratching my fingers through my hair. Claire had a pen to her lips, the shopping list in her hand. Her legs were crossed. I rolled my head lazily to the side, watching her.

"Do we finally have everything?" I whined. She giggled and scratched out something on the paper. She scanned the list once before crumpling it into a ball and tossing it behind her. She smiled at me.

"Yep, we can go talk to my cousin now."

"Yes." I put the car in drive and pulled away from the parking lot, driving toward where we were supposed to meet Claire's cousin, Chuck. He's a very strange man.

"So Chuck knows we're coming?" She looked up from her phone to me. I knew without glancing down at it that she was texting Jesse.

"Yeah. He's looking forward to seeing how his baby cousin grew up. You owe me big time, by the way. You made me cash in a _lot _of favors he owed me so you could get this stinking gift." I smiled at her.

"It will be totally worth it." She rolled her eyes and chuckled slightly. She shoved my shoulders slightly.

"Dork." I laughed and pulled into a parking space. Chuck was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for us. He smiled and waved when he saw us. I turned off the car and we both got out. He walked over to Claire, pulling her against him.

"You look so good, Claire-bear!" His voice had grown deeper since the last time I'd talked to him. She laughed and hugged him back.

"So do you, you lady killer!" He laughed and pushed her back, his hands on her shoulders.

"You need to talk to me more, okay?" She smiled at him.

"You got it." He kissed her cheeks. I walked over to the two of them. Chuck turned to me, taking my hand and shaking it.

"Look at you. You've really grown into your own kind of lady killer." I smiled.

"So I keep hearing." He laughed again. His arm fell across Claire's shoulders and he lead her toward the entrance, me trailing after her. He pushed open the door, holding it for us.

"Let's go get this gift thing figured out."

_**xXx**_

_Kind of short, kind of a filler, but you'll understand why on Christmas! XD_

_Review and continue onto the last part!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Melmel-o-**


	29. Finally Meeting the Dates

_Here's the final part! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"I feel like a monkey," I muttered as I tugged at my tie.

"And you look like one too!" Claire cheered. I glanced over my shoulder at her. She was leaning against my doorframe, already dressed for Christmas Eve services. Her hair was piled up on her head, strands hanging around her face, framing it. Silver hoops were dangling from her ears and she was wearing a pale pink dress. It clung at the bodice and flared out at the hips. White sandals were on her feet.

"Haha, you're a real riot." She smiled and walked over to me. She placed her hands on my tie, trying to fix it.

"Does Alexis like ties?" I blinked once.

"Why would you ask that?" She giggled and fixed it for me, patting my cheek.

"Because you never used to wear ties. Don't be ashamed." I rolled my eyes and she walked out of my room. Alexis walked in just as she left. She looked between us, pointing at Claire.

"What was that?" I smiled. Alexis was wearing a pale blue dress, exactly like Claire's. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, small strands framing her face. She was wearing silver dangles, just simple strands. Silver bangles were on her wrists and white high heels on her feet.

"She was picking on me and helping me fix this stinking tie." I tugged at it once again. Alexis smiled softly and walked over to me. She loosened it a little, smoothing it down. I didn't even feel it anymore. "Hey, that works." She laughed and grabbed the tie, tugging me down so my face was close to hers.

"Works for me, too." She gave me this little sexy smile and pressed her lips to mine. I smirked and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. Her hands slowly ran up my chest until her arms wound around my neck, her fingers diving into my hair. It was a very nice moment.

Suddenly, there was a flash. Alexis and I slowly pulled away from each other, looking back toward the door to see Claire and Jesse standing in the doorway. She had a camera in her hands, his arm around her waist. He was wearing black slacks with a matching jacket and a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone.

"Way to crush a mood," I said. She just shrugged and tucked her camera into her purse.

"Mom told us to get you guys. We're leaving." I blinked and looked at the clock on my bedside table, my arms still around Alexis. It wasn't even six yet.

"The service doesn't start for another two hours!" Claire sighed and leaned against Jesse.

"Everyone's dates are going to be there. They want to meet them before tomorrow." I grumbled and grabbed my jacket, pulling it on. Alexis smoothed out the collar. All four of us headed downstairs. Everyone was waiting for us. Dad tossed me the keys to a van. Jim was twirling the other set around his finger.

"Ready to go?" Dad asked. I nodded and everyone quickly went outside. I sighed and opened the closet, pulling out my winter coat and Alexis'. I pulled mine on quickly, holding out hers as she slipped her arms in the sleeves. Jesse had done the same. Claire sighed and grabbed Jesse's hand, lacing their fingers. Alexis grabbed mine just as quickly.

"Let's go; I want to see who Sam set everyone up with," Claire said. Alexis and I looked at each other.

This should be good.

_**xXx**_

"My God, they actually like each other," I gasped in shock. Sam gapped at me.

"You think I would set them out knowing they wouldn't?" I shook my head slowly.

"Whatever doubts I ever had about you have now been banished." She beamed for a moment before glaring at me.

"When have you ever doubted me?" I chuckled and sat back down. Alexis placed her hand on my leg, still talking with Blair. Claire sat down on the table just next to where I was sitting. Jesse sat in the seat.

"Gotta give you some serious props, Sam. You really know people." Sam blew on her fingernails, running them on the front of her dress.

"It's one of my super powers." We laughed and looked back at the group. The first pairing I saw was Bastion and his future date, Emily. She was a plain girl with her own kind of beauty. Her hair was brown, long, and very straight. Glasses rested lightly on her nose, covering her brown eyes. They were sitting in the small area near the bookshelves; they looked like they were having the time of their lives.

Atticus was flirting shamelessly with his date and she was flirting back. Her hair was a pale orange color, pulled back into two pigtails at the base of her skull. Her deep blue eyes were blinking rapidly as she fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"What's the name of Atticus' date again?" I asked Lex. She smiled at me.

"Casey and they seemed to have really hit it off." I chuckled and nodded, looking back at another pairing. Aster, dressed in his normal suit, was conversing quietly with his date. She was a cute girl who seemed to act like him. She had long silver hair with matching eyes. I believe her name is Tara.

Standing next to them was Axel and his date, Ashley, nicknamed Ash. She was a pale girl with matching blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Honestly, she was someone I would have never pegged to be with Axel but he really seemed to like her. He was actually, kind of smiling! Shocking, I know.

Syrus was with someone he actually knew, lucky guy. Brittany, the girl from the karaoke club. They were really hitting it off. Sitting next to them was Hassleberry and his date, Angie. She had a slightly tan complexion with long brown hair and bright green eyes. Another shocking pairing but they were really getting along.

"Seems everyone his having a great time," Claire said, kicking her feet lightly. Jesse caught her legs, stopping her. She looked at him; he was smiling at her. Her eyebrow rose as he tugged her off of the table and into his lap, her legs folded to face me. She gasped and slapped his chest. "Jerk." He laughed and nuzzled her neck. Alexis grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers. I turned to her, smiling. She smiled at me, leaning up and pressing her lips to mine.

"Okay, break it up. We're in church you know," Dad said, coming over to us. I sighed and pulled away from Alexis. She just giggled and kissed my cheek. Claire moved off of Jesse's lap and into her own chair. He placed white candle holders in front of us. "We're going into church now, let's go." We all grabbed our things and stood up. Sam looked at Dad.

"The evil monsters don't have fire this year, do they?" Kyle ran over to her, holding up his holder. Inside was an electric candle, something that couldn't hurt anyone.

"They gave us fake candles!" She breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness." He glared at her.

"You start one itty-bitty fire and you're in trouble for life!" He stormed back over to his brothers who were being ushered into the sanctuary. Claire and Alexis both looked at me, as did Jesse.

"Fire?" I laughed and nodded.

"They dropped their holders, honest mistake, but they have reputation."

"We said we were sorry!" they yelled. The four of us laughed and sat down in our seats, waiting for the service to begin.

_**xXx**_

_Fillers are fun! … NOT!_

_Lol, review for the final part! Tomorrow I'll update again with…CHRISTMAS! XD So you guys better review! :) s_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	30. Christmas!

_Hey everyone! Hope you're having a great day! Just as I promised, here's the Christmas chapter! ENJOY!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 10**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden, wake up," Claire whispered near my ear. I groaned and rolled over, burying my face in Alexis' hair, my arms tightening around her.

"No, I don't want to." She sighed, breath tickling my ear.

"Two things, one it's Christmas morning, and two" She took a deep breath "SAM'S PRESENT IS HERE!" I yelped and jumped in the air, scaring Alexis. Claire was lying on the side of my bed, looking quite content. I glared at her, causing her to smile widely.

"If I go deaf, you are totally paying for my hearing aids." She rolled her eyes dramatically and sat up. She patted my leg.

"Grow up big guy. Anyway, like I said, its Christmas morning so everyone will be here soon, but also Sam's present is here." I blinked once and then jumped out of bed, grabbing the red robe off of the end of my bed.

"Gah! He's here early!" Claire laughed as I stumbled over myself.

"He?" Alexis questioned. We turned to look at her, seeing that she was also getting out of bed. I smiled at her.

"It'd be better if you saw." Her eyes clouded slightly but nodded. I chuckled and walked over to her, taking her hand. Claire had already jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. I sighed and lead Alexis out of the room, heading downstairs. We reached the bottom and she froze. I chuckled and looked up, seeing the reason why.

Zane was sitting on the couch, dressed in black slacks and a black sweater that contoured to each muscle. He looked over, sensing our eyes on him. A small smirk turned formed on his face and he stood up.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted, tone slightly cheery. It was actually kind of creepy. Alexis released my hand and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Zane! It's so good to see you!" He chuckled and hugged her back just slightly before pushing her away. I walked over to them, taking her hand again. He looked at us, arms folding across his chest.

"Hey, Zane, lookin' good," I said. He rolled his eyes and I just smiled widely.

"Oh, Zane! I thought you couldn't make it!" Mom gasped when she came downstairs. He looked at her.

"I thought I couldn't, but my manager had his arm twisted in more than one way." Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"How is that?"

"He's my cousin, Mom," Claire said, bouncing down the stairs. She was wearing an orange robe stopping just above her knees, revealing the pajama pants she'd worn the night before. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail that bounced as she walked.

"That explains it," Mom said, chuckling. Claire smiled at her and looked at Alexis.

"That's why I went with Jaden a few days ago to get more presents. Zane was Sam's present." Alexis' cheeks turned a slight pink as she nodded. I shot Claire a warning look, which she ignored. "And now the present must get under the tree!" We all blinked at her.

"No," Zane said, his tone definite. She wasn't deterred however, simply rushing over to him and grabbing his arm. She shoved him to the ground, tucking him next to the tree so Sam wouldn't see him when she walked in. He glared at her.

"Um, Claire," I began but she turned to look at me, eyes blazing. I gulped and held up my free hand in surrender. "Never mind, forget it. It's not really that important." Alexis looked up at me disapprovingly.

"Jaden." I looked at her.

"Last time I received that look and kept going I was put into the hospital." Her jaw fell slack at my serious expression. Claire just rolled her eyes.

"You ran to your _mommy, _that's why you ended up in the hospital." I shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, I'm never messing with you after a look like that." She smiled at me.

"Good boy."

"Seems like there's a lot of activity down here," Jesse said, walking down the stairs. Claire smiled at him before whipping around and shoving Zane back, as he tried to get up.

"Stay!" He looked ready to argue when she pulled out a stick on bow, slapping it on the top of his head. Everyone froze as the bright pink ribbon was smoothed out in his hair by Claire.

"No." Zane's voice didn't sound that confident though, almost like he was conceding. Claire sighed and knelt down to get level with him, patting his cheek.

"Sweetie, who do you think Sam learned all of her manipulative skills from? Jaden? No way. I'm like an older sister to her. She just took my skills and turned them into weapons of mass destruction." She whipped a tear from her eye. "She makes me so proud." Everyone laughed at her tone, even Zane cracked a smirk. He sighed, losing it, and leaned back against the wall. He folded his arms across his chest and looked pointedly at the top of his head.

"Can you at least remove this ribbon?" She pouted but took it out, pulling a bright pink one from her wrist and tying it around his neck. It had a tag on it, showing that it was to Sam. He rolled his eyes but decided against trying to stop her fun. Jesse walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her up and away from him.

"All right there, beautiful. I think he's going to suffer enough." She pouted again but relaxed against his chest, her hands curling around his arms. I smiled at them and walked into the kitchen, helping my mom start making coffee.

"When will everyone else be here?" Alexis asked, pulling mugs out of the cupboard. Mom glanced up at the clock on the kitchen wall.

"Soon. I told them all to be here by nine. We should start by eight thirty." Jesse and Alexis looked at her confused. Even Zane leaned around the corner of the tree to look at her with a raised eyebrow. She laughed at their faces. "It's Christmas. There is no way to keep the kids in bed once the sun rises."

"Speaking of kids," Dad called, walking down the stairs with three bundles in his arms. Three sets of eyes peaked out from beneath them, locking on all the presents around the tree. Their eyes locked on Zane for a moment, but quickly went to the other much larger ones. They weren't interested in him at all. I laughed and Dad set them down; they scurried over to the tree.

"Hold it right there!" Mom yelled. They froze instantly, heads slowly turning to stare wide eyed at Mom. She had her hands on her hips, looking at them disapprovingly. "You three know the rules: no presents are opened until everyone is here." They frowned and dragged their feet over to their normal spots, sitting down. I looked at Mom, raising an eyebrow. She looked at me, sighed, and waved her hand. I smiled and walked over to the wall, grabbing three stuffed stockings.

"Here you guys go." I handed each of them their stockings. They cheered and began tearing at them, bouncing with excitement.

"You spoil them," Alexis said, handing me a cup of hot chocolate. I smiled and took a sip, leaning into kiss her on the lips.

"So?" She giggled and grabbed my hand, sitting down on the couch and curling into my side when I sat beside her. Claire and Jesse sat next to us, looking quite content in each other's arms. The house fell into a slight muted silence until it was broken by the door slamming open.

"It's snowing!" Chazz yelled, sounding more annoyed than cheerful. Claire rolled her eyes as Alexis sighed. The gang walked into my house, setting the presents they had in their arms around the tree. They felt awkward at first about this but Mom and everyone quickly calmed them, saying it was perfectly all right. Sometimes my family was perfect in every way. And then other times…

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep, Kyle! I swear to…" Sam yelled as she ran into the house, chasing her fleeing brother who was flanked by his other two brothers. Uncle Mike grabbed her around the waist, holding her tightly against him.

"Baby Girl, you better end that sentence with 'gosh'," he warned. She glowered at the carpet, not pleased with how the morning was going. The triplets all hunched over, gasping for breath.

"Kyle, you idiot! Do you _want _to die on Christmas?" Skyler demanded, socking his elder brother in the arm. Kyle frowned at him and looked at the tree, seeing Zane tucked in the corner. He looked confused, pointing at him.

Not good.

"Why is Za-" Claire jumped up before he could finish that sentence, slicing her hands across her throat. He stared at her a moment before dropping his arm. Sam had her back to him but turned when he stopped speaking, eyes narrowed.

"Za-what?" Kyle looked like he was backed into a corner. He quickly jumped up and pointed at a large present to the right of Zane.

"Zat one! Zat present right there is for me!" She continued to look at him closely before shrugging and dropping into the chair with a huff. He sighed in relief and sat down on the ground, his brothers folding around him. Claire sighed and sat back down, Jesse's arms grabbing her around his waist and pulling her close.

Slowly everyone arrived, dropping into an empty part of the room while keeping discretely silent about Zane. It was a quarter to eight by the time everyone was here and Mom was ready to hand out the presents. The kids all looked eager but she turned to Sam, who was pouting as she stared out the window.

"Sam." She turned to look at her. "You can have Jaden's present first." She jumped up, eyes popping wide.

"Seriously?" Mom nodded. A grin spread across her face. "Where is it?" Mom smiled widely.

"Other side of the tree." Sam jumped up and walked over there, turning and freezing, jaw dropping wide open.

"ZANE!" she shrieked, jumped to glomp him.

"Freeze, Sam!" I yelled. She fell right to the ground, almost as if gravity had grown a thousand times stronger for that one moment. She looked at me, pouting.

"What?" I smiled.

"You have to open your dad's first." She didn't seem to like that idea but looked at him.

"Give it here, Daddy." He sighed and tossed her a small box. She got a hopeful glint in her eye, thinking she knew what it was, and tore into it. A frown deepened and she pulled out a pair of bright pink baby booties. She looked at him like she couldn't believe it. "Seriously, Dad?" He got a few tears in his eyes.

"Just to show you'll always be my baby." She groaned and put them back in the box, sliding it toward her chair. She looked up at me.

"Can I?" I laughed and waved my hand.

"Sure, why not?" She smiled widely and jumped on Zane, grabbing his hand and pulling him out. She tugged the ribbon from around his neck and shoved him down onto her seat, sitting down in his lap and cuddling into his chest, eyes closing contently. Dad and Uncle Jake held Uncle Mike down before he intervened.

After that the morning moved pretty quickly. Everyone, even my friends, received a plethora of gifts from the family. Not that any of them are really worth repeating.

"When will Morgan, Mark, and Danny get here?" Claire asked, flipping through a blank sketch book my mom bought for Jesse. I leaned back over the arm of the couch, looking at the clock. It was a little after eleven.

"Now," I said just as the door swung open.

"Merry Christmas!" Morgan cheered, running into the house. She had a bundle of clothes in her arms, something green and very sparkly poking out from the black cloth. I knew without question that it was her ball gown. Mark walked in carrying both of their gifts, setting them beneath the tree alongside everyone else's. Danny walked in looking oddly similar. He dropped the gifts, flopping down on the ground.

"Geez, this is crazy," he said, scratching his fingers through his hair. I chuckled and sat up.

"Are you guys going to hand out your presents now?" Mia asked, playing with her new Barbie doll. I nodded.

"Yeah." She looked at Zoey before shrugging and continuing to play. I chuckled again and sat up. The gang sat back down around the tree, relaxing and waiting for the gifts. Claire jumped to her feet and walked over to the tree, scooping up a present and tossing it at Sam. Still sitting contently in Zane's lap, she leaned up and caught the small box in her hands.

"Yay! I'm first for both gift giving events!" We laughed as she lifted the lid carefully off the box, eyes widening.

"What'd you get?" Morgan asked, leaning over Mark to get a closer look. Zane sat up, arms winding around her waist to keep her steady. He looked over her shoulder at the gift, eyes following it as she lifted it carefully out of the box. It was a necklace, the pendent in the shape of an 'S'. It was embedded with crystals, causing it to sparkle.

"It's so pretty," she breathed in awe. Alexis smiled at her.

"I thought you'd like it." Sam looked at her.

"It's from you?" Alexis nodded. "Thank you." She shrugged.

"It's no big deal. I'm just glad you like it." Sam shook her head.

"I love it!" She dropped the box and looked at Zane, holding the necklace in her hands. "Can you help me?" He nodded and took the chain, placing it around her neck. She twirled the pendent around in her fingers for another moment before smiling at Alexis again. Claire bent down and grabbed another gift, turning it around in her hands as she sought out the recipient.

"Here's one for Bastion." Bastion sat up, looking at her curiously.

"For me?" She nodded and tossed him the gift. He caught it and tore away the wrapping paper, lifting the lid off of the box. He laughed and pulled out small Einstein Bobble Head doll.

"Thank you, Alexis. I love it." She smiled at him.

"I thought it was kind of cute." He nodded and patted its head, smiling as it bobbed up and down.

"This is for Atticus," Claire said, drawing attention back to the gifts. He jumped up and looked excited. She tossed him the gift and he caught it easily, ripping the ribbon off of the box and lifting the lid.

"Oh! Lexi, I love it!" Atticus cheered as he pulled out a ukulele and a 'how to play' book. He looked ecstatic and immediately started playing. Alexis laughed at him. Zane just sighed and shook his head. Atticus heard him and glared at him. Zane just ignored it and leaned back against the chair.

"Ah, you're very popular, Bastion," Claire said, toying with a present in her hands. He looked away from his bobble head to look at her in shock.

"Another present for me?" She nodded and tossed it to him. He tore off the wrapping paper and looked at the gift, slightly confused.

"What is it?" Syrus asked. He flipped the box around to reveal it was _The DiVinchi Code _on CD. Sam scowled at him.

"I thought you'd like it. Are you saying that you don't?" He just looked at her a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I do like it. Thank you very much." He set it down next to his feet. Sam sighed and looked back at Claire. She was digging in the pile, grabbing another gift.

"Here's one for you, Morgan." She sat up in Mark's lap, eyes sparkling.

"I freaking love Christmas." Everyone laughed as she caught the gift.

"Don't throw it! It's breakable!" Sam shrieked.

"Woops, sorry," Claire said. Sam scowled at her before looking back at Morgan. She was staring at the box in her hands.

"Wow, Sam. It's amazing." She smiled at her. "Thanks!" She smiled appreciatively at her.

"I'm glad you like it." She threw Bastion a dirty look, which caused him to sigh.

"All right, here's something for Syrus," Claire said, pulling out another gift. Syrus looked at her shyly.

"Me?" He sounded surprised. She nodded and handed him the gift, as he was only a step away from her. He pulled back the paper slightly to peer at his gift. He gasped and then tore the paper away, sending pieces flying behind him.

"Geez, Soldier. Calm down," Hassleberry said. Syrus ignored him and held his new present at arm's length, gazing at it lovingly. It was a small plushie of the Dark Magician Girl, perfect for him.

"This is amazing! Thank you so much, Sam!" He squeezed the present tightly to his chest, looking happier than ever. She laughed and smiled at him.

"No problem." Zane sighed slightly but otherwise ignored it.

"Oh, here's one for Jadenman!" Claire pulled a small box out from under the tree, handing it to me. There was a dark glint in her eyes, causing me to worry. I glanced down at the tag, seeing that it was from Sam.

This isn't going to be good.

Hesitantly, I took off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid slightly, peeking inside. Once I saw what it was, I slammed the lid down and hugged the box against me so no one would take it from me. My cheeks enflamed as I glared at Sam.

"Not…funny!" I gasped, feeling completely embarrassed. She laughed, as did Brad and Claire. Curse them for being the in freaking loop!

"What is it?" Mark asked. I shook my head.

"I'm so not telling." Sam smirked evilly.

"Oh, it's-" I cut her off quickly.

"Say what it is and I will kill you. I'm not kidding." She stared at me wide eyed before nodding quickly. Claire rolled her eyes and turned back to the tree. That was a good sign, which meant she wasn't going to tell them what it was. Brad just sighed and looked up at the ceiling. He just wanted to see Chelsea again. Once the storm had passed, I took another peek at my gift before shoving it underneath me.

Did Sam really have to get me Speedos?

"Here's another gift for you, Atticus," Claire said, handing him a wrapped gift. He looked disappointed as he set his ukulele back down and taking the gift from her outstretched hand. He unwrapped it quickly, smiling widely at it.

"Oh my god! Bastion, you rock!" Bastion laughed.

"I just knew you'd love it." Atticus nodded and showed everyone what it was before we could ask. It was the Pop Edition of _Singstar_. Zane and Alexis groaned as Atticus stared at the titles of the tracks he could sing.

"Axel, here," Claire said, handing Axel a wrapped box. He took it without a word and unwrapped it, lifting the lid. I peeked over Alexis to see what it was. It looked like a grappling hook, just the thing he needed.

"Thank you, Bastion. This is exactly what I wanted." His tone didn't sound grateful, but that was just how he always spoke I guess. Bastion just nodded toward him. He placed the lid back on and set the box down next to him.

"What is it?" Blair asked.

"A grappling hook," he answered without looking at her. Claire glanced over her shoulder at me, slightly confused. I just shook my head. She shrugged and grabbed a present.

"Here you go, Hassleberry." She handed him the thing box. He looked at it confused before opening it. He pulled out a simple strand of leather, a large fang hanging on it.

"What is this, Bastion?" He looked at him.

"It's the main incisor of a Tyrannosaurs' Rex. I just thought you'd like it." He shrugged, not offended if he didn't. Hassleberry just smiled at him.

"Thanks, Soldier." He took the leather strand and tied it around his belt loop, tucking the tooth into his pocket. He was already wearing a strand of teeth around his neck.

"Here's another gift, Axel," Claire said, handing him the present. He took it without a word. She stood over him, watching. "Be careful; it's from Atticus." Everyone, even Axel, turned slowly to look at Atticus. He looked offended at our shocked expressions.

"What? I'm his Secret Santa! **(1)**" We just shook our heads and looked at Axel. He was twirling a small bottle of something black around.

"You bought me make up." He sounded…I don't know, slightly offended? Atticus looked at him.

"_Army _make up, there is a significant difference." Axel just sighed and set his present down on his grappling hook. It looked like we were preparing him from some secret op or something.

"This should be interesting," Claire said. We looked to see her smiling at the gift in her hand.

"It's to Chazz from Atticus." Chazz scowled and grabbing it from her hands.

"Keep quiet." She shrugged and turned around, grabbing another present out of the pile. Chazz grumbled as he tore paper away from a small book. His eyes widened as he gapped at it. He snapped his head up to glare at Atticus.

"_How to Find True Love _by Atticus Rhodes! What is this?" Atticus tisked and shook his head.

"Come now, Chazz. I'm doing you a huge favor. I am, after all, the Master of Love!" He jumped up on his chair, striking some weird pose. Alexis groaned and buried her face in her hands. Zane leaned toward him and grabbed his shin, pulling it so he fell into his chair.

"Don't break the Yukis' furniture, Atticus," he warned. Atticus just pouted and sat up. Chazz threw the book at his face, his own a beet red.

"I don't need some stinking book by you about love!" Atticus looked hurt but kept quiet, choosing to let Chazz have his own way. Claire walked over to me and Alexis, placing a present in each of our hands.

"Lucky you, both from Atticus." Alexis and I looked at each other, slightly worried, before opening our presents. Mine was a simple white envelope. I took it out of the box and reached inside, pulling out a piece of paper. It said:

_December 29th, 8 o'clock_

_Quixotic_ _Reservation for two._

_Have fun!_

_-The Master of Love._

"Wow, thanks, Atticus." Quixotic was the most romantic restaurant in Ochi City.

"You're welcome." He sounded still a little hurt but seemed cheered up by my real gratitude.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"A reservation for two at Quixotic." He looked between Alexis and me, nodding.

"Atty! Where did you get this?" Alexis gasped. He smiled softly at her.

"Gran gave it to me. I decided that you should have it." Alexis looked at him, slightly teary eyed. I looked between the two of them confused.

"What is it?" She smiled at me and pulled out the gift, laying it in my palm. I inspected the bracelet; it was made of thing silver with glittering crystals between the links. "It's pretty." She nodded.

"It was our grandmother's." I nodded and handed it back to her. She took it and placed it lovingly back into the box. She kept it in her lap, refusing to let it go afraid that it might disappear.

"All right, here's a present for Morgan, Jim, and Jesse. All from Axel," Claire said, handing each of them their gifts. They opened them, Jim slightly cautiously.

"Omigod! Axel, how did you find this?" Morgan demanded, pulling _Halo 3_ out of the wrapping paper and looking at it. He shrugged.

"I have my ways." She just nodded and looked at the brand new X-Box 360 game closely.

"Aw, thanks, Mate. This is just what I needed," Jim said, placing a new cowboy hat on his head. This one was black, kind of formal looking.

"I thought you might like a new one for tonight." He shrugged, keeping himself slightly distant as always. Jim slapped lightly on the back.

"Always thinking ahead!" He laughed but Axel just sighed.

"Thanks, Axel," Jesse said. I looked at him, seeing that he was a little freaked out, but he was keeping it from being too apparent. I wondered briefly why he was when I saw what Axel had given him. It was a Ruby plushie. Not the thing you'd think someone like Axel would _look _at, let alone buy, even if it is for someone else.

"You're welcome." He didn't look back at Jesse, choosing to keep staring at a blank portion on my wall. He was like a certified party pooper.

"Geez, okay, here's a gift for Chazz, Mark, Jadenman, me, and Danny." Claire handed each of us a gift before flopping down onto into the empty spot next to Jesse. "All from Morgan." Chazz looked a little worried as he opened his present. He fell forward, looking almost like he was shoved down my some unseen force.

"Are you _kidding _me?" He jumped up, glaring at Morgan. "A _How to Pick Up Chicks _book? Really? Did you and Atticus coordinate or something?" She smiled and shook her head.

"No, but I must say that it worked out beautifully." Chazz looked ready to tear something apart before he was shoved back down into his seat by Morgan. "Relax, it's Christmas. Be happy." He grumbled again but seemed to calm down.

"Wow, Morgan!" Mark cheered, looking down at the picture frame in his hands. He smiled at her. "You look gorgeous, as always." Pink tinted her cheeks as she smiled at him.

"You said you wanted a copy of us at Prom last year; here you go." He smiled wider and kissed her lips slightly before pulling away to look at the picture again.

"Wow, thanks, Morgan!" Claire said. She was holding two different necklaces in her hands. One was a 'B' that was studded with emeralds. The other was an 'F' studded with sapphires. She handed the 'B' one to Morgan. "Of course the 'Best' goes to my best friend!" Morgan laughed but latched the necklace around her neck. Claire did the same and jumped to her feet.

"Morgan…" Danny whispered. We looked to see him holding a nice, brand new, leather jacket in his hands. The exterior of it was leather while the inside was black wool. It looked really big; just the right size for him.

"You're welcome, Danny." Nothing else, just that. It was all that really needed to be said between them. Sometimes when I think back to all the trouble Danny caused for the last six years, moments like this seem to be sweeter.

"What'd she give you, Jaden?" Alexis asked. I shrugged and opened my gift, groaning.

"Morgan, you are a cruel person!" She laughed at him.

"What is it?" Claire asked, walking over to get a closer look. I pulled out the present, revealing that it was a stuffed pigeon. She blinked a few times, as did Danny, before both of them burst out laughing. I scowled.

"Not funny!" My childhood trio looked at each other a moment before looking back at me.

"It totally is!" they all said. I scowled at all of them before stuffing the pigeon between the couch and me.

"Stupid pigeons. Evil creatures, that's what they are!" I grumbled, folding my arms across my chest in a stubborn manner. Aster looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with pigeons?" I threw my hands in the air.

"They're evil! That's just it!" Everyone but the trio looked confused. Claire snickered.

"Jaden has a traumatic memory involving a pigeon." I mumbled some very mean things before tossing the evil thing at her.

"Shut up and just finish handing out the presents." She rolled her eyes but turned back around.

"Fine. Here's some from Hassleberry, Alexis, and Blair." She grabbed them and tossed them to each. "Those are from Chazz." All three of them looked at him, a little worried. He glared at them.

"Don't look at me like that. If you don't want them, give them back." They glared at him a moment before slowly opening their presents. I watched Alexis, wary. She lifted the lid to a small box, pulling out a smaller black velvet one. She looked up at me. My eyes narrowed slowly as she lifted the lid. Nestled in black satin was a diamond ring. It was fairly simple with only the one stone. Still, I knew exactly what it was.

"Chazz, really?" Alexis asked, holding up the box. The gang all sighed, placing their heads in their hands.

"What is it?" Dad asked. I glared heatedly at Chazz.

"It's a wedding ring." I knew Chazz had a serious thing for Alexis but really? A _wedding _ring?

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked. Chazz frowned.

"What? I'm just letting her know she has options." Claire threw a wad of ruined wrapping paper at his face.

"She doesn't need options; she has Jaden." Damn straight she has me!

"Whatever," he grumbled. Alexis sighed and placed the ring back in the box. As soon as the lid was back on, Claire grabbed the box and threw it back at Chazz.

"You keep that." She winked at me and Alexis before walking back over to the tree.

"What was that about?" Alexis whispered. I shook my head slowly, eyes narrowed at Claire's back.

"I don't know."

"Did you buy anyone any serious gifts, Chazz?" Aster demanded. We looked to see that he was looking at Hassleberry's gift; it was a palm size squishy brain. Chazz glared at him.

"Of course. It's something he's always wanted but never got." Blair elbowed him in the side before lifting the lid off of her box. Everyone watched, afraid to see her reaction. She set the lid down and pulled out the present; it was a black, silk button up top that was long sleeved. It looked like it would be a pajama.

"Thanks, Chazz." She actually sounded grateful, fingering the smooth sleeve. He nodded toward her and turned to look at the wall. She set the top back in the box and smiled at his turned expression. Interesting…

"Here, Alexis," Claire said, handing her a small box. Alexis took it.

"Another gift?" She looked up at Claire, who nodded.

"It's from Hassleberry." She walked over to the tree and grabbed two more gifts. She handed one to Syrus and one to Bastion. "Also from Hassleberry." All three of them looked at each other, shrugged, and then opened their gifts. I saw Alexis' first; it was a necklace, thin silver with crystals weaved inside the detailed web of the pendent. More crystals were placed around the chain.

"Hassleberry, it's beautiful," she said, carefully fingering the chain. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought it was nice." She nodded and closed the box, setting it down next to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you." He shrugged and turned toward Bastion. He had already unwrapped his gift and was looking closely at the book in his hands.

"The statistics on pro duelists?" He looked at Hassleberry. "Thank you, Hassleberry. This will help me with my project." He nodded.

"I know. You're welcome." Bastion nodded back at him and began reading his book.

"OH MY GOD!" Syrus shrieked. Everyone jumped and turned to look at him. He was staring at the duel monsters card in his hand, eyes wide.

"What'd you get, Sy?" I asked. He snapped his head up to look at me.

"The Dark Magician Girl!" Everyone gapped at him.

"No!" I exclaimed, not believed it. I jumped to look at it closely. He turned it around to show me. Sure enough it was the _real _Dark Magician Girl. I reached for it, snatching it from his hands.

"Hey!" He made another grab for it but I just caught his hand.

"Relax, I'm just looking." He pouted but sat back. I looked over at Hassleberry. "How did you get this?" He laughed.

"I bought a pack of cards and she was in it, pure luck. I don't like her that much but I just knew Syrus would." He nodded his head frantically. I laughed and handed him back his card; he took it and looked at it lovingly.

"I think we lost him," Sam whispered to Zane. He just sighed again and shook his head. I chuckled and sat back down next to Alexis.

"Oh, here's one for me!" Claire jumped up, holding a stuffed monkey in her hands. There was a blue ribbon around its neck. She hugged it against her chest and looked at Jim. "Thanks, Jim!" He laughed and nodded, tipping his hat toward her.

"Welcome, Shelia." She smiled and set the monkey down on the couch next to Jesse. I looked at it, seeing its goofy face. I smirked.

"It looks just like you, Claire." She glared at me, holding two boxes in her arms.

"Zip it, there is snow outside." I just laughed. She scowled and handed one box to Jesse and the other to Axel. Both took them and lifted the holey lids, looking inside. Jesse laughed and pulled out a glass bowl; inside was a sleeping baby turtle. Feeling movement, he looked at Jesse.

"Thanks, Jim." Jim laughed and nodded. Claire walked over and leaned down, her hands on his thighs.

"He's cute." He nodded and set the bowl down. He pulled out a small gift card from the box, looking at it closely.

"That's for other things you're going to need," Jim explained after seeing his confused expression. He nodded and set it back in the box, looking down at his turtle.

"I wanna see!" Zoey cried.

"Me, too!" Mia yelled. Both of them ran over and jumped up to looked over the back of the couch. Mom walked over behind them, pushing them down. She reached down and grabbed the bowl.

"May I?" He nodded and she took it to the table. All of the kids surrounded it, peaking inside the glass.

"Thank you, Jim," Axel said, pulling out a similar bowl to Jesse's. Inside his was a lizard. It was running around, looking curiously at everyone.

"Welcome." Axel stood up and walked over to the table, setting his lizard on the other end. All of boys ran over to look at it, thinking it was the coolest thing ever.

"Oh, here's a present for Shirley," Claire said, pulling out a small box. Jim extended his hand toward her.

"Ah, I'll take that." She nodded and handed him the box. He opened it and pulled out a small cowboy had. Shirley, who had her head resting on his extended leg, looked up curiously. Jim placed it on her head, running the string under and around it to keep it in place. "There ya go, girl." She rolled her eyes up to look at it, nudging Jim with her snout before closing her eyes again. He laughed and ran his hand down her back. "You're welcome."

"Okay then," Claire said, grabbing more gifts. Her face brightened. "Oh, these are my gifts!"

"Uh oh," Morgan, Danny, and I said. She glared at us, causing us to laugh. She grumbled something and walked over to Danny, handing him a box. She stood over him, watching him as he opened it. He lifted the lid to the box and pulled out a gold wrist watch. His eyes grew wide as he stared at it.

"Claire!" She just laughed and nudged his leg with her foot.

"You're welcome and no, I will not take it back." She walked over to Morgan, Danny following her with wide eyes. She dropped a present in Morgan's lap. She smiled at her and opened it, mouth falling open as she pulled out a necklace. They seem to be popular today. This one had one pendent hanging off delicate silver. It was in the shape of a teardrop, inside resting an emerald.

"Claire, it's beautiful!" She smiled and patted her head.

"Good." She walked away and handed another box to Jesse. He took it from her curiously, tearing the wrapping paper away. He threw it on the ground and looked at the case in his hands.

"What is this?" She laughed.

"Open it up." He did, slowly. The lid fell back so everyone could see what's inside. It was a sketching kit, a really nice one. There were a lot of things that I can't identify. In the lid was someplace where he can place that sketch book my mom bought him.

"Wow." He ran his fingers down some weird pencils. He looked up at her. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're very welcome." She then walked over to me and handed me my gift. I took it and tore away the wrapping paper. My eyes grew wide as I stared open mouthed at the picture in my hands.

"No, you totally did not get me this!" I snapped my head up to look at her. She laughed and nodded.

"Yeah, I did. It pays to have a cousin in the pro circuit, no?" I just shook my head slowly and looked back at the picture. Alexis looked at it and gasped.

"A signed picture of Yugi Mutuo?" She sounded surprised, nearly as much as I felt.

"No way!" Everyone yelled, well, those who duel. I just clutched it against my chest.

"Back!" Everyone slowly fell back into their seats. Alexis giggled and pulled the picture away from my chest to look at it. Jesse leaned over to read what Yugi had written.

_Jaden,  
Good luck with everything. I can't wait to duel you someday.  
Yugi Mutuo._

"Nice," Jesse said. I smiled like an idiot and took the picture back. Mom came over to me, looking carefully at the picture.

"That's sweet of him." I just nodded and set it down carefully next to me.

"Thanks a lot, Claire," I said. She just nodded but didn't look at me; she was already digging for more gifts.

"No problem." She sat up, holding gifts in her arms. "Okay, here's some for Jesse, Mark, Aster, and Sam." She walked over to each of them and dropped their gifts in their laps. She sighed and sat down on the couch, stretching.

"Who are they from?" Sam asked. Claire sat up and looked at her.

"Brad." They nodded and opened their gifts. Jesse pulled a small keychain out of his box. It was Rainbow Dragon.

"Cool, thanks, Brad." He nodded and looked over at Mark. He pulled out another keychain, this one of a surfboard.

"Awesome, dude! I love it!" Morgan sighed and shook her head slowly while everyone laughed. Aster pulled out his own keychain, this one is a 'D' that looks exactly like the one on his 'D-Heroes'.

"Thank you, Brad." He placed it on his palm to look at it more closely. Brad just shrugged and looked at Sam. She was glaring at him.

"If you got me another keychain, I'm getting my brothers to kill you." The three of them looked up from Axel's lizard, eyes wide.

"You'll let us do that?" Uncle Mike looked at them.

"She may but I won't!" They pouted and looked back at the lizard. Brad just rolled his eyes.

"Just open it." She grumbled but lifted the lid off of her box. She gasped and pulled out an overly stuffed panda bear.

"He's so cute!" She hugged him to her chest, cuddling him closely. Brad smiled at her.

"Thought you love him." She nodded and smiled back at him.

"Thanks a ton!" He just nodded.

"Are we almost done?" Syrus asked, looking at the tree. Claire shrugged and jumped up.

"Maybe, but I don't think so." We all groaned as she grabbed more gifts. "Here's one for Mark, one for Jaden, and (oh!) one for me!" She handed the two of us our gifts and she flopped down on the couch, opening her gift.

"Claire, who are these from?" I asked. She looked up from her gift and at me.

"Jesse." She looked back at her gift, pulling out a really nice notebook with a pen tucked neatly in the tie. She took it out and opened the book, leafing through the pages. "Wow, thanks, Jesse." He chuckled and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"You're welcome." She smiled at him and placed the pen back, setting the notebook down next to her.

"DUDE!" Mark yelled. Everyone jumped and looked at him. He was pulling a large beach towel around him. There was a bright red surfboard on it. "This is going to come in handy when I go catch those awesome swells this summer! Thanks!" Jesse just laughed and nodded.

"You're welcome."

"Open yours, Jaden," Alexis said. I nearly forgot about my gift. I looked down and tore away the wrapping paper, eyes widening at the sketch in the frame. I've seen Jesse sketch; I've seen how they look when they're done. He's an amazing artist, but this picture is way beyond what I've seen before.

It was the two of us, sitting on the roof of Duel Academy. Our duel spirits, being Winged Kuriboh and all of _his_, were sketched around us. Even in the picture they looked like spirits, slightly faded. It was absolutely amazing!

"Jesse…this is…incredible." He chuckled.

"Glad to see people are grateful for all of my hard work." I nodded and smiled at him.

"I think you should just become an artist and forget about dueling all together." He laughed and shook his head.

"Nah, I love dueling too much. Being an artist is a nice back up though." I just chuckled and looked back at my picture. Alexis placed her hand on the frame.

"This is beautiful," she whispered. I nodded and set the picture down next to me.

"Okay, here are gifts for Jim, Jaden, Morgan, and Danny from Mark," Claire said, placing a present in each of our laps. Jim lifted the lid off of his box, laughing as he pulled out a pair of crocodile slippers.

"Thanks, Mate. They're amazing." Mark smiled widely.

"Glad you like them." Danny looked up at Mark before opening his gift. He pulled out a pair of leather gloves, ones that matched the coat Morgan had given him. "We coordinated, just so you know." He just nodded, running his fingers down the gloves.

"Well, I coordinated. He just paid for them," Morgan explained. He chuckled and set them next to his coat.

"Thanks." He smiled at Mark, who smiled back.

"You're welcome, Dude." Danny flinched.

"Okay, don't call me 'Dude' anymore. It's getting kind of annoying." Mark made an 'o' shape with his mouth and nodded.

"Oh, sure, Bro." Danny slapped his forehead.

"I can't win." We laughed at him, causing him to sigh.

"Open yours, Jay-man!" Mark yelled, pointing at the untouched gift in my lap. I sighed and grabbed it, unwrapping it. I threw the paper on the ground and looked at the picture. It was of the three of us, being Morgan, him, and me. We were at the beach with his parents the summer after we met. It was the only picture of us three together at that time.

"Thanks, Mark." I smiled at him. "I love it." He gave me a thumbs up for some strange reason. I just sighed and set the picture down next to me.

"Why is everyone giving you pictures, Jay?" Aster asked. I looked at him.

"Oh, I love pictures. I have a ton in my room." I shrugged. "It's just something I do." He nodded, accepting my answer. He was twirling his keychain around his index finger, watching Morgan unwrap her gift. She gasped and I looked at her. She was staring at the small box in her hand; it looked just like the one Chazz had given Alexis.

"Mark, they're beautiful!" She pulled out a pair of earrings.

You thought it was a wedding ring, didn't you?

They earrings looped back, emeralds set in silver. It looked like it matched the necklace she got from Claire.

"You can wear them tonight. I thought they'd go nicely with my eyes," Mark said, taking one and touching it just below his eye. "Don't you agree?" She giggled and nodded, taking it back.

"Totally." She leaned up and pressed her lips to his for a moment before pulling back. "Thank you." He smiled like a goofball and nodded.

"Okay, here are some for Blair, Atticus, and Jim from Aster," Claire said, placing a gift in each of their hands. They opened them without a word. Blair pulled out a clip that was shaped like a butterfly. It was studded with red and black gems.

"Thanks, Aster." He nodded.

"Oh, yes! This is exactly what I needed!" Atticus yelled, yanking a microphone out of his wrapping paper. However, this one was those you see in the toy isle at the store, where you talk into it and what you said echoes around inside so it sounds like a microphone. Not that that deter Atticus any. "Thanks, Aster!"

"I knew you'd enjoy it." He winked at me, causing me to stifle a chuckle.

"Thanks, mate," Jim said, staring down at the picture in his hands. Jesse and I leaned to look over his shoulder; it was a signed picture of Steve Erwin.

"How do we manage to get stuff like this?" I asked, looking around. Aster just chuckled and looked at Jim.

"You're welcome."

"All right, here's a gift for Brad, Chazz, and Aster," Claire said. She looked like she was ready to have this part of the day done and over with as she handed everyone their gifts. "From Blair." Chazz looked at her, a little afraid. She just rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored him.

"Thanks, Blair! This is just what I wanted!" Brad exclaimed, pulling out _Star Trek_ on DVD. He looked excited. She just nodded, keeping her eyes on Chazz.

"Yeah, no problem."

"Thank you, Blair. This is exactly what I needed," Aster said, looking closely at his new cell phone case. She just nodded again. Chazz kept staring at his gift, still not opening it.

"Just open it," Zane said. Chazz scowled but listened. Glad to see that what Zane said is still obeyed. He lifted the lid off of the small box and fell forward.

"Are you kidding me!?" He jumped up and held a keychain in her face. It was of Yellow Ojama, just perfect for him. She smirked.

"What? I thought you'd love it?" He glared at her, eyes popping wide.

"Chazz," Zane warned. He looked at him, still annoyed, but leaned away from her and tried to calm down.

"Wow, that was fun," Claire said. She was holding more gifts in her hands. "Anyway, here are some gifts for Aster, Sam, and Hassleberry from Syrus." She handed everyone their gifts and they opened them quickly. Aster pulled out a phone link that had a duel monster card on the end. He sighed softly but looked at Syrus.

"Thank you." Syrus nodded and looked at Hassleberry. He was staring wide eyed at the new book in his hands. It was completely about Dinosaurs and fossils and everything in between.

"Thanks, Soldier! This is exactly what I wanted!"

"We seem to be hearing that a lot today," Aunt Shelbi teased. We laughed softly.

"You're welcome, Hassleberry," Syrus said.

"Omigod! Thank you, Sy!" Sam shrieked, clutching a picture frame to her chest. Geez, pictures are very popular today. Syrus laughed and nodded.

"I thought you'd love one." She nodded enthusiastically.

"What is it?" Zane asked. She turned to smile at him, pulling the frame back to show him the picture.

"You!" He looked at it and chuckled, shaking his head softly.

"Of course." Normally she would have become annoyed at the tone but she was too happy today and chose spin the picture around to show us. It was a good picture of Zane, probably recently taken. It looked professional, almost like a school picture. He wasn't smiling though, just that stoic Zane-like expression.

"Oh geez, these are all from Jadenman," Claire said, sighing. I chuckled and stood up, shoving her back on the couch. She looked at me confused.

"I got this; you just sit there and be quiet." She glared at me for a moment before relaxing back, hugging the monkey Jim gave her to her chest. I walked over to the tree and grabbed four gifts, giving one of each to Syrus, Jesse, and Claire. I kept one in my hands and stood in the middle of the circle, watching everyone open their gifts. **(2)**

"Tickets to see Zane Truesdale VS Aster Phoenix!" Syrus exclaimed, head snapping up to look at me. "How did you get these? It's sold out!" I shrugged.

"I have my ways." He just smiled widely and looked at the tickets closely.

"Wow," Jesse said. I turned to see him holding a shoulder bag at arm's length. The lid to it was embroidered with Rainbow Dragon. On the back was the rest of the Crystal Beasts, embroidered just like Rainbow Dragon. He flipped the bag open and looked inside.

"It's for your sketching. Figured you could use some wicked awesome bag." I shrugged. He chuckled and smiled at me, closing the bag.

"Thanks, Jay." I smiled and nodded.

"What's this?" Claire asked. I looked back to see her holding her present close to her face, inspecting it. It was a silver charm bracelet, already possessing quite a few. I smiled and walked over to her, taking it from her hand.

"Show me your wrist." She frowned but extended her hand toward me. I snapped the bracelet on her wrist, grabbing one charm; it was a silver duel monster card. "Take a look at each and you'll figure it out." She looked confused for a moment before pulling her hand out of mine to look at each charm. Slowly, realization dawned on her face and she smiled. Each charm represented something that happened when we were kids.

"You dork." She giggled and smiled up at me. "Thanks." I smiled back at her.

"No problem."

"Hey, who's that for, Jaden?" Uncle Jake asked, pointing to the gift in my hands. I looked down at it.

"Oh, this is for Alexis." She looked at me.

"Me?" I chuckled and sat down next to her, handing the gift to her.

"But of course. The best for last!" She smiled softly and took the gift, unwrapping it. The paper fell to the floor and she gasped, looking down at the picture behind the glass. It was a drawing of the two of us at the dance last year at Duel Academy, just after we started dating. We were dancing, just smiling. She was in my arms, dressed up just like a beautiful princess. Her hair was twisted up into a complicated up do with a few strands hanging around her face. Her shoulders were bare, smooth to the touch. She had her arms around my neck while mine were around her waist.

"Jaden, it's beautiful," she whispered. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, pulling her against me.

"Yeah, but still not as beautiful as you." Her cheeks flushed a delicate pink but she smiled gratefully at me.

"Thank you." I shook my head and pressed my forehead against hers.

"No, thank _you._" She looked at me confused. I just smiled and pressed my lips to hers.

"How adorable, but we're going to have to clean this up so we can get ready for the ball," Sam said. I sighed and pulled back.

"All right." We all grumbled and stood up, cleaning up our mess. Alexis and I took our things to my room. I set everything up where I wanted them. As I looked at each one, I realized something.

"Hey, Lex?" I called, turning around. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking her picture. She looked up at me.

"Did Jesse draw this?" I nodded and walked over to the bed, crawling up behind her.

"Yeah. Hey, I don't mean to sound selfish but did you get me anything?" She jolted up a little, setting the picture down next to her.

"Oh!" She jumped up and ran over to her bag, unzipping it. "I almost forgot." She found what she wanted and walked back over to me, holding a small box in her hands. She handed it to me. "I wanted to give it to you privately." I smiled at her and took the box, lifting the lid. Inside was a necklace, a very popular gift. On the end of the strand was a duel monster card. I pulled it out and looked closely at it. She sat down next to me and reached toward the card, pressing down the front. It snapped open, revealing a picture of her. **(2)**

"Alexis," I said, smiling at her. She shrugged.

"I thought you'd like it." I shook my head and dropped the necklace around my head.

"Nope." I leaned toward her, placing my hands on either side of her. She leaned back against the bed, looking up at me wide eyed. I smirked. "I love it, just like I love you." Not giving her a chance to reply, I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers briefly before pulling back. "Merry Christmas, Lex." She smiled at me, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Merry Christmas, Jaden." She pulled me back down to press her lips to mine again.

_**xXx**_

_X.X My brain is DEAD! I didn't think this chapter would be so long…ugh! This is seriously the longest chapter I have ever written! GAH!_

_Hope you guys have a very merry Christmas and happy holiday!_

_Review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1. The first gift given was always the person they had for Secret Santa.**

**2. In case you're wondering, yes it is exactly like what Seto and Mokuba Kaiba had in the original Yu-Gi-Oh!**


	31. Turning into Cinderella

_You guys are INCREDIBLE! Over 400 reviews! Awesome! However, we are now entering the final stretch for this story. Enjoy this chapter! _

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers will be prosecuted to the highest extent of the law. JUST KIDDING! About the law thing, but seriously, it's mine. Get your own thing people!**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 9**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"All right, time for you to scram!" Claire said, kicking my bedroom door open. I looked up from the book I was reading to stare at her confused. Alexis sat up, raising her head from my chest.

"Why do I have to leave?" She pointed at Alexis.

"We have to get ready for the ball and every guy in this house is leaving to get ready! Now hurry up! They're waiting for you!" I frowned and closed the book, setting it on my bedside table. Alexis and I rolled out of bed, walking over to Claire.

"Where are we guys going?" I asked as she proceeded to shove me downstairs.

"I don't know and I don't care, just leave!" She gave me one quick shove, causing me to stumble down the stairs. Thankfully, I caught myself.

"Hurry, Jaden," Jesse called. I turned to see him waiting for me, already dressed in his coat. I frowned and looked around, seeing that there was absolutely no one downstairs.

"Claire, where is everyone?" I asked, turning to look at her. She was standing at the top of the stairs, hands folded against her hips, an annoyed expression on her face. Alexis was standing behind her, fingers pressed to her lips as she tried not to laugh.

"Like I said, the guys are waiting for you. Mom, Aunt Shelbi, and Aunt May went to their favorite salon to get ready. The girls are up here in mine and Jesse's room getting ready, now leave!" She pointed to the door, stamping her foot on the ground once for emphasize. I raised my hands in surrender, walking over to Jesse. He was chuckling, holding my coat for me. I glared at him and took it, slipping my arms into the sleeves.

"When are we allowed back?" Jesse called to Claire. She shrugged.

"The ball starts at eight so six-ish." We both looked at the clock, seeing it was only noon.

Today was going to be a long day.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"God, I thought he'd never leave," Claire grumbled when Jaden and Jesse finally left. Alexis looked at her confused.

"Do they have to leave every year?" She shrugged, looking at her.

"No idea, Sam just told me to make sure they left." Alexis giggled then she gasped.

"Oh! I still don't have a dress!" Panic leaked into her eyes. Claire rolled her own and turned her around, pushing her shoulders slightly as she guided her to a room.

"I told you I have a dress for you, remember?"

"Oh, that's right." Claire sighed and opened the door to Chris and Lauren's room. Alexis looked at her confused. "I thought you said everyone was in your room?" She nodded and gave her a slight push, forcing her into the room.

"I did." She closed the door behind her. "I never said _we _were." Alexis looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Claire sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her over to the chair that sat in front of the vanity. She shoved her down into it, keeping her hands on her shoulders.

"I don't want anyone to interfere with my work." Alexis tilted her head up to look at her.

"Your work?" Claire sighed again, tilting Alexis' head back down. She then ran her fingers through her hair.

"Just trust me, okay? When I get done, Jaden won't take his eyes off you all night." Alexis blushed lightly, causing Claire to giggle. She reached around Alexis and grabbed the brush, running it through her hair. Alexis felt the tug slightly, not enough to hurt her. Claire kept brushing it for a few minutes, keeping quiet as she focused on her hands. Alexis opened her mouth to ask another question when the doorknob jiggled, followed by a knock.

"Hey? What are you two doing in there?" Morgan demanded. Claire looked at the door.

"Getting ready for the ball, now why don't you?" Alexis turned her head toward the door, only to have it turned forcefully back toward the mirror. Claire kept her hands on either side of her head. "Don't move." Morgan rapped her hands against the door again.

"Claire, come on! Don't leave me alone with them! Sam's going crazy!" Claire sighed and went back to brushing Alexis' hair.

"I pity you greatly, Morgan, but I have someone much more important to help out right now." Alexis' eyes grew wide and she looked up at Claire using the mirror. She kept her gaze on the hair in her hands, twirling strands around her finger, eyes narrowed as she thought.

"Fine, be that way." Morgan walked way, muttering. Claire just sighed again and rolled her eyes, setting the brush down on the vanity.

"Claire?" Said girl looked at her through the mirror, confusion in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Why are you so bent on helping me?" She smiled and looked back at the hair, running her fingers through it.

"Just because I want to. Now be quiet and let me work my magic." Smiling slightly, Alexis nodded and looked back at the mirror. They sat in silence, Claire running her fingers through Alexis' hair, tongue tucked lightly between her lips in concentration. Alexis giggled at the site. Claire glared at the mirror. "What?" Alexis just shook her head.

"It's nothing; you're just so cute like that." Claire blinked once then laughed, shaking her head.

"You really are one of a kind, Alexis." She smiled, touching Claire's hand that was in her hair lightly.

"You too."

_**xXx**_

"Can I look yet?" Alexis asked. Claire scowled at her, running the blush brush lightly across her cheekbone.

"No, I'm not done yet." Alexis sighed.

"Claire, it's almost six. The guys will be arriving any minute and you're still not done with _me_. You haven't looked at yourself." Claire just shrugged, snapping the case closed with one hand.

"I don't take forever to get ready. Besides, I want _you _to look perfect." Alexis looked at her confused, blinking slightly.

"Me? Why?" Claire smiled and bent down, curling a finger inside one of Alexis' already elaborate curls.

"You'll see." She ran her fingers along Alexis' cheeks, smearing the blush a little better. She leaned back, looking at her for a moment longer before smiling. "There." She spun the chair around, allowing Alexis to see what she did. "What do you think?"

What did she think? She didn't know _what _to think. Her face wasn't much different than normal, only slightly pinker with the blush. Her eyes were outline slightly with black eyeliner, causing them to seem deeper. Her eyelashes curled slightly upward, making the color of her eyes pop just slightly. Her lips were covered with a thin layer of lip gloss, making them look just a little moist.

Her hair was what caught her attention. Claire had French braided it back on either side of her head, leaving her bangs out to frame her face. The braids met in the middle of the back of her head, where Claire twirled them around each other, turning them into a bun. She snapped a crystal hairclip there, keeping the bun tight. The hair beneath the line the braids created was curled extravagantly, flouncing off her shoulders gracefully. It was beautiful, she was beautiful.

"Claire…this is…" She couldn't find the right word. Claire just smiled and hugged her from behind.

"You're welcome." She pulled back and they both looked at the door, hearing a bunch of noise coming from downstairs. "Sounds like they're back." Alexis looked at Claire then at herself.

Claire still looked like she did this morning while Alexis was still in her pajamas.

"We should hurry." Claire just rolled her eyes and took her hair out of her ponytail, running her fingers through it.

"They can wait for us."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Are you girls ready yet?" Dad yelled, hand on the banister of the stairs. He was glaring upstairs, annoyed that we've been waiting for ten minutes already. Mom giggled and walked over to him, balancing Tommy on her hip. I stared at her, amazed that she could still be Mom while dressed like that. Her dress was floor length and a deep purple. There were no straps and the area around her breasts had small crystals in it, sparkling in the dim light. A diamond pendent hung around her neck, stopping just before the neckline of her dress. Her hair was curled and left down, face done up with makeup. Her eyes were outlined and she was wearing just slightest shade of lipstick.

"Calm down, Chris. You can't rush us girls when we're getting ready for a gala event." He sighed and took his son from her. The two of them looked a lot alike. Both of them were wearing black suits with black bowties. Tommy had his hair combed back, one little strand poking up out of place on the top of his head. Dad left his hair down, slightly unkempt.

"They've had all day to get ready though," he complained. Uncle Mike walked over to him, Aunt May hanging onto his arm. He was wearing a black tie and suit exactly like Dad's. She was wearing a bright pink dress that touched the floor. It was one strapped on her right shoulder. The fabric sparkled brightly, silver diagonals running along it. She was wearing a pink necklace exactly like my mom's. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, bangs curled around her face. She was wearing pink lipstick with matching blush and eye shadow.

Uncle Mike placed his hand on Dad's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze as he said, "Don't argue, Bro. I live with Baby Girl and she won't be down until she's perfect and won't let anyone else down until they're the same." Brad slapped his hands on his knees.

"Then they won't be down ever!" Aunt Shelbi flicked the back of his head, glaring at him.

"Watch it, Brad," she warned. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head. Uncle Jake sighed and sat down next to his son. They were wearing matching suits and ties; kind of creepy. Aunt Shelbi had her arms folded across her chest. Her dress was strapless and black. The bodice was complicated, winkled slightly I would guess. The skirt was black lace. She was wearing a black chocker with a silver cross dangling from it; it hung just above the neckline. Her hair was straightened around her,

"Maybe if we said we'll leave without them they'll hurry up," Chazz said. I rolled my eyes and looked at him. He was wearing black pants and a black button up shirt, his normal black coat on.

"I don't think they'd fall for it, Mate," Jim said. He was standing next to Chazz, dressed in a black suit with no tie or bow. His new hat was tilted down slightly on his head. Axel, dressed in a black vest with matching slacks wearing a red tie that was loose around his neck, nodded in agreement. Chazz made a face at both of them.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Bastion said, looking up at his watch. He was wearing black slacks and a pressed white shirt, wrists cuffed perfectly back. He was wearing a black bowtie, perfectly straight. Hassleberry shrugged next to him. He was wearing baggy black pants and a black shirt with the sleeves torn off. He had refused to take off his bandana but had relented with the necklace, choosing a very loose bowtie instead.

"Well they better hurry up!" Atticus complained, crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing a purple silk shirt with white slacks. There was no bowtie or tie because we just wouldn't let him. He wanted to wear a bright blue bowtie, saying it was 'all the rage'. All it did was enrage us!

"Calm down, Atticus. You'll get to the ball eventually," Zane said. He was dressed in all black, something that made him look more dangerous. His complexion seemed paler in contrast. He wasn't wearing a bowtie or a tie. Syrus was standing next to him, looking a little nervous. He was wearing black slacks with a white shirt and a baby blue bow tie.

"I wonder if Morgan killed them," Danny whispered near my ear. I turned to look at him confused. He was dressed almost exactly like Zane, by that I mean all in black. He was wearing a tie that was loosened just slightly around his throat. His collar was flipped up slightly. I resisted the urge to smooth it out.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He pointed upstairs with his eyes.

"You know how Morgan is about this kind of stuff. The only solace she would have had would be Claire." I chuckled, remembering clearly how much Morgan hated getting all 'dolled up'.

"I'm sure they're fine." Danny nodded.

"I know, but tell that to him." He pointed to Mark, who was pacing in the corner of the living room, wringing his hands nervously. He was wearing black slacks with a white button up shirt, a simple black jacket on. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him, hitting his head. He looked at me confused.

"Calm down, will you, Mark? You're making me dizzy." He frowned and ignored me, continuing to pace. I sighed again and looked away, choosing to ignore him. Jesse laughed at my annoyed expression. I turned to glare at him half heartedly. He was lounging next to me, dressed in black pants and a white button up shirt. The top two buttons were left undone and he wasn't wearing a jacket or anything resembling a tie. My guess is Claire told him exactly how he was allowed to dress. I myself was dressed almost exactly like him, except I was wearing a black tie, loosened around my neck.

"Zane, why don't you call for Sam; I'm sure she'll come for you," Aunt May said, looking at him. She was holding Emma in her arms, cradling her gently against her chest. Emma was sucking lightly on her thumb, blonde hair brushed back. Even though my mom advised against it, Emma was coming to the ball with us. Her dress was a simple pink with a green ribbon as a belt, a flower matching it on it. It had something almost like a pair of built in pants.

Zane shrugged and looked upstairs. "Sam, are you ready yet?" he called, just loud enough for her to probably hear. We waited a few beats before something like a door being slammed open was heard.

"Yes! I'm coming!" Sam yelled, running down the hall. When she reached the part where we would actually see her, she slowed down, placing her hand on the banister. She walked slowly down the hall and stairs, stopping when she reached the bottom, twirling around for everyone to see. "How do I look?"

Poor Uncle Mike.

I could see that he was freaking out, staring at her. It's not like she was dressed like Brook would or anything, but the fact that she looked _amazing._ Her dress was a deep blue color, clinging slightly at the hips. The skirt loosened at the knees, falling around her to trail behind her. You could see her legs though, showing off her matching blue flats, a smart move I thought. The top is hard to describe. There was a lot of interesting crystal designs; that's all I can really see. The dress' straps tied around her neck, keeping everything secure. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, curled elaborately. Some hair remained around her face, curled as well. She was wearing eyeliner and a small amount of blush

"Oh, Sam! You look beautiful!" Aunt May said, quickly handing Emma to me before rushing over to her daughter. She took her by the shoulders to get a closer look. Emma looked around confused before looking up at me, giggling and poking the tip of my nose lightly. I sighed and caught her hand, smiling when she wrapped her little hand around my index finger.

"Thanks!" Sam smiled brightly at Aunt May before walking over to Zane. He took her hands in his, raising both to his mouth so he could brush his lips lightly across her knuckles. She blushed lightly, obviously not needing to ask him how he thought she looked.

His eyes told her everything she needed to know.

"Geez, Sam. You ran out of there so fast you nearly whacked your own cousins in the face," Morgan scolded as she helped Mia and Zoey downstairs. They ran down them, over to Mom and Dad. Their hair was pretty much the same always, both of them were wearing just the lightest bit of makeup, not really enough that it changed how they appeared. They were wearing matching dresses; small shoulders straps of black velvet and the top of the dress was the same, the skirt was floor length red with sparkling flowers. The black and red were separated by a black ribbon belt with a big matching bow on it. Both of them were too adorable.

"How do we look?" they said, twirling around just like Sam did. Mom smiled and kneeled down, wrapping her arms around them.

"You look adorable." See? That's exactly what I thought.

"Who helped you get ready?" Dad asked. They pointed at Morgan, who was standing right behind them.

"Morgan!" I looked away from my sisters and at her. She was wearing a bright green, spaghetti strapped dress; the skirt touched the floor, curling inward like it was fluffed up. The dress itself had an intricate design of glitter that sparkled. Her hair was braided up and held by a clip, the unbraided ends falling over. She, however, wasn't wearing any makeup. Morgan was had a flat out hatred for anything resembling it, so she just didn't touch it. She was wearing the necklace Claire had given her and the earrings that Mark had. Speaking of Mark, once he saw Morgan, he ran over to her, hugging her tightly.

"Babe, you look amazing!" Before she could say anything, he pulled her back and pressed their lips together briefly. "Really, you do." She was blushing brightly, hands pressed limply against his chest. Slowly, she smiled and curled up toward him, resting her head on his shoulder. It was actually kind of cute.

"Sam, you left Susan," Joni called. We looked up to see her helping a very terrified looking Susan come down the stairs. Aunt Shelbi walked over to the end of the stairs, extending her hand toward her daughter. She was still hesitant as she reached for her mom; which is odd considering that she is a big mommy's girl. Curious, I leaned around Jesse to look at Brad.

"Yo, Brad. What's up with Susan?" He looked at me, rolling his eyes and glancing down at his watch.

"She's nervous about her date. And, yes, before you ask, she has one." He looked at me. "Which makes me feel dumb because this is the first year I actually had a date." I chuckled and looked back at Susan. She was dressed in a very light purple dress that stopped just below her knees. There was a matching purple belt that was tied by a very small bow. The dress had an interesting pattern on it. Her hair was braided back into one small French braid. Her eyes were outlined just lightly and had on a little lip gloss.

"You look great, Honey," Aunt Shelbi soothed, squeezing her hand. Susan looked her mom up and down.

"Not as pretty as you do, Mommy." Aunt Shelbi smiled and pulled her toward Uncle Jake who pulled her into his lap, hugging her.

"That wasn't very nice, Sam," Joni scolded, glaring at her. Sam glared back at her, Zane's arms still around her.

"Why is it my job to keep track of my cousins? They're old enough to take care of themselves!" Zane's arms tightened around her as he murmured something in her ear. Joni just rolled her eyes.

"Because I said it was your job." Sam just stuck her tongue out at her. Joni was standing next to Jim, holding his hand. Her hair simply clipped back by a crystal barrette; she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her dress was…ahhh…complicated? It was spaghetti strapped and a light orange color and floor length. That's really all I can say about it.

"How does she breathe?" Jesse whispered to me. I looked at him.

"She's a girl. How can they do anything while they wear some of the things they do?" He nodded, still eying Joni nervously.

"All right, how do _we _look?" Kara asked, standing in front of me. I gasped and jumped, looking at her; she'd surprised me. Aurora was standing next to her, looking very calm. Kara, however, was practically bouncing off out of her shoes as she waited for me to respond. Her dress spaghetti strapped and stopped just before her knees. The material was black and white, the skirt pleated slightly. She was also wearing an interesting necklace; the stone was a black oval with black beads running off of each side to connect with the main chain. Her hair was pulled up into a higher ponytail, hair obscenely curly. Dark greens eyes popped because of eyeliner, lips colored a little black with lipstick.

She looked nothing like how she normally does.

"You look…great," I said, smiling. She frowned slightly at my hesitation, leaning back.

"I know I look different; I gave Aurora permission to choose my outfit. Which I decided wasn't fair because she wouldn't let me anywhere near hers." She glared back at her sister, who just smirked at her. I leaned around Kara to look at Aurora. Her hair and makeup was exactly like her sisters, but her dress was different. The body was solid black with what looked like a zipper in the front near the left side of her body. The collar and skirt were both a grey, black, and white plaid.

"You look great, too, Aurora," I said. She just shrugged and looked at her black fingernails.

"Thanks." I just sighed and shook my head.

"Who are we waiting on now?" Chazz demanded. Kara turned to look at him.

"Kaite and Blair are still in the room," she explained. Jesse and I looked at each other, then at her.

"What about Claire and Alexis?" we asked. Morgan and Sam both made faces, stepping away from their boyfriends to fold their arms across their chests.

"They didn't spend any time with us, locking themselves in Uncle Chris' and Aunt Lauren's room," Sam complained. Jesse and I both looked at each other with matching confused expressions.

"Why is that?" he asked, looking at Morgan. She shook her head and sighed.

"I don't know; we haven't seen them at all." I made a face, fearing what Claire may have done to Alexis.

"They still haven't come down?" Kaite asked, suddenly appearing behind Morgan. She gasped and jumped, whirling around to stare at her with wide eyes. I blinked and looked her up and down. She looked…fantastic. Her face was lightly covered with just a little makeup, some blush and lipstick, with just a little mascara. Her hair was curled up into a bun on the back of her head, stray hairs flaying around her face. Her dress was interesting. It was floor length, puffing slightly at the skirt. It had no straps and was black. The skirt had an interesting design at the bottom; it looked like white plants. The same design went diagonally through the skirt, running up the front and disappearing around her hips. The part that clung to breast was bejeweled with crystals in a random pattern. She was wearing a chocker kind of necklace that matched the top of the dress.

I was speechless; Morgan was speechless; everyone was speechless.

Especially Danny.

He just opened and closed his mouth a few times, wide eyes scanning up and down her.

"You're pretty!" Mia said, tugging lightly on Kaite's skirt. Mom caught her hand, pulling her back.

"Don't do that, Mia. It's not nice." She frowned and looked down, ashamed. Kaite just smiled and smoothed Mia's hair.

"It's all right; thank you, Mia." She smiled up at her. Danny cleared his throat a little and walked over to her, taking the hand that was on my sister's head and holding it, twirling her around and placing his other hand on the small of her back.

"No, you're not 'pretty'," he said. Kaite made a face, one more out of annoyance than like she was actually hurt. He chuckled at her expression and leaned down, pressing his lips to hers before pulling back slightly. "You're beautiful." She blushed slightly, smiling timidly before hugging him tightly, placing her head in the crook of his neck. His arms wound around her lightly and he pulled her closer. I smiled at them.

"BLAIR, HURRY UP!" Chazz yelled, hands balling into fists at his side. Everyone sighed at him.

"I'm behind you, idiot," Blair said, appearing behind him. He spun around quickly, just to see if she really was. Sure enough, she was standing there. Her hair was braided back across her scalp and each strand was twirled into a bun behind her head, held in place by a pair of black hair-chopstick things. Her eyes were shadowed slightly but that was the extent to her makeup. Her dress was fairly simple; it was spaghetti strapped just touching the floor, black with a white slip underneath the skirt that also touched the floor. The sides were tied up past the hips, the rest left to fall open. Something almost looking like branches to a tree was on the bodice made out of clear crystals.

"You look amazing, Blair," Aunt May commented sense everyone knew Chazz wasn't going to say anything. Blair smiled at her.

"Thank you."

"She's right, you really do," Chazz said, surprising everyone. Blair snapped her head to look at him wide eyed. He was just staring at her, not looking away. Very odd for him. She smiled, genuinely smiled, and looped her arm through his.

"Well, thanks." He just nodded and looked back upstairs.

"Now we're waiting on Claire and Lexi," Atticus said. I frowned and looked over at the clock on the wall. It was already six thirty.

"What's taking them so long?" I wondered, looking back at the stairs. Everyone shrugged. Dad placed his hand on the stair railing and opened his mouth, about to yell, when the sound of a door slamming open was suddenly heard. He snapped it shut as Claire came running down the hall.

Still in her pajamas.

"Claire!" I yelled, jumping up. Emma bounced in my arms, looking around confused. Uncle Mike took her from me just in case I would do it again. At hearing my voice, Claire dug her heels into the carpet, looking at me. The only thing that was different about her is that her hair was down.

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"It's six thirty! We need to leave and you're nowhere near ready!" She rolled her eyes and took off running again. I ground my teeth together and started running up the stairs. "Don't ignore me." She ran back out of her room, carrying a box in her hands. She ran right past me, placing her hand on my chest to shove me back.

"Stay downstairs! Ten more minutes! You can't rush perfection!" With that she ran back into the room. I leaned around the corner of the stairs to look at the closed door.

"I'm not rushing perfection, I'm rushing you!" She opened the door, peeking her head out.

"Then it's a good thing I'm not talking about me." I looked at her confused as she closed the door again.

"What was that about?" Dad asked as I came back downstairs. I shook my head.

"Beats me." Mom smiled and handed Mia to me.

"I'll go see what's taking them so long." She walked around me and began heading up the stairs, hands grabbing the front of her dress to pull it up as she walked.

"Good luck! Claire's not letting anyone in," Sam called. Mom just laughed and disappeared down the hall.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Someone knocked on the door, causing Claire's head to snap around. Alexis stood in the middle of the room, fingering the skirt to her dress.

"Who is it!?" Claire yelled, temper thin.

"It's me," Lauren said. Claire's mouth formed the shape of an 'o' in understanding and she rushed to the door, unlocking it and pulling Lauren in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"What the heck!" Sam and Morgan both yelled. Claire just smirked and looked at Lauren. She was covering her mouth with her hand, eyes wide in surprise.

"What do you think?" Claire said, gesturing to Alexis. Said girl looked up and blushed, feeling a little awkward. Lauren shook her head and walked slowly over to Alexis.

"Sweetheart, you're beautiful," she said, tears forming in her eyes. Alexis blushed darker and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was the same as it had been, as was her makeup. The dress, however, Claire had pulled out for her was more than she thought. It was pure white, clinging at the bodice and falling out past her hips; it was poofy. The bodice was covered in small crystals in a random pattern, creating a beautiful look. Other crystals were lightly scattered around the skirt to the dress. The necklace she received for Christmas was around her neck, the bracelet from Atticus on her wrist.

"Do I really?" she asked. Lauren nodded slowly and hugged her just slightly before pushing her back to look at her again.

"You do." She fingered the dress' skirt, a small smile forming on her lips. "This was my wedding dress." Alexis gasped and grabbed the skirt with both hands.

"Oh! I can't wear this!" Claire rolled her eyes. Lauren just shook her head and took a step back.

"Pish posh! You will wear it because I refuse to let you go anywhere any less beautiful than you already are," she said, pointing a finger at Alexis. She just frowned and looked down at herself.

"But what if I accidentally ruin it?" Lauren just shook her head, leaning forward to kiss her on the forehead.

"Sweetheart, I trust you." Alexis smiled at her and then looked back at herself, feeling just like a princess.

"Hold on!" Claire said. Lauren and Alexis both turned to look at her confused. She was holding the black box she had brought from her room.

"What is it?" Lauren asked. Claire smiled and walked over to them, setting the box down on the vanity table.

"I have one last touch." Alexis cocked her head to the side, staring at her in confusion. Claire opened the box, grabbing what was inside. She turned to her and placed the object on her head, smoothing out the hair she may have messed up.

"Claire?" Alexis asked. She was just shushed and turned to look at the mirror.

"Now you look just like Cinderella," Claire said.

And she did. Claire had placed a small tiara on her head; it was thin silver with just a small design in the front, covered in crystals. It was beautiful.

"What is this?" Alexis asked, touching the crown gently with her fingers. Claire smiled.

"I won that a few years ago in my last dance competition." Alexis turned to look at her, feeling guilty when she realized that she wasn't ready at all. Claire, seeing it in her eyes, shook her head quickly. "Don't you dare feel guilty. I wanted to make you look perfect." She turned to look at Lauren, who was watching the two of them with mild fascination. "Tell Jaden and the others that we need ten more minutes." She nodded and left.

"Ten?" Alexis questioned. Claire just smiled at her and began to unbutton her shirt. Alexis blushed brightly and turned around, closing her eyes. Claire laughed and shook her head.

"You can relax, Alexis. We're both girls. Do you have anything that I don't?" Alexis just blushed a little deeper, shaking her head. Claire sighed and went over to the bed, grabbing the garment that lay there. Alexis kept her back to her, listening as she heard fabric being more around. "All right, you can look now." She peeked back, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Claire fully dressed. She couldn't really see it because Claire was bent over the vanity, applying a little makeup.

"Are you going to do anything with your hair?" Alexis asked, seeing that it was still down. Claire nodded, running her fingers lightly through the strands.

"Yes." She grabbed a brush and used it to pull her hair back into her hands, leaving one single lock by her right cheek. She took her hair in her hands and twirled it around in a bun on the back of her head, stabbing a ruby hair stick through it to hold it in place. She used another one and began to fix the bangs around her face. "How do I look?" Claire turned around and looked at Alexis.

_She never ceases to amaze me, _Alexis thought as she looked her up and down. Claire had transformed in less than five minutes. Her hair was a smooth bun on the back of her head, the picks in perfectly. The one strand by her face was naturally wavy, drawing attention to the light makeup she'd done. She was wearing just the slightest bit of lip gloss and a little blush. Her eyes were lightly shadowed but there was no liner. Her dress is what caught Alexis' attention. It was deep red silk with sparkling lace falling down from the middle of the skirt. The area around the top of the bodice also sparkled, separated by the straps, which were a slightly darker red, covered in sparkles.

"You look amazing," Alexis said, meaning it. Claire smiled and looked at herself in the mirror.

"Good. I guess we can leave now." She smiled at Alexis and walked toward the door, opening it. She gestured her arm out. "After you, Cinderella." Alexis giggled and walked out, grabbing the front of her dress so she didn't step on it accidentally. Claire followed after her, turning off the lights and closing the door. She caught up with Alexis quickly, grabbing her wrist so she wouldn't walk downstairs. Alexis looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" Claire shook her head.

"Let me go first."

"Why?" Claire rolled her eyes and let go of Alexis' wrist.

"Because Cinderella deserves her own grand entrance." Now it was Alexis' turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm not really Cinderella." Claire smiled.

"We'll see what you think after Jaden sees you."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Will you guys get down here?" I demanded, hearing Claire whispering just upstairs.

"Calm down!" Claire yelled, appearing around the corner and walking down the stairs. I'll admit, she was very beautiful. Seemed funny that she could get changed so quickly. It must be a superpower of hers. Jesse appeared next to me, smiling softly as she walked over to us. She just wrapped her arms around him, hugging him, not really giving him a chance to say thing.

"Where's Lexi?" Atticus asked. Claire smiled and looked upstairs.

"Waiting." I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Waiting for what?" She turned to smile to me.

"Oh relax. Just remember something, Jaden."

"What?"

"Don't drool." I looked at her confused.

"Why would I drool?" She just turned to look upstairs.

"Oh, you'll see. Alexis, you can come down now." Everyone looked upstairs to see as Alexis took a step around the wall and began coming down the stairs, stopping near the final landing, looking up. I blinked once, twice, three times.

She was breathtaking, like an angel standing in my living room. I couldn't think or breathe or really do anything. She was beyond description.

Now I understood what Claire meant.

"Lexi," Atticus breathed. He was silenced by Zane, but I really didn't look at them. I only had eyes for Alexis. She was staring at me, eyes following me as I walked over to her. I slowly walked up the stairs, grabbing her hand, using it to pull her to me. I placed my other hand on her cheek, leaning down to press my lips to hers, long and deep.

"Sissy-Lexi purrty!" Tommy cheered, clapping his hands cheerfully. I smiled and pulled back from her, stroking my hand down her cheek lightly, staring into her eyes.

"No," I whispered. Her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "You're breathtaking." She blushed a beautiful shade a pink, smiling gratefully at me.

"All right, let's get moving before we're really late," Dad said, pulling attention back to the time. I looked at the clock, seeing that it was already seven. Everyone nodded and we began to file outside. I helped Alexis into her coat, turning her around to smooth out her collar.

"Do you really think I look breathtaking?" she asked, looking down at her feet. I smiled softly and lifted her face by placing my fingers underneath her chin. I looked into her eyes, stroking my thumb across her lower lip.

"No. I know." I leaned down then, pressing my lips to hers once again.

_**xXx**_

_I love this chapter! The ending is amazing! :)_

_Review, review, review! Only nine more chapters to review for, so make sure you get them in. Let's see if _Wintertime Love_ can beat _Summertime Love's_ current review count of _**611**_! Less than two hundred! I have faith in you! XD If we don't, no biggie, I think it'd be cool though!_

_Anyway, review! ;) _

**-x****-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	32. First Song of the Winter Ball

Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 8**

**xXx**

**Jaden's POV**

"Wow! This is amazing!" Atticus said, pressing his face to the window of the car, hoping to get a better look. Alexis made a face and grabbed his collar, tugging him back. He gagged, turning to pout at her. "Not nice, Lexi." She just glared at him.

"Can you not act like a total _spazz_ for just _one night_?" He continued to pout and turned away from her, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"You're so mean, Lexi!" She sighed and shook her head, muttering something about being dropped on his one too many times. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek, squeezing her hand. She smiled at me, returning the slight pressure on my fingers.

"Here we are," Dad called, killing the engine and jumping out of the car. Mom smiled back at us and followed him. Atticus and I climbed out the backseats. I leaned inside and took Alexis' hand, helping her get out. When we were all out, everyone else walked over to us, parked in various places. I think my family and friends took about ten different cars. We're not into that whole "go-green" think I suppose.

"I still think it was dumb that we had to take all of these cars just because Sam refused to come in a stupid van," Brad complained again. Sam stuck her tongue out at him and leaned her head on Zane's shoulder. Aster looked at him, shaking his head.

"Tell me, Brad, would you have liked to try and squeeze into a van with girls dressed up for a gala event in dresses like that?" He pointed at Alexis, who was wearing a skirt that took up nearly the entire backseat of my dad's car. Brad made a face but relented to him with a sigh and nod.

"Good point. Let's hurry in, Chelsea's texted me five times asking if we're here." He took off running.

"Oh, please fall! It would make my night!" Sam cheered. Zane pinched the arm that was through his, causing her to yelp.

"Be nice." She made a face at him, not pleased, but couldn't keep it. She ended up with a wavering frown that turned into a brilliant smile.

"How come I can't stay mad at you?" He gave her one of those rare Zane-smirks and leaned closer to press his lips to hers.

"It's just one of my many superpowers." She giggled and the two of them walked inside. My family followed after them, the gang trailing behind them. Alexis and I walked slowly, just looking at the building.

"It's beautiful," she whispered, taking in the decorations. I shrugged and looked around. The grounds were a brilliant glow of white lights, a Christmas tree set up on either side of the entrance stairs. The building had those green garland plant-like things around all of its edges, lights glittering. The entrance doors were wide open, showing the wide open space of the Kaiba Center of the Arts.

"It's all right, I suppose." She gave me a look that conveyed she caught wind of what I was going to say next.

"Don't even think about saying that I'm so much more beautiful than the building." I gave her smile that I knew caused her heart to pound.

"Why not? It's true." She just sighed and looked away, flushed with the sincerity of my words. I laughed and kissed the top of her head. She made a face at me.

"When did you get so tall? I'm in high heels." I shrugged again and lead her to the coat check at the entrance.

"I guess I just had a growth spurt." I helped her take of her coat, placing it on the counter next to mine. "Those kinds of things happen you know." She just sighed again and took my arm. I smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear as we headed to the stairs that would lead us down to the main floor of the room. "Time for Cinderella to make her grand entrance." She groaned and looked at me.

"Now you're starting to sound like Claire." I smiled and nudged my nose with hers.

"I'll take that as a compliment; Claire really knows her stuff." She nodded and lightly touched the braid on her head.

"Don't touch that!" Claire hissed, slapping Alexis' hand away from her hair. She gasped and looked at her, nearly as surprised as me. Claire and Jesse were standing right behind us.

"How long have you two been ninjas?" I demanded. Claire just rolled her eyes as Jesse laughed.

"I've _always _been a ninja," she said. I smiled.

"We haven't been following you if that's what you're freaking out about. We just had to check in our coats and Claire decided it would be fun to follow you and see how long it took you to realize," Jesse explained, taking Claire's hand and placing it in the crook of his arm, just like Alexis had done with me.

"My money was on that you wouldn't until someone pointed it out but Alexis was playing with her hair so I had to stop her." She gave Alexis this really scary look but she just sighed.

"You put so much hairspray in my hair that if I go anywhere near any candles I'll burst into flames." Claire smiled.

"Flame on!" Then she and Jesse hurried passed us to go down the steps ahead of us. Alexis and I laughed. I smiled at her.

"She put in a lot of hairspray?" She nodded and cringed at the same time. "Hmmm..." I leaned down to pressed my face against the top of her head, inhaling the scent. She gasped.

"What are you doing?" she stammered. I smiled and kissed her head, leaning back.

"Your hair still smells the same." She flushed lightly. I took the lock of hair around her face and twirled it around my finger, feeling that it was soft and smooth. "And it feels the same." She reached up and felt the strand, smiling.

"I guess Claire sprang for some very good hairspray." I nodded and lead her down the steps.

"Sounds like something Claire would do." She nodded and we both reached the floor, stepping off to the side so we could look around. The room was set up the same way it was every year; chandeliers hung low and illuminated the space, white lights were hung around the walls to help brighten the space in a cheerful manner. There was a large Christmas tree in the corner of the room, decorated to the very top. Presents were underneath it.

"Who are the gifts for?" Alexis asked as I lead her to our table. Tables are assigned by family and relationship to said family. The tables were large and round, enough room for a little over a dozen people. The top was covered in with a pure white cloth, a fishbowl in the middle filled with water and a white lily inside, candles on either side.

"The orphans at the orphanage; people buy gifts and bring them here. Tomorrow, the police officers will dress up like Santa Claus and take the gifts to them." I smiled; remembering that tomorrow was the day Dad, Uncle Jake, and Uncle Mike were going to be gone all day. Alexis looked at me confused as I pulled out her chair.

"Why tomorrow?" I sat down next to her.

"The orphans have their own Christmas. Besides, Dad thought that doing it the day after will give them something else to look forward to. Plus no officer would want to do it on Christmas and they're all so excited the day after, which makes the kids feel great." I smiled at her. "Dad says that they come the day after because the best should always be saved for last." She smiled at me, turning to see my dad sitting at his own table. My family would be sitting over there while my friends sat over here with me and their dates. We Yukis have three tables all to ourselves.

"You're not bursting into flames," Claire teased as she sat down next to me, Jesse pulling her chair out like I did for Alexis. He sat down on her other side. Alexis giggled and nodded.

"Seems that way." They smiled at each other for a moment before Mark with Morgan, Danny with Kaite, Zane with Sam, Jim with Joni, and Chazz with Blair came over to sit with us.

"I told you they'd find the tables," Morgan said, shooting deadly looks at Mark and Danny. I laughed and shook my head.

"Where is everyone else?" Jesse asked, looking at Jim as he sat down next to him. He pointed past us, showing us where our friends were standing around, talking with their dates. From where I was seated I couldn't hear anything and I couldn't exactly pick out who was who.

"They can sit down with us; we're not poison," I complained, looking at the two free chairs still next to Alexis. My guess is Atticus was going to sit there with Casey.

"They're still a bit nervous about the whole thing," Sam said, smiling over at her handy work. "It's all so adorable." Chazz snorted.

"Yeah, adorable." Sam gave him a dirty look, to which Zane responded with by pinching her arm again.

"Ouch! Will you stop pinching me?" She frowned at him, but he just sighed.

"Baby, be nice for tonight at least." Her frowned deepened.

"I'm always nice," she defended herself.

"Ha!" Brad said, appearing behind her. She spun around quickly.

"Why don't you just shut that big, fat mouth of yours, Brad?" He narrowed his eyes at her. Chelsea was hanging onto his arm. Her hair wasn't done up in any fancy way, just pulled and clipped back by a dark green clip. For some reason, the way it swept off her shoulders, seemed to make it more than it really was. Her eyes were outlined with eyeliner, causing her already bright green eyes to seem brighter. There was a little blush on her cheeks but nothing else. Her dress now was a completely different matter all together. It was floor length and dark green, about a hundred different patterns of crystals on it. It was beautiful, but it made my eyes hurt to look at it, so I looked at Brad instead.

"Where are you going to sit, Brad?"

He pointed at the table next to us where all of my other friends were going to sit. "There because I refuse to sit with my mom and dad with my first date." I laughed and shook my head, secretly glad that I had all of my friends here so Mom couldn't go crazy over first dates.

"This place is a-_maz-_ing!" Atticus cheered, sitting down next to Alexis. _Bing!_ Cookies for Jadenman!

"Exactly what I thought," Casey said, sitting down next to him. Her orange hair was left out of their normal style, simply brushing her shoulders. Her face was almost plain except for the slightest bit of blush and eyeliner. Her dress was deep purple silk that touched the floor. There was a darker band around the middle of her torso, almost like a belt. Below the breast line were crystal flower-like things that went around and stopped at the sides.

"You look nice, Casey," Alexis said. She smiled at her and continued to survey the room.

"Is this our table, Jaden?" Bastion asked, standing behind me. I turned around to look at him, seeing Emily holding his hand. She remained almost normal, except her hair was curled just slightly. She was wearing no makeup and still had her glasses on. Her dress, however, was another matter. It was brown, a normally plain color. The dress was not. The straps crossed in the front around her neck. Below the breast line and to the bottom of her waistline, almost the middle of her hips, was a darker brown lace. The lace had an interesting design in it. The skirt to the dress stopped above her knees in the front but continued down in the back to form a train.

I smiled at the two of them saying, "Yeah, right there. Sorry there isn't enough room here." Emily shook her head and she and Bastion sat down.

"Don't worry about it, Jaden. If we all could fit at the same table then we'd be in trouble." She smiled at me, causing me to chuckle.

"Point taken."

"When does the music begin?" Aster asked, sitting down next to Bastion with Tara next to him. She turned to face Aster, allowing us to see her dress. It was simply silver silk. It almost touched the floor, her toes peaking out below the hem, but there really wasn't anything else. It was almost plain compared to some of the dresses here but for some reason, the way she wore it, made it seem completely elegant. Her hair was swept off on shoulder, held in place by a simple clip. She, like Emily, wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Anytime actually. They normally start it around eight thirty so," I looked up at the large clock, seeing that it was only a twenty after eight, "they'll start it in about ten minutes."

Tara sighed. "Why don't they start it when the ball_ begins?_"

I shrugged. "It's just something they do." I looked at her. "Is this your first time coming to the Winter Ball?"

She nodded. "I just moved her last year."

"Seems like everyone is enjoying themselves," Axel said, appearing at the table with Ashley. Her dress made me blink a few times; it was deep red, seeming much deeper against her pale skin. The skirt was poofy, touching the floor lightly. The torso was strapless, crystals covering the front in a diagonal pattern. Her hair was swept up off of her shoulders, clipped back by a matching red clip. Some strands framed her face.

"It'd be better if there was actually some music," Aster said, twirling his phone on the table with his fingertip. Axel chuckled and sat down next to Tara with Ashley sitting on his other side. She remained silent. Very odd for someone who was a friend with Sam.

"I heard that!" she yelled, pointing at me accusingly. I jumped and blinked, looking at her confused.

"I didn't say anything."

"I heard your thoughts! And I resent them!"

Zane grabbed her hand and yanked her back into her seat. "Don't make me pinch you again."

She frowned at him and grabbed her arm where he had been pinching her without really thinking about it. "Why are you being so mean to me tonight?" He rolled his eyes and remained silent, looking around the room. Sam huffed and folded her arms across her chest. "Who are you looking for?"

"Syrus."

"He's coming over here," I said, pointing past Zane. He turned to make sure I was telling the truth, which I was. Syrus and Brittany looked extremely nervous; it was actually kind of cute. Actually, Brittany looked very cute. She hadn't made herself up to the extreme, like some girls here (cough-Sam-cough) but she made it her own. Her hair was braided back so it stayed out of her way. She was still wearing her glasses. There was no makeup on her, only the slight flush of the blush of embarrassment. Try saying _that _three times fast. Her dress was fairly simple. It touched the floor and was strapless, white with a baby blue drape around it that fell across in the front, showing the white of the skirt.

"Hey, guys," Syrus said, trying to smile but losing it quickly in his embarrassment. Poor guy.

"Hey, Sy. Brittany," I said, smiling at her. She flushed a little darker and nodded back at me, coughing uncomfortably. I frowned and leaned back, causing Claire to snicker. I glared at her.

"Let's sit down, Soldier!" Hassleberry said, slapping Syrus on the back so hard that he staggered forward. Syrus spun around to glare at him, but the words died on his mouth. Angie was standing next to Hassleberry so maybe that was why; Syrus is a bit too mature to start screaming in front of first dates. Angie's dress was simple; bright green silk that touched the floor. The straps came over her shoulders and crossed in the back, where there was nothing but skin. Her hair was flipped through itself, falling to create a waterfall look. I couldn't tell if she was wearing any makeup or not.

"Looks like the gangs all here," I said, smiling and looking around. Hassleberry, Angie, Syrus, and Brittany went to their seats, so now everyone was here and well...

"I'm bored," Claire said.

Yeah, that's the word.

"Okay, Native-Jadenman, give us the down low on how these things work," Alexis teased, smiling at me. I chuckled and leaned back, looking at the clock upside down. It was only eight twenty-five.

"Well, music usually starts at eight thirty and they usually serve dinner around nine."

"That's kind of late, isn't it?" Bastion asked.

I shrugged. "They pride themselves on making sure everything is perfect." Suddenly, music began to play. Everyone looked around, startled by the sudden noise.

"Hmmm, I guess they're starting early," Zane mused, pointing at the clock. We turned to see it was eight twenty five.

"Hm, guess so," I said, shrugging.

"Are all the songs slow?" Aster asked, noting the slow opening notes of the song. Sam sighed and nodded, leaning her head on Zane's shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what the ball is all about; getting closer to that one special person until the whole world melts away." She smiled and snuggled closer to Zane, causing him to smile again, just a small turn of the lips. It still amazes me how easily she can get him to do that.

"Oh…my…God," Claire gasped suddenly. I looked at her, concerned.

"What is it?"

She pointed past me. "Whore-alert," she whispered. Everyone around us heard it though and groaned. I cringed as I turned almost unwillingly to see just where Claire was pointing. I already knew exactly who she was pointing at and when I saw what it was, I wasn't prepared.

Brook was walking toward us, big surprise there, but what surprised me the most was her dress. Okay, now we all know just how slutty Brook dresses, we've seen it more than once. But the **dress** was beyond what I would have expected. It was white with thin, almost transparent straps. The front was interesting. Sorry but I don't feel very…comfortable describing it. Ya know, with my girlfriend sitting next to me and all. Let's just say that Brook was over the top tonight.

And two girls didn't like that very much.

"Ugh, why does she have to ruin everything?" Morgan demanded, glaring at the approaching girl. I shot her a look.

"Please, Morgan, just for once, don't start anything with her."

She frowned at me, but relented with a sigh. "Fine, I won't start anything with her." She pointed at me. "But if she starts something with me, then there are no promises."

I glared at her. "Morgan…"

"Jaden!" Brook exclaimed, finally spotting us. I flinched and turned toward her unwillingly. She rushed over toward me, smiling brightly.

"Hello, Brook," I said calmly, placing one hand on Alexis' and my other on Claire's thigh so she didn't attack Brook like she wanted to.

"What do you want?" Claire barked. I squeezed my hand, warning her to keep calm. Brook rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored Claire completely.

"Jaden, let's dance."

I blinked and looked at her confused. "What?"

She frowned. "Dance, D-A-N-C-E, dancing, ya know? Together."

Morgan snorted. "You really are a dumb blonde. Why would Jaden dance with you?"

Brook glared at her. "Because this is our song." Everyone fell silent for a moment, listening to the song. I groaned as I recognized the lyrics **(1A)**.

"Brook, just because you danced near me when you first heard this song does not make it our song."

She frowned and leaned forward, getting her face closer to mine. "Of course it does!"

I flinched and tried to back away from her, because she was totally in my personal space bubble.

"Back off, Whore," Claire snarled, shoving Brook out of my face. I breathed a sigh of relief when she stumbled back. Alexis squeezed my hand, leaning up to kiss me on the cheek. Brook's face turned chagrin red.

"Why do you do this to me, Jaden? I thought you loved me!" She stamped her foot on the ground. For some reason, what she said caused Morgan and Danny to burst into a roaring laughter.

"Loved you? Bitch, you're crazier than I thought you were," Danny said, shaking his head. Kaite shot him a dirty look, pinching his earlobe. He yelped in pain as she yanked him closer.

"Be good, Danny," she warned. He frowned but didn't say anything. It was actually kind of cute seeing the kind of control she had over him, being about half a foot shorter and about one hundred pounds lighter.

"You, too, Morgan," Mark said, slapping his hand over her still-laughing mouth. "You promised, Jay-man you wouldn't start anything."

Morgan gagged slightly and tugged his hand away from her mouth, scowling but remaining quiet.

"I think it's time you left," Jim said, looking right at Brook.

"Yeah, can't you see you're not really wanted around here?" Chazz asked, eyes narrowing. She flushed brightly as she looked around, seeing everyone shooting daggers at her.

"Fine! Whatever, I don't need any of you!" With that, she spun on her high heels and stormed off toward her table, where Gary and her friends were sitting. Her friends were looking very sympathetic while Gary just looked annoyed. Why was he still with her when she was still coming onto me?

"Jaden, if I asked Dad to borrow his gun for two seconds, do you think he'd let me have it?" Claire asked. I shook my head.

"Not a chance in hell."

She frowned and looked disappointed.

"Where are you two going?" Alexis asked. I turned to see that she was looking up at her brother, who had taken Casey's hand and stood up.

"We're going to dance. It's this crazy thing you do at these things," he said, winking at her as they walked toward the large dance floor. There were already quite a few people out there, already dancing slowly. We watched carefully as Atticus took Casey's hands and placed them on his shoulders while he placed his own arms around her waist, holding her closely. They swayed in beat with the music, staring into each other eyes.

"He looks very…calm," Zane said, sounding amazed.

Claire giggled. "Ironic considering the title of the song."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you know."

She winked at me. "Of course I know."

"What's it called?" Jesse asked. She smiled at him.

"Just wait, the lyrics will reveal it in just a moment." So we all listened intently, trying to figure out what the title of the song was as we watched Atticus and Casey dance.

_I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything_

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier. **(1B)**

Atticus twirled Casey around, smiling just slightly as she giggled.

"Wow, you're right. Very ironic," Sam said, staring at the two of them in amazement. Two of the craziest people on the planet were dancing very calmly to a song so appropriately titled _Crazier_.

"Told you," Claire said, smiling.

"It's still weird," Alexis said, placing her thumb between her upper and lower lips. I looked at her, curious.

"What's still weird?"

She looked at me. "How calm he is. My entire life, my brother has been the biggest goofball ever. I mean, minus some duels when he's been so serious I almost didn't recognize him."

Zane nodded. "Atticus has always been…scatterbrained." He sounded like he had to struggle for that word to describe his best friend. How strange…

"Why don't you guys go dance?" Atticus asked as he and Casey returned, looking quite content.

"We'll dance when we feel like it," Chazz muttered, earning a swift jab in the side by Blair.

"How about we dance?" Kaite said, smiling up at Danny. He choked on his drink, pounding his chest with his fist as he flushed bright scarlet. She frowned and looked at him closer. "What's wrong?"

He looked at her quickly, waving his hands in the air in a frantic manner. "N-nothing!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, reaching up to touch his cheek. "You're blushing." And now he blushed deeper.

"Aww, Danny, you're so cute," Claire cooed, earning a sharp glare from him.

"Shut up, Claire," he hissed.

"Danny, why won't you dance with me?" Kaite demanded, dragging his attention back to her by grabbing his ear. He frowned and looked at her.

"Because I can't…dance," he muttered, looking away almost ashamed. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course you can dance."

He glared at me. "I can dance but I can't _dance._"

"What the hell do you mean? 'You can dance but you can't dance'? What kind of hokey fortune cookie saying is that?" I demanded. He threw a napkin at me, an annoyed look on his face, but I knocked it down.

"He means that he can't slow dance," Axel said, taking a drink of his punch. I jerked my head to the side to look at him. He looked up at me. "What?"

"How did you know that?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I went through the same thing a few years ago, back at school. There was a dance and some friends of mine made me go and when I said that I couldn't slow dance, they taught me." He shrugged again, as if the whole story was nothing big. We, however, all blinked a few times and stared at him confused.

"You…know how to slow dance?" Jesse said slowly. Axel rolled his eyes and nodded.

Okay, I know it wasn't nice but I started laughing, but so did everyone else who knew Axel. Just the mere thought of seeing him slow dancing almost made me fall out of my chair, which Jim did by the way. Axel's a good sport though; he just sighed and turned his back to us.

"Wait, wait!" Jim cried, crawling up on his knees. He scurried over to Axel and placed his hand on his shoulder, turning him so they could look at each other. "What dances do you know?" He was trying so hard to keep a straight face, but he was still shaking with laughter. Axel just shook his head.

"Waltz and ballroom." He looked pointedly at Jim. "What do you know aside from slow dancing?"

"Slow dancing?" Jim questioned, not laughing any more. Axel sighed and leaned back against his chair.

"Do you guys know nothing? Slow dancing is a general term used to describe how partners dance to slow music, often in middle and high school levels. The dance is very simple, where the 'leader' will place their hands on their partner's hips while the partner places their arms around the leader's neck. They will thus dance by slowly swaying their hips to the music. Feet movement is minimal, but they often dance around in a circle. Close couples will press tightly together in a 'hugging-and-swaying' dance while those who aren't as close will remain apart and talk. **(2)**"

Now I feel like I'm back at school.

"There you go, Danny. Just go slow dancing," Morgan said. She smiled at him. "Even a monkey can do that."

He glared at her. "So I'm a monkey?"

She shrugged. "You're either a monkey or you're dumber than a monkey. Which will it be?"

"Okay, that's enough," Kaite said, standing up. Everyone looked at her, slightly surprised by the outburst. She reached down and grabbed Danny's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"Kate, where are we going?" he demanded she pulled his hand.

"We're going to dance, now come on." She sounded very demanding, which caused me to laugh. Anyone who would boss Danny around always amused me, especially when he actually listened to them. But he looked really scared and panicked.

I turned to look at Morgan. "Get the camera!"

She flashed me a wicked smile and pulled hers out of her purse. Yes, Morgan is carrying a purse. It's the girlyist thing she will allow herself to do.

Anyway, I turned back to look at Danny, watching as he and Kaite fumbled out onto the floor. She took his hands and placed them on her hips while she placed her arms around his neck, just like Axel said. Then the song started playing and Danny started leading them. They went around in a circle, Danny watching his feet the entire time. I could have sworn his lips were moving like he was going "One, two, three. One, two, three." Kaite must have noticed (hopefully if I noticed from where I was sitting) and tilted his head up with her fingers, forcing him to look at her. She then moved closer, wrapping her arms tighter around him and causing his arms to tighten around her in response. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

It was so cute that I almost said "aww".

"They're really cute together," Alexis said, reading my mind. I nodded and watched as they continued to dance slowly (not as awkwardly) to the music.

"Hey, Jadenman, listen to the lyrics," Claire said, pointing toward the ceiling as if the lyrics were going to fall down on us. I looked at her confused but started to actually pay attention to what the lyrics were saying.

_How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. **(1C)**

As odd as it was for Danny to be dancing to a song sung by the Jonas Brothers, the lyrics were crazily accurate.

"Isn't that crazily accurate?" Claire asked.

Why are two of my best girl friends, one my actual girlfriend, so good at reading my mind?

"Yeah, it's like they wrote it just for them."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, yes, because I have the Jonas Brothers on speed dial and asked them to make this song for Kaite and Danny."

I chuckled and continued to watch the dance, smiling when I saw that Danny was actually enjoying himself. "Still, it's weird. Brings back that feeling I had earlier this vacation," I mused. Alexis looked at me confused.

"What feeling?"

I smiled and looked at Jesse. He just sighed and shook his head, remembering my weird moment in my attic hideout at the very beginning of break **(3)**.

"You guys are too cute," Sam gushed when Danny and Kaite returned. Kaite giggled and sat back down, pulling Danny back into his seat. He didn't look as flustered as he did when they first went out to dance.

"So, Danny, will you be dancing more?" Bastion asked. Danny just sighed and stood back up.

"I'm going to get some punch." He left and I turned to wink at Bastion.

"That means, 'Yes', in Danny –speak."

He laughed and shook his head, taking a drink of his own punch. I frowned and looked around, seeing that everyone had punch but Alexis and I. "Where did all of this punch come from?"

Mark pointed over to a refreshment table on the other side of the room. "At that table over there. They won't serve everything until nine so they always give us drinks to keep hydrated." He looked at me confused. "You don't remember that?"

I frowned and scratched the back of my head. "Apparently I don't."

Alexis patted my thigh. "Don't worry; I'm not thirsty anyway."

Claire leaned around me to glare at her. "You're a rotten liar, just so we're clear. You may not be super thirty, but you are thirsty. You just don't want punch in case you accidentally spill something on Mom's dress."

Alexis flushed lightly at being caught. I elbowed Claire in the side.

"Don't be mean. If she doesn't want to have any punch, then I'm not going to force her," I said.

Claire elbowed me right back. "I could careless about the punch. She's not going to eat or drink anything that has a chance of ruining that dress, even though Mom never plans on wearing it again." She glared back at Alexis, who was staring down at her hands, twiddling her thumbs. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sometimes, Claire, you make me feel like I'm running a daycare."

She looked at me. "What a twist, 'cause you always make us feel like we're running a daycare."

I glared at her, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Hey. Looks like our mate Bastion is going to dance now," Jim said, drawing attention from Claire and Alexis and the dress to point out Bastion leading Emily onto the dance floor. The song sounded familiar but I watched as they began slow dancing, just like Danny (who returned during the dress dispute) and Kaite did. However, they kept apart and were talking, just dancing around in a circle.

"Wow, that dance seems like one that will allow you to get to know someone better," Syrus said. Axel nodded.

"That's mainly the point but it can also be seen as something awkward, just to certain people. I myself find nothing awkward about it." He began fixing his shirt, smoothing it out.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Atticus asked, focusing intently on the pair on the dance floor.

"No idea," Zane said, twirling some of Sam's hair around his finger.

Atticus looked at him and pouted. "You're not even looking!"

Zane sighed and let Sam's hair slid off of his finger, turning to look at Bastion and Emily. She started laughing then, tilting her head down so Bastion wouldn't be forced to stare into her mouth. "He's probably swapping some funny story from Duel Academy. My guess is the funny part had something to do with Jaden," he said, turning back to Sam.

I whirled around to look at him. "Me?" I demanded, shocked.

He sighed and looked back at me, nodding. "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because everything about you is funny, Jaden."

I gapped at him, which only made everyone else start laughing. Zane waved his hand around the air, pointing out how everyone else was laughing. "You see?" he said.

I closed my mouth and turned away from them. "Meanies," I muttered, causing Claire and Alexis to giggle. I sighed and shook my head, realizing that Zane was right; I'm just the big clown of my group. I shrugged it off though; I like making people laugh.

"Hm, this song is very interesting," Morgan said, tapping her finger against her chin. "Very Bastion-ish." I looked at her confused before listening to the song.

_Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First I have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl_

Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl?  
Do you know how to touch, know how to touch a girl? **(1D)**

"How is this Bastion-ish?" Chazz asked, shaking his head as he tried to figure it out. Morgan glared at him, to which he only responded with one of his own.

"It just is!"

I sighed at her logic, as did everyone else.

"Morgan, you're crazy," I said, shaking my head at her. She pouted and looked up at Mark, who just sighed.

"Geez, you can't go two seconds without starting in on someone, can you, Lassie?" Jim asked, shaking his head.

She frowned again. "It's not my fault I'm a naturally aggressive person."

Claire laughed. "_Naturally aggressive? _Morge, you're **genetically destructive.**"

Morgan threw her near-empty purse at her.

Claire pointed at the purse. "See?"

Morgan humphed and leaned back against her seat, folding her arms across her chest. "You're all jerks. I disown you all!"

I pumped my fist in the air. "Yes! It's about time!" I turned to look at Claire. "Let's go party!"

"Bitches!" Morgan yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. Everyone started laughing while Claire and I slapped high fives.

"You're the one who disowned them," Mark said, doodling something on the table with a pencil he pulled out of nowhere. Morgan gapped at him.

"What? You're on _their side_?"

Mark snapped the pencil in half and quickly turned to her. "Since when were there _sides_? I was just stating a fact."

Morgan pouted at him.

"This is pretty interesting," Hassleberry said, drawing attention from Morgan and to the now active dance floor. We all looked back at it, seeing that more and more couples were going out to dance.

"Okay, who's next?" Joni asked, looking around the group. Sam smiled at her.

"What about you and Jim?"

Joni turned to her. "What about you and Zane?"

Sam frowned and looked up at Zane, who was talking to Aster about something that even I could tell wasn't that important. She looked back at Joni. "He's talking to Aster about something important."

Joni rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course."

Sam stuck her tongue out at her.

"Big Brawder!" Tommy called, tugging on my pant leg. I blinked and looked down. Sure enough, he was there, smiling up at me. He held his arms open.

"Hey, Mister," I said, reaching down and picking him up, placing him on my lap. "What are you doing here?"

He pointed to the table where the rest of my family was sitting. I looked to see that Robby was shifting from foot to foot, blushing brightly, while talking to some girl. She had straight black hair with matching eyes, wearing a knee length dress that looked like a clear night sky. Beside them was Susan and her date. His hair was slightly shaggy and a purplish color. I couldn't see his eyes, because they were focused on the floor. His suit looked just a little too big for him.

"Brad, who's the girl with Robby?" I asked, looking at him. He looked away from Axel to see who I was talking about.

"Oh, that's Jessica. He's had a crush on her for a few months. Sam and I had to hogtie him and force him to ask her here." He sighed and shook his head. "And Susan's date is Trent. He's liked her for about the same amount of time as Robby's liked Jessica."

Sam clapped her hands together happily. "Ah, the days of middle school! Crushes were everything!" She giggled and bounced up and down in her seat.

"Hey, Sam?" Alexis called. Sam looked at her confused.

"What's up?"

"Zane's your first date for this thing, right?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yes, why?"

Alexis smiled. "The triplets have dates."

Sam jumped to her feet, slapping her hands down on the tabletop. "WHAT!?"

Alexis laughed and pointed toward the table. Sam's head practically did a three-sixty with how fast she snapped her head to the side. Everyone else looked and started laughing. Sure enough, Kyle, Tyler, and Skyler all had their own dates, another set of triplets. They were too adorable with their curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and matching cream dresses with a white flower on the side.

"What the hell?! My little brothers can_not_ have a date when their six when my first date isn't until I'm fifteen! It just isn't fair!" Sam screamed as she stamped her foot on the ground. Zane reached up to take her hand and pull her back to Earth while the rest of us were laughing at her.

"What are their names?" I asked her. She glared at me.

"How the hell should I know!? I didn't even know they _had _dates!"

Zane stroked her hair, trying to calm her down while the rest of us continued to laugh at her.

"Kim, Lynn, Rin!" Tommy cheered, clapping his hands together happily. "Kim, Lynn, Rin!" He giggled and covered his mouth with his hands. I laughed and squeezed him, causing him to laugh again.

"They're adorable," Blair said.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam muttered, still a little miffed that they kept something like this from her.

"So, Tommy, why are you over here?" Jesse said, smiling at him. Tommy giggled and looked up at me.

"Mommy and Daddy go spinning!"

"Spinning?" I asked, confused. He crawled out of my lap and stood in front of me, holding his arms wide open as he spun around in a circle very fast. He staggered a bit and fell down on his butt but looked up at me, smiling.

"Spinning!" He giggled again and jumped up, choosing to jump into Alexis' lap instead of mine.

"They're dancing," Claire clarified, grabbing my ear and turning my head to see Mom and Dad out on the dance floor, in each others arms, slow dancing. They were spinning but they weren't going nearly as fast as Tommy had.

_Love_

_Nothing ever takes the place_

_Of love_

_Breaks through all the madness_

_Like a flood_

_You washed away my fears_

_And let my heart go free_

_Hold me close_

_Now until forever_

_I'll be unafraid_

_Hold me close_

_Give me back_

_My reason to believe_

_Come and save me _**(1E)**

I smiled, feeling Alexis grab my hand and lace our fingers together. I still remembered when my parents first danced to this song; Mom actually started to cry.

"You're parents weren't married when you were born, where they, Jaden?" Bastion asked suddenly. I snapped my head to look at him confused.

"What? Where did that come from?"

He just shrugged and looked at me, waiting for my answer. I frowned and looked away from him.

"No, they weren't married."

"Jaden wasn't even born in Japan. He was born in America," Sam said, looking at her fingernails. Everyone looked at me, shocked. I glared at Sam, not liking the direction this conversation was going.

"Then how did your parents meet?" Syrus asked. I frowned and looked away from everyone, letting go of Alexis' hand so I could clench mine into a fist beneath the table. Claire reached under and grabbed my tight fist, squeezing it tightly.

"One night stand while Uncle Chris was visiting America for work," Brad said. I resisted the urge to snap at him, but only because Claire had a vice grip on my hand. Alexis was just looking at me confused, her arms around Tommy.

"Well then what," Hassleberry began to say but he was cut of quickly.

By Jesse.

"Hey, Hassleberry, why don't you and Angie go dance?" He was looking pointedly at them, raising an eyebrow. Everyone looked at him for a minute, then at me, and then at Hassleberry.

"That sounds like a plan," Alexis said, smiling. Hassleberry looked terrified at the thought though and began to spew excuses that only made us all laugh. I felt Claire squeeze my hand once before letting go and leaning back.

I smiled at her and then at Jesse, mouthing, '_Thanks._'

He just winked at me and started talking to Claire. I felt someone place their hand on mine and I looked to see that it was Alexis. She looked a little concerned.

"Are you okay?" she whispered, shifting Tommy in her lap as she moved closer to me. He was playing with a button on his shirt, smiling like there was nothing wrong. I nodded and looked back at my parents, seeing that they were still dancing.

"Yeah, I just don't like thinking about the time before I knew my dad. I drove myself crazy trying to figure out who my dad was before he suddenly showed up." I sighed and looked at Jesse, seeing him laughing with Claire and Jim about something.

"You mean like Jesse?" Alexis asked, noticing who I was looking at. I nodded and sighed again.

"Yeah, just like Jesse." I pursed my lips together as I looked down at the table cloth, remembering that day back at Duel Academy when Jesse told us that he didn't know who his father was. His mother, Kim, had never told him and he never asked. "To never know what half of you is would drive anyone crazy." I looked at Alexis. "Why isn't he crazy?"

She smiled at me. "What makes you think he isn't? He _is _dating Claire after all."

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, crazy." I smiled and looked her, seeing that she was smiling at me.

"Oh my, God! Jaden!" Sam hissed, throwing something at me. I turned to scowl at her.

"Where the heck is everyone getting these things to constantly throw at me?"

"Don't worry about that!" She threw something else at me in frustration.

I picked it up and waved it around in the air. "See?"

Sam scowled at me while everyone else started laughing.

"Can you not worry about why people are abusing you and pay attention to what I have to say?"

I sighed and titled my head to the side slightly, looking at her closely.

"You have my undivided attention."

She smiled, pleased, and opened her mouth to say something when I suddenly pointed past her.

"Oh, look, a bird!"

That earned me another thing being thrown at my head, this one much harder than the previous things. I laughed and grabbed it, tossing it back at her. She looked a little frustrated at me, but her lips were quivering as she tried to keep from smiling at my joke. She always did what I just did, so she couldn't really be mad at me without being mad at herself.

"Brad and Chelsea went to dance. That's what I was trying to tell you," she said, pointing past me. I spun around quickly to see that, sure enough, they were out on the floor dancing. My mouth fell open before I could stop myself.

"No way!" I spun around quickly to look at her. "Brad _hates _dancing!"

She smiled. "Yeah, but he _loves _her, so it evens out. It's actually kind of cute."

"Brad's becoming at man," Uncle Jake said, standing next to me. I looked up at him, surprised. He appeared out of nowhere…seriously.

"Where did you come from?" I demanded.

He smiled. "Your grandmother. I thought you knew that kind of anatomy by now."

My family is a bunch of sarcastic jerks.

"Funny," I muttered, looking away as everyone started to laugh, once again, at my expense.

"Are you going to get sentimental like my daddy does when he realizes I'm growing up, Uncle Jake?" Sam asked. Jake shook his head, looking at his son.

"No, it's good for Brad. He's done a complete one-eighty since the two of them hooked up. Shelbi and I can't believe how much he's grown."

Sam and I looked at each other. "Hooked up?" we said, shaking out heads. Uncle Jake just glared at us.

"You two are mean."

"We try," we said again, smirking and slapping air-fives. Uncle Jake just sighed.

"Anyway, she's really been good for him." He looked at his son and his girlfriend, smiling just slightly. "She really knows him."

Just then, for some reason, I started to actually listen to the lyrics of the song.

_You used to say you wanted someone to know you inside out  
And as I look back on things well congratulations baby  
Somebody knows you now_

All of this time you told me you wished that you could figure yourself out  
You say you're still a mystery but no not really not to me  
Yeah somebody knows you now. **(1F)**

"That was scarily well timed," I said. Everyone else nodded, hearing the last part of the song. Uncle Jake laughed and walked back toward his table. Tommy, seeing this, crawled out of Alexis' lap and started running after him, grabbing his pant leg when he caught up.

"Your brother is just too cute, Jaden," Brittany said. I smiled and grabbed Alexis' hand.

"My mother says he gets it from me."

Claire leaned closer to me, inspecting my face. "I don't see it," she said, pinching my cheek.

I let go of Alexis' hand and reached up to pull her hand away from my face. "Then you need glasses."

"I wear contacts."

"Then get a better prescription! I'm adorable!"

She pulled her hand out of mine and waved it around in the air in a dismissing manner.

"Whatever helps you get to sleep at night, Jaden," she said, smirking. I scowled at her and grabbed her hand, ready to argue that I was super adorable when the first note to the next song started playing. We both blinked and looked at each other.

I guess this argument will have to wait.

I stood up and pulled her up with me, still holding onto her hand.

"Where are you two going?" Mark asked. I turned back to them, jerking my thumb toward the dance floor. Claire leaned closer to me, holding my hand while placing her other hand on my arm.

"To dance."

With that, I lead Claire out onto the dance floor. When we reached it, I took her into my arms and began to dance to the music, just listening to the lyrics.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"That's strange. They looked ready to duke it out and suddenly they're dancing!" Sam said, shaking her head. "Very strange."

Morgan shook her head, grabbing her camera and turning it on. "No, it isn't." She looked at Sam. "This is their song."

Alexis looked away from Jaden and Claire and at Morgan. "Their song?" she questioned, surprised.

Morgan nodded and turned around, holding her camera up. "Yeah. Just before Claire moved to America, there was a dance at school. This song came on and the two of them danced. It's the first song they really danced to, I mean, outside of competitions." She looked at Alexis. "Jaden's never danced with anyone else to this song, so don't feel bad. He's just that kind of guy."

Alexis just nodded and looked back at the floor. The song started out fairly slow but now its tempo had picked up, so they couldn't just sway to the music like everyone else. Jaden was twirling Claire around, pulling her tight against her, picking her up by the waist and spinning her around in a circle. Alexis' gut coiled slightly as she watched and listened to the lyrics.

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
And all I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you **(1G)**

They were hugging then, very tightly together, and Jaden looked very content just like that, so did Claire. Alexis looked over Jesse, seeing that he was smiling and talking with Morgan, asking if she got pictures. Some part of Alexis felt ashamed. She was green with envy at Claire, with her and her relationship with Jaden. No matter how many times or how many people assured her that Jaden loved her and _only _her, whenever she saw them like that, she couldn't stop from feeling jealous.

Why was she the only one? Why could Jesse just smile and ask for pictures? He and Claire hadn't been going out as long as she and Jaden have and yet he's okay with the way they act.

Why can't _she _be?

Alexis looked down at her hands, fiddling with the simple silver band on her finger. It was a family heirloom from her mother, nothing more. Whenever she was worried about something, she began to spin it around her finger. Jaden knew she did that.

And so did Zane.

He watched her, narrowing his eyes as she began to play with the ring. He looked up, seeing Jaden and Claire walking back to the table arm in arm. They were laughing and having a good time; there was nothing wrong with that. Zane sighed and looked back at Alexis, knowing without asking what she was thinking. And he knew that he had to talk to her about it.

Now.

_**xXx**_

_Interesting ending I think._

_Next chapter will be exciting! I can't wait! : )_

_BTW, tell me if you liked how I did the songs this time. I really like it! I tried to pick the best verses that really capture what I'm trying to say. I'd love to know what you guys think about it. ; )_

_Reviews are divine!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Songs!**

**A: Didn't do it for Brook and Jaden, but their song is: Like We Never Loved at All by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. It's only that 'cause of the title. It makes me giggle.**

**B: Crazier by Taylor Swift ((Atticus and Casey))**

**C: When You Look Me in the Eyes by the Jonas Brothers ((Danny and Kaite))**

**D: How to Touch a Girl by Jojo ((Bastion and Emily))**

**E: Come and Save Me by Gloriana ((Chris and Lauren))**

**F: Somebody Knows You Now by Brad Paisley ((Brad and Chelsea))**

**G: When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne ((Jaden and Claire))**

**2: I learned this from Wikipedia and it makes sense! It's completely true!**

**3: Chapter 8 when Jaden says he thinks that he's part of some crazy fanfiction. XD I love that line!**


	33. A Hidden Picture

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 7**

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Hey, Alexis," Zane said, appearing next to her. She looked up at him confused, as did Jaden who just sat back down.

"What's wrong, Zane?" she asked. He just held out his hand, waiting for her to take it.

"Let's go dance."

"What?" Alexis said, sounding surprised. He just sighed and reached for her hand, grabbing it and pulling her to her feet. He looked at Jaden.

"You don't mind, do you?"

Jaden shook his head. "Nah," he said, smiling. "Go have fun." He nudged Alexis forward with his hand, pushing her against Zane. She looked back at him, frowning, as Zane led her out onto the dance floor.

"Zane, what's wrong? Shouldn't you be dancing with Sam?" Alexis asked as she placed her arms around his neck. He just shook his head, placing his hands on her hips.

"I told her I wanted to dance with you, so we could talk alone."

Alexis frowned at him. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Tell me why you're jealous of Claire."

Alexis' face paled. He noticed? No one else noticed, or had they and just not asked anything? Was she that blatant with her emotions?

"I only noticed because you were playing with your ring." He indicated with his chin to her right hand, where the silver band adorned her ring finger. She flushed a little and looked away from him. He squeezed his hands on her hips, causing her to yelp a little. "Alexis, tell me now."

She frowned and kind of sagged, almost as if she was giving up then. "I don't know, I just am."

He scowled at her. "That's not a reason."

"I know it isn't a reason, but it's mine. I just see the way they…act together and it just gets to me. I mean, when they're like they were, just hanging out and goofing off, Jaden looks like he wouldn't be anywhere else but there…with her." She couldn't stop herself. Something about Zane caused her to keep spilling her guts to him, telling him everything that worried her.

He sighed and shook his head. "I never pegged you for being overly paranoid, Alexis."

She looked at him, eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He smiled at her. "Why can't you see what the rest of us see? Jaden looks at you like you're an angel straight from heaven, a goddess in human flesh. He gets this whole new air about him when he's with you. When he's with Claire, they're act just like you and Atticus, like brother and sister." He sighed again. "Really, Alexis, Jaden loves you and only you."

She frowned and looked down. "I know that but I get jealous anyway. I can't figure out why."

"Maybe you should just stay quiet for a moment and listen," Zane whispered. She looked up at him confused, opening her mouth to speak, but he just pressed his finger to her lips. "Shh, just listen, Alexis."

So she did, as they stood there with their barely moving; she listened.

_When your heart is full of doubt  
And you think that there's no way out_

You find your faith has been lost and shaken  
You take back what's been taken  
Get on your knees and dig down deep  
You can do what you think is impossible  
Keep on believing, don't give in  
It'll come and make you whole again  
It always will, it always does  
Love is unstoppable** (1A)**

She looked up at Zane, seeing that he was smiling slightly.

"There is more than just one type of love, Alexis. There's the kind that Jaden and Claire have," Zane began, twirling Alexis around so she could see Claire laughing at something Jaden said and smacking him on the arm as he continued on with the story, laughing. Obviously she didn't like where it was going but couldn't stop laughing.

Zane twirled her back so she could see him. "And the kind you and he have. The kind that is unstoppable."

She smiled and shook her head. "When did you become corny, Zane?"

He shrugged and sighed. "Sam must be the reason."

Alexis giggled and allowed Zane to lead her off the dance floor.

"But you do understand what I'm saying, right, Alexis?" He looked at her, stopping so he could get an answer before they reached the table. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes, I do." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Zane."

He smiled and hugged her briefly before walking back to Sam, who pointed at his cheek and said something about how Alexis left her mark.

"Hey, there she is!" Jaden said, grabbing Alexis hand when she came within reach. She looked at him curiously as she sat back down.

"What's up?"

Claire's head poked out from around him. "Is he adorable?" She pointed at Jaden. "Please tell me you don't think he is."

Alexis looked at everyone confused. Jesse sighed and leaned out so she could see him. "We're all out of his conversation, so they've been arguing and waiting for you to decide if he's adorable." He sighed again and shook his head. Claire shot him a dirty look, elbowing him in the side.

"Can I keep out of this conversation too?" Alexis asked. Claire pointed at Jaden.

"Ha! I told you! You aren't adorable!"

Jaden slapped her hand out his face. "She never said that!"

Claire folded her arms across her chest. "She insinuated it."

"Insinuated! She just doesn't want to answer, that doesn't mean she doesn't think I'm adorable," Jaden said. Claire patted his cheek.

"Whatever helps you fall asleep at night." She turned back to talk with Jesse. Jaden sighed, turning back to Alexis, smiling. She frowned.

"I'm not giving you an answer."

He chuckled and nodded. "Good, 'cause I don't want one."

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "Why? I thought you wanted me to answer."

He shook his head, linking their fingers beneath the table. "No, that was Claire. Honestly I'd find it awkward if you thought I was adorable."

"Oh? And why is that?"

He smiled at her. "You think Tommy's adorable and you think your brother is adorable. That is one list of adorable people I don't want to be part of."

She laughed and shook her head. "You're so weird."

He chuckled and leaned in, nudging his nose with hers. "It's one of my best qualities."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his.

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Okay, let's go," Blair said suddenly, standing up. Chazz looked up at her, confused rather than annoyed.

"Go where?"

She reached down and grabbed his arm, tugging him to his feet. "To dance, and don't you dare argue." She shot him a warning look, which he just rolled his eyes at. Still, they walked out onto the floor and started dancing just like the rest of us had.

But why did it look so funny to see?

"I'm filming this, just so you all know," Morgan said, camera focused on Chazz and Blair.

"They look actually kind of comfortable out there," Syrus mused. Everyone nodded, slightly surprised.

"I think they might actually be enjoying themselves," I said. Hassleberry looked at me.

"Now don't joke around like that, Jaden. Why would they actually be enjoying each other's company?" he asked. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Hey, stranger things have happened." I shrugged. Everyone looked at each other and then back at me.

"No, nothing as strange as this," they all said. I laughed and looked back at Chazz and Blair.

_How did we ever end up here? I don't know, but it feels so right.  
The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I.  
There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same._

For the first time, I realize something I didn't see before.  
For the first time, looking in your eyes,  
Suddenly there's so much more, something we both  
Feel inside for the first time. **(1B)**

Just then, Blair placed her head on Chazz's shoulder, moving closer, and closed her eyes. Chazz even kind of…smiled.

"Oh my, God! They _are _having fun!" I gasped.

Alexis quickly shook her head. "That just isn't possible. They despise each other." She looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Don't they?"

I shook my head slowly and looked back out at them, seeing they were still holding each other rather intimately. "I don't know anymore."

"Opposites attract," Claire said, chuckling a little. I sighed and looked at her, seeing that she just said that and went back to talking with Jim and Jesse.

Suddenly, someone wrapped their arm around my neck and started pulling my head back, rubbing their hand on the top of my head, musing my hair.

"Gah! Uncle! Uncle!" I cried, trying to pry the arm away. The person just laughed and gave me a noogie. "Ethan, let go!" I cried again, knowing exactly who it was. He just laughed again but relented and released me. I rubbed my throat and turned around to glare at him. "What the heck was that for?"

Ethan shrugged. "It was just for fun." He winked at me, causing me to scowl.

"Hey, Ethan. Where's the wife?" Brad asked.

Ethan pointed to the table where the rest of my family was sitting. "She's over there talking with May and Lauren. I got bored and decided to come over and harass you." He nudged me with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes. "Gee, thanks. I feel so loved now." I began to fix my hair but ended up messing it up even more. Alexis sighed and batted my hands away so she could fix it for me.

"Hey, Jaden?" Ethan called after Alexis finished fixing my hair. I looked up at him confused.

"What?"

"Don't you think I deserve some introductions?"

I blinked and looked around, seeing everyone looking at me confused. Well, those who didn't know Ethan. I gestured to the tables with my hands. "Ethan these are my friends." I pointed back at him. "Guys, this is Ethan." I looked at him. "There, introductions done."

"That was a weak introduction," Ethan said, laughing. I shrugged and began twirling one of Alexis' curls around my index finger.

"So? You should be hanging out with Rebecca and not me. Besides, I don't feel like introducing you to my friends."

He nudged my back with his elbow playfully, causing me to start laughing. He said that same thing to me a few years ago when I wanted to meet his friends; I've been waiting a few years to do it.

"Ah, you lucked out. Rebecca's coming over here to kidnap me again." He pushed my shoulder lightly. "See you around, Jaden."

I waved to him. "See ya, Ethan."

He waved and trotted over to Rebecca, taking her arm and linking it through his as he escorted her to their table.

"He's cute," Casey said, still staring at Ethan.

"But I'm cuter," Atticus said.

"I'm not commenting on that," Alexis said, sighing as her brother and his date started joking back and forth about who was cuter. I just laughed and shook my head, linking our fingers beneath the table again.

"Aw, come on, Lex. You're acting like you're not enjoying yourself."

She frowned and looked at me. "Of course I'm enjoying myself. My brother's just being scatterbrained again."

"He's your brother."

She sighed. "Don't remind me."

"Well, I was just about to ask who was going to go dance now but I guess it was just answered," Danny said. I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

He pointed out to the floor. "Aster and Tara just went out there."

I snapped around in my seat. "No way."

"Why do you think every time one of your friends go out to dance, it's like the biggest thing ever?" Morgan asked. I shrugged and looked back at her.

"'Cause I never peg any of my friends as the dancing kind. I mean, who would have thought Axel knows how to Waltz and ballroom dance."

Said-African looked at me. "I forgot to mention I can also Fox-trot."

I pointed at him. "See?"

Everyone laughed at me and shook their heads. Morgan reached for her camera again, turning it on and snapping pictures of Aster and Tara. I cocked my head to the side lightly.

"Are you taking pictures of everyone?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Claire and I are going to get together sometime before she leaves and make a scrapbook of all this." She smiled at Claire. "Right?"

Claire nodded and looked at me. "You can come too if you want. Mark and Jesse are already being dragged along."

I laughed. "So does that mean I have to drag Alexis?"

"No, Alexis can drag _you_."

"Me?"

"Of course. You don't actually think _you're _the dominant one in the relationship, right?" Claire shook her head. "Don't you know that women rule the world?"

Sam pointed at her. "That is so freaking true!"

I scowled at both of them. "You guys are nuts."

Claire smacked my arm. "Be nice to your future rulers!"

"Future rulers!"

"Hey, Claire, what song is this?" Morgan asked suddenly, stopping mine and Claire's argument before it really began. Claire sighed and listened for a moment.

_She's the sun set shadows  
She's like Rembrandt's light  
She's the history that's made at night  
She's my lost companion  
She's my dreaming tree  
Together in this brief eternity  
Summer days, winter snows  
She's all things to behold_

She's my kind of rain  
Like love from a drunken sky  
Confetti falling down all night  
She's my kind of rain

So I wait  
And I try  
I confess all my crimes **(1C)**

"_She's my kind of Rain _by Tim McGraw featuring Faith Hill, why?" She looked at Morgan confused.

"I want to write down all the titles to the first songs everyone dances to." She looked at Claire, tapping the end of her pencil to her lips. "I think it would be fun to have the lyrics in the book next to the pictures of them dancing, don't you think?"

Claire nodded. "Yeah, sounds awesome!"

I shook my head. "You're both nuts."

They both winked at me, causing me the chuckle.

"When are they going to serve dinner, Slacker?" Chazz asked, glaring at me as if it were my fault he was still hungry. I frowned and shook my head.

"It's usually around nine."

"It's nine fifteen!"

I blinked and looked at the clock, seeing that he was right. "Hm, I wonder what's taking them so long."

"They saw you and had to go make about fifty more pounds of fried shrimp," Claire teased. I looked at her.

"They have fried shrimp!?"

She smacked her forehead with her hand, groaning at my question. Everyone else just started laughing. She looked at me. "I don't know. Ask Aunt May, she has the entire menu memorized."

I nodded and looked at the table where she would be sitting, seeing if she was there, but she wasn't. "Where is she?"

"Mommy's dancing with Daddy," Skyler said, standing next to me with his date. She was wearing a diamond-studded 'R' around her neck, so I assumed she was Rin.

"Oh? Well, then do you know when and what they're serving for dinner?" I asked him, smiling. He placed his index finger on his chin as he thought.

"It's a buffet, which won't be ready until nine thirty because of how much food they had to order," Rin said, pointing at the long table at the end of the room, where people were placing lots of food.

"Hm." I scratched the back of my head. "How did I miss that?"

"They just set it up a few minutes ago," Rin explained, looking at me. "I only know what they're doing because my mommy is on the planning committee."

"Seems like you've got some pull around here," Jesse said. Rin just shrugged and looked at Skyler.

"Let's go dance."

He nodded and the two of them walked out onto the floor, holding hands.

"Shouldn't he still think girls have cooties?" Sam demanded, seeing this. I looked at her.

"He's a freaking genius, Sam. I think he even knows that Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy don't exist." I thought a moment. "Hell, he may even know where babies come from."

Her face paled at the thought.

"Where do babies come from?" Mark asked, looking around. Everyone turned their heads slowly to the side, staring at him in utter shock.

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" Chazz yelled. Mark jumped in surprise, frowning.

"What? I don't know where they come from, so what?"

"Mark, you redefine idiocy," Claire said, shaking her head slowly. He frowned and looked at Morgan, who looked positively mortified.

I looked at Claire. "Hm, he doesn't know where babies come from."

She looked at me confused before she realized what I was saying. She closed her eyes tightly and began shaking her head back and forth. "Ugh! Gross!"

I laughed at her, earning a big smack on the arm.

"What? What's so funny?" Mark demanded. Morgan was glaring at me but I just winked at her.

"Hey, look, Aunt May and Uncle Mike are finally dancing," Brad said, pulling us away from the baby conversation. We turned to look, seeing that they really were.

_You're in my arms  
And all the world is calm  
The music playing on for only two  
So close together  
And when I'm with you  
So close to feeling alive_

A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close **(1D)**

"I love my parents' song," Sam sighed, smiling. Brad and I chuckled, shaking our heads. She was a hopeless romantic.

"Sam, you're a hopeless romantic," Joni said.

Why can everyone read my fricking mind!?

"I know but I don't care." She sighed and then looked at Joni confused for a moment. "Hey, I almost forgot something. What happened to your brother **(2)**?"

Joni looked at her confused. "What do you mean 'what happened'? He's not dead, he's just been busy. Ever since Kaite and Danny said they'd join his band, that's all he can think about. Lyrics and gigs, lyrics and gigs." She looked at Sam. "If I hear one more thing about his fucking band, I'm going to shove those discarded lyric sheets down his throat!"

Everyone laughed at her, shaking their heads.

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Jim assured her. She pointed across the room, to a table in the very corner. We turned to see that her brother and his band geeks** (3)** were sitting there with notebooks and looking frazzled.

"They look like they've been locked in a dungeon for three weeks," Morgan said. Joni nodded.

"I told you, they've become obsessed with making their band amazing." She looked at Danny and Kaite. "And it's all your fault. You two and your amazing talents!"

Kaite flushed a light red as Danny broke out in a roaring laughter.

"Amazing?" he asked, shaking his head. "Babe, you must have forgotten that night at the karaoke club when I first played and sang. Jaden is a million times better than me." He shrugged while I rolled my eyes.

"You were playing the acoustic, Danny. I was playing the electric. Hello! My part was way more complicated than yours. Of course I sound better."

He just waved a dismissing hand in the air. "You're still better," he said, looking away. I glared at him, annoyed that was putting himself down like that.

"Down, Jadenman. Don't kill the Penguin," Claire said, placing her hand on my arm to keep me from knocking some sense into Danny's thick head. Everyone looked at her though, Danny's head snapping so quickly I could have sworn I heard his neck crack.

"The _Penguin_! You've to be f-ing kidding me," he said, glaring at her and then me.

I just pointed at her. "I never called you the Penguin, she did."

She just looked at me. "You already dubbed me the Joker, Jesse Robin, and Alexis Catwoman. Penguin was the first guy I could think of." She shrugged. Danny looked at her.

"Hello! What about Mr. Freeze?"

Claire's nose wrinkled up. "Ew, no. You're the Penguin." She looked at me then, raising an eyebrow. I sighed and shook my head, knowing that Danny was forever dubbed Penguin.

"You're a cruel master, Claire," I said, shaking my head. She smiled brightly and patted my cheek.

"It's my best quality."

I snorted. "Hardly."

That earned me a big smack on the back of the head by my "master".

"Speaking of masters, why don't you and Morgan go dance, Mark?" Danny said, smirking. Mark looked at him confused.

"What does that have to do with masters?"

Danny just smacked his forehead.

"Smart jokes like that go right over his pretty blonde head," Chazz said. Danny nodded and sighed.

Morgan glared at both of them. "If you both weren't so dashingly dressed, you'd be drenched in punch right now."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Nice excuse, but you wouldn't dump punch on either of us for fear of ruining your own dress."

I looked at Danny. "Hush now, Danny. You're making her sound like Brook."

Morgan's head almost did a complete three-sixty with how fast she snapped her head to glare at me. "Not. Funny," she spat between clenched teeth.

I held my hands up in surrender. "Calm down, Morgan. I want to live, okay?"

"Right now you're not doing so well."

I frowned but let it go with a sigh. Suddenly Mark stood up, taking Morgan's hand.

She looked up at him confused. "What's up?" she asked.

He smiled at her and pulled her to her feet. "Whatever Danny meant, I don't care about that. I just want to dance with you." He took both of her hands in his and kissed the knuckles, causing her to blush. Okay, sometimes Mark can be a total idiot, but he really is one of the sweetest, most romantic guys on the entire planet.

He learned it all from me. … That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"Damn, that girl didn't give me her camera," Claire complained, leaning across Jesse, Jim, and Joni to grab Morgan's bag off of the table.

"Why didn't you just ask for them to hand you it?" I asked as she began digging in it. She looked at me.

"Me? Ask for them to hand it to me?"

I nodded. "Right, because that makes sense and everything you do _doesn't _make sense."

She smacked me again without looking up at me. I rubbed my arm. "Why am I still friends with you if you're so freaking abusive?"

She winked at me. "'Cause I'm amazing."

"By whose definition?"

I was smacked again, in case you were wondering.

"You really are a masochist right now, Jaden," Alexis said, turning my head so I was looking at her. I smiled, still rubbing my stinging arm.

"Oh, please. It doesn't really hurt. Besides, teasing Claire like this is just too fun to resist." I winked at her but she just frowned. I frowned back at her, confused. I was about ready to ask her what was wrong when something caught my attention.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
Take me to a movie  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me. **(1E)**

"Okay, he's too good," I said, shaking my head.

"What do you mean?" Bastion asked, looking at me confused. Emily pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

"This is their song, has been for awhile. I didn't even notice until just now." I shook my head and looked out at the dance floor, seeing that Morgan was absolutely content the way she was, dancing with Mark. "He's just too good."

"He's Mark. Aside from California, Morgan is the only thing on his mind," Claire said. I laughed because she was probably right, which was extremely sad.

"What's so great about California anyway?" Aster asked. I shook my head.

"I don't even understand it completely. All I know is Mark is from there," I answered, sighing. Everyone else just shook their heads and slowly started talking quietly about a million different things. I shook my head and looked at Alexis, feeling her squeeze my hand. "What is it?" I asked.

She smiled at me, letting go of my hand and standing up. "I'm going to the restroom, I just wanted to make sure someone knew and didn't think I'd run off."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Why would anyone think that? Have you done it before?"

She flinched a little, shaking her head slowly. "Maybe."

I laughed, smiling at her. "Okay, just hurry back."

She smiled back and leaned down, pressing her lips to mine briefly before heading to the restroom. I felt someone tug on my sleeve, so I turned to see that it was Mia with Zoey standing right behind her.

"Hey, you two. What's up?" I asked, picking them both up and setting them on my lap. Mia pointed out at the dance floor.

"We want to dance with you, Big Brother!" Mia said smiling. Zoey nodded and smiled up at me. I kissed them on the top of their heads, standing up with both of them in my arms.

"All right, then let's go dance."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis smoothed out her hair while staring at her reflection, trying not to mess up all of Claire's hard work.

"She'd kill me if I ruined it," she whispered, sighing.

"I'm sure she'd get over it," Brook said. Alexis whirled around to see Brook standing right behind her, in all her slutty glory. She narrowed her eyes at the town Ice Queen.

"What do you want, Brook?"

Brook held up her hands. "I'm not here to fight with you, all right, Princess?"

Alexis narrowed her eyes at her, following her warily as she walked over to stand next to her. "Than what do you want?"

Brook ignored her, choosing to open her makeup bag and begin applying some fresh lip gloss. Alexis grew annoyed with her and was about to leave when she finally said something.

"Did Jaden tell you he and Claire kissed?"

Alexis was taken aback. She had no idea where this question came from and, quite frankly, didn't like the way it made that image of the kiss flash across her eyes like a movie.

"He didn't tell me, but I saw it."

Brook snorted, shaking her head. "You mean their first kiss in front of everyone? Please, that's no big news." She shook her head. "I mean, did he tell you they did it more than once?"

Alexis blinked a few times. "More…than once? What do you mean?"

Brook sighed and reached into her purse, turning to face Alexis and handing her what she found. "Here," she said, shoving it into her hands. Alexis took the folded up paper from her and opened it up, staring down at it.

Something inside her broke then.

It wasn't just a piece of paper, but a photograph. A photograph of Claire on top of Jaden, pinning his hands above his head, as she kisses him soundly on the lips. They're dressed in their practice clothes for dance, sweat on their faces. Even in the picture, you can see that both of them are smiling and looking very happy.

"No," Alexis gasped, staring at the picture.

"Yeah, I caught them at the dance studio shortly after their first kiss on stage." Brook shook her head. "No one knew, no one caught on. They got away with it completely." She sighed and turned away from Alexis, heading toward the door. She opened it up, pausing, and then calling over her shoulder, "Who's to say they're not getting away with it again?"

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Ugh, how can two little girls run me so ragged so quickly?" I asked, flopping down in my seat with a sigh.

"Oh, quit complaining. You survived," Morgan said. I sighed and shook my head. Then I looked to my right, seeing that Alexis still hadn't returned from the bathroom. I frowned and looked at Atticus, who was chatting happily with Casey. Obviously he didn't see that his sister was still missing or, if he had, wasn't really that worried. I just shook my head again leaned back against my chair, raising my arms above my head as I stretched.

I sighed again and leaned forward, opening my eyes and looking out at the dance floor, blinking once. I quickly looked to my left and then at the dance floor again.

"They just went out there, Mate," Jim said, seeing my bewildered expression.

I frowned and narrowed my eyes, leaning forward as I watched Jesse and Claire dance. They were dancing very closely, Claire's head resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed. His head was leaning on hers with his eyes also closed as they just slow danced to the music.

Behind me I could hear the sound of Morgan's camera snapping pictures.

I sighed, shook my head, and closed my eyes, listening to the song playing overhead.

_Take me where I've never been.  
Help me on my feet again.  
Show me that good things come to those who wait.  
Tell me I'm not on my own.  
Tell me I won't be alone.  
Tell me what I'm feelin isn't a big mistake.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can._

_Save me from myself, you can.  
And it's you and no one else.  
If I could wish upon tomorrow,  
Tonight would never end.  
If you asked me, I would follow.__  
__But for now, I just pretend.  
'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can._

_Baby, when you look at me,  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Are these the eyes of someone you could love?  
'Cause everything that brought me here,  
Well, now it all seems so clear.  
Baby, you're the one I've been dreamin' of.  
If anyone can make me fall in love,  
You can.___**(1F)**

I smiled softly and sat up, opening my eyes. It was good song for them.

"Hey, Jaden. Where's Alexis?" Syrus asked, standing next to me. I frowned and looked to my right, seeing that she still hadn't returned.

"She said she was going to the restroom." I looked up at him. "But that was almost fifteen minutes ago."

Atticus frowned at me and looked at the door where the women's room was. "What do you think is taking her so long?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Alexis had her head resting on her arms, knees pulled against her chest as she sat on the ground in the corner of the women's room. She shouldn't be sitting on the floor in Lauren's wedding gown, but right now that was the last thing on her mind.

How could Jaden have seen Claire, been more than friends with her, and not informed Alexis? She couldn't understand why. He told her that they had their first kiss together. Why didn't he tell her then?

Did he forget that they dated? No, not even Jaden can forget something like that. He looked so happy in that picture.

'_Maybe it's a fake!_' Alexis thought as she sat up, quickly looking at the picture. Her heart sank as she stared at it, knowing that there was no way it could have been a fake. Brook wasn't lying, for once in her life.

"Why tell me now?" Alexis wondered aloud, her voice breaking and tears streaming down her cheeks. She rubbed them away furiously with the back of her hand, standing up. She dusted off the back of her skirt and walked over to the sink, turning on the water. The water warmed up quickly and she splashed a little on her face, trying to erase the tear trails that had marked her cheeks. Her makeup would wash away but she'd rather that than be asked why she'd been crying.

As she patted her face dry, she looked at her reflection, seeing reddened eyes with tears still brimming. She dropped her hands from her face and grabbed the edge of the sink; her eyes felt heavier as she saw her hands shaking.

Jaden and Claire had dated and no one found out except for Brook.

Alexis' eyes fell closed as the dismay of the situation weighted down on her. Part of her wondered what she had to do now. Should she confront Jaden now and possibly ruin the night for everyone else, or swallow everything and walk out there?

'**Who's to say they're not getting away with it again?**'

Alexis shook her head furiously, trying to shake out Brook's words.

"No! They're not!" Alexis stared at her reflection, seeing the tears in her eyes vanish. "They're not dating. Brook's just trying to get to me. It's all part of her plan!" Her fingers tightened around the sink. "And it almost worked."

God, she felt so stupid. Brook was just playing her, almost. The picture was real, which meant their relationship was probably real. Even though she got the worst feeling in the pit of her stomach, Alexis was going to have to ask Jaden about it.

But not tonight. No, she wouldn't ruin tonight. She'd wait and ask.

With a sigh, she looked at her reflection, seeing that she looked calm and collect with no traitor reminders of her tears. She brushed herself off a bit more and headed for the door, the photograph clenched in her hands.

She was going to ask Jaden about it later, but she'd be damned if she was going to let Brook ruin her night.

_**xXx**_

"Hey, there you are," Jaden said. Alexis looked up at him, fingers tightening around her clutch. She just stashed the picture in there and hadn't seen Jaden sneak up on her. He was smiling at her as if nothing was wrong because, to him, nothing was.

She smiled back at him. "Yeah, sorry it took so long."

He shook his head and kissed her temple, sending a slightly jolt through her body. "Nah, you're fine. Come on," he said, taking her hand. Alexis dropped her clutch onto her chair, allowing him to lead her away from the table.

"Where are we going?" she asked. He didn't answer until they were standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"Here because we," he said, pulling her against him, "are going to dance." He threw her that charming smile that made world stop turning and her heart stop beating.

"O-okay," she stammered, looking down. He chuckled and pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms securely around her. Her arms wound tightly around his neck and they began to sway to the music. They didn't talk, they only danced. Only a few seconds into the song, Jaden moved his hand up Alexis' side and down her left arm, pulling it from around his neck and linking their fingers, keeping his other hand on her hip. She looked at him confused but he just pulled her against him, making her lay her head against his shoulder. There, she listened to the song they were dancing to.

_I could've turned a different corner  
I could've gone another place  
But I'd a-never had this feeling  
That I feel today  
Yeah_

Then, without warning, Jaden turned his head toward hers, pressed his lips to her ears, and sang the next lyrics to her, softly and lovingly.

_And you're always in my heart  
You're always on my mind  
And when it all becomes too much  
You're never far behind  
And there's no one that comes close to you  
Could ever take your place  
'Cause only you can love me this way. _**(1G)**

She was speechless, she couldn't even think. She felt her cheeks heat up and she pulled back to look at him but he just twirled her out and away from him. She saw then Claire dancing with Jesse, quietly by themselves, looking content as ever. When Jaden pulled her back to him, and when she saw the undying love in his eyes, everything seemed to click.

He loved her. HER. And _only _her. She should have figured it out before then, but something about what just happened seemed to open up her eyes, allowing her to see everything around her.

Jaden loved her and would be hers' forever. Even if he and Claire had dated at one time, it didn't matter now. Both of them had new loves and she could see that they wouldn't give them up for each other. Claire loved Jesse and Jaden loved Alexis.

Why did it take her so long to figure it out?

"Jaden," Alexis whispered but he shook his head slightly, pulling her back against him. He let go of her left hand and placed his behind her head, pulling her head closer to his. Their lips were only a millimeter apart.

"'_Cause only you can love me this way_," Jaden sang the last line of the song, just softly against her lips. Then he pressed his to hers, holding her there. And everything was right again, everything made sense. All jealousy and anger and fear seemed to wash away with this kiss and those words.

_Only you can love me this way._

She smiled against his lips and kissed him back.

Fear was gone, replaced with love.

Unstoppable love.

_**xXx**_

_I don't know if want to say that was too corny or way too cute. I love it though! Ahhh! I adore that ending so much! It's been dancing around in my brain for months and to finally get it down, yay!_

_Anyway, please review! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Songs!**

**A: Unstoppable by Rascal Flatts ((Zane and Alexis))**

**B: For the First Time by Tammin Sursok and Nolan Gerald Funk ((Chazz and Blair))**

**C: She's my kind of Rain by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill ((Aster and Tara))**

**D: So Close by Jon McLaughin ((Mike and May))**

**E: She's Everything by Brad Paisley ((Mark and Morgan))**

**F: You Can by David Archuleta ((Jesse and Claire))**

**G: Only You Can Love Me This Way by Keith Urban ((Jaden and Alexis))**

**2: I forgot all about Jake, so I decided to randomly mention him. XD**

**3: I'm a band geek, just not a **_**rock**_** band geek. ; )**


	34. Fathers and Daughters

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 6**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Are you happy now, Chazz? They finally fed you," Blair said, nudging him with her elbow. He just rolled his eyes and continued to eat. I chuckled and looked back at the clock, seeing that it was a quarter to ten.

"I'm glad they did the buffet this year; it has so many more options than just giving us our food on fancy platters," Sam said, tossing a grape into her mouth. Brad, just to annoy her, caught it and shoved it into his own mouth before she could do anything. She just glared at him. "You totally suck."

He stuck his tongue out at her and went back to eating his own food.

"Oh, I want that," I said, trying to stab my fork at one of Claire's lone fried shrimp. Yes, they had fried shrimp. But my mom is here so she made me get other things aside from it, which was totally not cool.

Claire slapped my hand. "Go near the shrimp again and you'll find your hand stabbed by a fork."

"That's a risk I'm willing to make." I reached again, pulling back quickly when Claire actually tried to stab me with a fork.

"I'm going to send you to fried shrimp rehab!"

"There's no such thing."

"That _you _know of."

"Who'd want to be cured of fried shrimp? It's too delicious to give up."

She looked at me. "You wouldn't have a choice, idiot. That's why I said I'm going to **send **you to a fried shrimp rehab."

I frowned at her. "You're so mean."

"Me? Mean? Never," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and turning away from me. I made a motion of stabbing her in the back of the head with my fork when Alexis caught my hand.

"Really, Jay," she sighed, placing some of her fried shrimp onto my plate. "You need to find other food to love."

I shoved one in my mouth, tail sticking out, and looked at her confused. I was about to say something when Sam spoke up.

"Don't you dare talk with that thing in your mouth! I will kill you!" she yelled, pointing at me. I frowned at her but didn't talk.

"Geez, Sam," Brad laughed, shaking his head.

She just scowled at him. "I will not sit at a table with a bunch of openmouthed barbarians," she said, looking pointedly at me. I just smiled and tossed another shrimp into my mouth. Everyone sighed and simply continued eating, choosing not to argue anymore.

Everyone finished eating rather quickly but I didn't notice. I was too focused on my shrimp. When I was finally done, I looked up to see that Zane and Sam were gone.

I pointed at the empty seats. "Where'd they go?" I asked.

Atticus, who was leaned back in his chair with his arm draped around Casey's shoulders, looked at me. "They went to dance a few minutes ago."

I frowned and looked at Alexis. "Why didn't I notice?"

She smiled. "You had fried shrimp. Whenever you have that, the rest of the world disappears."

"Really?"

"Yes," everyone said, causing me to scowl.

"Why are all my friends a bunch of jerks?"

"You're nuts," Claire said, shaking her head. I stuck my tongue out at her, which only made her smile.

"Hey, Claire-bear," Danny said, appearing by her. She looked up at him confused. He held his hand out toward her. "Let's go dance."

She smiled and took it, allowing him to pull her out of her seat. "I thought you couldn't _dance_?"

He rolled his eyes and led her out onto the dance floor. I followed them, seeing Zane and Sam dancing very close together in the middle of the floor. Just for fun, I looked over at the table where Uncle Mike was sitting. I started laughing.

Uncle Mike was being held in his chair by Dad and Uncle Jake, both of them telling him to calm down. It was hysterical. Then he stopped moving, looking up at the ceiling. He was listening.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life. **(1A)**

He started crying then, head collapsing on the table. Dad and Uncle Jake looked at each other in surprise. They had no idea what to do, so Aunt May shooed them away and began to comfort her distraught husband.

"Your Uncle Mike is…very…something," Jesse said.

I chuckled and nodded, turning to look at him. Then I noticed that everyone else was gone, even Lex. I quickly looked around. "Where is Lex?"

Jesse pointed out to the floor. "Dancing with her brother," he said.

I frowned and looked at him. "Everyone is dancing?"

He shook his head. "Nah, but they ran off while you were engrossed in the fried shrimp."

"Why is everyone making fun of me and my fried shrimp?" I demanded, causing him to laugh. I smacked him. "Quit laughing!"

He rubbed his arm, smirking slightly. "Now who's the abusive one?"

I just rolled my eyes and propped my head on my fist, staring at the wall blankly. Music kept playing around me but I easily tuned it out, too distracted by the bluenette beside me. I tried to ignore him for a few minutes before I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"For God's sake, Jesse, would you please stop fidgeting?" I demanded. He looked at me, as he was looking around the room with a frustrated look on his face.

"Sorry, but I feel like I'm being watched."

I rolled my eyes. "You're paranoid."

He shook his head. "No, I'm serious."

I frowned and, curious, looked around. Of course I didn't see anyone but suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end and I shuddered.

"See? Now you feel it, too," Jesse said, pointing at me.

I looked at him, eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Who would be watching us?"

He shrugged, still looking a bit frazzled.

"How come the two of you aren't dancing?" Dad asked, walking over to us. The two of us looked at him.

"We don't feel like it," I said. "How's Uncle Mike?"

Dad sighed, placing his hand on his forehead. "Your uncle is a piece of work. First he wanted to tear Zane away from Sam and then, once he heard the song, just burst into tears." He sighed again and shook his head. "I don't know what to do with him. Sometimes I wonder if I should have someone else take over his job, but he's too good at it."

Uncle Jake clapped Dad on the shoulder. "Ain't that the truth!" He shook his head and looked over at the table, seeing that Uncle Mike was slowly calming down. "He isn't going to make it through her wedding without bursting into tears at least five times."

Dad laughed and nodded. "Oh, man, you're absolutely right!"

I smirked at them. "Hey, just think, you're next Uncle Jake."

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

I shrugged. "Well, Kara and Aurora will be thirteen in a few months, which means they'll officially be teenagers. You might be safe with Kara but Aurora…"

He paled as I trailed off.

"And then you have Susan."

He paled a little more, almost transparent.

"And then Dad as Mia _and _Zoey."

Uncle Jake pointed at him. "Ha! Double trouble for you!"

Dad shook his head. "No way, I say just before their thirteenth birthdays, we give them to Mike."

Uncle Jake smirked at Dad. "Now there's an idea."

"You're not giving my children to your crazy, baby brother," Aunt Shelbi said, appearing next to Uncle Jake. He pouted and looked at her. "Besides, you're not like Mike at all. He's always been protective of Sam, something neither of you are to any of your own children." She thought a moment. "At least not to his extreme."

Dad and Uncle Jake looked at each other and then nodded "Right, good point," they said.

Jesse and I laughed at them, shaking out heads.

"You guys are nuts," I said. Dad flicked my forehead lightly. Aunt Shelbi took Uncle Jake's hand and led him out onto the dance floor.

"Ah, their song," Dad said, pointing at the speaker over head. I looked up, as if that would help me hear better, and listened to the song.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you **(1B)**

"This is kind of an odd song for them," Jesse said. Dad laughed and shook his head.

"Hardly. You might find this hard to believe, Jesse, but Jake had quite the wild streak as a kid."

I snorted. "Liar."

Dad shook his head. "No, really, Jake was in more trouble with the law than me _or _Mike. Mom and Dad almost sent him away but he got some sense knocked into him."

Jesse looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Let me guess," he began, "by Shelbi."

Dad turned his head so we could see him wink. "You got it." He waved the back of his hand at us and walked back over to his table, dropping down to sit next to Mom.

"Huh, I never would have pegged your Uncle Jake for having a wild side," Jesse said.

I nodded. "You and me both."

"Hey, what are you two talking about?" Claire asked, dropping down into her chair.

I shrugged and leaned back against the table, trying to ignore how quickly Jesse seemed to relax when she sat down. I also felt the hairs on the back of my neck go down, the feeling of being watched going away. '_How odd,_' I mused silently to myself, looking around without turning my head.

"Just how his uncle Jake was a wild child," Jesse answered her.

She nodded and leaned back against him. "Oh, that, well, it's kind of obvious."

I looked at her. "To who?"

She rolled her eyes. "Please, your uncle fell for and married someone like Shelbi and you honestly think he wasn't like her at one point?"

I frowned. "No, I didn't."

She patted my cheek. "That's because you're a dense child."

I swatted her hand away. "I'm not a child."

"But you are dense."

"I'm not that either!"

She and Jesse laughed at me, which I ignored, or at least tried to.

"Calm down, Jaden. You know we love you," Claire said, nudging the back of knee affectionately.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh, lookie there, Mates. Axel's going to prove to us that he can dance better than us," Jim said as he and Joni came over to sit back down.

"Seriously?" Jesse asked, looking out at him.

He nodded and pointed Axel out. He and Ashley were, indeed, dancing something that no one else was. It was pretty funny. No, scratch that, it was _very _funny.

"Where's Morgan's camera?" I asked, trying to keep from laughing out loud. Claire reached across me and snagged Alexis' clutch.

"She gave it to Alexis." She opened up Alexis' clutch and rooted around in it, looking for the camera. Her eyebrows pulled together for a moment in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

She shook her head and handed me the camera. "Nothing."

I shrugged and took the camera, turning around to take some pictures of Axel and Ashley dancing. Claire put Alexis' clutch back where it was, her face blank as if she was trying to hide some emotion while thinking.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, looking at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said, going through her own purse. She closed it without pulling anything out.

I frowned and shrugged, turning back to Axel. I saw her place her finger on her chin in a thinking manner, eyes turning toward the ceiling. I bit my tongue to keep from asking her if she was okay again.

She'd just get snappy with me.

"I like this song," Alexis said, sitting down next to me.

I smiled at her, listening to the song for a moment.

_Sometimes think the war is necessary  
Every night I pray for peace on earth  
And I hand down my dollars to the homeless  
But believe that every able soul should work_

My father gave me my shotgun  
That I'll hand down to my son  
Try to teach him everything it means

I'm a man of my convictions  
Call me wrong, call me right  
But I bring my better angels to every fight  
You may not like where I'm goin'  
But you sure know where I stand  
Hate me if you want to  
Love me if you can **(1C)**

"It is a good one," I agreed.

She smiled at me, placing her hand on my thigh. Suddenly, Morgan appeared and snatched her camera from my hands.

I looked at her confused. "What was that for?"

She waved her camera in my face. "Where did you get this? I gave it to Lex to hold on to." She got in my face. "Don't you know it's rude to go through a woman's purse?"

I pointed at Claire. "Yes, I do know that, which is why Claire got it for me."

Morgan blinked a few time. "Oh, well, okay then." She walked back to her seat, sitting down while looking a bit disappointed. She always looked for the opening to read me the riot act, but most of the time when she thought she had me, I turned it around on her.

It's one of my simple pleasures.

"I guess you weren't kidding, Mate," Jim said to Axel as he and Ashley sat back down.

Axel rolled his eyes. "I hardly ever kid, Jim."

Jim smiled. "I know, but I thought this might have been one of those rare moments."

Axel leaned toward him. "What is so funny about the fact that I know how to dance?"

"The fact that _you _know how to dance," Jim answered, laughing. Axel's lips turned downward, more in annoyance than anything else.

"Easy, boys," Joni said.

Jim patted her hand. "Relax, Darlin'. Axel knows it's just a good jest between buds."

Axel sighed and leaned back. "Yes, I know, but I still fail to see the humor at my dancing ability."

"Axel, take a good look in the mirror then place yourself in our position. Are you saying you wouldn't find it somewhat humorous if Hassleberry knew how to dance like you can?" Bastion asked, looking at him.

Axel frowned and looked at Hassleberry, who was trying to get a rise out of Syrus. He looked back at Bastion, a small smile on his lips. "Point taken."

We laughed and Hassleberry looked at us confused. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, Hassleberry," I said, still chuckling slightly.

He frowned. "Are you guys making fun of me?"

Jim waved his hand in the air. "Of course not."

"Hey, Jim, why don't you show me your dancing abilities?" Axel asked.

Jim frowned and looked at him. "Why?"

Axel smirked. "I could use a good laugh."

"Is that a challenge, Brodie?" Jim asked, leaning closer to him.

Axel just smirked a little wider. "What do you think?"

"I don't feel comfortable in this challenge," Joni chimed in.

Jim turned and smiled at her. "Relax, Darlin', it's nothing." He took her hand and pulled her up, leading her toward the dance floor. Sam, who was still dancing with Zane, smiled when she saw them walk out and toward them.

"Should I be filming this?" Morgan asked, toying with her camera.

"I don't know," I said honestly, shaking my head. My friends have been amazing me nonstop tonight.

"Just get some pictures," Axel said, watching as Jim took Joni his arms and began dancing with her.

Morgan shrugged and began snapping some pictures.

_There now, steady love, so few come and don't go  
Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know  
When I'm losing my control, the city spins around  
You're the only one who knows, you slow it down_

Oh, oh  
Be my baby  
Ohhhhhh  
Oh, oh  
Be my Baby  
I'll look after you  
And I'll look after you **(1D)**

"He's not a bad dancer," Jesse said.

"Not at all," Axel admitted, smiling.

I shook my head. "If Hassleberry can do the waltz, I'd admit that anything is possible."

Hassleberry, hearing me, jumped to his feet. "So you guys _were _making fun of me?!"

Chazz snorted. "It really isn't that hard. You help a lot."

Hassleberry glared at him, but said nothing.

"Oh, relax, Hassleberry. We're all friends here. Well…most of us," Blair said, looking pointedly at Chazz, who just ignored her and continued to twirl his cup around.

"You guys really don't think I can dance?" Hassleberry asked, sitting back down.

"It's not that, Hassleberry. We just can't see you knowing how to waltz or any of those dances that Axel apparently knows," Claire explained.

Axel looked at her, eyebrow raised. "'Apparently'?" he questioned.

She smiled at him, winking.

"I don't," Hassleberry admitted.

"And that's okay, because I don't know how to either," I said, smiling at him so he didn't feel really stupid.

"Who aside from Axel knows how to do that anyway?" Aster asked. Everyone looked around the table, trying to find someone to say they did. Seeing no one, we looked at Axel, who just shrugged.

"I told you, friends from my academy made me learn," he repeated.

"See, Hassleberry, you're fine," Alexis said. Still, he looked a little embarrassed

I sighed. "Seriously, Hassleberry, if you're so embarrassed why don't you just go dance and prove us wrong?" I hadn't meant for him to take me seriously, but he did.

"Great idea, Jay!" he exclaimed, jumping up from his seat. I slammed my head on the table as he grabbed Angie's hand and ran out onto the dance floor.

Claire patted my back. "Good job." She said in a patronizing tone, which made me glare at her.

"Zip it," I snapped. She just smiled and turned away from me. I sighed and placed my chin in my hands, elbows resting on my knees.

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked, touching my knee lightly.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, just thinking." I looked away from her, staring blankly at the dance floor.

"About what?"

"About what indeed," I murmured.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I'm not exactly sure what I'm thinking about."

"Is that even possible?"

I shrugged. "Dunno, let me think about it."

She giggled and kissed my cheek. "Goofball."

I smiled lightly and turned my head, just far enough so my lips brushed hers. And then there was a flash.

"Damn, I thought I had that off," Morgan cursed, punching the buttons to her camera.

I turned my head slowly to glare at her. "Way to kill the mood, Morgan."

She smiled at me, unrepentant. I sighed and shook my head. Alexis giggled and took my hand, locking her fingers between mine.

"Okay, he can't waltz, but he's okay at slow dancing," Claire said, pointing at Hassleberry.

"Hm? Really?" I said, turning to see that he really was good at it, surprisingly enough.

_All my life I need you next to me  
'Cause in your eyes I see my destiny  
And I'd find you  
Yeah I'd find you  
In the face of a child, in the warmth of a smile  
On the first day of spring when the flowers grow wild  
Every song ever sung about bein' in love  
Every kiss, every hug, every touch  
Anytime, anyplace, in the whole human race  
In the sweet memories and the ones yet to be  
In the wrong and the right and the beauty that lies in the truth  
I'd find you  
Yeah I'd find you _**(1E)**

"Wow, I guess he just proved you wrong," Danny said.

I shrugged. "Not really. I never said that he couldn't slow dance," I said, turning to smirk at him. "Like Morgan said, even a monkey can do that."

He threw a wadded up napkin at me, causing me to laugh when it hit me.

Claire and Morgan both sighed. "Children."

"Wow, dancing really is tiring," Sam said, flopping down in her chair. Zane sat down next to her, handing her a cup of water.

"You two have been dancing for awhile," Atticus mused. "Even more so than Casey and me."

Sam smiled. "Well, of course! The ball ends at eleven."

I turned to look at the clock. "What time is it?"

"Look for yourself, Slacker," Chazz spat.

I ignored him and looked at the clock. It was already ten thirty.

"Wow, it gets over in only half an hour," Jesse said.

"I'm glad everyone's danced," Sam said.

"Not. Everyone," Zane said, looking slowly at his brother. Syrus was looking down at his shoes, face tinting slightly red.

Sam gasped. "Syrus! You and Brittany haven't danced yet?"

He looked up at her, flustered. "Um, well, no?"

"A question does not get a question as a response!" Sam snapped, causing him to cringe slightly.

Zane pinched her arm again. "Be nice," he warned.

She pouted and rubbed the reddening spot absentmindedly. "I just don't like it when people answer a question in a questioning tone."

"That is annoying," Blair agreed.

"Syrus, why don't you two go dance so she'll shut up?" Brad asked, earning a smack from Sam. Zane rolled his eyes but didn't pinch her again. Poor guy, stuck between a rock and hard place…and Sam.

"Well…ahh…we really don't want to dance," Syrus stammered, looking at Brittany.

She nodded and looked at Sam. "Really, Sam, we're perfectly content to just sit here and talk."

"No! That is unacceptable! A ball is a place to dance, not sit around and chat!" Sam said.

"And now you're related to Dr. Seuss," I teased.

She glared at me sharply. "Watch it, Buster."

"Who the hell is Buster?" I asked.

She sank slightly in her seat, sighing. "Geez, why do I even bother?"

Brad nodded. "Yeah, why do you?"

She smacked him again. "Would you keep that smart mouth of yours shut?"

Brad rubbed his arm. "Damn, if you weren't family, I'd get a restraining order on your ass."

"I'd beat you to it! And then I'd sue you for harassment!" They started to argue, which made all of us sigh. Only Brad and Sam could find something to argue about over the littlest comment.

"At least Sam forgot about me," Syrus whispered. I chuckled and nodded.

"Oh, I didn't forget about you, Sy," Sam said, her hand in Brad's face. "My idiot cousin over here merely distracted me for a few moments."

Syrus fell slightly.

I glared at Sam. "Knock it off, Sam. If Sy doesn't want to dance, then he doesn't have to."

She pouted at me. "But."

"I mean it, knock it off!" I snapped, causing her to cringe back slightly.

"Geez, all right, he doesn't have to dance!" she relented, looking a little annoyed by my attitude.

Claire pinched my elbow lightly, a little warning to keep my temper in check. Alexis just squeezed my hand, which she was still holding.

"Actually, I think we will go dance," Syrus said, standing up. Brittany stood up after him and they walked out onto the dance floor. When they actually started dancing, Sam threw her hands up in the air.

"What the hell! I give up!" she exclaimed, causing all of us to laugh.

"You've got to be patient with Syrus, Sam," Zane said. She just pouted.

"Patience plus Sam equals a snowball's chance in Hell," Brad said.

"What the hell is your problem!?" Sam shrieked, smacking Brad on the arm again. This time he just laughed, ignoring her as she tried to beat the answer out of him.

I groaned and placed my head in my hands, shaking it.

"They're your family," Claire said, laughing.

I groaned again. "Don't remind me."

Alexis squeezed my hand. "They'll grow up eventually."

I sighed and looked at her. "Eventually isn't soon enough."

"Yes, I got everyone for the scrapbook," Morgan said, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and looked out at the dance floor, watching Syrus and Brittany dance very awkwardly.

_Hello beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you been on that line  
I've been missing you  
It's true_

But tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Yeah tonight  
I'm gonna fly  
Oh yeah

'Cause I could go across the world,  
and see everything  
And never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes **(1F)**

Just then, Brittany leaned in and kissed Syrus on the cheek. His face turned bright red and he looked around, very nervous.

"Yes! I totally got that picture!" Morgan cheered.

I laughed and looked at her. "You're such a dork."

She winked at me and showed the picture to Sam, who looked very satisfied.

"See, Soldier, dancing wasn't that bad," Hassleberry said when Syrus and Brittany walked back over to the table. Syrus just ignored him and sat down, still looking a little dazed. If he got like that from a kiss on the cheek, what would he do if she kissed him on the lips?

"It looks like there's just enough time for one more song," Aster said.

Sam and Morgan both gasped. "Really?" They sounded really excited.

"What's so great about that?" Chazz asked.

Morgan smiled at him. "Because the last song of the Winter Ball is always the father-daughter song!"

"Really?" Jim asked. They nodded. Just then, over the speakers, the organizer of the Winter Ball this year spoke up.

"_It's now time for the final song of the evening. Fathers, please find your daughters._"

"Weird," Atticus said.

Sam shook her head. "Far from it! This is my favorite song of the night!" She jumped and rushed over to Uncle Mike, who smiled widely when she jumped into his arms. He may be over protective sometimes, but Sam's the one who really encourages it. Just by being her.

"How does your Uncle Jake dance, Jaden?" Jesse asked.

I chuckled and looked over at him. He was taking Kara out, and she was actually smiling. "He takes turns, starting with Kara and going to Susan."

"What about your dad?" Atticus asked.

"I dance with both of them at the same time," Dad answered, standing next to him. Mia and Zoey were smiling in his arms, looking very excited. "They're still small enough for this." He bounced them for emphasis.

"What are you doing over here? Shouldn't you be on the dance floor, getting ready for the music to start?" I asked.

"In a moment. I had to show someone that this is where you guys were sitting." He was smirking, like he knew a secret.

"Show who?" I asked. He smiled and walked away. I raised my arms in the air in exasperation. "What kind of answer is that?!"

"I believe that I'm supposed to be the answer," Travis said, walking up and taking Dad's place.

Atticus and Alexis snapped their heads around to see their dad standing there, in a suit smiling. "Dad!" they gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Atticus demanded.

Travis smiled at his only son. "Oh, I'm in town for some business and Chris said I should come here around ten forty-five."

"For the father-daughter dance?" I asked.

He nodded. "Apparently." He held his hand out for Alexis. "Ready to go?"

She smiled and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the floor. The music began playing as they reached it.

"I love this song," Claire said. I looked at her, seeing that she was playing with Morgan's camera instead of actually taking pictures with it. I frowned and took it from her, not at all surprised when she let me, and slid it over to Zane. He picked it up and began taking some pictures, not asking why I did it. I noticed then that the only girls sitting around us were Blair and Claire; everyone else had gone to dance with their fathers.

"Are you okay?" I asked Claire as I placed my hand on her leg.

She shrugged and continued to stare down at her hands. Jesse moved his chair closer to hers, placing his hand on both of hers, squeezing them. She didn't look up at him. He began whispering some things in her ear.

I frowned and looked away, watching Joni dance with her dad, Dad dancing behind them with Mia and Zoey.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born_

I heard Zane take a picture and I looked back at him, seeing that he was talking with Atticus and Aster.

"Morgan looks really happy," Mark said, smiling.

I turned around and watched as she danced with her dad, laughing when he dipped her back. I noticed Uncle Jake dance past them with Aurora.

_You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

I watched Sam and Uncle Mike now, seeing her smiling at him. He looked too happy.

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"_

Dad hurried over to his table, handing Mom Mia and Zoey.

"What is he doing?" I wondered quietly, seeing him walk briskly over to our table.

He held his hand out toward Claire. "Come on, Claire-bear. Let's dance."

She looked up at him, slightly surprised. "Shouldn't you be dancing with Mia and Zoey?"

He smiled. "They asked me why I wasn't dancing with my other daughter and I wondered the same thing." He took her hand and tugged her up. "Come on, you can't tell me 'no' now."

She looked back at Jesse and me. We both looked at each other and then gave her a little shove. We waved at her as Dad took her out and stood near Travis and Alexis

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl_

I looked around then, seeing everyone dancing with their dads: Kaite, Chelsea, Tara, Ashley, Brittany, Angie, Casey, and Emily.

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough_

I looked back at Travis and Alexis, seeing him look at me briefly before smiling and looking back at a blushing Alexis. I frowned and looked at Jesse.

"What was that about?"

He laughed. "The lyrics, something about a boy coming to ask for her hand."

I felt my cheeks heat up slightly. I leaned closer to Jesse, so only he would hear. "Was that, ya know, a smile of approval or disapproval?"

He shook his head, still laughing. "I don't know!"

"Thanks for the help!"

He just laughed again.

_Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl _**(1G)**

As the last note drifted out, the organizer came over the speaker again.

"_And that concludes this year's Winter Ball. Have a very merry Christmas and a happy New Year. Drive safe and goodnight._"

_**xXx**_

_Wa ha! Finally done! : ) Gah!_

_Not really much to say, just don't forget to review! __I'll update faster!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**1: Songs!**

**A: Every Time We Touch (Slow) by Cascada ((Zane and Sam))**

**B: Bless the Broken Road by Rascal Flatts ((Jake and Shelbi))**

**C: Love Me if You Can by Toby Keith ((Axel and Ashley))**

**D: Look After You by The Fray ((Jim and Joni))**

**E: I'd Find You by Chris Cagle ((Hassleberry and Angie))**

**F: Hello Beautiful by the Jonas Brothers ((Syrus and Brittany))**

**G: My Little Girl by Tim McGraw ((Father-Daughter Song))**


	35. The Sixth Year

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 5**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Jaden, what's that smell?" Alexis asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

I groaned and pulled my pillow back over my head. "I don't know. I'm too tired from chasing the kids around last night."

Alexis and I got stuck with the lovely task of babysitting my crazy siblings while Mom and Dad went out. Where were Jesse and Claire? I don't know! They ditched us again! I swear if Jesse does that when we're back at Duel Academy I'm totally blaming Claire.

"No, seriously, what is it?" She sounded a little alarmed, so I sighed and rolled onto my back, sniffing the air.

"Coffee." I sat up, leaning back on my hands, and looked at her confused. "Why is someone making coffee?"

She shrugged and reached up, fixing my bed hair. "Probably because it's morning."

I frowned and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock. No one in my family got up this early if they could help it. "Something's wrong." I stood up and grabbed my robe from the end of my bed, pulling it on.

"Because someone's making coffee?"

I shook my head and looked at her, seeing that she was also getting out of bed. "Because of how early it is."

She frowned and walked over to me, grabbing my hand. We walked downstairs and looked at the kitchen. Claire was standing by the coffee pot, watching it intently. Jesse was sitting at the counter just behind her, watching her with a worried expression.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking over to them.

He looked at me, smiling softly. "I don't know. She woke up an hour ago and has been quiet the entire time."

I frowned and looked the back of her head. That wasn't like her at all.

"I wonder what's wrong," Alexis said. Jesse and I just continued to frown.

"Go get dressed," Claire ordered, turning around. Her face was serious in a very scary way. She looked directly at me. "I know exactly what we're going to do today."

_**xXx**_

"Agh, there had better be a very good reason why you woke us up so damn early, Claire," Chazz complained again, rubbing the back of his head. Claire rolled her eyes and turned the corner. Yes, she is driving. Jesse was sitting shotgun while Alexis and I were sitting in the back. It was all very odd. Claire wasn't being herself.

"Claire-bear, where are you taking us?" Danny asked, looking at her. She didn't answer, keeping her gaze on the road. Another thing that was very curious. She'd answer everyone's questions (mostly) except for Danny. She wasn't talking to him at all and I think it was staring to annoy him.

"Claire, really, where are we going?" Kaite asked. Again, she kept quiet. I frowned and leaned forward between the two seats in order to get a look at her face. It was blank, betraying no emotion.

"Claire, you're starting to freak me out," I said seriously.

She sighed and turned the wheel, parking the van. Jim pulled the other one next to ours and Mark parked his car on the other side. "Everyone out, we're here," she said, tone flat. She didn't wait for anyone to say anything as she got out. I looked at Jesse, seeing is worried expression, and then getting out.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked, looking at our destination.

I frowned and looked for Claire, but she had disappeared. "I don't know."

Danny stood next to me. "I know."

I looked at him confused but he refused to look at me.

"Why then?" Atticus asked.

Danny just shook his head and walked past everyone, eyes locked on something. Curious, we followed him. He stopped after a minute and looked down at the thing at his feet, eyes darkening for some reason. Kaite placed her hand on his arm.

"Danny?" She sounded worried.

"It's been six years, right, Danny?" Claire asked, walking over to us. He nodded without tearing his gaze away from the headstone at his feet. I sagged slightly, everything suddenly making sense. The reason Claire is acting the way she is, the reason she brought us to a graveyard, and the reason why she woke up so early; today is the anniversary of Tamara's death.

"I can't believe I forgot," I whispered. Alexis squeezed my hand.

Danny shook his head and dropped down to his knees, brushing the snow off of the headstone. "Don't worry about it."

I looked at Claire, seeing that she was standing next to Danny. "Why are we here?"

She looked at me. "He wasn't going to come." She nodded toward Danny. "And I wasn't going to let him skip out on this. He spends this day every year with her."

He looked at her. "I can't keep holding onto the past, Claire. I need to look toward the future."

She just rolled her eyes and placed the flowers that she was holding on the stone. "You aren't holding onto the past; you're just remembering your sister." She looked at him. "What's wrong with that?"

He frowned and looked back at his sister, moving the flowers around. "I feel kind of awkward here," Syrus said. The gang nodded.

I sighed and placed my hand on Danny's shoulder, squeezing it. "Claire's right. You stay with Tamara. We'll give you some time alone."

Morgan nodded and placed her hand on his other shoulder. "Totally. We'll come see you both later."

He just nodded and kept his eyes on his sister. I gave his shoulder one more squeeze before leaning back and looking around. The gang had already made it back to the cars. Alexis, Kaite, Mark, and Jesse were the only ones who stayed with Claire, Morgan, Danny, and I.

"See you guys," Danny said, tracing his fingers around Tamara's name. We frowned but began to head back.

"Claire?" Jesse called, looking at her.

She waved her hand at him and reached behind her, grabbing something from around her neck. She then dropped into the snow next to Danny, taking his left hand. "Here," she said, placing whatever she just took off into his hand, closing his fingers around it. "I think you need this now."

He frowned and looked down at what she just gave him, gasping when he saw it. He snapped his head up to look at her with wide eyes. "How…where…when…?"

She smiled sadly. "Tamara gave it to me when she found out I was moving, saying that it would help me in America. Now I'm giving it to you to help you move on and maybe begin to forgive yourself." She stood up, brushing his hair back lovingly before walking over to us.

"What was that?" Alexis asked.

Claire smiled and looked back at Danny, seeing him still staring at whatever was in his hand. "Tamara's guardian angel pendent; like I said, she gave it to me and now I think Danny should have it."

We all stopped at the vans, looking back at him. He looked like he was talking with his sister. I looked at Kaite, seeing her watching him as she chewed on her thumbnail.

"Go," I said, nudging her toward him with my shoulder. She looked at me confused. "He shouldn't be left alone on today of all days." I nudged her more with my arm. She looked back at us, as if asking for someone to stop me, but everyone just made shooing motions with our hands. She sighed and began trudging over to Danny. I smiled and looked at everyone. "Let's go."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Hey, do you remember the time we snuck out of the house to go spend the night at Claire's? She's visiting you know, finally after nearly six years. It was surprising. Then I found out about some jerk of a boyfriend. God, I could kill him!" Danny said, throwing a snowball in some random direction. He sighed and looked back at the flowers, fingering the petals. "Ya know, I feel bad now, because I just realized that Claire has become some sort of substitute for you. I was just thinking that if you were still around"-His voice broke, but he kept going-"I would beat any guy who did that to you to death, and then get Jaden to help me hide the body." He laughed, but it sounded humorless.

"You're a good brother," Kaite said.

Danny turned to her, surprised to see that she was still there. "I thought you went with the others."

She shook her head and sat down next to him, rearranging the flowers again. "I decided to stay with you."

He smiled and bumped her arm with his. "Thanks."

She smiled at him and then looked back at the headstone. "You know, I don't think Claire has become a substitute."

He chuckled darkly and looked at her. "Yeah?" he said softly. She nodded, still staring at the headstone. "Then what is she?"

Kaite turned to smile at him. "She's just your other little sister. You're such a good older brother that you just need someone who you think needs to be taken care of, to protect. Morgan doesn't fit the bill because, well, she's Morgan. She doesn't need anyone to take care of her."

Danny laughed and nodded. "That she doesn't." He frowned and looked back at the place where his sister laid. The two of them sat there in silence for a few minutes before Danny suddenly grabbed Kaite around the waist and pulled her against him, burying his face in the crook of her neck, just holding her tightly against him.

"Danny?" she gasped in surprise. He started to shake, squeezing her tighter.

"God, Kaite! I miss her so much! I can't stand this pain! It's like there's a hole in my chest and no matter what I do, there's no way to fill it! All those years when I was bent on killing Jaden, that hole was always there, always reminding me!" He started crying, holding her tighter as he shook with his sobs. "I need my sister! I need her now! I don't think I can go on any longer without her!"

Kaite felt tears running down her own cheeks. She never once thought that Danny would have had so many emotions bottled up. She hugged him back, just holding him as he shook.

"You have her, Danny. You always will have her. She was your twin and your only sister. She may no longer be here with you in person, but she isn't gone." She pulled back, pushing him away to frame his tearstained face with her hands. "Miss her, Danny. That's what you have to do. But don't say you can't go on any longer without her. She isn't coming back, ever. But you're here and you have to live for her." She touched the pendent that was now around his neck. "I know that's what she'd want for you even though we've never met."

Danny closed his eyes, feeling for the first time in six years the pain the hole in his chest created dissipate. What Kaite had said was sinking in, almost like morphine for him. He needed his sister but he wasn't going to get her back. He opened his eyes to stare at Kaite, seeing her in a new light. He'd always need his sister in some way, but now he'd need Kaite forever and ever to remind him that he'd always have her.

He placed his hand on her cheek gently, running his gloved thumb underneath her eye, just staring at her. A slight breeze blew through the graveyard, causing the flowers to roll around and Kaite's hair to tangle. Danny could actually hear his sister's voice whispering in his ear.

'_Love her, Brother. Love Morgan, love Jaden, love Claire, love __everyone__. You deserve happiness. You have the right to love and to be loved. Let them and never feel like you can't survive without me. Bury the hole, Brother, and move on._'

"I will," he whispered. Kaite looked at him confused but he just leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. The hole seemed to fill in, the pain fading.

He would move on, he would love again.

But he will always miss his sister.

_**xXx**_

_T.T SAD CHAPTER!_

_Gah! I always cry when I read what Danny says! :'(_

_So emotional! Please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	36. A New Year's Bash

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 4**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"I can't hear myself think!" Alexis yelled into my year, covering her ears with her hands. I laughed and grabbed her face, pulling it toward me so I could press my lips to hers. She mumbled something against my lips and pulled back, scowling playfully. "That doesn't help!" I just smirked.

"Why are we here _again_?" Chazz demanded, looking pointedly around the club we were at earlier this break. I shrugged and looked down at the dance floor, watching as my friends danced. Alexis, Chazz, and I were hanging out at our table, taking a break from dancing.

"It's New Years Eve and no one wanted to stay at my house, so we're here again." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Is there anywhere else you want to be?" He scowled at me and took a drink of his pop, looking away from me. I chuckled and leaned back, dropping my arm around Alexis' shoulders. She smiled and leaned against me, smiling.

"Geez, you can't breathe down there," Claire complained, sitting down next to Alexis. She grabbed leaned across the table to grab my drink, taking it. I rolled my eyes as she began to drink it. Alexis leaned away from me, placing her hand on my thigh, so she could whisper something in Claire's ear. She placed the pop on the table, covering her hand as she laughed. I smiled slightly as I watched them talk happily; seems like Alexis isn't jealous of Claire anymore.

"How long until midnight?" Jesse asked. He sat down next to Claire. She smiled at him and turned around to lean against him, pulling up her sleeve to look at her watch.

"About an hour." Chazz groaned, causing all of us to laugh. Blair walked up behind him, grabbing his elbow. She pulled him out of his chair and led him down the steps to the dance floor. He didn't ask what she was doing or even complain about how she was wrinkling his new jacket. Very odd.

"So when exactly do you guys return to Duel Academy?" Claire asked, striking up a new conversation. I blinked a couple times, trying to remember the exact date. Alexis and Jesse laughed, both of them shaking their heads.

"We return on the fifth of January. Classes will resume on the eighth," Alexis explained. Claire nodded, twirling my straw around my pop with her finger on the tip. I rolled my eyes.

"Am I going to get my drink back?" She smiled at me, choosing to answer by taking another drink. I sighed and let it go.

"When do you return to America?" Alexis asked. Claire frowned, setting my drink down.

"Day after tomorrow. Mom was so freaked out about me even coming here by myself that there was no way she'd let me stay any longer than that." She shook her head slowly. "I mean, I don't even return to school until the tenth because they're doing something to the building, some weird construction thing."

"Sounds like your mom," Danny said, sitting down with Kaite. Claire made a face at him. I just shook my head, reaching across the table to grab my drink. She turned to face to me, which I chose to ignore. She sighed and looked back at Danny.

"Yeah, well, she's too protective most of the time." Morgan placed her hands on Claire's shoulders, squeezing them. Claire looked up at her. I watched them, taking a drink of my pop.

"Yeah, she is. Makes you wish you could live with your dad if he wasn't in jail, right?" I spat my drink across the table, choking on it. Everyone looked at me in shock, except for Claire. She kept staring up at Morgan before slowly looking at me. She grabbed a handful of napkins and threw them at me.

"Geez, Jadenman, you need a bib." I sighed and grabbed the napkins, whipping my mouth before cleaning up the table.

"What was that about?" Atticus asked. I ignored him, watching my work intently.

"Anyway, about what you said, Morgan, I can't honestly say who I'd rather live with," Claire said. I looked at her, eyes narrowed slightly. She was watching me, speaking with Morgan without looking at her. She pointed at the table. "Missed a spot."

"Funny." I wiped it up, crumpling up the napkins and tossing them into a pile in the middle of the table.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Your dad was a little out there sometimes," Morgan said, leaning back. Claire nodded and turned to look at the large clock on the wall above the dance floor.

"Only forty-five more minutes." I sighed and jumped up, grabbing Alexis' hand.

"Let's go dance. It will be a lot better than just sitting here." Everyone nodded and followed my lead down the steps and onto the floor. The song was pretty fast.

"You don't like Claire's dad," Alexis said, twirling into my arms. I looked at her confused as I spun her back out.

"Why would you say that?" She cocked her head lightly to the side, spinning underneath my arm.

"I'm not blind." I sighed.

"Yeah, I don't like him." She looked at me, allowing me to pull her against me.

"What'd he do?" I shrugged and looked at Claire, seeing her laughing and dancing with Jesse.

"Nothing really, he was good guy, sweet and funny. He just wasn't the best dad to Claire." I shrugged again, trying to figure out exactly what I needed to say. Alexis nodded and kissed my cheek. I looked at her confused. "What was that for?" She smiled.

"For just being you." I smiled and nudged her nose with mine, causing her to giggle.

"No PDA you two!" Sam cheered, dancing over to us, still holding tightly onto Zane's hand. I gave her a look.

"You are seriously not one to talk. Have I told you how many times my dad and Uncle Jake had to restrain your dad at the ball? They nearly brought out the handcuffs!" She just laughed, Zane smirking one of his little smirks.

"Oh, that's my daddy!" She shook her head, still giggling. "He's too overprotective. Zane's a real gentleman, aren't you?" She turned to beam at him. He was still smiling slightly and shrugged.

"I know that, but that doesn't stop your dad from freaking out," I said. She sighed and turned back to me, leaning against Zane while pulling his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head, squeezing her lightly. I pointed at them, one arm around Alexis' waist while holding her against me. "See?" Sam just rolled her eyes and looked at the clock, sighing.

"I spy with my little eye one pissed off princess," Morgan said, appearing next to me. We looked at her confused. She was smirking, pointing over Zane's head. We looked to see that she was pointing to Brook. She was leaning against the railing, glaring at…_SAM!_

"Why is she glaring at me and not Alexis?" She sounded annoyed. Alexis giggled.

"Because you're dating Zane Truesdale; he's a pro duelist and about four years older than you. She's just jealous," she explained, still smiling. Sam frowned and tipped her head back to look up at Zane. He just shrugged, leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

"Don't get that look. I have absolutely no interest in someone like Brook." Sam smiled at him.

"Good, because if you did then I'd have to hurt you." He chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck. It wasn't something I'd figure Zane would ever do but, then again, dating someone like Sam was in the same category. I smiled and looked at the clock, just to see how much longer until the new year.

Thirty more minutes.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Jesse asked. Claire sighed and patted his cheek lightly.

"I'm going to get some water at the bar over there." She pointed at it, showing how close it was. "Not to some dangerous part of town. I'll be fine." He sighed, relenting. She leaned up, kissing him lightly on the cheek. "Be right back." He nodded and watched as she ran off toward the bar. Claire sighed and walked over to the bar. The man behind the counter looked at her.

"What can I get for the pretty lady?" She smiled, ignoring his comment.

"Just a bottled water." He nodded and grabbed it, handing it to her.

"Smart choice for a pretty girl like you. We wouldn't want someone to slip you something." He winked, causing her to giggle. She placed the money on the counter.

"Trust me; no one would dare do something like that to me. I've got some pretty protective brothers, plus boyfriend." The bartender smiled, taking the money.

"You're very lucky then." She smiled.

"I know." She turned around and began to walk back to the dance floor. "Ugh," she said, bumping into someone. The water slipped out of her hand, rolling away from her. She sighed and mumbled an apology to the person she hit, running after the bottle. It hit someone's foot. The person bent down and grabbed it. Claire slowed down as she drew closer to the person, her face falling into a hard mask. She paused a few feet away from them, hands curling into tight fists at her sides.

"What are you doing here?"

_**xXx**_

_I wonder who that could be…XD_

_We're winding down here folks, so please review!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	37. The New Year is Almost Here

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 3**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Twenty more minutes!" Sam cheered, jumping on Zane's back. He made an offing sound, hands curling underneath her legs to support her. She giggled and kissed his cheek, hugging him tightly around the neck. He sighed and stood up straight, still supporting her.

I rolled my eyes. "Just drop her, Zane. It'd probably teach her a lesson," I said. She glared at me while Zane just smirked slightly, chuckling as he shook his head. Alexis looped her arm through mine, resting her head on my shoulder.

"What are we doing after this?" she asked.

I smirked and leaned down, nudging my nose with hers. "I can think of a thing or two."

She looked at me confused but I just continued to smirk. Suddenly I was being pulled into a chokehold and away from her.

"What are you thinking there, Buddy?" Atticus hissed in my ear.

I gagged and tried to pry his arm away from my throat. "Chill out, Atticus! I'm not thinking anything! I'm not capable of that!"

His arm only tightened slightly. Alexis glared at him, whacking him on the back of the head.

"Drop the arm, Atty," she ordered. He relented, pushing me away lightly. I gasped and grasped my throat, turning around to glare at him. He had his hands up in surrender, trying to calm down his obviously annoyed sister.

"JADEN!" Jim yelled. I blinked once and sat up, turning around to see him and Joni running over to me, Jesse trailing behind him.

"What's wrong?" I asked, noting the panic in Jim's tone. He shook his head and tugged Jesse forward. He was chewing lightly on his thumbnail, looking worried.

"What's up?" Danny asked, appearing around us. Slowly the rest of the gang appeared around us, probably from hearing Jim yelling over the music in a panicked tone.

"Jesse, tell them!" Jim ordered, elbowing him. Jesse rubbed his side, glaring at him.

"Jess, what is it?" I demanded, not liking what was going on.

He sighed and looked at me. "I can't find Claire anywhere."

I blinked once. "What do you mean?"

He scratched his fingers through his hair. "What I mean is Claire went to get a drink from the bar almost ten minutes ago. I went looking for her after three minutes but couldn't find her, so I told Jim and then he dragged me over here." He sighed and looked at me, He was trying not to act worried but he failed to conceal it in his eyes. I looked up at the clock, seeing that it was going to be midnight in five minutes. Alexis touched my elbow, causing me to look at her.

"Let's go look for her." She sounded worried. I nodded and everyone followed me up the stairs.

"Let's split up and see if we can find her," I said. Everyone nodded and turned to look around for her. As Alexis and I turned around, I slammed into someone's back. "Oh, sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry," I apologized quickly. The person spun around, eyes widening when they saw me. I froze and stared at him, surprised to see that I recognized the man.

"Jeremiah!" Alexis gasped. At hearing the name, the gang reappeared around us. Jesse walked over to stand on my right side, as Alexis was on my left side, squeezing my hand as she felt my body tensing.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremiah asked, nearly as surprised to see us as we were to see him.

"What are _we _doing here? What are you doing here?" I demanded.

He shook his head, holding up his hands in a calming manner. "Calm down, Jaden! We're here celebrating the New Year."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We?" Jesse questioned, tone hard. Jeremiah looked at him.

"Well…yeah, me and all my friends." The atmosphere around us turned tense.

"You mean Marcus is here as well?" I said slowly, eyes narrowing. Jesse folded his arms across his chest, eyes mimicking mine.

"Seems off-ly convenient that you guys happen to be celebrating the New Year in the exact same place we are," he said slowly. I nodded in agreement.

Jeremiah narrowed his eyes back at the two of us. "What are you two getting at?"

"Claire's missing; we can't find her." I raised an eyebrow at his surprised expression. "You wouldn't happen to know where Marcus is, would you?"

He gasped then, eyes widening even further. "No, Marc…Marc told me he was through! That he wasn't going to pursue Claire anymore!"

I jumped then, grabbing his collar with both hands, pulling his face so it was inches from mine. "AND YOU BELIEVED THAT LYING SON OF A BITCH!?"

His eyes widened again, this time in fear. Alexis placed her hand on my shoulder, pulling me back. Her arm encircled my chest, trying to pry me away from Claire's lousy excuse for a brother.

"Easy, Jaden," she murmured in my ear. I ground my teeth together and dropped Jeremiah, watching him sag slightly. Jim took a step forward, grabbing his arm to pull him upright. Axel appeared on his other side, arms folding across his broad chest.

"Now, Mate, where are _your _mates?" Jim asked, his tone threatening. Jeremiah looked up at him in surprise, head snapping when he felt Axel grab his other arm.

"You might want to answer the man; we're in a bit of a hurry," he said, tone slightly terrifying.

I love my friends.

"They're over there," Jeremiah said, pointing a shaky finger past us. We turned around to see a bunch of American boys laughing idiotically at a table, throwing things at each other. Marcus wasn't among them. Jim and Axel both walked past us, pulling Jeremiah with them. We followed after them.

"Sit down," Jim ordered, dropping Jeremiah into the spare seat. At seeing us at the table, the boys instantly became tense and afraid.

"We're not doing anything," one said, eyeing me with fear. They all were, except for Jeremiah. It seems my little brawl with Marcus stuck fear deep inside them.

"Why are you guys here?" I demanded, placing my hands on the table. The boy next to me flinched and tried to scoot away.

"We're here having fun; aren't we allowed to do that?" a different boy demanded. I glared him, causing him to eep with fright. He cowered slightly into the seat.

"Where's Marcus?" Jesse asked, leaning his hip on the table, arms folded across the table. His eyes were cool, almost to the point of being utterly terrifying. They rested on one boy, causing him to stare at Jesse like a deer caught in the headlights.

"He-he went to the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago." Jesse and I looked at each other quickly, eyes widening slightly. We weren't honestly that surprised.

"Get up," Jim said, grabbing one of the boys by the collar. He gagged as he was dragged out of the booth. Axel and Zane both grabbed other boys, yanking them out.

"Geez, be gentle!" the one Zane yanked out said. Zane just knocked the back of his knee with his own, causing the boy to stagger.

"Go find Marcus…now," I said, voice low and threatening. They epped and ran off, trying to find their leader. Jeremiah remained in his seat, looking at the group around him.

"I should have known Marc wasn't done," he whispered.

Chazz looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He just shook his head, hands balled into fists on the table. "He-he…Marc made us all go to that stupid ball on Christmas. None of us wanted to, but he insisted." He looked right at Jesse. "I tried to ignore him that night, to try and not see what he was up to, but I knew what he was doing."

Jesse narrowed his eyes. "And what was he doing?"

"He was watching you and Claire the entire night."

Everyone but Jesse and I gasped. We just looked at each other.

"I knew someone was watching me," he whispered. I nodded, remembering Jesse's fidgety behavior whenever Claire was gone dancing with someone else.

"I should have known then that Marc wasn't done with her yet, but I chose to ignore it." Jeremiah slammed his fist onto the table, overturning some glasses and spilling the pop. "Damn it! I'm a horrible brother! Blinded by my pointless friendship with a blowhard guy! My sister could be in trouble and I sat by ignoring it!"

Jesse snorted then, shocking all of us. "Don't beat yourself up, Jeremiah. Save that for someone else." Jesse looked at him. "Claire couldn't care less about that. She didn't expect you to drop your friendship with Marc just because things turned bad for them." He shrugged then, looking back around the club. Jeremiah just closed his eyes and shook his head, muttering something as he looked away from Jesse.

"We can't find him," the boys said, returning slowly to the table. I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Let's go talk to the bartender," I said, grabbing Jesse's arm. He nodded and the two of us quickly went over the bar, everyone running after us. I slapped my hand onto the counter, getting the attention of the man.

He looked at me, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

I nodded. "Have you seen a girl with light brown slightly curly hair and brown eyes?"

He blinked once, chuckling. I narrowed my eyes.

"Son, I've seen quite a few of those tonight. You're going to have to be more specific." I frowned and began digging into my pants, trying to find my wallet to get a picture of Claire when Jesse suddenly slapped a picture onto the counter.

"Her, have you seen her?" he said. I blinked once and looked at him. The bartender took the picture and looked at it closely, nodding.

"Oh, yeah, I've seen her." He handed the picture back to Jesse.

"Where is she now?" he asked, taking it. The bartender shrugged, whipping down his counter.

"I don't know. I gave her the bottled water she wanted, she paid, we talked, and she left. The whole transaction took only a minute." He looked at us, eyes widening slightly. "Why? Is she in some sort of trouble?"

"Maybe. Did you see her talking to anyone?" I asked. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to think.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I did watch her chase after her bottle when she dropped it. Some young man picked it up for her but she didn't look happy to see him."

Jesse and I both tensed.

"What'd he look like, Soldier?" Hassleberry asked.

He just shook his head. "Big, well muscled, dark hair, handsome I would say."

We sighed in annoyance.

"Like this?" Jeremiah asked, holding up a picture of Marcus. The bartender leaned across the counter, looking at it.

"Yup, that's the guy."

We cursed lightly.

"What's going on?" one of the boys asked.

Jeremiah sighed and looked at them. "Marcus took Claire."

They all gasped, eyes widening. They looked at each other.

"Daniel, you don't think he'd-" a boy asked, silenced by the one he was speaking with, Daniel.

"Silence! Of course not!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What don't you think Marcus would do?"

Daniel looked at me like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Tell them!" one boy demanded, elbowing him in the side.

Daniel swallowed, clearing his throat. "Well, ummm, you see, us guys over here kind of made a wager with Marcus." He sounded nervous.

"What kind of wager?" Danny said slowly, catching the tone.

"Umm…well…Marcus wants a scholarship to play football for UCLA, where my uncle is the head coach. We-mainly me-made a deal that if Marc could like…you know…do 'IT' with Claire then well…I'd get him the scholarship."

…

…

…

…

…

I couldn't stop myself. It's a damn good thing Alexis had a hold on my otherwise Daniel would probably be in a fucking coma! But Jesse had no restraints, so he lunged on Daniel slamming him to the ground, hands fisting the front of his shirt.

"YOU WHAT!?" he yelled.

Daniel raised his hands up in surrender. "Don't kill me! Please! I have so much to live for!"

It took both Jim _and_ Axel to pry Jesse away from him. Daniel sat up, looking shaken. Jeremiah walked over to him, grabbing his arm and yanking him back to the table. We followed him, watching as Jeremiah threw him into the seats, sitting down next to him. The other guys also sat down while the gang surrounded the table to keep him from jumping.

"Explain that wager now or you won't be making it back to America in one piece," Jeremiah said, tone hard and dangerous. I smirked.

That's the type of older brother every guy should be.

_**xXx**_

…_ummm…yeah…_

_Almost done guys! :D_

_Review and I'll update and…yeah…_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	38. A Sick Promise

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 2**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

Daniel looked around frightened. One of the boys just smacked his arm.

"Just explain the damn wager and maybe they'll let you survive," he said. Daniel glared at him.

"You guys had as much to do with this wager as I did!"

"Did not!" He and the other boys began to argue, trying to pin the blame on each other.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled, slamming my fist onto the table. They jumped, looking at me in surprise. I glared heatedly at all of them, eyes lingering on Daniel. "Explain that damn wager now or we're taking you out back!"

He gasped and eyes popped wide open. "It really isn't a big deal."

Atticus glared at him. "You made a wager with a friend that if he would have _sex _with another friend's **baby sister** then you'd get him a fucking football scholarship! How is that _not_ a big deal?" He sounded very frightening. Probably because he understands; if someone tried to do the same thing to Alexis, they wouldn't survive longer than a few minutes.

…

Maybe seconds.

Daniel cleared his throat, gaze averting to the tabletop.

"Okay, here's the whole story. Marc and I have never really seen eye to eye. I mean, the guy has girls fawning over him every fucking second! He's the top player on the football team and just the guy every guy wants to be! That every girl wants to _have_." He looked at me, almost timidly. "Except Claire."

"She was never fawning over him," Jeremiah said, stating the fact. Daniel nodded. Jeremiah narrowed his eyes dangerously. "And that's why you chose her for that sick wager."

Daniel closed his eyes tightly, body bracing for some sort of violence.

"Keep going," Zane said.

Daniel cleared his throat again, relaxing just slightly. "Marc approached me during sophomore year, telling me that he wanted me to get him a full ride scholarship to UCLA. He knew my uncle and I were very close and I could get practically anything I wanted from him. Problem was when he ordered me to do that I kind of…snapped." He looked up then, glancing around. "The guy just stole my long time girlfriend from me and now he wants _me _to get **him **a scholarship?" He shook his head, closing his eyes.

"So that's when you made the wager," Syrus said softly.

Daniel nodded. "Yeah. I was furious at him and then Claire walked in and ordered us to get out of her way because we were standing in front of her locker. Marc made some dirty comment that I don't remember and Claire socked him once in the gut, actually hurting him." He smirked at the memory. "She then nailed him with a smart comment that almost felt like a slap to the face. Marcus limped away then and I talked to Claire."

"About what?" Bastion asked.

"About Marcus of course. I wanted to know if she'd ever go out with him. She just shrugged and said maybe, but probably not. I couldn't stop myself from asking if she'd ever _sleep _with him. That earned me a huge red mark on my face. She swore she'd never sleep with him in a million years, even if they were dating. In order to do that he'd have to hand her a diamond ring and promise forever." He looked up at Jeremiah. "Marc has never been good on forever."

Jeremiah nodded. "He's horrible with commitment so I was surprised he and Claire lasted as long as they did." He glared at Daniel. "I guess I know the reason now."

Daniel's head fell again.

"Is that all?" I demanded. He nodded, only to be smacked by another guy. He didn't look up then, but continued with his story.

"I told Marc my wager and he thought it was a fair…tradeoff." He hesitated then, pausing while he tasted the atmosphere.

"Finish now if you value your life," Danny snarled, hands balling into tight fists. Kaite grabbed his arm, trying to restrain him.

"That's it really! Marc started swaging up for Claire and eventually they started dating. He was taking things slowly with her, because of the deal and because he knew her pretty well. I felt safe though because I knew Claire would never sleep with him. I'd win this round!"

I narrowed my eyes dangerously and leaned across the table, getting right in his face. "So that's all she was to you, huh? Some _pawn _in your sick plan of revenge!"

He tried to shrink against the seat, to get as far away from me as he could.

"Did you specify anything aside from the obvious?" Alexis asked.

He looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She grabbed my arm then, holding it in a vice grip. I noticed Jim grab Jesse as well. Whatever Alexis was about to ask was probably going to earn a violent reaction from both of us.

"Was the sex supposed to consensual?" she asked. Daniel blinked, looked around, and then swallowed, shaking his head nervously.

"Umm, no. We never specified…that."

…

That's it, I'm killing the bastard. End of story. He is _dead_.

"How long does he have to persuade her into bed?" I asked through clenched teeth. My temper was very thin.

"The end of…tomorrow." I took a deep breath, fighting the urge to punch Daniel square in the face.

"We're staying at the Holiday Inn downtown," Jeremiah said, defusing the situation. He stood up, looking at me and Jesse. "Marc probably took her there. If we hurry, we might be able to stop him."

I shook my head. "There is no 'might'. We either stop him or he dies." I pointed at Daniel. He whimpered like an injured animal then. Jeremiah just nodded. Then the club erupted into cheers. We looked at the clock on the wall to see that it was midnight, officially the New Year. Jeremiah looked at Daniel.

"Happy New Year." He leaned in, punching him in the face. Daniel covered his nose and mouth, trying to keep from bleeding everywhere. "May you live to see the rest of it." He turned around sharply and walked briskly out of the club. We hurried after him. Atticus appeared on my left side.

"I think we've turned him down the appropriate road to brotherhood, young grasshopper." He winked at me and I laughed despite my mood. Then I shook my head, frowning as my good cheer evaporated.

"Let's hope we didn't do it too late."

_**xXx**_

_Sort of a filler…I think._

_Okay, next chapter is…ummm…I don't know how to describe it._

_Only two more for this season folks! Let's make them count!_

_REVIEW!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	39. Jadenman to the Rescue!

_Hey everyone! Glad you liked the last chapter! Enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**Remaining Chapters (Excluding this one): 1**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Wouldn't it be faster to drive?" Syrus gasped as we hurried down the street. He was sagging and seemed to be extremely tired. I looked up to see that the Holiday Inn was still a long way off and we were being slowed down. But not just by Syrus, but a lot of other people.

"Listen, you guys take your time. We'll go on ahead," I said, jerking my thumb at the only people in front of me: Jesse, Jeremiah, Danny, Morgan, Mark, Atticus, and Zane. Alexis grabbed my hand, showing that she was going to go with me.

"Sure, just hurry," Jim said. He probably would have been leading as well but he was sticking with Joni. Axel had run off with Brad to find my dad and tell him what was going on. We quickly said goodbye and ran off toward the hotel.

"How long do you think we have?" Atticus asked. I shook my head, not wanting to think of our time limit. Jesse seemed to share my sentiments, because he picked up the pace and sped past Jeremiah and Danny. I squeezed Alexis' hand and sped up with him, pulling her behind me. The hotel was only a few blocks away.

Even though I knew I should have, I sped up to catch up quickly with Jesse. Alexis gasped behind me but kept up with me, squeezing my hand tightly to show that she wasn't going to leave me. I smiled and kept moving, Jesse keeping pace without struggle. Even though I knew I shouldn't have thought it, I wondered if we'd make it in time.

Part of me worried we wouldn't. And that thought only made me run even faster.

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

Claire groaned, placing her hand on her forehead. Her head was throbbing, making her squeeze her eyes tightly, trying to make the pain go away. The sound of running water made its way into her pain fogged mind. Regretting the movements, she rolled onto her side to see the door to a bathroom open, a familiar person standing in it.

Marc kept his back to her, splashing water onto his flushed face. Blinking rapidly, Claire rolled onto her back and reached her hand behind her head, rubbing the base of her skull. She held in a hiss of pain, feeling a large lump beneath her fingertips. Instantly the memories of what happened at Teen Scene came rushing back.

_Why the hell did he knock me he out and bring me here? _Claire wondered, looking around the plush hotel room. Her eyes narrowed against the bright lights. _And how the hell did he even get me out of the club?_ She slowly remembered that Marc had helped her limp out of the club, as she was still slightly conscious. Bystanders would merely see them as a couple, she someone who either had one too many or was terribly ill. Marc was just being the caring boyfriend.

"He's not going to be caring for long," she whispered quietly, seeing everything for what it was. Marc wasn't trying to conceal what he had planned so Claire didn't plan on sticking around long enough for him to try. She slowly sat up, hoping to keep quiet. However, Marc always had been one step ahead of everyone. Before she had time to blink he was on top her, pinning her hands above her head with one of his. His other closed around her mouth to keep her from crying out.

"Where did you think you're going?"

Claire's nose wrinkled at the smell of strong alcohol coming from him. She noticed the overturned bottle but brushed it off, hoping he wasn't the only one to drink it. Of course he was; he always had problems with alcohol. Claire began to thrash underneath him, trying to kick free. All he did was press his body tight against hers, halting all movement.

"Would you stop that? You're making things difficult!" he ordered.

She rolled her head around, biting down on his palm. Instinctively he pulled his hand back, hissing. Claire opened her mouth to scream when his lips came crashing down on hers. The alcohol was thick and gross, causing her to gag. He pulled back, watching with a sick smirk as her head lolled slightly.

"You still get easily woozy from alcohol. Good, because I'm going to finish what I started two years ago."

Now she knew why he drank the entire bottle of such a high proof of alcohol, to make her woozy. To keep her from fighting. She cursed herself, hating that she was so weak to alcohol. Marc's free hand began to creep slowly up her shirt.

"Don't you worry one bit, Claire. I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Her eyes, though blurry, glared at him. _Like hell you will!_

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"Damn it! Marc isn't picking up!" Jeremiah yelled, nearly throwing his cell phone on the ground.

Zane looked at him. "You honestly expected him to?"

He just muttered some curses. The Holiday Inn was only a block away.

"Let's hurry up," I said. Everyone nodded and we sped up. It was Jesse who ended up being the first through the doors, rushing right over to the counter. I reached it only half a second behind him.

The night manager looked up at us in slight surprise. "Can I help you?"

Jeremiah elbowed his way up, looking right at him. "Has my roommate returned?"

The night manger nodded. "Oh yes, quite some time ago actually. He was helping his young girl. She looked so sick."

Jesse pounded his fist on the counter, glaring at Jeremiah. "Tell me your room number now!"

"33E, fifth floor," he said quickly. I kissed Alexis on the cheek and dropped her hand, running after Jesse as he rushed to the stairs. Actually, we only made it three steps when the door slammed open. Claire stumbled out, clutching her head with one hand while her other hand rested on the doorframe, supporting herself.

"Claire!" Jesse yelled. She looked up slowly. Her eyes looked distant and she looked exhausted. Still, seeing us there, she smiled brightly and pushed off of the wall, running toward us. Actually, she _tried _to run but ended up stumbling and nearly falling to the floor. Good thing Jesse was lightning fast tonight. He caught her and pulled her into his arms before she hit the floor. He was sitting on his knees, cradling her head against his shoulder with one hand while the other pulled her against.

"Easy, Tiger. I have a splitting headache," she murmured into his shoulder, flinching as his hand pressed against the base of her skull. He just kissed the top of her head and stopped holding her head.

"Where's Marc?" I asked softly, knelling beside her. She frowned and looked at me, keeping her head against Jesse's shoulders.

"Stumbling down the stairs. He's drunk as a skunk." She flinched again, turning her face away from me to rub her mouth against the collar of Jesse's jacket. Alexis sat down on his other side, rubbing Claire's back in a soothing manner. Everyone else slowly walked over to us, obviously relaxed now that Claire was safe with us. Just then, the door slammed back open and Marc literally stumbled into the foyer. He looked around and stopped when he spotted us. His eyes grew wide and, realizing that he was in some serious trouble, turned to try and bolt out of the hotel.

Like we were going to let _that _happen.

Danny, quick as a tiger, leapt into action, Jeremiah and Mark following his lead. Danny tackled Marc down, pinning him to the ground while wrapping his arm around his neck in a vice grip. Jeremiah and our own Mark grabbed his arms, pinning them to the ground. Even though he was obviously seriously intoxicated, he was still pretty strong. I stood up slowly, walking around the group at my feet to get over to him. He was thrashing against his captors but stopped when I kneeled down in front of him he glared at me.

"You seriously fucked up this time, Marc," Jeremiah snarled, tightening his hold.

Marc snorted, eyes still narrowed at me. "This has nothing to do with any of you!"

I fisted my hand in his hair, pulling his head up higher. "_Wrong! _You just tried to rape my sister!"

He rolled his eyes. "She isn't even related to you!"

I shook my head, hand tightening in his hair. "You don't need to be related to be family." He opened his mouth to retort but I shook my head again. "I'm sick of listening to you." With that, I slammed his face down on the ground, hard. His body instantly went limp, a small groan of pain passing his lips. Feeling that he wasn't going to be a threat, the trio stood up, leaving him on the floor. Danny looked around, first at Marc, then at Mark, Jeremiah, finally at me. He smiled slowly when I looked back at him curious.

"I know a pretty good dumping site. No one will ever find the body."

I laughed loudly, shaking my head and shoving his shoulder. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He just laughed, probably giddy with relief. Just then everyone burst into the hotel, Dad leading. He saw us first and rushed over.

"Is everyone one okay?"

I shrugged, nudging Marc with my foot. He groaned again. "He'll be dazed and confused and severely hung over but I would say he got off easy."

Dad nodded eyes tight. "I completely agree." He sighed then and motioned for Uncle Jake and Uncle Mike to come over. The three of them helped Marc to his feet, placing him under arrest and helping him out of the hotel and into a cruiser. Aster looked at me.

"What's going to happen to him? I mean, he's American."

I shrugged. "I really don't care."

"I believe it's up to me," Claire said. We turned to see her standing just behind us. Well, actually, Jesse was standing and she was in his arms. Though she looked completely out of it, I could tell by the look in her eyes where she was going. I frowned and shook my head.

"Forget it, we can talk tomorrow." I walked over and placed my hand on her head. She scowled and tried to brush it off but missed by a mile and ended up shoving my face away. I chuckled and she smiled softly, dropping her head onto Jesse's shoulder with a sigh. Jesse smiled softly and brushed his lips over her forehead, following everyone out of the hotel. I stayed behind a moment, watching as Jeremiah spoke with my dad.

"You okay?" Alexis asked, walking over to me. I nodded, smiling when she looped her arm through mine.

"Yeah."

"What do you think she plans on doing?"

I frowned and began to walk out the door, knowing that I'd need to get back to Teen Scene to drive everyone home. Mom was taking Jesse and Claire back to the house so I knew they'd be okay.

"She plans on being Claire, that's what." I sighed and shook my head.

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head up to look at me curiously. I just shook my head and kissed her nose.

"Don't worry about it; we'll talk tomorrow." I paused and looked up, seeing the large clock. "Ehh, I mean later on today."

She giggled and kissed the underside of my chin, sighing as she nestled her head on my shoulder. We walked in silence, just watching as our friends hurried ahead of us, talking about anything except what just happened.

"You know, I think I just started to believe in superheroes," Alexis said suddenly. I paused and looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

She smiled and turned around, wrapping her arms around my neck. She raised herself up on her tiptoes and brought her face so her lips hovered just centimeters from mine. "You're a superhero, always rushing into danger just to help out people you love without thinking once about your own safety." She leaned in closer, pressing her forehead to mine. "Jadenman always to the rescue."

I smiled like an idiot and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Nananananana," I muttered a poor impersonation of the Batman theme song, enticing a giggle from the beautiful woman in my arms. Still smiling, I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers. She kissed me back, holding me tightly. The New Year was finally looking up.

Thank you, Catwoman!

_**xXx**_

_Wow…nothing really to say. _

_One more chapter to go! Review!!!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


	40. Finally Friends

_Hey everyone! Here's the final chapter of_ Wintertime Love! _Hope you enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: Seriously, does it look like I own YuGiOh GX? I don't people! If I did, this would be a freaking MANGA series!**

**Claimer: Seasons of Love, all of the seasons within it, and all of its original characters are exclusive property of Anime-Queen-2011. Copiers ****will be**** reported to the administrators. Do not steal anything.**

**!THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"You better call us more often; do you hear me, Missy?" Mom asked, releasing Claire from the vice grip she called a hug.

"Yes, Mom," Claire said, smiling. Mom nodded and kissed her forehead, walking over to Dad who was waiting for her. Claire sighed and walked over to us.

"I can't believe you have to go home today," Morgan whined again. Claire just laughed.

"Believe me, I wish I could stay, but Mom's freaking out more than ever." She flinched then, causing Jesse and me to frown angrily. She was referring to what Marc tried to do to her two days ago.

"I hope she checks you into a hospital to have your brain checked out," Danny said.

She rolled her eyes. "So I didn't press charges. What's the big deal? It's not like he _did _anything."

Yeah, that's right, the idiot isn't going to jail for what he tried. Claire didn't want to do anything, heaven knows why! To say I was a little peeved would be the understatement of the century.

"Hey, at least he didn't get the scholarship," Jim said, trying to lighten the mood. Jesse and I smirked at each other. Marc didn't get what he wanted, which, according to Jeremiah, he would have gotten with or without Daniel's help. After Jeremiah told the head coach (AKA Daniel's Uncle) what Marc tried, that scholarship went up in smoke.

"His parents wouldn't let him go that far away for college anyway, not with a baby coming," Claire said.

"Seems like karma has his number," Chazz said. We laughed, nodding.

"Ugh, this still sucks," Danny said.

"Geez, you guys need to calm down. I was going to have to leave anyway. Now isn't that bad. Besides, I get more presents when I get home!" She winked at me, causing me to chuckle.

"Just stay in touch and try to visit more often," Danny said, hugging Claire.

She hugged him back, nodding. "I'll do my best."

He kissed the top of her head. "You better." He took a step back, sighing and dragging a hand through his hair. "Damn, I wish I didn't have to split but Jake wanted me at practice twenty minutes ago."

"Blame my family," I said.

He nodded. "Good idea. See ya." He ran off before I could kick his butt.

Morgan frowned and looked at her watch. "Damn my life! I've gotta get to work. Curse my life!" She hugged Claire quickly and ran off, Mark running after her.

"And then there were twelve," Claire said, looking back at us.

"I wondered why Morgan didn't have work while we were here," Bastion said.

"The movie theater closes for the few days before and after Christmas, why I don't know," I said. Everyone just shrugged. I noticed vaguely that the only people here, aside from Claire, would be returning to Duel Academy in a few days.

"Do you have everything you need, Shelia?" Jim asked.

Claire nodded, hand curling loosely around her carry on. "Yeah. Mom asked me that about a million times before we left the house." She sighed.

I looked at her. "Hey, Claire, that reminds me."

She held her hand up, stopping me mid-sentence. "Hold that thought. I just remembered something."

"What's that?" Alexis asked.

Claire handed Jesse her carry on and grabbed Alexis' hand, pulling her away from us. "I need to talk to you alone," she said.

"What do you think that's about?" Atticus asked, appearing next to me.

I shook my head. "If I knew, I wouldn't be wondering, too."

_**xXx**_

_**Narrative POV**_

"What is it, Claire?" Alexis asked when Claire finally released her arm.

Claire stood in front of her, blocking view of the gang, who were well out of hearing. "Is there something you want to ask me about?" she asked.

Alexis looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

Claire sighed and reached into the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a folded piece of paper. Then she opened the paper and held it out so Alexis could see it; she gasped. It was the picture of Claire and Jaden kissing, the one Brook gave her the night of the Winter Ball.

The one she thought she put in her clutch but never found.

"I found it in your clutch when Jaden asked me to get Morgan's camera," Claire said, looking down at the picture then back up at Alexis. "And I'm surprised you haven't asked me or Jaden about it."

Alexis flushed lightly. "What makes you think I haven't asked Jaden?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Because he isn't freaking out whenever we talk. Trust me, if he knew you knew about it, he would be." Claire folded the picture back up and slipped it into her pocket. "I'm just curious to why you haven't asked."

Alexis shrugged and looked away. "I decided that it doesn't matter."

"Bullshit."

Alexis looked at Claire, startled. She had her arms folded across her chest, eyes narrowed as they scrutinized Alexis' face. "Six months," she said suddenly.

"What?" Alexis asked, looking at her confused.

Claire patted her pocket. "We dated for six months. Started just after the kiss at the Winter Musical-thing, and ended when I moved to America."

"Oh, well, that's…" Alexis couldn't find the right word.

"In case you're wondering, yes, it would have lasted longer than six months had I not moved."

Alexis just nodded again, wondering why she felt okay and not worried or jealous.

Claire cocked her head lightly to the side. "I still see no green horns."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" Alexis demanded a little annoyed.

Claire shook her head. "No, I'm just wondering why you suddenly stopped."

"Stopped?"

"Stopped being jealous of Jaden and me. One minute you were green as spinach and the next you're completely cool with it." Claire leaned closer to her. "I'm just curious."

"I just figured out I was being stupid." Alexis shrugged, looking away from Claire, who started laughing. Alexis glared at her. "What's so funny?"

"You don't actually expect me to believe that hock of baloney? You just suddenly _realized _you were being stupid? Come on, Alexis, we're both women here."

Alexis turned red and looked away. She didn't want to admit to Claire how she suddenly was able to realize that Jaden loved her and only her. After a few minutes of silence, Claire sighed.

"Okay, fine, I get it. It's personal. I just want you to know that even if I hadn't moved and Jaden and I continued to date, we wouldn't be together right now."

Alexis turned to her, curious. "What do you mean?"

Claire smiled and folded her arms behind her head, a stance Alexis was familiar with; it was the same way Jaden always stood at Duel Academy. "Jaden would have left me when he went to Duel Academy."

"Why?"

"Because he would have met you."

Alexis blinked a few times before Claire's words finally sank in. "Really?"

Claire laughed. "No doubt about it." She reached out and pushed Alexis' forehead with her index finger. "Be a bit more self-confident, Alexis. He loves you, so don't blow this. You won't find someone like him ever again."

Alexis smiled and nodded, rubbing her forehead without really thinking about it. "Thanks, I will."

Claire smiled back. "Good because if you blow this I will personally fly to Duel Academy and kick your ass."

Alexis laughed, finally feeling that she and Claire would be good friends. "I'll hold you to that," she said.

Claire nodded and then suddenly covered her mouth. "Oh! I almost forgot." She reached into her coat pocket and pulled something out. Without skipping a beat, she grabbed Alexis' hand and placed whatever she just pulled out into it, folding her hand around it. "Take this."

Confused, Alexis opened her hand and stared down at a simple, black hair tie. It was decorated with three mini Duel Monsters cards. "What this?" she asked, twirling the tie around on her finger.

Claire smiled and stopped her, pulling the tie down so it was on her wrist. "You'll see."

_**xXx**_

_**Jaden's POV**_

"What was that all about?" I asked when Claire and Alexis walked back over to us.

Claire stuck her tongue out at me. "You'll never know."

I frowned and looked at Alexis, who just smiled and linked our fingers.

"Hey, Claire! We gotta go!" Jeremiah called from the plane.

Claire frowned and waved her hand at him. "Be there in a minute."

He nodded and disappeared back into the plane.

"I guess this is goodbye," she said, looking at me. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"You took too long; I forgot."

"Surprise, surprise," Chazz grumbled, grunting when Blair thrust her elbow into his side.

Claire just smiled and went around, hugging everyone, even Chazz. She hugged Alexis, whispered something in her ear, and then turned to me. She folded her hands against her hips.

I smiled and hugged her tightly, lifting her feet off the ground and spinning her around. "Later, Claire."

"See ya, Jaden."

That was it. I set her down and she walked over to Jesse, looping her arm through his as he led her to the airplane. That goodbye, right there, was a lot less emotional than the one when she left Japan to move to America. It took us forever to say goodbye then; I almost made her miss her plane.

I guess a lot has changed in six years.

I watched with a smile as she and Jesse talked for a moment, saying their goodbyes. He brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. She touched his hand, smiled, and leaned up to press her lips to his. His hands captured her face and held her there for a moment that I knew felt like forever for them. Then she pulled back, grabbing his hand. She said something more, interlocking their fingers. He replied and kissed the back of her hand. She smiled, he smiled, and then she got on the plane.

"How come I feel like this should be in black and white?" I asked Alexis, looking at her.

She giggled and smiled at me. "Because you're a hopeless romantic."

"I thought that was Sam?"

"You, too."

"Huh, I guess that's okay," I said.

She laughed again and squeezed my hand, kissing my cheek. "You're a good brother."

I looked at her in surprise, but she wasn't looking at me, just leaning her head against my shoulder. I didn't know Alexis considered Claire my sister. I smiled nonetheless and kissed the top of her head. Just knowing Alexis accepted Claire as a member of my family made everything that happened the past few days, even weeks, seem like nothing.

"Now what are going to do?" Syrus asked as we left the airport, after watching Claire's plane disappear.

I shrugged. "Whatever we want. It's going to be just us for awhile."

"You make that sound like a bad thing," Jesse teased.

I laughed. "Nah, just saying."

We headed to the vans we drove to the airport, climbing in. When I helped Alexis get in shotgun, I noticed something on her right wrist. I caught her hand and looked closely at the black hair tie with three Duel Monsters cards.

Then I smiled.

"What is it?" Alexis asked.

I just shook my head, brushing my fingertips over the top of her hand. "Nothing, nothing at all." I kissed her hand and released it. Making sure she was completely in, I closed the door and walked around to the driver's side. As I climbed in, I remembered a conversation I had with Claire just after I went to Duel Academy.

"_**Do you think I'm getting ahead of myself?" I asked, tossing a bouncy ball against the walls of my dorm.**_

"_**No, I think you sound pretty sure of yourself," Claire answered on the phone, which was held between my ear and shoulder blade.**_

"_**Morgan and Mark think I'm crazy." I caught the ball and bounced it again.**_

"_**You're not that kind of crazy, Jadenman." **_

_**I smiled and caught the ball again. "Still, I feel like I'm rushing it."**_

"_**Relax and let everything fall into place. I'm sure it will work out."**_

_**I nodded and tossed the ball again. "Yeah, I'm sure it will."**_

_**She stayed quiet for a moment. "Hey, remember that hair tie I made one day at dueling school?"**_

_**I ducked my head down as the ball bounced passed me, bouncing off the wall between the bunk beds and hitting the back of my head. "Ow, yeah, what about it?" I grabbed the ball and rubbed the back of my head.**_

"_**Let's make a deal. I'm going to give that hair tie to the girl I know you want to marry, even if you don't know it yourself."**_

"_**Then how would you know?" I asked, throwing the ball again.**_

"_**Because I'm Claire Sato."**_

'_Because she's Claire Sato_' I mused quietly to myself, casting a glance at the tie around Alexis' wrist, the same one Claire promised she'd give the girl she knew I'd want to marry. Problem was back then Claire assumed I wouldn't know I wanted to marry that girl.

She was wrong.

I smiled and Alexis looked at me confused. "What are you so happy about?"

I chuckled and leaned toward her, stopped at a stoplight. "Just the future."

I kissed her then, as snow began to drift down around us. The future was a long way off, but if I knew just one thing about it, it'd be that Alexis was always going to be a part of mine.

_**xXx**_

_AND THAT'S A WRAP!_

_Gah, it feels so good to write that line! Finally done with WINTER! YES!_

_Wow, you guys are amazing! I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of _Wintertime Love_! I'm not sure when _Springtime Love_ will be posted, I only know that it won't be until _Revenge of the Skulls_ is completed._

_So, just don't PM me a million times asking when, because I don't even know. Just add me to your Author's Alert and you'll know when it's posted. And, if it takes a few months, just give me that. Don't ask in two months when, because I don't know._

_Again, you guys are absolutely amazing! Please review and I hope to see you guys again in _Springtime Love_!_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**


End file.
